Remember Me
by Hajabeg
Summary: What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember me**

**Callie's POV**

I was falling again.

After seven years of darkness, pain and nothing, I thought that life itself had forgotten me, I thought that nothing could go worst, I thought that my body wouldn't be able to bear more of what it already endured daily, but I thought wrong, because the gods didn't stop cursing me, because destiny was pledged in punishing me one and again… and now…

My son was dying.

Seven years had passed since the last time Arizona had kissed me, since her voice had echoed in my ears, since our bodies had come in mutual contact, since my hand had caressed her belly, that belly in which my daughter, _our _daughter, waited impatiently to see the light of day.

More than seven years had passed since the last time we said I love you…more than seven years since her death.

The darkness consumed me again. All the pain that, with endless effort, I had achieved to hide after my wife's death, had taken complete control of me. My mind didn't work right, my hands didn't respond to my commands and my mouth had lost the words.

My martyrdom was as much that I already could not even live.

When Arizona died, my whole being locked itself in a bubble, I felt as if my body was separated from my essence. While my soul cried restlessly her death, my body did everything possible for raising my child… _our child_; my body clung to invisible forces to maintain me alive for him, for Daniel Robbins.

I saw from my bubble how everyone around me made their lives. None the less, I saw myself incapable of continuing. The emptiness of my spirit bewildered my senses, I could no longer discern between red or yellow, since she had left from my side…all my sight was neutral…gray.

And suddenly discovering that the only thing that ties you to life is going of your side, that destiny is knocking down again what keeps you standing up, breaks your heart and disintegrates your soul. But my brain only had one idea, and that idea was to save the only thing that I had left of her. I had to save the balsam that tied me to an everyday existence, because if my son decided to reunite with his mother…that would be the moment in where everything would end for me.

I found myself sitting next to my son's hospital bed. I've been two days without sleeping and my mind hadn't stop thinking about the letter Derek had just sent one day ago. When none of us could get to a diagnostic, we all knew something was wrong, and we all managed to arrive into an agreement. We needed her, because she was the best and our last hope.

Daniel and I needed Ariana McPerk.

**Arizona's POV**

Destiny is a path that imposes in front of you. You will never be able to escape from it, no matter how hard you take curves, you jump it or divert it…it will always find you.

I suppose that's what happened with me.

Although my body presents all the signs of being an adult person of almost 40 years old, my mind refused to remember my past, a life where I haven't been able to go back to for more than seven years, a life that every day I wake up try to remember because the emptiness in my heart belongs to someone that needs me, but that hasn't found me.

Has been seven years… seven years in which I've raised a daughter who I don't even have memory of generating, but whom I love more than my life. Because I felt her kick me when she was anxious, because she was always with me in the first months of solitude, because I saw her come out of me like a ray of light to illuminate my dark and mysterious life. She is the light that guides me every day, the light that shows me the way of sanity…the light for whom I try, desperately, to remember any sign of my past life.

My beautiful daughter, of black hair like the night, of blue eyes, big and deep, of caramel skin that she certainly didn't get from me, that smiles widely whenever she sees me, that loves me without mattering that I can't give her what she wishes most…a father, or more specifically…her father.

Alison Alexandra McPerk, also known in the General Hospital of Ottawa as Alex, Lexie or, my favorite…Allie

I know I had a past life, an extremely happy life and that unfortunately I can't remember. But I know that before my accident there was no person happier than me…it told me my wide-awake and cheerful personality, it told me the furious beats of my heart every time I see the most beautiful features a person could have, the features of my daughter and I'm extremely sure, that they are also the same features of my daughter's father, it tells me the sparkle in my eyes each time I save the life of a kid or the overwhelming adrenaline that my body takes when I'm standing in the middle of the O.R., with a scalpel in the hand, in the verge of giving back hope to a little one.

Oh yeah, I am a doctor! And not any doctor, no, I'm the chief in the Pediatric area of the most important hospital in all Canada.

Ironically, to only eight months of my accident, (which caused me the loss of my memory and an almost abortion), I was capable of making an emergency surgery in an 8 year old kid who was dying because of an internal bleeding.

Now, the alias I've given myself after months of calling myself Jane Doe, was named in all the hospitals of the world. They all knew the "favorite" of the Harper Avery; every Pediatric doctor was capable of recognizing my name thanks to all the accomplishments I've obtained in less than 5 years…Ariana McPerk… that was my name. A name that was heard and know in all the corners of the world.

It's true; I didn't have a past life, but the present that rose in front of me every day was splendid enough to like not miss everything else. I had my friends, my new family, my daughter and I knew that while I was with them I wouldn't need anything, because I loved them as much as they loved me. They kept me alive, they filled me with strength to fight and maybe, only maybe, the future presented itself as a new hope.

Maybe, destiny was compensating me for my loss, maybe it was time for destiny to shine for me, because something in the deepest of my soul, that something that had stayed passive for more than seven years, was starting to move restlessly, as if it waited for some special event to happen, or better yet, it was as if it was asleep, waiting for something…for that that would revive it once and for all.

It was time to start forgetting the past or for trying to recover what was lost.

* * *

So... yes or no? Thanks for reading!

Hajabeg452


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I have to admit that I'm happily surprised by the positive response you have given me. Thank you, thank you ... and big thanks for taking the time to read my story and leave comments._

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Gina and the girls in The Calzona Board for making these last days a fun experience._

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

As almost always, it was a quiet day at the hospital.

I found myself sitting in the cafeteria eating alone, something really strange, since I had use of reason, there was always someone accompanying me everywhere. It felt weird being this calm, but considering the percentage of medical accidents in Canada, if I had more than one daily surgical patient, then it was a moved day.

It's not that I'm complaining, but something in my body told me I should bear more, that I was accustomed to the adrenaline that provoked having more than four daily surgeries. Maybe in my past life as a surgeon (that of which I didn't remember anything) my work was a little, and only a little more…moved.

I sighed again when returning my attention to my table. In one hand I held distractedly a juice, while with the other I went through a catalog with themes for infantile birthdays. Oh yes! My baby was to two weeks from turning seven years old. I felt my smile grow by only thinking about her, but before I started to ramble about how magnificent my baby was, the entangled hair of my best friend stopped me.

Katherine came almost running towards me, she had a wide and proud smile in her face, her eyes shone excited and her anxiety could almost be felt physically.

I allowed myself to feel a little jealous towards her youth, energy and beauty. My friend was the most active person I knew (after my daughter, obviously) she was always doing something, whether it were rounds, consults or surgeries, she always showed herself kind to others and no matter how bad the situation, her optimism imposed itself over any other emotion. But above all, she had millions of experiences of a pat life, experiences she always shared with me, because I didn't have any…I would never have any.

"Ari!" she greeted upon arriving next to me, she dropped upon the catalog the last edition of JAMA (Journal of American Medical Association). The cover of the magazine called my attention, it was again a picture of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital; it looked like it was the best surgical institution of the United States at the moment. The building had a familiar air, but my mind quickly associated it to that it wasn't the first time I saw a picture of it in a medical magazine .I took my eyes away from it and I turned to see my friend again, her smile was so big that the dimples in her face were marked deeply.

"Kate." I greeted in return, raising an eyebrow when seeing her happier than normal. "To what do we owe so much happiness?"

She rolled her eyes towards my lack of emotion, but took the magazine still smiling and opened it until a page that said:

"_**The trajectory of the last 10 years of the Harper Avery Award"**_

Under the statement, began to appear the different achievements that the awarded doctors had reached during the last decade. A sincere and proud smile stood in my face upon recognizing my friend's name between all the medical geniuses that were mentioned there.

"It's the special edition I've been waiting for over two months." she confirmed what I already assumed. "It appears all the discoveries of the decade, and the best surgeries that have been seen in years. But that's not what matters." her smile got wider when she saw me again, she passed several pages of the magazine until she found the one that she wanted and when she showed it to me I couldn't avoid the blushing that took over my face.

"_**Ariana McPerk, the prodigy girl of medicine…the star of the Harper Avery Award"**_

And followed, there was a detailed description of each one of the prizes won by me.

For a few seconds, I allowed that my chest would swell of pride by my achievements. In spite of all the emotional difficulties I presented along the years I never abandoned the medicine. Having the life of a kid in your hands and knowing that you're capable of giving it back to him was one of the most incredible sensations I had experimented. When I thought that everything was falling down on me I started to do investigations of incurable illnesses in kids, I let the work and the desire to surpass myself take control over me…I allowed myself to feel compassion for all those children that had died for not having a cure for their diseases and spent a great part of the past seven years looking for solutions for them.

And now I saw the results of my hard work in front of me.

In the magazine were mentioned with every detail, every step of my different investigations. I had received 5 awards in 4 years. Every prize corresponded to thousands of lives that had been saved thanks to the results of my nights awake; every award represented the life of a child who was saved every day thanks to my efforts to give what in part I was missing…a complete happiness.

"I'm so proud of you." my friend's voice took me out of my reverie, her hands took mine and the affectionate grip she gave me was enough to make me smile.

"I have to admit that I am too."

"And you're right!" she said more excited, she let go of my hands to stand next to me. "Many children live today thanks to you, Ariana, you've saved more lives than you can imagine." she extended her arms, inviting me to an embrace. "Let me be the first to congratulate you Dr. McPerk."

I laughed while throwing myself into her arms and hugged her tightly. The affection that Katherine professed me did that my days were more bearable; she loved me and did everything to prove it daily. I knew there were many people that loved me in this new phase of my life, but the constant pain of my heart wouldn't let me forget that, somewhere in the world, there were people mourning my absence…

Or at least that's what I wanted to think.

"Congratulations to you too, Dr. Moreno" I followed her game, using the same respectful tone as her and separating from the hug. I let out a laugh when seeing that she was blushing deeply.

"Oh come on! You're supposed to be the honoree, I only won one award and it was a year ago already." she told me in an obvious way.

"Two awards." I told her, and the third one was on its way. The previous week I had received a call in which they informed me that Kate had won another award, because of the new method she had discovered for the complete cure of leukemia in young people of 12-19 years, based on the creation of special antibodies that were only developed at that age. They wanted it to be me who gave the award to her and, of course, I had gladly accepted. The ceremony was in six weeks.

She rolled her eyes, unwilling to take me seriously.

"Remember we have one shared." I winked at her and added. "Also…Did you forget you're the youngest doctor to win that award?" I said, raising my eyebrow in a fun way when I saw her blush again. Strangely, to see that her olive skin blushed made me feel good. She reminded me of something warm and soft; she reminded me of my daughter…she made me feel at home.

She smiled again, pride glistening in her eyes.

"Now, now, now…" she replied in a supposedly indifferent form. "You don't have to remind me that I'm the most intelligent doctor of my age."

"Or that you're the best doctor in all of Canada?" I smiled at her.

"Correction…_we _are the best doctors in Canada." she winked at me. "I'll never be better than my mentor and teacher…in huge part, thanks to you I am what I am." her sincere voice and her solemn tone filled my heart with pride.

Katherine Moreno was an attending in Pediatrics, General Surgery, Neonatal Surgery and Cardiothoracic Surgery. Due to her excellent performance as a resident and all the letters of recommendation they gave her for being the first of the class to graduate from John Hopkins Medical School, they allowed her to do all the specialties at the same time (although the one of Pediatrics was delayed one year). Also, in her years of studies she made several research studies for heart disease in adolescents (her specialty) achieving, when she found the cure, her first Harper Avery Award at only 26 years and becoming the youngest doctor to have this honor.

A year after winning her individual award, we won a Harper Avery Award together because we could find a cure for one of the many incurable diseases that a child can possess. Today, many children recover their lives thanks to the _M&M_ method (McPerk & Moreno). Now, with just 28 years, Kate was one of the most brilliant doctors at the time.

And I dare say that even she was much better than me.

We both had grown up in our professions over the years. I took Kate under my wing and taught her everything she knew ... I showed her how to be a better doctor every day, to refine surgical techniques and how to solve what it look impossible. In return, she had supported me all the time I was psychologically weak, had helped me raise my daughter. She had allowed herself to open a door in her life for me ... she had let me win her closed but extremely valuable heart.

But were not her methods as a doctor what made her valuable to me. Katherine was not only my best friend but was also the godmother of my daughter and the person to whom I owed my new career in medicine. She believed in me when nobody else did, she risked her career for the confidence she had in me, even before we met. My friend, my sister and the person for whom my life, professionally and personally, was so successful ... the person to whom I loved most after my daughter, she was my pillar, my protector, my strength.

"Ariana!" this time what took me from my train of thought was the strong jolt that hit my arm. "Is everything okay?" her voice sounded cautious and worried.

I smiled warmly, knowing that while she was at my side all nothing could happen to me.

Katherine Moreno was my person.

"Everything is perfect." I assured her, because despite not remember my past, I had a present that was great enough to compensate my loss.

She smiled convinced at me and turned his attention to the magazine.

"You know? ...if it were not for you, for years I would have gone to Seattle." she confessed, as she pointed to the large photograph of Mercy West Seattle Grace Hospital. "On second thought, years ago I had not been accepted there." she chuckled. "The main requirement to work there is to have, at least, one Harper Avery Award."

I opened my eyes wide, and seeing my expression, she laughed.

"You must be kidding ... right?" I inquired, focusing my eyes on her and surprised to see tears in hers. One of the "defects" of my friend was that every time that she was greatly angered or laughed too much, her eyes were filled with involuntary tears. Apparently, the laughter had taken control over her, again.

But hey, it's not like I could complain or circumvent. Years ago, I had found out about my "little" problem of defiance to authority.

"Of course I am!" she laughed again and I found myself laughing with her. "But seriously, each main attending of that hospital has at least one award."

Again my eyes were opened, but this time of genuine surprise. All medical journals confirming that it was the best hospital in the moment, but I never really thought that it was _so_ good.

"Let's start with the new Chief." she said, as she turned the magazine toward me, her eyes shone excited. "Dr. Derek Shepherd, the God of Neuro and best of all United States, Chief of Surgery and director of the hospital, he has three awards." the photo that was shown in the magazine, featured a man in his nearly 45 years, extremely masculine, with the smile and hair most perfect that had ever seen.

"McDreamy?" I murmured, while observing the picture. I was sure it was the first time I'd seen him, however, seeing his familiar face… the same heat that washed over me whenever I was with my daughter or Kate, was present in me.

"Oh, nobody can deny you that!" apparently, my friend had heard me. "The man is to melt, I had never seen a smile so sensual and perfect." her brow furrowed as she remembered something. "It is a pity that he is married, but anyway, I think it's too old for my taste."

"How can you know he's married?" I laughed, seeing that Kate raised an eyebrow offended.

"You're accusing _me_ …of being a gossip?" her tone went up two octaves, obviously, she was overreacting.

"Are you going to deny that you are?" I countered. Our eyes met for a long minute and set up a silent and challenging war, neither look away because we knew that do so would automatically mean to be declared the loser.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, not being able to withstand the weight of my piercing blue eyes. I threw my hands in the air in a victory and let out a laugh when I saw how she frowned. "You were right anyway, so I had nothing to lose. To answer your question, I looked them all in Google."

She waved her hand to downplay the issue, something extremely common in her, every time she lost against me. I smiled, seeing how Kate tried to hide his amusement and focused my eyes on the woman who was with Dr. Shepherd in the next photo of the magazine.

"This is Dr. Meredith Grey, Shepherd's wife, she, along with doctors: Alex Karev, Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman and Miranda Bailey have also won. Some are shared, either in research and discoveries or in unconditionally mind blowing and awesome surgeries; the point is they all have one award."

Grey, Teddy, Bailey, Owen, Karev ... were normal names, but for whatever reason, they had too much weight on me. I moved the headache that had suddenly started up to the back of my mind. The least I needed was Kate, worrying unnecessarily, and insisting that I needed a new MRI, with the excuse that I was beginning to remember.

"Of course, there also works the main reason why I would ask for an immediate transfer, one of the best surgeons that Cardio has seen in a long time and my greatest professional love affair, Cristina Yang."

As my friend spoke, I let my mind travel by each of their faces. My eyes searched every detail of them, they were seen as good doctors and the fact that they won their awards did nothing but confirm it. Unconsciously, I felt like my chest was invaded by a sudden pride, was almost similar to what I had felt the first time Kate had won, however, was less intense.

"Believe me, I know the full life of Cristina Yang thanks to your persistence, but the others ... Are all attending?" I inquired curious, seeing that many of them looked a little young, but not as much as Kate. Although, she was always going to be a special case.

"Neuro, PEDs, Head of Trauma, Head of Cardio, and Head of General Surgery." she confirmed, while indicating them in the same order she had mentioned earlier.

"Wow!" I muttered, genuinely surprised. "It is true, that hospital has the best of the best."

"Wait, I have not finished yet!" Kate stopped me when she saw that I diverted my attention from the magazine to the catalog. Seeing so many faces was strengthening my peculiar headache. "There are still three more."

I waved lazy for her to continue, despite my discomfort, I had to admit that I was interested in what she was saying.

"Also Dr. Mark Sloan, he is the Head of Plastic Surgery and the best in the country. He has two awards, one of them with his wife, Alexandra Grey, sister of Meredith Grey and attending of Plastic Surgery, for only two years." I allowed myself to absorb every detail of the delicate face of Alexandra Grey, she was a really pretty woman and she was almost as young as Kate, if any, two or three years older than my friend.

Alexandra Grey

I repeated his name in my mind several times, and smiled, realizing that my daughter shared name with such a woman. Perhaps, just maybe, my little one would become as bright as she, Kate or me.

I cleared my mind to see how Kate was looking at a picture intensively. In her eyes you could see that peculiar shine, when something drew his attention, more specifically, when a man drew his attention. I leaned a bit more to see whatever it was that had her so focused and I almost fell off my chair when I saw the smiling face that was before me.

"McSteamy" this time, it was not a whisper or a question ... it was an affirmation.

"You know Ari? The fact that your name is McPerk does not entitle you to put a Mc to every person you want to dub." I could not help letting out a strange laugh, a mixture of confusion, amusement and disbelief. "Ariana?"

I felt Kate's worried hand on my arm; I shook my head slightly to let her know that everything was fine. She did not believe me, but did not say anything about it ... she knew when I needed her to give me my space.

I tried to ignore the magazine, not understanding why I was behaving this way and trying to avoid any speculative thought about my nonexistent past. However, I could not take my eyes of the smiling, handsome man that appeared in the photo.

McSteamy…

The thought came and went in a confusing way, the word came to me naturally; however, I could not locate its source.

McSteamy, McDreamy, McArmy, McPerky… _McPerk…_

I held my head when I began to ramble, the fact that I decided to adopt the name of Ariana McPerk once I accepted that my memory would never return, did not mean it had anything to do with those words or, more specifically, with those people.

The first days I spent in the hospital after the accident, everyone did their best to find my family. They tried to take my picture, but apparently I had developed a trauma after my accident, because I went into panic attack every time I saw a camera in front of me. Therefore, they took the photos while I slept. When there were no results with the publication of the photographs, the authorities focused on finding missing persons reports consistent with my situation, characteristics and dates. After a few days, the Canadian police had found 25 cases across the country, similar to my situation. Three months later, and after reviewing each of them, nobody in all of Canada, or the nearby states of the eastern United States area seemed to have "lost" me. The authorities promised to continue searching, but when one of the icebergs close to the city collapse, the case of Jane Doe was left in oblivion.

Depression took hold upon me, and the continuous months at the end of my pregnancy, I felt like I was sinking slowly into nothingness. John and Sarah Williams, the newly married couple who had rescued me from certain death, visited me once a week so I would not feel so alone, however, the overwhelming feeling of loneliness never seemed to leave me. It was not until a week after the birth of my daughter, that I found the light in me… again. When I helped Katherine to save that child, much of my life made sense.

That day I found the three things that, besides my daughter, inspire me the strength to keep fighting: My medical knowledge, Katherine Moreno and another person really important in my life ... Jared Parker.

I sighed heavily.

Next to me, I could still feel the anxious gaze of my best friend and the warmth of her protector grip on my arm. We were silent for several minutes; she giving me time ... I, trying to rip the depressing thoughts that were filling my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kate smiled widely and took my hand in hers. That was her particular way of letting me know that she would always be there for me, to hold me, to support me ... to take care of me. "There is still another doctor, she is an Attending and already has two awards. Dr. Torres is the Goddess of Orthopedic Surgery and the most requested for any athlete around the world."

She was about to turn the page to show the picture when a letter landed on our table ... it was directed at Kate, and had no sender. But before I could say anything, someone covered my eyes.

"Dr. McPerk." the greeting sounded extremely professional, but still managed to rip a huge smile of my face. When I turned around to return the greeting, Katherine's grip was gone.

"Dr. Parker." I returned the greeting politically and leaned to kiss him gently on the lips. Jared Parker, the best Trauma Surgeon across the country, the most arrogant doctor of the world and the most beautiful man that my eyes had seen ...was my beloved fiancé.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt how, under the table, Katherine stopped the calm rhythm of his feet. I turned my eyes toward her and found that she was already opening the letter. I knew that her sudden tension was due to the letter received and diverted my attention from her, to give her a little privacy. "How was your surgery?"

Jared grinned and sat down beside me. We spent several minutes talking about the surgery and had almost forgotten the presence of Kate with us, but when a heavy sigh escaped her lips, I knew something was not going well at all.

"Which of your many boyfriends decided to break up?" the tone of voice from Jared, angry and mocking, took me by surprise, but Kate not responding with rudeness, shook me even more.

It is assumed that, after living with them for over six years, I was already accustomed to their ways… but seeing how they treated each other yet completely baffled me. Unfortunately, my best friend and my fiancé hated each other almost to death. I say almost, because when they had to work on a case together, they treated each other as if they were old friends. Once those two minds came together, there was no patient who came out badly, even in the worst case, the persons always end up alive. Since Katherine became Attending and so far, both had as a team, a record free of fatalities.

"The letter is from Derek Shepherd." my eyebrows automatically shot up at the name. "They have a very special patient in the hospital and are asking for our consultation."

On hearing the seriousness of his tone, I stiffened as I could.

"Continuous."

"The patient is called Daniel Robbins, has six years and is the son of Dr. Torres." now I understood why it was a special case, the child was part of them, part of their family. "He collapsed two days ago at his school ... the best specialists in the United States are in that hospital Ari, and even they weren't able to diagnose what that child may have."

"How long do we have?" I asked. Any disease that is impossible to diagnose it was a challenge for me; I always put all my effort to discover what was affecting the patient, much more if it was the life of an innocent child.

"Shepherd reported that the child is conscious and apparently healthy, although potassium levels are a little low. They've done all the existing studies, Cardio, Neuro, Ortho, Trauma, General, and even looked for cancer, but everything came back negative."

"He has low potassium, and Cardio was negative?" my mind began to analyze the possible causes for such confusion.

"They have no idea about what is happening." Kate's frown gave me to understand that without all the relevant laboratories, we were also blind. "They ask for our help as soon as possible, are willing to pay whatever is necessary and provide us everything we want."

"What will you do?" Jared's question was almost unnecessary; his eyes, full of support, confirmed to me what I already knew.

"I will not leave Allie here, so I'll have to fix some things before I left." I replied as I took his hand and gave him a squeeze. I turned to see Kate, but she was lost in some corner of her mind. "I do not know how long I'll have to stay there; it all depends on what disease is affecting the patient. But I'm sure tomorrow night my daughter and I will be mounted on a plane heading to Seattle."

Jared smiled sideways, making a lock of black hair falling on his bright green eyes, I stretched my hand to remove it and I felt that again, tension gripped my friend.

"You, your daughter and I" he said. "Do not even think you're going to go alone on an adventure like that."

"Am I painted on the wall?" Kate replied dryly. She stood slowly from the table and focused, her dark brown eyes, on me. "I leave this afternoon; I'd better forward to get everything ready for your arrival. That way, it will be easier to settle down when you get there."

"Oh! Maybe you're so bright that you will not need Ariana to diagnose the child. Without her at your side, you may take all the glory… right?" Jared spoke, looking at her sarcastically.

Kate stiffened suddenly and I hit him hard, but he did not even flinch.

"Let pray for that to happen then… and if it does, maybe they offer me a permanent job over there." her eyes shone strangely, and for the first time in my life I could not identify what was happening to my friend. "Once Ariana marry you, I guess I'll no longer need to defend her, I guess you will take that role, so ... Why would I be needed here?"

I frowned at his words, but I decided to say nothing, seeing that she had not finished talking.

"Do not worry, Parker, maybe your luck is such that, after this trip, you do not have to stand my cheeky face ever again."

"Kate! You know that's no..."

"It's okay, Ari." she smiled passively, but I noticed that her eyes hid a shadow of sadness. "See you tomorrow night in Seattle." with that said, my friend disappeared towards the exit.

I stood in the same place, angry with Kate and Jared, for being both so stubborn ... furious with myself for not doing anything about the whole situation. I took deep breaths and speak only when I felt controlled enough to not scream.

"You go tell the Chief our plans, I'm going to pick Allie up and then I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon." he didn't dare to look at me.

I stood up and focused my eyes on the head low and opaque emeralds that now belonged to Jared. I looked at him for several seconds while deciding which words would best describe him at this time. After nearly a minute, the light came to me.

"By the way ... you're an idiot. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to follow the footsteps of Kate.

* * *

_The chapter was a little long right? I hope you don't mind, because others are that long too!_

_I wanted to show the life of Arizona, with her new friends, outside of Seattle Grace. And I wanted you to see her thoughts about the accident too. And yes! She's happily engaged and that's all I'm going to say._

_Please, please… don't kill me because of that and I promised I will update by… Friday …maybe… Thursday?_

_Again, thanks for reading._

**_Hajabeg452_**


	3. Chapter 3

_So, thank you very much to all who read.__And thanks also to all who commented. _

_This chapter is for Nemo ... because I like to make her happy. And Raven ... because she is the only one who can make her unwanted birthday unforgettable. You girls are AWESOME! _

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Kate's POV**

Seattle received me with its characteristic rainy weather. Waterfalls were falling everywhere, but surprisingly, upon entering the Mercy West Seattle Grace Hospital, I felt that a pleasant and familiar warmth welcomed me. It was a strange feeling, considering that I was in a place where as many lives were saved as were lost, but for the first time in a long time, I felt the inner peace that I thought lost.

Who knows, maybe I would have the chance to stay here, because after all ... Ariana was with Jared, safe and secure ... she didn't need me.

I went to the reception, where several nurses where whispering nonstop, with sorrowful and worried faces.

"Dr. Torres is devastated." said one of them. "She hasn't been away of her son's bed, for a single moment."

"The doctor hasn't slept for three days?" another asked, with genuine astonishment.

"Callie is an excellent mother." the nurse spoke with confidence in her voice, and the others nodded to affirm what was said. "I'm sure she won't separate from her son, much less when he's so sick." this time, she spoke in a gentle and compassionate tone, almost maternal. The nurse was quite old enough to have been part of the hospital for many years. Therefore, just like any nurse, she was aware of every detail of every life of every doctor. "I had never seen Dr. Torres so destroyed, at least not since the death of Dr. Robbins ... and since that's already been more than seven years."

Some nurses bowed their heads in respect and sorrow, while others murmured that it was unfortunate for everyone in the hospital, the loss of such an amazing surgeon, colleague and friend. Meanwhile, I was really surprised to learn that Dr. Robbins had been so special to all the hospital staff, and apparently she still was, even after so many years dead.

"Callie and Arizona were the best marriage of the entire hospital."

"It's true, not even McDreamy and Meredith Grey or McSteamy and Little Grey had the chemistry that those two used to reflect at every moment." I involuntarily raised my eyebrow when I heard them. It wasn't too common, even in our time, for people not to judge or to show they openly agree with gay marriages.

When they began to tell stories about what had been a perfect marriage, (I caught myself paying close attention to their words), I decided it was time to intervene, because no matter how much I loved the "stories" that the nurses were narrating ... there was still a child who needed me.

I cleared my throat and in an instant I had four pairs of eyes fixed on me, I felt a lump forming in my stomach; the truth is I didn't like to much attention.

"Sorry, but could any of you please tell me where to find Dr. Derek Shepherd?"

The nurse, who had used the maternal tone when she spoke of Dr. Torres, was responsible for smiling at me warmly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure he's waiting for me."

"Oh! In that case I'm very sorry, but without an appointment..."

"No news from Canada?" asked someone at my side. His voice was deep and manly, however, the most predominant in it was the anxiety. When I turned to introduce myself, I recognized him because of one of the pictures I had shown to Ariana, the day before. Although he was in his late 40, he was one of the most ardent and sensual doctors I had seen in my life.

"They haven't replied yet." the youngest one reported, almost eating him with her eyes.

"I knew that to get Dr. Adriana McPerk would be difficult." one of the nurses whispered softly, trying that the attending didn't hear them.

"McPerk is like a ghost." the other one supported her. "But I thought that Dr. Katherine Moreno was going to answer yes ... I mean, after all, her location is known for a reason, right?"

"I'm sure we're not the only ones that require her help." the only nurse who had been kind so far, decided to defend me. "Do you know how many letters must arrive daily to those doctors?"

Actually, I didn't know that answer, because the Chief of my hospital had decided to keep his "treasures" in a glass case, and didn't allow us to go out of the hospital often. His attitude annoyed us, because it made us look as if we were of his property, but also helped us because it gave us the peace necessary to carry out our research projects. Adriana and I only had his "permission" to go do medical tests or treat VIP patients, as was the case with Daniel.

The attending, who had heard nothing, said by the nurses, dropped his fist with strenght on the counter, making us all jump.

"Damn it! …they think they're so important ... they believe that making us wait will make them better ... someone's dying! ... And they want to play with us? …They don't care about the life of an innocent child!" anger possessed him, as it was also starting to get me. I've never been angry about what people thought of me, and it wouldn't start to bother me that he thought something wrong of me. But the fact that Ariana was also included in his furious and ridiculous accusations, made my blood boil, because nobody, absolutely nobody, could prejudge Ariana McPerk in front of me.

"If the nurses were focus solely on their job instead of focusing on gossip or a hot doctor, maybe they would realize that the help, you so desperately need, arrived at the hospital for more than 15 minutes ago."

For the second time, all eyes focused on me; but this time it didn't matter much, I was too angry with the arrogant doctor.

"Who are you?" he asked… his voice cold.

"I am the one who thinks she's important enough to make you wait." I smiled forcibly and saw with satisfaction as the nurses opened their eyes ... really surprised. "Or better yet, I'm the one who doesn't care about the lives of innocent children, and that unfortunately for you, I am the same help that you need so urgently."

The doctor looked at me with a blank expression on his face for several seconds and then frowned.

"It's impossible for you to be Ariana McPerk." he said, fully confident of his approach. "You're too young even to be a senior resident. How old are you? "31?"

This time, it was me who smiled arrogantly.

To provide support for Ariana, I hadn't let the medical journals take pictures or videos related to me. Every report coming out about me or my work was exhibited without photographs. My name was extremely popular, but my face was that of a person in a heap. Winning the highest award given in medicine, didn't present an impediment to my _anonymity _because the Harper Avery Award ceremony was usually small and therefore, there were only a few doctors who had the _pleasure_ of knowing, Ariana or me, personally.

For this reason, it was always too funny to see the reactions of doctors when they recognized who I was.

"Actually ... I have twenty-eight." I told him with my best smile. "And it would be an honor for me to be Dr. Ariana McPerk, but for now I must settle for being only Katherine Moreno."

And my smile widened when I saw how practically the jaw of the famous plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan, hung to the ground.

"Now, Dr. Sloan, could we _please_ leave the chitchat for another time and focus on Daniel Robbins?" I inquired, while on the inside I enjoyed the reaction of everyone who was around me.

Seeing that the man was still too stunned to answer, I turned to one of the nurses and I raised my eyebrow in a question.

"Third Floor, East Area." was the quick response I received.

"Thanks" I answered and without taking too long I began to cross the path to the elevator. A minute after I reached the doors, while waiting, I felt the figure of Mark Sloan behind me.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows the best and most arrogant plastic surgeon in the country." I answered him as if nothing had happened, while I entered the elevator.

He came with me.

"Sorry about earlier." he said with sincerity, as he let out a tired sigh and looked at me in the eyes. I noticed that he was telling me the truth and I also noticed all the pain that the situation caused him. "I never thought that you were going to respond so quickly, I am a bit stressed out and I'm saying things that shouldn't get out of my mouth. I'm really… _really_ sorry."

"Let's start over." I said, accepting his apology and extending my hand. "I am Dr. Katherine Moreno, you can call me Kate, and I come to work in the case of Daniel Robbins."

He smiled at me sincerely for the first time and shook my hand tightly.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastic Surgery and who since now greatly thanks you for taking the trouble to come so soon."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves with the events, Dr. Sloan."

"Please, call me Mark." he smiled at me.

"I don't want to give false hope to the family of that child. I don't know the magnitude of his problem and I wouldn't like them to be unnecessarily excited ... I don't want to be the one who destroys their illusions."

"The whole hospital is a relative of that child." he told me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Daniel was born and raised here ... he is the reason we have all…overcome...somehow..." he shook his head. "Most of the surgeons at this hospital are connected to each other, we are one big family and if one of us is in trouble, then that affects us all."

The solemn tone in his words touched me. It seemed that rather than co-workers, they were friends and brothers. It was a feeling very different from anything I had experienced in Ottawa. At that hospital I only had Ariana. Only she supported me and only she really appreciated me. Regardless of my medical strategies or my surgical skills, Ariana was the only one who loved me for who I was ... and now I was about to lose her.

"Daniel is my godson." Mark told me, smiling really happy and proud. "Dr. Callie Torres, her mother, is my best friend."

The elevator doors opened on the third floor and Mark led me to the Chief's office, but upon arriving, we only found a very pregnant woman who was waiting comfortably on a sofa.

"Meredith! What are you doing here? Are you ill? Did you have another bleeding?" Mark sounded surprised and worried. "Addison gave you complete rest for a reason. The baby was almost born a month ago ... premature! …and it's not recommended for you to walk around like you were not carrying a high risk pregnancy." Upon hearing that Sloan was beginning to wander into near hysteria started to worry me, but just one look at the smiling blonde gave me the impression that everything was fine.

"Mark, I only came because I was bored at home." the woman rolled her eyes when she noticed his scowl glance. "You _can't_ blame me, you know that Lexie ran away from home several times ... and she did it in the two pregnancies!"

"But Lexie was _never_ in danger of abortion." he reminded her patiently, as though talking to a five year old girl. Mark came to the pregnant woman and greeted her warmly, and then with a smile on his face he dropped his hand on the woman's enormous belly. "Hello baby! Are you already giving your mother problems before birth? That's my niece!

"Mark!" she complained, punching him as hard as she could in the arm. Mark, which was only supported at the ends of his feet, fell to the floor due to the blow took him out of balance.

Unable to avoid it, I began to laugh loudly.

"I didn't know that a woman, eight months pregnant, could so easily overthrow you, Dr. Sloan." Meredith turned her eyes toward me, raising an eyebrow confused, but giving me a warm smile. "Dr. Katherine Moreno, I come to help in the case of Daniel Robbins." I introduced myself.

The smile that all this time had plagued her face disappeared at the mention of the child.

"Meredith Grey-Shepherd." she greeted me. "I am a Neuro Attending here in the hospital, but as you may see, I'm on maternity leave."

True, that's why her face seemed familiar. She was another winner of the Harper Avery Award.

"That confirms that you shouldn't be here." Mark said as he rose from the ground. "Did you come to visit Derek?"

"Yes, but he had to leave to do an emergency craniotomy." she sighed defeated. "So I decided to wait for him here, but it's been two hours and Derek still doesn't return."

"Where are Liliam and Drake?" asked Mark. And as they talked, I was looking around the hospital through the glass walls of the office.

Attending and residents were everywhere, even some of them running from one side to another of the huge bridge that connected the two main wings of the hospital. For their tense faces and the amount of people I had seen in the lobby, it seemed that everyone has had a quite agitated day.

"Lexie took Drake to the daycare with the intention of giving us a time alone." she frowned, apparently displeased by her failed plan. "And Liliam went to visit Daniel and Callie with Cristina." listening to the child's name, I awoke from my slumber.

"Mark, I think it's best not to wait for the Chief." I said. "I need to check that child as soon as possible."

"Sure. Mer, can you tell Derek to be in PEDs at the first opportunity he has?"

"I'll tell him as soon as I see him." Mark was quick to leave, but when I got next to Meredith, at the door, she stopped me by the arm. "Please ... _please_, try to save the life of that child; he's her balm ... Callie needs him to live."

I heard the sigh of Mark at the door, and Meredith's troubled eyes rested on me. I didn't understand why they showed such a big fear about the possible death of this child. It felt like an almost irrational fear, something that went beyond the love for a loved one or the pain of loss. I don't know how to figure it out, but I wasn't prepared to find out ... at least not that way… not for the price of the death of Daniel.

"I will do everything and more on what's within my reach." I assured her. That was the best I could do ... for now.

I walked silently next to Sloan to the elevator, while something inside me told me that there was a missing piece in all this.

"Mark… What are you hiding from me?" I put my hands in my pockets and leaned back against the wall. He watched me for several seconds, it's likely he was evaluating how much he could say, but after a defeated sigh, his tired gray eyes met my gaze.

"Seven years ago we lost one of our Attending ... one of us. Her name was Arizona Robbins, the best pediatric surgeon at the time." I nodded; I had already heard part of it with the nurses. "It was apparently a car accident caused by a snowstorm. Nobody gave her up for dead early because we never found her body, but after two years of intense search..."

Mark couldn't continue and I noticed his eyes as a tear escaped silent.

"Arizona was four months pregnant when she disappeared ... when she died. Callie, Dr. Torres, was her partner, her wife and say she was devastated is not enough to even describe the beginning of her pain."

"They made a simultaneous pregnancy." I said, Mark looked at me a little surprised, but I shook my head. The time coincided with the present age of Daniel; also, it was common in women partners to become pregnant simultaneously, each one carrying the baby of the other.

"Daniel is the only thing that ties her to us. He's the reason why she gets up every day. Without him..." the surgeon was not even able to finish the thought, his pain and fear were so deep that I dared to put a hand on his shoulder, giving my useless support. A man as charismatic as he shouldn't be so destroyed. It was unfair.

No one should be so torn.

"No ... I _can't_ lose her too. Arizona was someone very special to me, and I suffered her loss almost as much as Callie. I was part of her team, was her best friend, her protector and confidant ... I was her brother." fresh tears overwhelmed him, and I only limited myself to reaffirm my grip on his shoulder, I was only able to show compassion. "I could never mourn her death as I really wanted. It wasn't my time, because at that time my duty was to comfort Lexie, because she had lost her best friend, and do everything possible to keep Torres clinging to life."

His eyes shone satisfied for a split second, apparently, he was proud of having achieved that, in part, Callie Torres could move forward.

"Callie is my best friend, is the sister I always wanted and I ... I've lost much of my soul when Arizona passed away and if Callie decides to follow her footsteps ... I don't know if what'll be left of me would be enough for my wife and my children ... I don't know if I'll be able to stand it." I felt Mark's pain as if it were my own. The thought of losing Ariana forever was incredibly scary, because I was sure that if she wasn't with me I couldn't function. I understood Mark, because the fact of imagining a life without Ariana took my breath away.

"I promise I will fight like hell to save the life of that child." I assured him, pressing a little the grip on his shoulder. "And I promise that Ariana will give the best of her too; because, I'm not going to let the little happiness that still preserves, get out of your hands."

The elevator reached its destination and I gave Mark my best smile, that no one could resist, Allie's favorite ... Ariana's favorite.

Three seconds later, Mark was smiling at me the same way.

Before getting into the area of pediatrics, Sloan took me to a nursing station to give me an identification that would allow me to enter the operating rooms, laboratories and restricted areas. It was quick, apparently, the hospital was used to having surgeons who only needed temporary identifications.

Upon entering the PEDs floor, my heart jumped. The decoration was the same as my hospital, it seemed as if Ariana had decorated the place ... the only thing that distinguished the pediatric wards for being twins was the location of the furniture and desks, but everything else ... it seemed unreal. Each poster, color, game rooms, positive statements, cartoons taped to the walls, everything, everything was identical to Ottawa ... I almost felt as if I had never left.

"You like it?" Sloan asked me, seeing that I had been stuck in the same place. "We've kept the same setting for seven years ... this is the decoration of Arizona Robbins."

"I love it."

"Ex man-whore!" we both turned around to the voice that called us. My eyes almost went out of orbit when I saw the woman standing in front of me. One of my few role models and the person owning the best skills a cardiothoracic surgeon has had in a long time.

"Dr. Yang!" my scream came out higher than expected, because I was unable to control the emotion that possessed me at this time. Cristina Yang was the person who was higher, before JK Rowling, on my list of "must know" before dying.

Mark raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored him and jumped on Yang waving her hand furiously.

"Holy…! Oh my God! You don't know the pleasure it gives me that I get to meet such a great doctor!" I stammered. "You were one of my inspirations when I did my cardiology fellowship! That surgery you made with Dr. Altman deserved more than a Harper Avery! I've never seen such amazing skills like yours! I can't believe that I actually have you in front of me!" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and after dropping my hand with an almost decent shock, she turned to Mark.

"Who knew? The most prestigious plastic surgeon in the country is now dedicated to show the facilities to the new interns!" her tone was mocking and sarcastic. "Or are you bringing us fans to lift our egos?"

"You'd be surprised by what I can find, Yang." Mark followed her game and winked at me. "It wasn't to lift your ego; I brought her so you'd stop complaining by saying that the prestigious Dr. Katherine Moreno takes all the cardio fans just for being young and hot."

This time, I was the one who raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'll never say that! Katherine Moreno is not simply a goddess of Cardio ... she is _THE _goddess of cardiothoracic surgery." her eyes shone excited when she called my name and I felt as if my chest were about to burst with pride. Not every day you learn that the person you admire feels the same devotion to you. "Wait ... Young and hot? You gotta be kidding! Have you seen her? No ... it's impossible! You only intend to make fun of me ... Oh! I know… you slept with her!

Sloan grimaced, really offended.

"In case you didn't get the notification, Yang, I've spent more than eight years happily married."

"You know what they say ... once a man-whore, always a man-whore!" she defended, as if that explained everything. "Anyways ... She's an awesome surgeon! At only 26 years-old she discovered how to revive dead cells of a heart. Just one person reduced the causes for a heart transplant more than 50%! Believe me; UNOS loves that woman ... and me too! So much that I would be capable of kissing her if I had her before me."

Mark laughed and I blushed completely. Again, Dr. Yang looked at me as if I were a rare specimen lost in the world.

"I think it's best that you prepare your lips." Mark said, still laughing. He pointed at me over his shoulder and gave her the identification that the nurse handed me just minutes ago.

When Yang took it in her hands, her eyes began to exchange between the identification and me. Her eyes were very open and her mouth was semi hanging from the impression. Surprisingly, the fact that she looked at me so amazed caused my humble ego to grow a little more.

"NO WAY." she looked at me carefully and after few seconds she said again." NO. FREAKING. WAY!"

I glanced in Mark's direction, but only to find him almost rolling with laughter on the floor. I could feel my flushed face and the desire to throw out laughing, I guess what stopped me from doing so, was the great respect I had for Dr. Yang.

"What's so funny?" a red-haired man appeared from behind us, fixing his eyes on Mark while embracing Yang by the waist.

"Owen! Is her! She's the reason why I would ask you for a divorce without thinking it twice!" when the doctor's calm blue eyes rested on me, I felt like he was reviewing every part of my body like an x-ray machine.

"Katherine Moreno?" again, my chest swelled with pride like every time someone recognized my work. Despite the years, I never ended up getting used to the tone of admiration that people used to say my name. "Impossible, this girl is young enough to be the other lost daughter of Mark."

As soon as he finished saying the words I burst out laughing, Mark's stunned face was priceless. Beside me, I listened as it was now Yang the one that began to laugh nonstop. The redhead smiled a little embarrassed and extended a hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet my rival; I'm Dr. Owen Hunt, Head of Trauma and the husband of the woman who's dying to bombard you with questions." while I returned the greeting, he reaffirmed a little more the grip on his wife and rubbed her back slowly, almost instantly calming the spasms of laughter from the woman. "Cristina, breathe."

She shook her head and stared at me, now more calmed. This time her eyes reflected the same as mine, the most complete professional admiration and devotion that we felt for each other.

"You don't know the pleasure it gives me to be finally able to meet you. I am Dr. Cristina Yang, Cardio Attending, but you can call me Cristina… only the gods and friends can do it."

"I think that ... if I'm young enough to be the lost daughter of Mark then there's no need to treat me so respectfully." Hunt winked at me and Mark choked again. "I'm Dr. Katherine Moreno, and please feel free to use my first name."

Cristina grinned and gave me a firm handshake.

"I know you are dying to question each other, but we better move on." Mark told me. "Meredith told me you were in Daniel' room." he spoke again, turning to Cristina. "Is Callie there?"

"Where else can she be?" Cristina's smile fell slightly. "She hasn't been away of that bed since the first time Daniel collapsed."

"Is there a specific doctor treating him?" I asked, while Mark, Cristina and Owen walked me to the room.

"We've all done studies on him." Owen replied. "Daniel has passed through the hands of Callie, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Teddy, Bailey and I ... none of us found anything." he admitted defeated.

"Currently, he's under the care of Alex Karev, a PEDs Attending and one of the best." Cristina said as she stopped before a room that, unlike the others, didn't have glass walls. It made me believe that Daniel was in one of the few private rooms that were in this floor.

Before entering, I turned toward the three and I faced them seriously.

"I'm aware of the importance that this child has for you and for this I assure you I'll do everything in my power to save him." I sighed heavily, as soon as the door opens all the difficulties would begin. "But starting today, I want no more than two people in that room." Mark's eyes opened in surprise and Cristina was just about to reply when I cut them off. "I know you want to support them, and I know you want to help, but the best way to do that is by allowing me to do my job, and in order to do that well, I need the highest concentrations. Therefore, the least I need are all your anxious eyes on me when I'm reviewing Daniel."

"Agreed." Hunt was the first to speak. "You'll be his doctor now, he's your patient and you put the rules." he threw a long look at his wife, who kept scowling at me. Apparently she wasn't very used to receiving orders in her own hospital. After a few seconds, Cristina sighed deeply.

"For being so young you're too bossy, you know that?"

"So I've heard." I replied, remembering all the times that Ariana had told me the same thing.

"This will cost you a long talk tomorrow at lunchtime." she smiled a little before turning to Mark. "I will go first to pick up Liliam, and I think you'd better stay with Callie." the plastic surgeon looked at Owen for a few seconds before nodding.

"I can't stay." the redhead answered the silent question. "I have surgery in 10 minutes."

Yang went into the room and walked out after a few minutes with a girl about 8 years old. The little girl had blue and shiny eyes, while her long straight brown hair brushed her waist. It was the perfect mix of Shepherd and Grey, a beautiful creature, worthy child of her parents.

"Uncles!" she shouted, launching automatically one arm to Owen and the other to Mark.

"Princess!" Sloan lifted her, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left her in Owen's arms after a hug.

"We'll be in the nursery." Cristina said as she and Hunt began to walk away. "Please, page me if you need anything."

"Actually, I need to speak with Dr. Shepherd as soon as possible." I said.

"I will personally give him your message." Cristina confirmed, and with that, the three disappeared by the end of the hall.

I let my eyes focus on the door for several seconds and after I sighed heavily, I turned to Mark and nodded.

"Let's go."

Sloan also sighed before turning the knob and pushing the door inward.

The interior of the room was full of different shades of blue. There were cars and robots everywhere and many stuffed animals scattered throughout the room. The machines were in the left corner, and in the middle was a large bed, in which was sleeping one of the most beautiful children I had seen in my entire career. Next to the little boy was curled up a woman, though her back was towards me due to her position, I was quite sure that it was Callie Torres.

I really was struck by the particular color of her skin and hair. Callie's hair was as black as a raven, and where the light reflected in the strands of hair, they exuded an almost blue glow. It was a natural hair color really unusual but strangely for me, was all too familiar. The same with her skin, olive tone was actually common in Latinos, but it was a color rarely seen in the northern states, because no one ever was able to stay so tan. The combination and contrast of her skin with hair fascinated me again, and although I couldn't see her face, I was completely sure, that she was a beautiful woman. I was sure; because this wasn't the first time I was dazzled by features like these ... this wasn't the first time I saw unprecedented features like those, in a person.

Then I understood the reason for the strange familiar feeling that was plaguing me after seeing the appearance of this strange woman. I understood why I had been able to recognize the traits that Callie Torres had ... They were the same traits that I'd seen daily for the past seven years, in that girl I loved so much, my goddaughter ... Alison Alexandra McPerk.

"Callie." Mark called her. "This is Dr. Katherine Moreno, collaborator of McPerk, and the new doctor for Daniel ... she's the help we've been waiting for."

Slowly, Callie got out of bed, trying to accommodate the hair falling over her face and not to wake her son. Once she stood in front of me, she picked up her hair in a ponytail and extended her hand in my direction.

"I'll never have enough words to thank you." she told me and when my eyes focused on her tired and almost smiling face, I felt all the air in my lungs left me completely. "My name is Callie Torres and I am Daniel's mother."

As if all of this were a labyrinth, her face was like an arrow to indicate the way out, an exit that leads you to an answer, an unexpected response, painful and incredibly frightening. An answer that would change my life, Callie's life, the life of the great family of Mercy West Seattle Grace Hospital, Jared's life, Allie's life, but above all ... an answer that would completely change the life of Ariana McPerk, or at least… would change her life as she knew it.

* * *

_Now …Katherine now knows the truth ... what will she do with that information, I do not know._

_From next chapter, Arizona will begin to have flashbacks, so we will discover some of our girls' life before the accident. Nice ...right?_

_I don't know when the next update is going to be, I have a pretty busy week coming up… (Final tests) and I really need t study. But don't worry though, I will try to update ASAP!_

_Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me!_

_Hajabeg452_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll just say that I don't like this chapter. I do not think that this is well-written, but it is the best I can give now, I have many things on my mind plus a non-stop headache that is killing me._

_Thanks for all the comments… you make me believe that I am, somehow, a little good._

_This chapter is dedicated to my new family (Raven, Nemo, Brenna, Ash, Miranda, Raye, Dani, Ira, Myka, & KB) because they love me so much that they are threatening me into updating._

_Raven… thanks for always helping me out. Nemo… WELCOME BACK! Love u girls._

_Disfruten. (Enjoy!)_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Callie's POV**

When Mark announced that the doctor was here, the least I expected to find was a woman so young. Katherine Moreno was slender and really beautiful. She had curly brown hair, while her eyes shone dark brown, being almost as black as mine. Her skin color was a little darker than mine, and her strong features in combination to her name made me wonder if she was a Latina like me.

My mind was beginning to have some doubts about her mental capacity because since she had entered the room she hadn't said a word, but above all because the girl had not taken her eyes off me. Maybe she was playing on my side and that's why she kept looking at me ... after all, I was still hot. But after the death of Arizona, my mind did not react to any physical or emotional attraction with anyone outside my established circle of friends.

I hadn't had sex in over seven years.

I laughed internally, if someone came to tell me 10 years ago, that I, Callie Torres, the more bad-ass orthopedist all over the country, would lose the taste for sex before the age of forty, I would have thrown a laugh in his face, or who knows, maybe I would have broken a few bones. But now I was here, being young, lesbian and widow, fighting for the life of my child, a son who kept me afloat, the only reason I kept ... existing, after having lost almost everything.

"Kate?" Mark's voice interrupted my thoughts, it seems, he too had noticed her sudden state of shock. She watched me for several seconds, before transforming her face of surprise into a professional one and finally shaking the hand that I had extended to her.

"I am sorry Dr. Torres; I did not mean to space out like that." she smiled for the first time since she had arrived and my heart sank when I saw the dimples that formed on her young face, they were nice, but none would ever overcome Arizona's. "I am Dr. Katherine Moreno, and with Dr. McPerk, I'll be taking care of the case of your son."

"Please, while I am in this room I will not be a doctor, so you can confidently call me Callie." I gave her my best smile and I noticed how her eyes opened a little more than normal.

"Okay then, Callie, you also have every right to call me Kate."

"Mami?" relief flooded me again, noting that the voice of my child was free of pain. I put on my best smile and I turned towards him.

"Yes, honey?" I asked while fighting against the new flock of tears I want to let go since he was asleep.

"Ella es muy linda." he said in perfect Spanish, as he bent a bit in the bed to get a closer look at Kate, who was behind me reviewing the chart of my little boy. "Si le pregunto… crees que ella quiera ser mi novia?" he asked in the same language, not wanting to embarrass in front of her. My son always spoke in Spanish when he wanted a private conversation with me, in front of strangers.

It had been Arizona's idea that our children handle both languages to perfection because according to her, having an advantage over others was never useless. A new wave of sadness overcame me when I remembered the passionate private Spanish lessons that I used to gave to my wife before losing her in a bloody car accident.

Mark let out a loud laugh, although he did not understand Spanish; he was able to read the face of my child better than anyone. This only confirmed to me that I could not have picked a better godfather for Daniel.

Kate finished reading the chart and looked at me with an amused smile, thus affirming that she understood what Danny had told me. She placed the chart on the bed and turned with a smile to my son.

"I think you have to translate that, because I do not have the slightest idea of what you just said." she said as she walked slowly toward him, holding his hand when she reached him. "I am Dr. Katherine Moreno and I will be treating you for the next few days, and because you are one of the finest patients I have ever had, you will be privileged to call me Katie ... Do you agree?"

Daniel nodded sharply and gave Kate a big grin, revealing his famous dimples. These were the perfect copy of Arizona's, one of the many trails of her that he had in him and one of the few things that remained of her with me.

"Only if you call me Danny." said my son, still smiling the same way. My eyes met Mark's when we both could hear the clear _Oh my God! _that escaped her lips when she saw the smiling face of my son.

"Is everything okay?" Mark took a step to her and spoke softly, not wanting to alert Danny.

Again, she shook her head, but this time her eyes didn't resumed the calm and professional look that she had before. Now, her eyes reflected only the surprise and confusion.

"Well, let's make a quick physical exam, okay?"

In saying this, she put on gloves and began to revise my son with the routine procedure. As she passed by each body part that was supposed to give her an indication that something was wrong and everything went normal, the more wrinkled her brow. After a minute of finding nothing, she began to do the same procedure again.

"We couldn't find anything either." Mark said, seeing that she was preparing to review him a third time.

"If his potassium levels are so low, that means there is something wrong." she began to grope my child's abdomen again when she stopped suddenly. She lifted his shirt a little just to reveal the small birthmark that Danny had in the low side of his back. She watched it for several seconds, as if she was trying to prove something to herself. Kate closed her eyes and whispered something to her; then she began measuring with her fingers since the beginning of the lunar and along the back of Danny. She pressed gently into a point completely parallel to the lunar, which was located in between the liver and kidney, without results. Kate nodded to herself and raised her finger to give a blow dry at the same spot ... at once, the worst sound a mother can hear burst into my ears ... my little boy was crying in pain.

"What is happening?" I jumped up and took the hand of my son while I felt how his placid breathing had become small panting because of the effort he was making for breath. Mark was on the other side of Danny at once, saying words of comfort. I, on the other hand, could not take my eyes off Kate.

Her eyes were a mixture of sadness and hope. She walked several steps to get back the chart and held her breath when she opened it. After reading for several minutes, she let out a sigh of relief, overwhelmed and defeated.

I read it in her face even before she told me.

"Mark, I need a word with Callie, do you think you can stay a moment with Danny?" she said with a smile, but I was also a doctor, I could also tell when a doctor told the truth and when he was about to deliver bad news.

My best friend nodded as he squeezed my shoulder to give me strength, he also understood what was happening. Kate rushed out of the room, without even giving me a look. I took my time. I stroked Danny's back until he was calmer and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead before forcing my feet to follow the bad news that I was about to receive.

I closed the door behind me and went to the empty nurses' station in which Kate leaned so impatient while talking on the phone. I thanked the higher forces that it was sufficiently late for the hospital to be almost empty. I did not feel strong enough to withstand bad news… and the prospect of break down in front of the whole hospital staff did not sound at all encouraging.

"No, Ariana, I need you back at the laboratory." I heard when I arrived at her side. "I told you I already diagnosed him; your coming here… that can definitely wait." she sighed deeply and put her hand over her eyes. "Now what I need you to do is… listen… bring with you all the treatment and tell the Chief that Daniel is a case **2T**."

She waited for several seconds before answering ... meanwhile; I was almost dying of anxiety.

"Listen to me!" Kate cut her off, half praying, half annoyed. "Take another day and prepare it all ... calmly. You will need permits for the drugs and vaccines. Tell Parker to be useful for something and to expedite all the paperwork." she paused for several seconds and frowned, uncertain. "See you in two days."

The scream across the line was so high that even I flinched a little.

"No! You can't come first thing in morning ... you're _not_ going to come tomorrow morning!" all the changes in Kate's tone of voice were making me a little more nervous.

For some unknown reason, Katherine didn't like the idea of her partner arriving at the hospital so soon. Something inside me told me that the reason was related to Daniel and I did not like that thought at all.

"I need time to settle everything for you. I want everything about Allie already solved for when you arrive." an involuntary smile was planted on her face when she mentioned the name. I knew at the time that Katherine was talking about her daughter. I knew it because her face was adorned in the same way it was mine when every time I was talking about Danny. "You know all the time this may take… it's a case **2T**, Ariana ..."

The answer she received was relatively short, but apparently had achieved its purpose, because the relief ran through her tensed body.

"I will see you tomorrow night then." she sighed. "I know you hate me now, but sometime in the future you will thank me for what I'm doing." she smiled sadly. "I love you too. Kiss the little Allie on my part." Kate sighed again. "I know, I know … you take good care." that said, she ended the call and buried her head in her arms ... Kate looked really tired and downcast, as if she were about to lose what she really loved.

I figured, for their reactions and how they talked, that she and Dr. Ariana McPerk were a couple.

"Are you okay?" I asked, approaching doubtful to her. I heard her forced laugh, and my eyebrow was raised, questioning, in her direction.

"You are the mother of the patient and yet, you worry about _me_." she twisted her eyes sarcastically. "Yes, I'm fine, but I need to ask you some questions and even if it hurts, I need your answer with the most absolute truths, okay?"

"Do you already have a diagnosis?" before she began the interrogation, I had to get me off this uncertainty.

"I have an idea of what might be, but only your questions will confirm me if I am, or not, on the right track."

"Anything for Danny" I said and then pointed out an on-call room. I knew… that what was coming next would not be easy for me, I was aware of the pain that caused me the thought or mention of my wife ... _my_ Arizona, so I needed a place to refuge when I broke down once again.

Once inside, Kate sat on a couch, crossed her arms and faced me.

"I need you to talk to me as if I were an old friend; I need you to tell me every detail you know. You can't hide anything, no matter how painful or embarrassing it may be. In return, I will call her Arizona, as if it was my right to do so, as if I knew better than anyone, better than anyone except you ... agreed?"

Her fierce and determined look confused me, because her words sounded as if she really believed what she was saying, as if she really had any right over Arizona ... _my_ Arizona. I pushed my doubts to the end of my head when I had to answer, because my son was more important than anything in my life. Because, for him ... I would be able to go to hell, fight with the devil himself and return alive.

"Agreed"

"When did Arizona died?" was the first question she asked and it was the one that hurt the most ... Why did she had to start by establishing what mutilated soul every single day?

"Within six months… it's going to be eight years. Arizona and I were pregnant together; we were 4 months along when the accident happened."

"Did you have a donor in common?" she leaned toward me, her dark eyes scrutinizing me at every moment.

"Actually, our children would have been practically twins." my face contorted into a grimace of pain as I remembered the little girl that I never get to knew. "We had a due date for the same day, the donor was common, and Arizona and I shared wombs."

An involuntary smile was reflected in her face. For the first time since I had seen her, I caught a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"What percentage of each of you in the kids?"

"Fifty percent, of course!" as her smile grew, my confusion grew.

"Oh, that's more than enough!" she said to herself, but not low enough so that I did not listen.

"What did you say?" I asked, my shoulders tense when I saw that her smile had faded from her face again. Now, her eyes reveal compassion, pain and even a little understanding.

"Nothing, I said nothing." she sighed at length, as if driven to commit a sacrifice or a crime. "I need ... I need you to tell me how Arizona died ... What happened in that accident?"

And that was the question that consumed me most, because despite the police reports and the words of my friends, I still did not believe that anything had actually happened.

The old Callie, the one that had existed before Arizona kisses her in a dirty bathroom of a bar, had resigned to his death almost instantly. Because even though the old Callie was an incredible hardass surgeon, the old Callie also was conformist, innocent and yes… a little bit inexperienced. But the Calliope that arose in me, the Calliope that was born after the first contact between Arizona and I, the one that saw the _leaves on the trees_ because of her… because of the great love she felt for Arizona, the Calliope that was always dreaming, full of hope and in love to the bone... _That _Calliope refused to believe that Arizona was gone. _That_ Calliope was the one that every night stared at the door of our room, waiting for her arrival, looking forward to her scent, her kisses, her skin, her soft and addictive touch ... but Arizona never came. Because her smile was gone forever, because she wasn't between us and that ... that was something my heart, and I, refused to accept.

"She was going to the capital. Her father was going to be recognized in a memorial at the Capitol, next to the president and she wanted to be there, she wanted to surprise her family." when my mind began to project images of my wife, her huge heart and the love that we professed to each other, I felt the tears began to leave my eyes.

I didn't mind Kate's compassionate gaze on me. I didn't care that she saw me in my most vulnerably possible way. Because even though I hated when people see me weak, much less a person almost strange, I did not stop my tears ... because that was one of the few ways that I could release my fear, my pressures ... my deep and undying pain.

"The last I heard is that she was going to the airport. I could not go with her because I had a VIP patient in the hospital and it was actually impossible to get rid of him." I took a quick breath and continued, with the lump in my throat, squeezing more and more. "Apparently, a snowstorm made them cancel the flight. I guess ... Arizona thought she could do the whole journey by car, because she knew that if she stayed she was at risk of not arriving on time." I closed my eyes at the recollection of a sorrowful Mark and several police guards in the lobby of the hospital the next day. "The police reports indicate that due to poor visibility it was very possible that she had got lost. Nobody knows how it happened or what really happened ... I only know that the car was found three days later, almost sunk, in a lake near Ohio."

Katherine's eyes were wide open, her expression was a mixture of surprise, acceptance and disbelief ... I did not know which was the most visible of all.

"I did not want her to travel alone, because even though we could still move quite freely, we were pregnant. But Arizona, always stubborn, assured me that everything would be fine. She told me nothing would happen; she said she could take care of herself and me, stupid me! trusted that everything would be fine, I believed in her words and let her beautiful smile erased all my insecurities. I let her go, thinking that my fear was simple paranoia, let her go to her death ... it was my fault! If only I had gone with her, if only I had stopped her…she would be here now ... with me ... none of this was happening ... Danny wouldn't be dying... and I…"

I couldn't finish.

I felt like my soul was broken into pieces again, the pain that enveloped my body annulled the entire outside world.

The situation was extremely familiar, therefore, my mind and thoughts were preparing to shield themselves against this feeling that consumed me and as always, I was carried away by the dark until that nothing… in which I could not think or feel; that secure place where I could be safe from all... where my imagination allowed me to be with her...

"Callie!" my body was registering the hands that shook me violently, but my head was numb, and headed towards the nothingness that was my anesthesia, that nothing that was my drug to kill the pain. "CALLIE! You must stay with me; think that Arizona wouldn't have wanted this for you! …think your child needs you!"

She was right, but I couldn't find my way out.

"I swear to God! Callie… If you don't react I will hit you so hard that Mark will have to replace you the face!" her voice sounded agitated, sad and frustrated. Her threat did give me something to fear, but my mind was on automatic, I didn't want to talk about Arizona, didn't want to talk about her death …all I wanted was to get me drag into the darkness.

When she saw that I didn't intent to answer, Kate stood up and slapped me so hard that she pulled me off the bed, causing my face to collided violently with the ground and that my lip split slightly.

"Shit!" I cried. "Eres imbécil o qué?" I said, but this time in Spanish. The last thing I needed was to seem rude or enemy of my son's doctor.

Kate raised an eyebrow, amused and then shook her head.

"Yes, I tend to be stupid sometimes but I warn you that I was going to hit you." she said in an 'obviously' tone. "Now, can we continue, or are you going to let the pain beat you?"

"You do _not_ understand my pain! You don't feel like you're torn up inside with every breath you take! You didn't lose the love of your life!" I reproached her, standing up and beginning to walk from one side to another of the narrow room. I felt like a trapped animal ... mortified and hurt.

"Yes, maybe I did! It's true that I haven't lost the love of my life physically, it is true that the love of my life is not dead, but that doesn't detract me from the fact that I have to see how the love of my life escaping from my hands..." her voice broke a little. "Yes, I know that it will never be the same intensity, but that does not prevent me from feel a crude and agonizing pain ... ... because I lost my chance. Because I'm such a coward ...that I'm letting them take him away from me ...while I'm standing there watching helplessly… Because all I want is his happiness and that… that is something I can't give him."

She hung her head in her arms, her breathing was heavy and her voice was now completely broken.

"I'm on your side Callie. I will do everything possible to restore the shine on your eyes. I'm going to do even what is not in my power to give back to Danny the security of a prosperous and healthy life." she returned to bury her head when I tried to understand what her eyes were practically screaming at me. "I will fight with my teeth if necessary, you know... I am already trying. I'm fighting against everyone, myself included. I'm trying to give back what you miss and love so much ... what you think is gone." when she focused her gaze on me, her dark eyes pierced me.

I knew that her tone and her words were hiding something ... something that was beyond what is possible. My heart beat furiously at the thought of thinking that what I loved most was to be back. But my mind was aware that it was impossible, because what I missed and loved more ... that I had already given up… was Arizona ... my friend, my wife, my lover ... and she had been dead for almost eight years.

Her outstretched hand stopped me from keep walking. She was standing now in front of me, her stance was firm and her eyes shone rejuvenated by the sudden assertion.

"Doing the right thing is always difficult." she reminded me. "I _cannot_ win this war alone, I'm not good enough ... I'm not strong enough. I need to know that I have an arm to lean, when my selfishness wants to take the best of me. I need someone to remind me that there is a valid and extremely powerful reason for me to do what I'm doing ... can you be that someone?"

At this point in the conversation I didn't know what to think. My head was filled with her words and her hand still lay before me ... anxious and impatient.

"I know I'm asking the impossible, I myself wouldn't be able to trust in someone you've known for only about one hour." she gave a wry laugh. "And I know that you're going to need me as much as I need you now. Trust me and tomorrow you will have all your answers."

I get carried away by curiosity and my infallible sixth sense ... the one that I thought extinct since Arizona was gone forever. It could not stop to amaze me that in less than an hour this young doctor had been aroused in me things that I thought dead or asleep.

Why would doubt her?

"You are going to save our lives, the last thing I can do is not trust you." I said as I squeezed her hand solemnly. She nervously smiled but shook my hand with equal force and respect.

"I have one last request." she breathed deeply, as if trying to influence new forces. "Can you show me a picture of Arizona?"

It felt strange to hear her say Arizona's name with such familiarity. It felt strange to talk to her about the most painful thing of my entire life. It felt strange to know that my son's life was in her hands. It felt strange, yes, but it also felt safe ... talk to Kate about Arizona gave me new hope.

I handed my cell phone without hesitation. She took it with trembling hands and opened unusually slowly, as if she was afraid of the face of Arizona.

I figured she was in front of the photo when her breathing was cut off at one blow, all the blood ran away from her face and the tears began to fall down her cheeks as if it were a waterfall. Katherine stayed in the same position for several minutes, watching the picture and crying nonstop.

I just stayed there, sitting on the edge of the bed, shocked by her reaction.

"Oh my God!" she murmured, in the same unbelieving way that she had done in my son's room. She put a hand on her chest and turned her gaze on me, she tried to smile, but all she could manage was a grimace forced and strange. "I am sorry… I… Arizona was really beautiful."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, after such a spectacle… this was all she said to me?

"Give me until tomorrow Callie." she said, seeing the incredulous look on my face. "Give me until tomorrow and I promise I will answer any questions you have."

I nodded, while I got up and out of this stifling room. There were too many emotions locked up in there and all I just wanted to do was curl up with my son. There was nothing else to talk about, after all, I had decided to trust her ... now; the only thing left to do was… wait.

"Go to sleep with Danny. You can be calm and rest in peace; I assure you that nothing will happen to him while you are sleeping. "

"Do you already have a diagnosis?" she nodded in reply. "Is it something serious? Danny is going to die?"

"Tomorrow Callie, tomorrow." she raised from the bed and we both leave the room quietly.

We walked to Danny's room, each lost in her thoughts, but before entering, she stopped me by the arm.

"Try to rest as much as you can, tomorrow will not be an easy day for any of us." she massaged her tired eyes. "I have to go to find the Chief, you sleep well, and we'll see in the morning, okay?"

She turned and started walking toward the elevator. As I watched her walk away, something inside of me snap ... I was not the only one suffering.

"Kate!" I called her, while stopping the elevator door. "You shouldn't stop fighting." she lowered her head, understanding what I meant. I smiled as best I could, as best as my always constant pain, allowed me. I let my mind become familiar with the feeling of compassion that I almost didn't have in me, but that nevertheless... I felt for her now. "While his heart still beating, you're going to have a hope ... no matter what happens, as long as that person is alive ... you'll be able to fight."

Her watery eyes met mine and the knot in my stomach shrank more when I saw all the pain that really showed her pupils.

"Thanks Callie ... but it's too late to fight." that said, the elevator doors closed in my face.

**Arizona's POV**

"_I will have everything ready for tomorrow."_ Jared told me at the other side of the phone. _"You do not worry about anything."_

"But why Kate did not want that ...?" I started to reply, as I gently rubbed my temple. Since I had seen the pictures in the morning, I could not stop thinking about SGMWH doctors.

"_Ariana, don't be silly."_ he took a deep breath. _"__Katherine is an adult, so she knows exactly what she does. She doesn't need you to be on her shadow all the time ... you need to learn to give her some space."_

"She was acting strange, Jared." I replied. "I'm sure she's hiding something."

"_You may be right ..."_

"I _am _always right." I interrupted him.

"_And if you have it ..."_ he continued as if I hadn't said anything. _"... You will know tomorrow what happens. By now, all you need to do is have some rest." _

"Kate has never hidden anything to me." I confessed. "She always told me everything ... why would she begin to lie now?"

"_Hiding information is not the same as lying."_ Jared was quiet for several seconds. _"Also, no matter how friends you two are, there are things you should never say to anyone."_

His tone disturbed me a bit.

"How can _you_, of all people, know that Kate has hidden things to me before?" I asked, incredulous and suspicious.

"_You have answered yourself that question."_ he laughed and I followed him at the time. _"I am sure that I would be the last person she entrusted a great secret."_

"That is very true."

"_Are you still with a headache?"_ he asked gently. _"Are you sure you don't want me to go today and stay with you?"_

"Although I would like, you could not do it." I said as a small smile spread across my lips. It never ceases to amaze me how lucky I'd had of finding Jared and Kate when I thought that I had nothing left. "Or what? Do you intend to let the interns going crazy for not having their handsome attending?"

Jared laughed again.

"_I do not think they miss me a lot, on the contrary, I think they would become all "scalpel crazy" and would cut open the first patient they encountered on the way."_ he said, amused. _"Is Allie asleep already?"_

"Yeah, you know how she gets every time she is going to travel." I smiled at the memory of my daughter. "She was exhausted when she finishes her bags that, after bathing, she fainted dead in bed."

"_She is a very special girl. I still can't believe that ..."_ he was silent for a moment. _"Ari, I have to hang up."_ I listened as in the other side of the line, he began to run. _"It seems that one idiot thought that jumping in front of a car was fun and is now he is dying in the ER."_

"Go to save lives, because that's the only good thing you can do." I teased him.

"_You'll pay for that tomorrow."_ he said, laughing. _"Give Allie a kiss for me."_

"I will. Now go, don't let the stupid die at your table."

"_I love you, Ari"_ he said.

"I love you too" I replied, before closing my phone.

I got up and went to the kitchen in search of pills to take because my headache was killing me. Once I took it, I went to Allie's room just to check that my baby was still asleep just as before. I tucked her back, turned off the light and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to my room.

I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

_I smiled vaguely when I felt the delicate hand that was making smooth lines on my arm. I let my eyes closed, allowing myself to enjoy a feeling that I missed every second of the more than two weeks that Callie and I had been separated._

_I sighed heavily to ward off those memories from my mind. They were my favorites and I wanted to remember much less. But now nothing mattered to me because Calliope was lying beside me, we were back together and I was complete again._

"_Good morning." __I said as I turned around to be facing her._

_Her eyes, large and brown, watch me intently for more than a minute. They reflect all the love this amazing woman for felt for me, a love so immense that it had no barriers ... a love so intense it made my heart skipped a beat just by touching her._

_Callie's eyes remained fixed on me, silent, and I couldn't do anything but look at her in the same way. The gentle strokes on my arm had stopped ... now it was only two of us, and our eyes baring our souls._

_I opened my mouth to say something, tired of the comfortable silence that had fallen on us for about three minutes. But before I could say anything, her lips were attacking mine mercilessly. Hungry. Passionate. Persistent. And powerful. _

_She had control of my body and I was happy to let me dominate._

_I broke the kiss when Callie took my last breath. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, struggling to regain my breath. It seemed as if was a kiss like any other, however, the strength and love I had felt in it, made it the most special of all._

"_You are different." she said in a whisper. I opened my eyes slowly and found the most beautiful eyes I could ever find._

"_What?" I gasped a little confused, trying to calm all the fire that was kindled within me._

"_The day ... the day of the shooting, you told me you didn't trust me because you didn't know what made you different from Erica Hahn, George O'Malley, Mark Sloan, or the girl with the coffee shop ... in fact, I never knew who you were talking about but ..."_

"_Calliope, you don't have to…" I __try to stop her, but she interrupted me._

"_You are different." __she took my hand and separated just enough to place a gentle kiss on her. By then, my heart was pounding.__ "__I knew from the first time you kissed me in the bathroom of Joe's. I knew when I saw you swallow your pride and asked for a second chance, an opportunity for us, in the elevator."_

_She smiled absently._

"_That was the first time you fought, somehow, for me."_

_She dropped my hand on the bed and began to stroke my arm again, electric shocks sent through my body. She kept looking into my eyes; however, it appeared that she spoke more to herself than to me._

"_Now I'm sure you don't see it in the same way I am, but the day of your birthday, when __**you**__ gave to __**me **__the best surprise of my life when you tell me that you loved me, I knew that you were the right one. And when I told you I love you that first time ... every time I say I love you is because my heart cries with happiness because I have you by my side.__You may think that I'm in love with the idea "of being in love", but let me tell you, that this idea ... the idea "of being in love" had never shown her best face to me, or at least, not until you came along, Arizona Robbins."_

_To this point, I had my eyes filled with tears. I tried to bend down to kiss her, but she stopped me by raising my hand and kissing her again. The look she gave me clearly said she wasn't finished._

"_You are different from George O'Malley, because every time you say __**I love you**__ I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world because all your soul belongs to me. You are different from Mark Sloan, because every time you touch me I feel like I touch the sky and although we have a really intense sexual attraction, every time you touch me I can also feel your love.__You are different from Erica Hahn because every time you look at me, I see my soul reflected in your eyes; and I know that if my life depended on watching your beautiful blue eyes, then I will live an eternity, because I am sure that your eyes will never stop looking at me. __And I know for sure that you are different to the girl in the coffee shop because, without even knowing her, I know you're a million times hotter than her."_

_She smiled at me sideways and I got lost in all the love that she was professing me._

"_You are different, because being in a relationship with you feels like the most natural thing in the world to me. Being on your side is right. Watch you wake up every day is addictive. Be the cause of your super magical smile is intoxicating. And love you with all the strength that I do is the most powerful feeling I've felt in my entire life."_

_Callie put up her hand to my cheek. Gently wiped my tears and kissed my nose lightly._

"_And I will fight every day for the rest of my life, to show you that my love for you is true, pure and sincere. I will fight with all my strength to recover all your trust ... I will fight, because I think ... no ... because I __**know**__ that ours is forever." __this time she kissed me gently on the lips, but I could not even handle some movement on my part to answer._

_Callie had dazzled me with her words._

"_Therefore, I ask only one thing."_

_She moved her hand from my cheek to my heart._

"_Promise me that, while I'm fighting, you will never leave me. Because I don't believe I can exist in a life where you're not, I do not __**want**__ to exist in a life where you're not. Promise me, Arizona Robbins, that you'll never leave my side." _

_And I, after the declaration of love more beautiful than I had in my entire life, only managed to say:_

"_I promise."_

I sat on the bed with tears in my eyes.

Someone had his hands around my shoulders, shaking slightly, but I couldn't rid my mind of the only sentence that I could process.

"I broke the promise."

"Ariana? Are you okay?" Jared was wiping my tears gently; however, something in his touch was wrong. "Ari, talk to me ... I need you to tell me what's wrong."

A small hand pressed tightly to mine, but only a small part of my brain was able to register that my daughter at my side.

"I broke the promise." I whispered again, but this time strong enough for my fiancé listen to me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked anxious. "Did you remember something?"

"Huh?" I looked as if he had a third eye. Suddenly, my mind was blank. "What are you doing here?"

"Allie called me when she heard you mourn." he squeezed my hand again. "What was the promise you broke?"

I looked down at my daughter, who was his intense blue eyes fixed on me.

"Ah ... I ... I don't know ... I do not remember anything." I took the head, being first aware of the severe pain I had.

"Get up, we are going to the hospital right now, I have to run an M.R.I. on you." Jared took me gently by the hand, but I resisted for him to get me up. I looked at my daughter and then at the clock, surprised to see that five hours had passed since I had retired to bed.

"No, I have to go back to sleep, there are too many things I have to do tomorrow."

"Ariana, we have to go to the hospital." Jared told me, this time with the tone a little harder. I looked down to my daughter again, and seeing that she was in the same position, I pat the space beside me in bed. Allie climbed in three seconds and wrapped her little arms tightly around my waist.

"It was no big Jared." I said, rolling my eyes and stroking the hair of my beautiful daughter. I really loved her hair. "I'm sure it was a nightmare."

"This never happened before?" he asked, taking off his coat and shoes.

"No, this is the first time it happens." I lied.

"Anyway I would like to..."

"Jared, just ...come to bed with us." I said, extending my hand toward him, and accommodating Allie in the middle of the bed. He took my hand and kissed my forehead before lying down on the other side of the bed.

"We can always do it tomorrow night." he begged as a last resort, but I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"No, nothing will interfere with my plans; tomorrow night ... I'm going to Seattle."

* * *

_Well… I am not too happy with the flashback, but I really hope you like it! So, please, let me know what you think._

_Now… bad news… I am going on vacation so, I will not be able to update in at least 3 weeks… so yeah, you will have to be patient._

_Saludos!_

_Hajabeg452_


	5. Chapter 5

_Because I have the best readers in the world and I can't go without updating. Also, too many lives were put in my hands ... I did not want to take a dirty conscience for my vacation._

_Thank you… HUGE thanks… for sticking with me and my story… I really appreciate all your comments and support. Like REALLY appreciate it._

_This is for my girls: Raven, Nemo and KB ... because they are simply awesome._

_Disfruten!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Mark's POV**

The room was strangely full of doctors. It was early morning and all the attending had received a call for an urgent meeting.

I was having coffee to ward off the fatigue that was taking over my body. The night before Lexie and I had "found" each other by chance in an on-call room and ... well, let's say that talking was the least I did. I smiled, remembering all the nights like these, that I had spent with my wife and suddenly my mind and my body were not so exhausted.

I still could not believe my luck and I still found it hard to believe that I deserved this much joy and prosperity. If nine years ago someone had told me that this level of happiness could be achieved; I would have laughed in your face. But here I was now in a stable, happy marriage of eight years, winner of the highest award you can get in medicine and proud father of two beautiful and healthy children.

My life was almost perfect, the only thing that stopped me from achieving full happiness was the dead of Arizona and the irreparable harm that event had in Callie, my friend, my sister ... my person.

I shook my head and took another sip of coffee. Now it wasn't the time to think about sad things, now I just needed to be strong, for Danny and Callie ... I wanted to have the faith to think that everything would be fine. I squeezed my grip on the waist of Lexie unconsciously, she turned with a smile, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and refocused her attention on the conversation she was having with Hunt. It was a simple gesture, but the feel of his lips on my skin was enough to make me smile again, because I felt that while Lexie was at my side, I would have sufficient strength to face anything.

The door opened again and a small group entered. Bailey looked just as confused as all of us. But Derek knew what was happening, because his face was free of any expression ... totally neutral.

"Is it true? Katherine Moreno is in the hospital?" Alex Karev asked as he dropped into the sofa in front of me.

"Mark was the one who received her; he showed her the hospital and got her identifications." Lexie confirmed, focusing her attention on him and glancing at me between annoyed and amused. Apparently she hadn't yet forgiven me for not having warned her. I took my coffee to my mouth to prevent her frown. "And according to Cristina, she is young enough to be the other lost sister of Sloane."

I began to cough loudly when the hot liquid got caught in my throat. Karev and Hunt started to laugh while Lexie made every possible effort to hide her wide grin from me.

"You'll pay for this." I softly whispered in her ear, I felt as her body tensed in anticipation and I smiled pleased with her reaction to my words.

"I guess, tonight, I deserve punishment." she said, bending to touch our mouths.

"And who says we have to wait until tonight?" our lips met with the same intensity of the first time. Despite the years that had passed, the passion we felt only grew more and more.

"Guys, there are children in the room." Teddy's voice brought us out of our bubble of passion. Lexie gave a nervous laugh and I simply glared at my friend.

"Who is the child? A three-month fetus?" I inquired angry at the interruption. Teddy laughed and sat down next to Karev, who wrapped his arms around her at the time.

Incredibly, several months after Lexie and I got back, Karev and Teddy, after a drunk 'one-night-stand', began to have sporadic encounters in the on-call room. Soon, what it only was "rebound sex" became "exclusive sex", moving to a stable relationship and eventually a very happy marriage. They had been married for almost five years, had a small two-years old and they were expecting another.

Definitely, life not only smiled to me.

"Believe me; you prefer to put up with us before to put up with Cristina at its worst attack hormonal." my wife told her.

"I had two parasites in my belly ... two!" said the aforementioned, with a tender smile on her face, a smile that she only reserved for her husband and the children, her children ... our children.

Because as I had said to Katherine before; we are one big family. Yes, it is true that everyone has his best friend, his person. But it is also true that we are brothers. It is also true that we learned to respect each other and love each other. And it is also true that even after almost eight years, it continues to affect us all in the same way the death of Arizona ... and most of all ... We are all sorry to see how, little by little, Callie collapses.

"Parasites that you love more than your life." Owen reminded her with a smile on his face almost silly, but I do not blame him, because I knew I put the same face every time I talked about Aaron or Ian.

"Olivia told me this morning that McPerk and Moreno are together." Lexie said excitedly, at the moment, all eyes were on her. "Apparently, she hears them talking this morning and it seems that they even have a daughter."

"By the way Kate refers to McPerk ..." I remembered how her eyes had sparkled every time she mentioned her name. "It is more than remarkable the love she has for her."

"Are you serious?" Cristina's face was a poem "McHottie and McGenius… those brains, those skills and all those awards together would be like ... The McCouple!"

"McHottie?" Karev asked. Owen and I laughed; the truth is that the nickname fit her right.

"When you will see that woman curves you'll understand my point." Yang assured him, with a smug smile.

"You know, I'm starting to take seriously the risk that the presence of that woman may cause to my marriage." Hunt said, taking Cristina by the waist and sitting her on him.

"What can I say?" she complained falsely. "My heart lives in my scalpel." with this, we all began to laugh loudly.

I felt the door open again, but I was too busy with the hair of Lexie and Yang's comments out of place, to be interested in who was entering. Once calm, we return to the topic.

"Ariana McPerk is a genius, that's final." Teddy supported. "I mean… five awards in four years? That's more than what the same Harper Avery did in his better days."

"Believe me, my grandfather worships her." Jackson joined the conversation. "He travels twice a month to Canada just to see her."

"I am dying to know how she looks." Lexie admitted. "I mean, she will be blonde, young, friendly?"

"Bitter as Hahn or rare as Dixon?" said Alex.

"I hope she is not as Dixon, that woman was for sure, really weird." commented Cristina.

"And I hope she's not as Erica Hahn. The least that Callie need now is another person like her." I relied.

"Oh! You shouldn't worry about that." Katherine was standing behind us, carrying a laptop in one hand and Danny's clinic sheet in the other. Lexie, Cristina and Teddy gave a little jump; Owen dropped his head a little embarrassed and I give away my best smile. "I am quite sure that you all will love Ariana."

"Kate!" I greeted. "How much have you heard?" I raised my eyebrow, amused and she laughed.

"Enough to know that hospitals are equal gossip anywhere."

"I'm sorry ... we are very sorry." Lexie said, looking pained, but with a strange fascination. "My name is Lexie Grey…"

"Meredith's sister and my beautiful wife." I said proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am ..."

"We all know who you are." Cristina interrupted her.

"Oh my God! How you can be so young!" Teddy was surprised and I could tell Alex and Jackson also were. "I'm sure you do not reach age 30.

"She has two Harper Avery Awards and she's only 28 years old." I teased her a little. "Where did you spend your childhood ... in college?"

"Not so much my childhood, but all my adolescence." she replied, sounding amuse and smiling proudly. It seems that, to make her mad did take more than stupid comments related to her intelligence. "I went to college when I was 14."

"Is it a joke?" Cristina said, her eyes really open.

"All my life I've been skipping grades. That's why my grandmother was not surprised that I graduated from medical school with only 20 years."

"And not just any school, Kate graduated first in his class at John Hopkins." I reported, she looked at me with one eyebrow raised and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I like you, and I felt that you knew too much about me; and I nothing about you."

"You must tell me the whole process of research on dead cells and nerves of the heart." Cristina took her by the arm and sat her between Lexie and Owen. "I mean, I read everything you published, but I know there are always things that are left out and I want to know ... everything."

"How did you find the vaccine to revive them and who helped you in the clinical trials?" Teddy for her part also bombarded her with the same emotion.

"Oh! I am interested to know how it was that Dr. McPerk and you managed to find the _**M&M**_ method." Alex also leaned toward her and then, facing Cristina he said to her. "And you're right, McHottie is perfect."

"I promise that I will tell you everything you want, but not now, because I have something important to deal with all of you." she told us, but then frowned as if she had noticed something. "McHottie?" the brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly and I realized that this was a gesture that she always made to express different emotional states. I smiled, Callie always did the same.

"In the hospital, we put nicknames to everyone who is attending." my wife was responsible for getting Kate out of the confusion. "It's like a tradition, almost all are with Mc (McSteamy, McDreamy, and McArmy) although there are some as "Little Grey" and "Wicked Witch" or other tells them "dark and twisted."

"Hey!" Yang complained. "Since Mer and I said the '_I do'_ ... we stop being so."

"Of course, then ... that I have found a very pregnant Meredith and very drunk you, using the bodies of the morgue as dance partners, does not make the two of you dark and twisted." I teased, she glared at me and Owen, Jackson, Kate and Alex started to laugh to the fullest.

"Really? With the bodies from the morgue?" Kate was like if she could hardly breathe. Cristina nodded reluctantly and she burst into laughter again. "That is so awesome."

She took the phone and began sending a text message.

"Ariana has to know this!" she smiled at the end of sending.

The door opened again and with corner of my eye I saw when Stephanie Chase entered the room. Dr. Chase was the only resident who was part of our elite. She was the Chief Resident, a friend of Cristina and Meredith, Callie's loyal apprentice and the girl for whom Avery Jackson died. The young attending had been in love with her since the first time that the girl had entered the hospital, but apparently she had too many things on her mind as to notice Jackson or hated him enough to make him suffer. Seeing the look of contempt that she send to Avery, I knew that it was the second option.

Her eyes met mine and it was not necessary for me to ask her where my best friend was.

Steph was like the shadow of Callie, her obsession to learn from the best orthopedic surgeon in the country was such that, while she was in the hospital, she did not allow herself to be away from her for more than five minutes. With time and coexistence, Callie grew to love Stephanie and now both were the best sisters, almost inseparable. Wherever one of them was, it was almost certain that the other would be close. The girl, who would have more or less the age of Kate, was always on the lookout for Callie, watched her and respected her and loved her; and unless it was for an emergency, she never left her alone. She had been like a new light on the life of my friend and although almost no one would notice it, Callie had changed for the better because of her.

For my part, I was sure that Stephanie Chase loved Callie almost as much as I loved her.

"Then, you and Ariana..." Cristina left the question in the air, but we all knew that we meant, even Kate, because a wide smile spread on her lips.

"I totally love her!" she cheerfully answered and then, in a voice full of pride, she added. "She is a truly incredible person and the best surgeon you can find worldwide. Let's face it, we're good, but she just ... beyond us."

"In this… we agree." Teddy said with a warm smile. "So much so that the nickname we gave Ariana is McGenius."

"Oh, that's almost perfect!" Kate said. "Although, I think it would be much better McPerky because Ariana is the most active, lively and perky person you can know." the silence that followed her words was palpable in the air.

Kate coughed uncomfortable and look at me with open eyes, wondering what she had said wrong.

"McPerky was Arizona's nickname." Callie appeared behind her and put her hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Although that would be quite appropriate for Ariana, if we consider that her last name is McPerk."

Torres gave Kate her best smile and sat down beside me.

"That makes sense." Kate muttered to herself and then looked at us all. "Well, seeing that we are complete, I think I better start."

She got up and began to install her laptop to the large projector that someone had brought, once that work, she called Derek, whispered a few things to him and then both stopped in front of us all.

"Good morning." As Derek spoke, all eyes were fixed on the two of them. "I have summoned all of you because of a special request of Dr. Moreno, and ask them respect and attention."

Several people nodded.

"First of all, Derek, would you be kind enough to introduce the staff?" when she saw our questioning faces, she added. "I am the new Head of Neonatal Surgery at the hospital, I only met a few of you and I like to know the people with whom I will work."

"Head of Neonatal?" I wasn't amazed to learn that Derek would like to hire her, but the fact that she accepted so fast, did it. "Of all your specialty ...why did you choose that?"

"Well, it is only a provisional contract for six months, but I, along with doctors Ariana McPerk (New chief of Pediatrics) and Jared Parker (Trauma), will be joining the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital West Mercy… starting tomorrow." she informed and then fixed her gaze, amused, on me. "It is not my intention to steal anyone's work. Besides, the hospital already has Heads of PEDs, Cardio and General. Also, Neo was where they needed me more."

"But that does not mean she will only be in Neonatal." Derek said, and at the moment, I saw the smiles of Alex and Teddy expanded. "Dr. Moreno is also going to be a PEDs, General and Cardio attending."

"Sweet!" Cristina Yang excitement was more than just palpable.

"It will be our pleasure to have you among us." Derek said and then turned toward us, ready to introduce ourselves. "Dr. Miranda Bailey, Head of General Surgery."

Bailey nodded, still with eyes open and without being able to clear the prevailing look of amazement on her face.

"Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd is not here due to maternity leave, but she is also a Neurology attending." I chuckled when I saw the face fool that my friend put at the mere mention of his wife. Lexie hit me playfully when she guessed my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I said, even though inside I was still laughing.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastic Surgery. And Dr. Alexandra Grey-Sloan, attending of the same specialty." Kate smiled at us warmly. "Dr. Owen Hunt, Head of Trauma, and Dr. Avery Jackson, General Surgery attending."

Both nodded a greeting, but Kate let out a small laugh.

"You are more handsome than I thought!" she said, referring to Jackson. "During his visits, your grandfather can't stop talking about you."

"You are also very beautiful." he corresponded. I rolled the eyes of boredom and at my back I felt the audible "ugh" of Stephanie. Callie hid her head in my neck, trying to hide the laughter that, in the last years, she almost never let go. "And so I can tell, my grandfather didn't stop talking about his two prodigy girls, the last time I was with him."

Kate laughed and gestured for Derek to continue.

"Dr. Teddy Altman, Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, and Dr. Cristina Yang, attending." the young brunette showed her dimples when she smiled broadly to the cardiologists, to perish, it was true that she admired them.

"Dr. April Kepner, attending of Neonatal, she will be working directly with you." the girl shook her hand nervously, despite spending many years with us; she still had trouble adapting to our pace.

Cristina giggled at her and I joined her as quiet as I could.

"Dr. Alex Karev, attending of Pediatrics."

Alex gestured carefree with his hand and Teddy hit his arm, berating his lack of tact.

"Dr. Callie Torres, Head of Orthopedic Surgery, Dr. James Evans, attending." Callie lifted her head to smile at Kate and the brunette, seeing her, shrugged a little, as if she was embarrassed or ashamed of something.

"What's wrong with her?" Callie whispered to me, but I just shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't know what Kate might be thinking.

"Dr. Stephanie Chase, Chief Resident and I, Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurology and Chief of Surgery."

Katherine rose from her seat, coughed a little and looked around.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." this time her smile was more modest. "I am Dr. Katherine Moreno and apart from being an attending I will be working alongside Dr. McPerk, in the case of Daniel Robbins."

"Do you already diagnose?" Bailey's concern was reflected in all of us. Callie squeezed my hand tightly and by the corner of my eye I notice how Cristina positioned herself at the other side of Torres, holding her by the shoulders.

Kate just nodded and Callie and I hold our breath.

"The fact that I managed to diagnose him so quickly is a good and bad thing at the same time."

"What does Danny have?" my friend's question was hardly heard. I could tell that the knot in her throat was a thousand times bigger than mine. But, Callie wouldn't cry, she wasn't like that.

"Is anyone familiar with the work of Dr. McPerk?" Kate asked. Karev and Lexie nodded. "So, you will understand when I say that Daniel is a case _**2T**_."

"Oh my God!" Lexie squeezed my hand so hard that she nearly cut off my circulation. She put her hand to her mouth and at the moment the tears began to fill her face. Alex only limited himself to lower his head, sighed, then stared at Kate.

"Are you sure?"

"I helped Ariana in clinical trials; I can instantly recognize all the symptoms." her tone was neutral and almost cold. She glanced at me and dropped her shoulders when she noticed that how shattered Lexie had been.

Callie stood motionless beside me.

"Daniel's bone marrow has poisoned his blood. A quarter of the nervous tissue of his heart is damaged, that's why he had lack of potassium in his body."

My wife wept a little harder and this time I could hear how Teddy's and Stephanie's sobs were added to Lexie's. April was crying silently. My eyes were crystallized. And the others were static, either by the impact or the respect, the fact is that nobody said anything.

Those simple words, which contained no such medical term, managed to tear down my whole world. Blood poisoning, caused by the bone marrow itself, was something that had no cure or treatment. A fatal disease that took the lives of thousands of children each year. A disease that kill the organism faster than the speed of light. If Danny had this, then he didn't have much time left, I knew it, Lexie knew it, Kate knew it, but above all ... Callie knew it.

"When…?" Callie took a hand to her hair, trying desperately to find her voice and not fall apart at that moment. "How much time does he has left?

I squeezed my grip on his hand as hard as I could, however, I didn't even work for me, so I knew that none of this would make sense for her.

"If we do nothing ... just over three months." She answered.

"But we can do something!" Cristina angrily jumped. "I mean, McPerk should be able to do something ... _you_ can do something. _You_ can restore the dead cells; _you_ can keep his heart healthy."

"Yes, I can I revive the dead cells but that doesn't mean that other organs aren't going to be affected. The vaccine only managed to buy us a little time."

"What if we do a marrow transplant?" Bailey suggested.

"The poison is already in Daniel's system. We can change it, but by then, if it's not the marrow, then it will be the liver or the heart itself the one that causes the infection in the blood." she said, watching something in her laptop almost distracted. "At the time we get to replace a damaged organ with another, he will have two more organs that are in the same or worse stage than the last one. That way, we will give him more time, but we will also give him more suffering."

"Something is better than nothing!" I yelled, annoyed by her lack of compassion and concern.

"Mark." Callie put her hand on my shoulder and turned her eyes on Katherine. "You said that there was something good in this. Now I want you to tell me ... How is this, in any way, positive?"

"The labs that I did last night showed that, until now, only his heart, and the organ that caused the deceased, are affected." the projector came alive, and on the screen appeared all the results of several tests had been done to Daniel. "For the rate at which the potassium levels go down, I can say that we are in the second stage of the disease."

"How is it that in the studies of his blood we did not notice any of this?" asked Alex, he was frowning and had his shoulders slumped ... like all of us, he also felt somewhat guilty because he wasn't able to diagnose him earlier.

"If you notice, the infection levels in his blood are not even noticeable." I let my eyes fly to the results and I was surprised to note that only an insignificant 5% was above the course. "5% is never a concern, because sometimes the same system produces antibodies that will raise the blood infection by up to 8%, that was why neither of you noticed that something was wrong."

"And what about the cry of pain he let goes when you were reviewing him?" I inquired. Callie's hand pressed closer around my arm and that was when I felt that her body was convulsing because of her silent sobs.

"Daniel is not suffering any physical pain at the time." I opened my mouth to reply, but she cut me off with one finger. "If he cried like that it was because I found the exact spot where the infection began."

"How could you know where it was?" I asked again, knowing that Callie couldn't speak. "You were just doing a physical exam."

"I knew by the position of the birthmark that Daniel has in his back." when Callie heard, her head suddenly rose. "Arizona had the same birthmark."

"How…?" again, Callie was left speechless, but this time was because of wonder and disbelief. Her tears were falling, but now she hardly felt them.

"First, I need to talk to you about the treatment."

"There is no treatment for this disease." Alex countered her. "It's incurable."

"Correction. There _was_ no treatment for this disease." for the first time since she had given the bad news, Kate smiled. "Six months ago, after a year and a half of clinical trials, Dr. McPerk and I discovered a cure, extremely difficult to achieve, but a cure nonetheless."

"Oh my God!" the exclamation was simultaneously and many whispers began to fill the room.

"Ariana and I invented a vaccine that eliminates any infection by a period of six months. Regardless of which organ is affected or how advanced is the disease, during those six months, his body returns to the healthy state in which he was originally."

"What happens after the six months end?" Bailey asked.

"The vaccine loses its effect and everything returns to the pace it was before. Ariana and I are still keep working on that, we are looking for a way to further lengthen the duration."

"But that is not a cure; it is only a temporary repair." Derek said.

Callie's breathing was heavy and extremely slow, as if she was trying to prevent the cuts on her soul by every breath she takes.

"But this temporary repair is the first part of the treatment and only serves to give us time for the real cure." as she spoke, Kate showed through the screen samples and results of several studies she had done. "As the crisis in child is controlled with the first shot, we look for the organism that caused the infection."

"Is not always the bone marrow?" Lexie asked, really surprised.

"Generally yes, but there are always exceptions. In the case of Daniel, what caused his infection was the liver." my eyes widened and the same expression could be read on most of my peers.

Meanwhile, Callie remained static.

"Once we locate the organ, we need to find a transplant ... alive."

"All organs used for transplants are alive." Alex said with an annoying obvious tone in his voice.

"I may not have explained myself well." Kate said, with a false smile on her face. "Most of the time the organ comes from a donor who is dead, in our case, we need a donor who is... alive." the silence that surrounds us was enough to confirm that we had all understood the idea. "The donor is injected with an antibody to the donated organ, an antibody that is made specifically to destroy that single infection."

"Why cannot be the antibody injected directly to the affected organ?" Teddy asked.

"Because that way we will get the opposite result." Kate answered, as she sat on the edge of the table. "65% of the vaccine is made from the same infection that affects the individual."

"For this reason, each vaccine is different." Cristina concluded. "That must cost a fortune!"

"Money is our surplus." I replied instantly, squeezing Callie's hand, letting her know that I always be here for her.

"And I don't want your money." Kate said with all the world's indifference.

"But…"

"Please, let me finish and then can do whatever you want with me." Some people nodded and others raised their eyebrows suggestively at the double meaning of her words.

"As I was saying, once you inject the antibody in the donor, it should be left inside the body for three months for the antibodies to expand and the organ to accept them as its own. This is how the cure for the infection really expands, growing up in the organ that will be donated."

"How long does it take to create the antibody vaccine?" Derek leaned forward, really fascinated with the topic, however the circumstances.

"Maximum… four weeks, depending on how advanced the disease is." she showed another slide. "In the case of Daniel, the vaccine will take two and a half weeks to be ready."

"How did you come up with all those conclusions?" Cristina asked amazed.

"I like to spend long hours in labs just trying out stuff and …let's say that Ariana cannot stand to know that somewhere in the world there is a child dying."

I smiled; Ariana had many customs similar to those of Arizona.

"In fact, the idea was hers." the girl said with a smile. "She noticed the large number of children dying from the disease and that nobody had done anything about it."

"That's true; there is no single clinical study of this disease." Alex agreed.

"Because no one knew where to look." she said. "Ariana and I spent several months going around in circles, not knowing where to start and not getting anywhere."

"And how do you discover what to do?" Owen asked, immersed in the excitement of the story.

"All those months we were stuck because we were trying to invent something new, something that will help us to challenge the disease. But one day when I came home I was fighting with a water stain, and I thought: How to remove a patch of water?"

"With water." several of us responded at once and that was when we reached the same conclusions.

"Exactly. Knowing that it was the same infection the one that could give us the answer… well, it was only a matter of two months before we could find out everything else."

"My grandfather knows about this?" Jackson asked with his mouth half open with astonishment.

"He was with us the last day of the clinical trials." she confessed a bit flushed. "Ariana and I are going to receive another award in three weeks."

All of us were about to congratulate her, when Stephanie's question stopped us.

"How can the infection not affect to the donor?"

"Because the infection already has an established pattern and the donor, being an identical copy of the infested, does not suffer any danger."

"Identical copy… as a parent or a sibling?" Callie spoke for the first time since Kate had given us new hopes because of the treatment. "Well, what do you expect to get us tested?"

"The treatment only works if the organ is equal in all respects Callie: size, volume, DNA ..."

"But, not even a biological father or a brother has all these similarities." the sudden angry tone of Bailey surprised us all.

"Therefore, treatment can only be performed on twins."

"Bitch!" I cried almost out of control. "Why the hell did you make us believe that there was hope for Danny?" Callie fell defeated by my side, burying her face in her hands. My whole body was shaking and my knuckles were white because the pressure I was making on them.

"MARK!" I stepped forward and at the moment I had Jackson and Owen to each side of me. The redhead took me by the shoulder, exerting a strong subtle precision.

"It's okay to be angry, Mark, is a normal reaction." Kate told me in a calm voice. The young doctor's face was neutral but she had watery eyes. "But before you judge me, you need to let me explain myself."

A sudden gesture of my hand was enough for her.

"Before dying, Arizona was pregnant. She and Callie used the same donor and each one had 50% of the other implanted into their ovaries." although she looked strong on the outside, everything she said came out as a hit babble. I looked up to her as if she was crazy, she knew better than anyone that the child was dead.

"What the h…"

"SHUT UP!" she cut me off before I could finish the curse. "Genetically, although they have shared different placentas, these children are twins."

"They would _have been_ twins." the voice of my friend was a shocked and angry hiss. She jumped up and gave her a look of infinite hatred, a look intense enough to give me fear for the physical integrity of Kate or the mental health of Callie.

But despite everything, Kate stood firm and never looked away.

"I asked you to trust me, I asked you to give me enough time to explain." said the brunette, not moving even an inch, before the imposing figure of Callie Torres. "You did your part, and now it is time to fulfill mine."

Katherine turned her back without hesitation, fiddling on the computer until the picture of a beautiful girl appeared on the big screen.

It was a beautiful girl of about seven years. She had olive skin, eyes of a deep blue, and hair as black as I could have ever seen if I had never met Callie. Her smile showed off teeth and her odd adorable dimples ... identical replica of Arizona personal brand. But the most amazing thing of all was her face, because to see that girl was like watching Callie in his childhood, both were just ... accurate.

I was standing to stop Callie if necessary ... but I felt how my knees bent at the immense impression and as my body fell on the couch because I did not have enough strength to keep standing.

A few steps from Katherine, Callie was completely paralyzed.

"Her name is Alison Alexandra McPerk, also known as _Alex_, _Lexie_ and _Allie_ and she is the only daughter of Dr. Ariana McPerk." she announced and I did not know how many of us really was paying at least some attention. "She will have seven years the same day as Danny. Both have the same birthmark, only that hers is just above the liver and is parallel to that of Daniel."

The picture changed and it was now a radiant Katherine Moreno strongly embracing the same child, while the little girl gave a kiss on the cheek. Both were wearing a bathing suit and a dry gasp escaped from my mouth when I saw the birthmark that I had so often seen in the body of Arizona every time we met in the pool at Derek's camp house. It was the same birthmark that Daniel had inherited from his mother.

"Alison is a perfect donor and the only way for Daniel to be cured."

The slide was changed again and when I saw what the screen was showing all the blood ran from my face. The photograph had three people climbed in bed, Kate and the same small previously girl bent over one, fast asleep, woman. Each had a wide smile on her face as they kissed the closest cheek of the person who was in their midst. A person that, while asleep, was smiling with genuine happiness, a person we all took for dead for more than seven years ... _our_ person ... but most of all, the owner of the soul of Callie Torres.

My mind was in a state of stupor. I did not know how to react and my brain could not form a single coherent idea. I knew that Callie needed me, but I also knew that at this time I was not able to function.

"Arizona Robbins died, but she only did it when she became Ariana McPerk." Kate's words rang in my ears as if it were a far scream. The reactions of the people around me seemed blurred and unintelligible.

I could only stay there, sitting and static; didn't know what to say ... I did not know what to do.

"TORRES!" Bailey's cry was like a direct slap to my face. I turned my head around, trying to locate the problem or much better …trying to locate Callie. When my eyes focused well on what was going on, I realized that my best friend ... was the problem.

When I reacted, it was extremely late. The last thing I saw before my arms were closed on an altered Callie… was Katherine falling to the ground, unconscious and with a bleeding nose.

**Arizona's POV**

"_This better be a good case, McPerky." Cristina grumbled as she walked nonchalantly beside me. "Teddy was going to let me remove the patient's heart on the transplant she is going to have this afternoon."_

"_Believe me; this case is __**so**__ much better." __I said neutrally. At this point, the least that was going through my head was to be excited or give smiles._

"_Wow… Who are you and what did you do with Roller Girl." __she asked, looking surprised._

"_Erica Hahn is in the hospital." __I answered in the same tone of voice, as if that were the answer to why I had this unusual mood. And to tell the truth ... it was._

"_The Wicked Witch is back?" __Cristina stopped from the shock; her whole face was bathed in incredulity. "When and where did you see her?"_

"_The Chief call me this morning. Apparently, Erica brought a patient who needs my attention, and Addison Montgomery should be arriving in the afternoon." my sudden coldness did not change, and Cristina didn't say anything about it. I started walking again and she did not hesitate to follow me._

"_This is definitely much better than Teddy's transplant." she said, with a note almost happy in her voice._

"_I need the best; you're the best. That is why I removed you from the service of your platonic love." I wryly comment._

_She laughed loudly, but I could see that her eyes shone with pride._

"_And to top of all I win a bonus, because I don't have to deal with all you're ... always present excitement." _

"_I would have it, but I don't because when I reach the hospital, the first thing I found was Callie kissing Hahn." I __laughed again in disbelief ... I had my blood boiling. "Oh, and I must add, that the two of them were enjoying it… big time."_

"_CALLIE DID WHAT?" __the sudden shouted of Cristina made me jump. I turned to reprehend her for the scandal, but seeing her eyes extremely open and her closed fists with anger… left me speechless. "How on earth could she do that to you? And with Erica! Oh ... I'll definitely be kicking someone's ass."_

_Even in a thousand years, I have imagined that Cristina Yang ... would be defending me like that._

"_Hey! Don't look at me like that." she complained, as she began to walk quickly toward the elevator. "You helped me when nobody else could. From now on, do not be surprised that I have your back."_

"_We have a VIP patient and we must be the best in our game, Cristina. You will not kick anybody's butt." she stopped walking again and looked at me with a look of disbelief and disgust._

_I sighed, amused, sad and defeated._

"_Well, you can enjoy yourself beaten up Erica's butt, but you will not touch even a hair of Callie." She was going to protest, but I cut her off. "__I protect the things I love, and even with what I saw… Callie is still the most important one. If you want to hurt her, you'll have to pass over me." _

_The resident sighed and leaned her back against the wall, facing me with folded arms._

"_How can you be so calm? After what you saw ... How can you not be angry?"_

"_Because I love her more than anything in the world." I answered simply. "__When you love someone that way, you only care about their happiness. Callie has a choice to make ... and whatever the answer she gives, I will have to accept it. Even if she did not choose me, I will have to accept it because the most important in my life is… to know that Calliope is happy."_

"_So, that's it? ...you are giving up? …so easily! Are you going to give Erica the most precious thing of your life without even a fight?" she __asked annoyed, while glaring at me. _

"_First, there is nothing to __**give up**__, because Callie is not an object." then, with my first genuine smile since I had seen my girlfriend kissing her ex, I added. "I am a good man in a storm. And definitely ... I will fight for what I love."_

"Ariana… Ariana wake up."

I blinked incessantly when the annoying sunshine, gave me full in the face.

"For whom are you going to fight?" asked Sarah, amused.

"She has not even gone to Seattle and you're already thinking of your patient ... incredible." added her husband John.

I blinked again ... _I was dreaming again? Why the hell I cannot remember anything?_

"Ugh!" I put my hand to my head, trying to calm the heavy hammer that was hitting me. "The head is killing me."

"John, go to the kitchen and search for a painkiller." Sarah said, looking at me with her green eyes full of compassion. "Ari, you have to tell my brother about the sudden headaches every time you get up." She added later with a more serious tone.

"Sarah, you know Jared as much as I do." I said with a small smile. Gradually, the throbbing of my head was declining. "He would worry to dead and what I have is nothing special."

She squeezed my hand, understanding at the time, what was my real fear.

"In a month, many things can change Ariana ... Who knows ... maybe you're recovering your memory."

"After almost eight years ... that would not make sense." I replied, not wishing that the hopes will fill my head. This situation had happened before and the one that had suffered the disappointment the most had been Allie ... and this could not happen again. "The MRI from last month showed the same as the others ... my head is totally healthy!"

"If so, then why can't you remember?"

"Because since the day I woke up I lost everything I was… forever!" tears began to fill my eyes, as every time someone touched the same subject. "Whenever I try to look back, I find nothing because everything is black. It's like having an infinite void in your head."

"You can't stop fighting Ariana." Sarah sat next to me and hugged me tightly. But she didn't give me hope, her arms didn't make me feel safe or complete ... because she wasn't Kate.

"I have no reason to fight." I replied in a tone of defeat. "I'm tired of fighting ... and even if I fight I never find a positive result. After almost eight years, I have lost my strength; because every time I open a door, there is never anyone on the other side ... I don't have any reason to fight… I do not have a person to fight for."

"You have Allie."

"Remember what happened the last time I tried ... do you remember how she got?" I inquired, wiping the tears with force.

"Yes, but…"

"This is Alison's life, maybe not mine, but it is definitely hers." I interrupted her. "And we all know that she is immensely happy… here… with every single one of you." I stood up slowly and picked up my handbag.

"Yes, but…"

"My daughter is happy here… with us, and for nothing in the world, I am going to threaten her happiness."

"Not even for your life?"

My phone rang at that time, warning me that I had a text message.

_All the papers are ready. I went to pick up my princess. And I am arriving now at the airport ... are you coming or what?__–Jared_

I raised my eyes towards Sarah. I hugged her and smiled sadly.

"No, not even for my life." the very force of my words hit me with intensity. I guess that was the great sacrifice every mother has to do.

Because I had no more reasons to keep fighting. The hope that someone will finally find me had vanished with the passage of time ... the hope of finding the owner of my heart died with each new dawn.

That is why, if the final decision was between my life or hers, I won't be necessary for me to think twice. My daughter was my life ...Allie was _my_ everything.

* * *

_So, I can't say that this wasn't good because some people will kill me… but…_

_I do have twitter… in case some of you want to talk to me, is **Hajabeg452** (same as here)_

_Anyways… did you like it? I hope so. I know it wasn't what most of you was expecting but… I can't rush some things._

_Ok, I'm shutting up now, because I am supposed to be packing. I'll be back in two weeks…_

_Thanks again for reading. Hugs and Besos._

_Hajabeg452._


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all… Thank you very much! You people are AMAZING! All those comments… wow… I still can't believe it!_

_With that said. I had a GREAT vacation… so this chap is even more lager because of that! _

_As always, this is for my girls in the Calzona Board… You should totally come and say Hi, it is an awesome place! Cause they are simply too cool and awesome! Btw… Happy early B-day Diana!_

_And for Gina, Nemo, Raven, Ash, KB, Brenna, Holly and Gaby!  
_

_And most special, this is for my cool kid… I know that you are watching me… so I just want to tell you how much I love you and how much I will miss you. _

_Again… thanks for the comments and feedback and reviews… You all ROCK!_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Arizona's POV**

_If someone had told me that I, on the same day, would be able to get the valuable friendship of Mark Sloan and Cristina Yang, I would have referred him or her, at the moment, to the fifth floor of the hospital. _

_But one never knows what lies ahead, and arguably, destiny definitely can give you very pleasant surprises._

"_V-fib!" __announced the nurse, while I was fighting one of the bleeders in the abdomen of my 12 year old patient._

"_Damn!" I muttered as I was constantly looking for what was causing the bleeding. "Where the hell are you?"_

"_Cardio arrest."__the nurse told me again. "Should I page Dr. Altman?" she asked as the girl's heart line went flat._

_I had two minutes to save her life ... I just needed to find the bleeder as soon as possible... and make her heart beat once again._

"_It's not necessary." I __assured, while looking up quickly. "Yang, I want that heart beating ... now!"_

_I kept searching endlessly, confident that the resident would do the job she always used to do so majestically, but..._

_There was one minute and 45 seconds remained. And Cristina Yang was not moving… at all._

"_Dr. Yang!" __I yelled, not taking my eyes from the bleeding in the stomach of the girl. This was my second patient since the therapist had given me the green light to return to the operating room. The first was dead ... and I was not willing to lose more than one life in one day._

_Damn, damn, damn it..._

"_How can I help?" Mark entered the OR, standing at my side instantly._

_30 seconds ... blood all over my hands… Mark willing to take action… Yang was still motionless… and Emma's life slipping in front of me. _

"_Got the bleeder!" I announced victorious. "Mark, I need you to close this up for me." at times like these, I was grateful that Sloan was near._

"_I got it." _

_As Mark replaced my hand with his equally experimented one, I moved across the table, where Cristina was static. I took her out of my way sharply and raised my eyes to the clock..._

…_10 seconds…_

"_Ten blade!"_

**Kate's POV**

My entire head was spinning.

There were several hands on me, there was some people shouting things I could not understand and many others struggling with someone.

I let my eyes closed, trying to concentrate to understand what happened. After almost a full minute passed, I felt how, little by little, everything that happened in the last hour was starting to get clear in my head.

"Shit!" I complained, because with the memories also came the pain of my broken nose and my injured head. I put my hand to my head and immediately, all the hands that were all over my body… froze.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, with genuine concern. I nodded slowly as I sat on the floor without opening my eyes.

"Callie?" I asked in a thick voice, apparently she had knocked me really hard, because my voice was that of someone who had been blank for at least two minutes. "Is she fine?"

"I am perfect." the aforementioned replied, her voice sounded angry and threatening. "And pray for them to get a good grip on me, because if I see that I have an opportunity… I will not doubt about breaking every bone you have."

"CALLIE!" several people reprimanded her and I felt how the voices echoed in my head like hammer blows.

"Ugh." the pain became increasingly intense. "I promise that I will not going to upset an Orthopedic surgeon … ever again." I muttered to myself.

Opening my eyes I found a scene that did not look any good, or at least not for me. Callie was struggling in the arms of Sloan, while beside her, him, Cristina, Stephanie and Teddy glared at me. The others were confined to intersperse their eyes from the big picture projector and my broken and bloody nose.

Of all the reactions that I thought that I would see, the last thing that I imagined was that I would end up with my septum destroyed. Involuntarily, a bitter laugh escaped my lips and this little action caused me so much pain that it even got me to close my eyes again.

"Oh, God! Give me one reason not to release Callie." Mark's gaze was nailed hard on me. And by the air that was around the room, I could ensure that all the hate that he could accumulate in his eyes, was addressing me.

But that did not matter, his reaction was understandable.

"Mark." Derek warned him. "If you do not behave I'll throw all of you out of here!" he threatened.

Shepherd gave me a look between distressed and angry. The night before I had told him all, at least the general details, and made him promise me not to intervene when I was telling the other, I had made him promise me that whatever happened, he would not stand between his family and me.

"No! Let them loose all that they are holding. You promised Derek ... stay out of this." I begged, opening my eyes for a brief second but I instantly closed them because of a new jolt of pain. "Oh God! Can anyone fix my nose?" I asked, feeling the discomfort in my face and the difficulty for the passage of air. "I cannot breathe well."

Someone moved until he was kneeling in front of me.

"Stand still." Lexie asked me, and before I could say more, I felt like how my nose relocated in one motion. The pain came over me was so strong that I almost saw the stars.

"CARAJO!" I screamed as loud as I could. When the tears started to get out of my eyes, someone pass me a small towel. As I wiped my tears and the blood that almost reached my neck, I opened my eyes to face them again.

For a moment, I was really small… right there ... lying on the floor without assistance. I felt as if they were all my judges, and were about to give me a ruling. I felt helpless, because I did not even have the strength to get up.

The pain was so much that I was about to faint.

"UGH! At least you could have let me know when you were going to do it." I complained once I kind of recovered a little of my composure.

"Can you breathe?" the always friendly voice of the young surgeon was now absolute ice. I nodded as I could; I struggle with myself… trying not to close my eyes.

"If you want, that can be changed." Cristina smiled at me with a look way too dangerous. "I can beat you until you are out of breath."

"Selfish bitch!" Mark spat. "How can you have the heart to break a family? How are you able to snatch a daughter from her mother?"

"You asked me to trust you!" Callie shouted, trying to free herself from the steel grip of Mark. "What did you intended? Just come here and make fun of me? Make fun about my pain? Or did you came here just to enjoy the illness of my child?"

"I just wanted to help." I stood up slowly.

"Help?" Lexie's tone was sarcastic. "A broken nose is the least you deserve after scouring to our faces that you've been living with Arizona for all these years."

Even with half of my vision blurred, I could see the pain in the features, deformed by anger, of Callie.

"Oh, much better!" the voice of the orthopedist rose two octaves. "You did right? You brainwash my wife. You came here to tell me that she is finally going to divorce me. You came here to tell me that she finally has grown tired of being tied to me." her hands began to tremble. "You came to tell me how much she loves you." she ceased to shake into the arms of Mark, but her anger toward me did not fall for anything. "How were you able to get her away from me?"

"Mark… let her go." he looked at me like as if I was crazy, but he didn't doubt even a second before releasing her.

"Without a problem." his tone was full of resentment.

"You are hurt, humiliated and angry. You feel like I betray you and you want to beat the hell out me." she stood in her place, unmoving.

So much for keeping the promise I made to myself… right?

"Kate! That is enough!" Derek's voice sounded distant. My mind did not register anything but the pain of the woman standing in front of me. To Callie's eyes I was the cause of all her suffering, I was the one that had disrupted her perfect family ... she wanted me to pay and I was aware that. And until they let go all the rage against me that was consuming their minds, they would not be able to listen to anything that I could possibly say… much less Callie.

"What are you waiting for? I'm the one who lied to you ... _**I am**_ the one who is _**living**_ with Ariana."

This time I was prepared.

"Her name is Arizona… _**my **_Arizona."

Her eyes were injected with blood ... and the impact of her body with mine was violently. We both fell to the ground, and she did manage to give me two accurate punches before someone shake her off of me.

"TORRES! You are going to kill her!" out of the corner of my eye I saw that, this time, Derek and Bailey were in charge of handling her.

"That's ... that's the least she deserves." and in saying this, and once she was released from the momentary hatred that she kept against me, Callie collapsed in Mark's arms, crying uncontrollably.

I leaned against the table to stand up, but my knees trembled and I fell again. Now was the perfect time to talk, but the weight of my head and the endless pangs of pain didn't even let me think. I tried to stand again, this time supporting all my strength on my right arm and getting up about a foot off the floor. I opened my mouth to say something, but before a sound escaped from my throat, darkness consumed me.

The last thing I felt, before I plunged into nothingness, was how my body collapsed on the floor again.

**Callie's POV**

_Arizona is alive, my daughter is alive, Arizona is alive, my daughter is alive ... __**Arizona and my daughter are alive.**_

The same thoughts repeated over and over in my head. My mind was not aware of the strong spasms that had taken control over me, not aware of Mark's strong arms holding me… not aware of my bloody hands because of the small beating I had given Katherine Moreno. The woman who was going to save the life of my son, but at the same time was the same the woman that had taken the most important people in my life.

My daughter and my wife.

"Animals!" Bailey shouted at us, while she crouched next to a very unconscious Katherine. "Stupid! Idiots!"

"You're not going to judge me Bailey." I said; trying to get my voice to not break because of tears. All my anger was gone, now ... now there was only a deep and impassable pain. "You don't know how I feel ... no one knows how I feel."

Anger… loneliness… fury… sorrow… vengeance… resentment… grief… hatred… hollow. That was all that was predominant in me ... all that I did not know how to deal with at this time. But there was something else, something that my mind refused to accept, but my broken heart and my dead soul were welcoming with open arms. A feeling that was capable of returning a fraction of the old Callie back to me. Now, thanks to Katherine Moreno ... I also had hope.

She just looked at me in a neutral manner. Without justifying my behavior, but partly understanding my feelings ... after all, she was one of my best friends.

"Chase, bring something to clean her and to wake her up. And get some morphine; I am sure that she will be in extreme pain when the whole thing kicks in." Owen also had leaned close to her and now he was reviewing her carefully.

Stephanie didn't move from her place.

"Dr. Chase, if you don't want to lose your job right now you'd better hurry." Derek said. "And bring the tools of Dr. Sloan ... the cuts on her face are quite deep."

"I will not move from here, much less to cure her." Mark said, as if he were talking about the weather. He glanced contemptuously towards Katherine and affirmed his grip on my shoulders.

My mind, which was previously in a complete limbo, now began to make some kind of sense. Guilt was deposited slowly over me. And only now I was starting to notice how mistaken I was… now I was starting to see how I had gone too far.

I had no right to hurt what Arizona loved the most. I had no right, because in doing so, indirectly, I was hurting her.

"Oh my God!" I put my hand to my mouth when I saw her face clearly for the first time. Katherine's condition was deplorable and her blood kept leaving her wounds like a waterfall, apparently, I had also broken her head.

"Dr. Chase, you have five seconds to go." Bailey told her, giving my friend her famous Nazi gaze.

Stephanie hesitated for several seconds and looked at me carefully before she rushes out the door.

"Her pulse is weak." Owen threw a worried look to Bailey.

I stood slowly, still not out of shock to see what my own actions had caused. I walk two steps toward them when Derek looked up.

"Don't approach a step further Torres." he warned me. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and coldness. Derek also understands me, because he also was my best friend.

"I… I'm sorr… I don't know wha…" I stammered, not being able to say something specific.

"You have no idea of the error that you just committed." Derek's tone was more than angry.

"Mistake?" Cristina burst. "Callie gave _that_… what she deserved. _**She**_ grabbed Arizona from _**us**_, _**she**_ is the cause of that Arizona is not with _**us**_."

Her voice sounded angry, so much like Mark or myself, had sounded. But her voice was also hurt, sad and tormented. After me, Cristina and Mark were those which had suffered the death of Arizona the most.

After Owen Hunt and Meredith Grey, the person to whom Cristina Yang respected, admired and loved the most in her life was, incredibly, Arizona Robbins. The dark and twisted resident had formed a strong bond with the always happy and smiling pediatrician. Apparently, they shared more than they thought. They relationship was a little more difficult to understand for others, but extremely easy to carry for them both.

I do not know what had happened, because when it came to her friends, Arizona used to be quite private. Over time, I had urged myself many times to ask Cristina was what had caused the change between them ... but her eyes dull each time I tried to broach the subject, and that was more than enough to stop me.

On the other hand…

_**Mark's POV**_

"_You did a great job, Arizona." I congratulated her, while she, Cristina and I were scrubbing out._

"_Thanks." __She smiled at me, because although she was a bit annoyed for what had happened to Yang, I also felt that she was happy to have saved the life of that girl. "And thank you for being there for me.__I don't think I would have borne to lose two children in one day ... at least; I would not have supported that today. So, thank you for saving my ass."_

_I looked totally surprised because this was the first time Arizona Robbins thanked me for something. And because it was also the first time she mentioned that word in front of me ... which was something stupid but my mind likes to play and well..._

"_Hey ... you're the person who makes my best friend happy." I smiled at her as I wiped my hands. "__And one of my duties is to protect the happiness of Callie ... you are his happiness ... so, you have earned an unwanted bodyguard."_

_I knew I was treading dangerous waters, but also knew that I will not lose anything by trying._

"_She would be thriller if two of the most important people in her life are finally friends. And as long as Calliope is happy ... yes, I think I can live with that." she said, laughing warmly but keeping her tone serious. Apparently, the pediatrician was impressed to realize that the almost ex man-whore, aka me, could become a loyal friend._

_I smiled broadly, happy for my so desired achievement._

"_You only say that because you are dying to be near me ... you have to accept it Blondie, Callie is hot, but I ..." I bother her a bit. I winked when I was about to leave, enjoying the strange new camaraderie that had arisen in us. "Well… you know how I am."_

"_Of course, you're the grandparent that all my patients would like to have." I heard her say, while I was walking down the aisle to go and look for Callie._

_I laughed again. Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan being truly friends ... Oh yeah! This would be a pretty fun experience._

_The last thing I could think was that, at that time, I had achieved what it would be in the near future, the incredible sister who all my life I had wanted._

**Callie's POV**

…was Mark.

Mark Sloan, the one who was always making out of place and perverted comments about our relationship, was now the man who owed Arizona Robbins, in his own words. He was the man who years ago, at the time when we were all happy because we still had her, more respected and loved Arizona. I never knew what happened, that has always been a secret that was between the two, but with actions and time, the one thing that I know for sure was that Mark loved Arizona more than anyone could ever imagine. She was the sister he never had, and he filled the space that the dead of her brother had left her.

I could see it every day in his eyes that Mark still missed her.

"NO!" Derek spoke to Cristina first and then all of us. "She is the one that is going to save Daniel's live; she is the one that is returning Arizona to us... Katherine Moreno is the person that is going to restore our hope."

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy, who looked extremely pale.

"Yesterday, after the review of Danny, it was when Katherine discovered that Ariana McPerk and Arizona Robbins were the same person. The birthmark of Daniel, the resemblance of Callie with Alison and the history of Arizona's was what made her suspicious." he gave me an angry look. "When she saw the photo, she came to tell me everything."

A knot of guilt was formed in my throat. Oh no...

"Apparently, Arizona has lost her memory after the accident, something like the case of Rebecca Pope." he fixed his blue eyes on Alex. My heart completely stopped. No, that wasn't true ... just no. "I don't know the details, but I do now know that, at the moment, Arizona still doesn't remember who she really is."

The blood ran from my face and tears took over me again. Derek's words had cut off my breathing. I was wrong, Kate was not guilty of anything ... and I had become a monster.

"What did I do?" I took both hands to my head, really desperate. I stumbled a bit and was about to fall when someone grabbed me ... it was Cristina.

"She wouldn't tell me anything else until she talked to you first Callie." now the accusing eyes of Shepherd, were fixed on me. "And I agreed with her because I thought that you were going to react in a civilized manner."

"What the poor woman didn't know is that they don't talk… at all." Bailey criticized. Her hand was on the eye of Katherine that would not stop bleeding. "They hit, they have sex, drown themselves, cut the supports that keep alive a heart, get drunk, hang themselves, they throw in front of a bus to save a life. Idiots! They do anything but listen!"

"I'm not…" my attempt at apology was interrupted by the cheerful melody of a cell. Everyone turned around to see each other, while the cell still playing aggressively. Three seconds later, Bailey's voice sounded as low as a slight sigh.

"It's her… Ariana… It's Arizona."

My heart skipped at least two beats and my body turned as marble when I saw Bailey opened the cell and put it on speaker.

"_Kate! Why don't you answer my text messages?"_

"Oh my God!"

"Arizona!"

"It is her… it's really her!"

Surprised and excited exclamations of my friends came to my ears, proving that I had not really gone crazy, proving to me the fact that, after more than seven dark and painful years, I was really hearing her voice again.

"_Kate, what happens? ... Katherine Moreno, you better answer the phone now or you'll have HUGE problems when we arrive in Seattle!"_

Helplessly, I let out a strange laugh. It was a clear mixture of surprise, relief, joy and pain. The tone of Arizona was the same as years ago, it sounded like every time she scolded me for not telling her where I was and have her worried to the bone and her voice still held the same childish nuance that drove me crazy with love for her. I was more than fascinated by these few words, I was charmed again, I was surrendered to her feet by the mere fact of listening to her melodious voice, I didn't matter that it was deformed by a sincere concern ... it was her voice ... it was her ... _**my**_ Arizona .

But the love that shone in her words pierced my soul, because it was a true love, but it was a love that wasn't directed toward me.

"Good… good morning." Bailey was the first of all of us who found her voice.

"_Crap… No! …that is not what I… Damn it! …I mean… I'M SORRY!"_ I put my hand to my mouth to hold my laughter ... despite having no memory; Arizona was still herself, blending in with her own words as every time that she got nervous in front of strangers. She was still the same person who captivated me to the depths of my being.

"Oh God…" Mark's hand dropped dead on my leg, I turned to him and only found tears on his face. Beside him, Lexie was so fascinated to hear again the voice of my beautiful wife as I was.

"_I am truly sorry; really, I think __I've got the wrong number ... I'm sorry."_ she apologized and I could only sigh, it was almost like listening to an angel.

"Are… are you Dr. Ariana McPerk?"

"_Yes"_

"Then no… no… you are not mistaken." Bailey cleared her throat, her voice trying to overcome her own emotion. "This is the cell phone of Dr. Moreno."

"_Oh… excuse me but… Who are you? Where is Kate?"_ her overprotective tone made me wonder how deep would the love that they both had. Do I already have lost her forever? Was it too late… even before I started to fight?

Silent tears began to fall down my cheeks again.

"I am Dr. Bailey, Head of General Surgery at the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." She introduced herself in a tone very professional. "Dr. Moreno is assisting in surgery but she left me in charge of your call."

"_Is it much until she finish?"_

"Maybe several hours, she almost just entered." I was surprised by the ease with which Bailey was lying.

"_Oh." _her tone was extremely disappointed and this crushed my soul a little more. _"Can you please tell her that I call and that I need her to call me back as soon as she can?" _

"Definitely." Bailey said at the time. "I'll tell her as soon as she comes out of the O.R"

"_It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Bailey."_ she said with her usual cheerful voice. I focused my eyes on Miranda, and I wasn't surprised to see how she was crying silently. _"__I guess we will meet in the evening."_

"Yes, I… I guess so." her voice cracked a bit at the end, she coughed again and said. "I have to go, a nurse just told me that a large trauma it's about to enter emergencies."

"_Of course! I understand better than anyone the busy life of a surgeon. Thank you very much for the help and see you soon."_

"No problem at all. Good bye." she replied before closing the phone.

The entire room plunged into a deep silence; we only heard some sobbing or the irregular breathing of Kate.

"Mark, I need you to check her eyebrow." Owen's voice echoed in all of us, I saw that he tried to stop the blood from reaching Kate's eyes as he raised his hand to observe the wound. "I am not sure, because all this blood won't let me see well, but I think that the stone in Callie's ring may have damaged part of the eye."

I focused all my attention on my bloodied and bruised hands. I had almost all my knuckles bleeding and it was starting to ache. But that did not matter, because right now, the only thing that my mind could register was the fact that the ring that Arizona had given me the day of our wedding, was bathed in blood.

I almost puke because of the disgust I felt for myself.

"I don't think that I can…" Mark was standing motionless beside me and I didn't need to look at him to know that he was feeling equal or worse than me. "I can't… I…"

Stephanie entered at the time, she was breathing hard because of the race and her hands were full of medical equipment. Bailey ran to her and after removing everything that she would be using, she leaned over to wake Katherine.

Two minutes later, Owen and Derek helped her get up.

"Shit!" she complained with her voice uneven. "My head is killing me." She was going to take a hand to her head when Bailey stopped her.

"No, don't touch it." she recommended her softly. "You're quite beat up. Dr. Hunt and I are going to review the wounds and I'll give you some morphine for pain."

"NO!" Kate almost cried, before to be injected, but then gritted her teeth trying to suppress pain. "Don't give me drugs, if you give me drugs then I won't be aware of what's around me and I'll be too stunned to speak. No, I do not want you to give me anything, because there are still things to be resolved."

"But we have to cleanse and close your wounds; you're going to need painkillers." Bailey's tone was surprised and upset. Katherine shook her hands as if she trying to downplay the words of Miranda and extended her hand towards Shepherd.

"Can you help a lady to sit?" she asked with the intent of a smile, but notice that her eyes were crystallized by a new jolt of pain. Again, I felt like shit.

For his part, Derek gently lifted her and sat her on the sofa that was opposite to us. Bailey rolled her eyes and approached her.

"Katherine, your head, nose and mouth line are broken, plus a gash on the brow that could harm you eye." Bailey said in the same tone she would use with any stubborn patient.

"I can see perfectly and..."

"We have to clean all this mess and believe me when I tell you that it is going to hurt because it will hurt you like hell." she ended as if she was not even interrupted. "You can talk all you want, but only and exclusively, after we finished cleaning the whole trail of blood in your face."

"I can endure a little pain Dr. Bailey." She assured her and then smiling, she said. "I've been worse, Callie doesn't hit as hard as everybody thinks."

Her fake smile faded when her eyes found me.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely to me. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

My eyes opened widely. Was I hearing right? Did she just apologize for having been beaten without fault? I shook my head, angry with her and myself.

"Sloan, come and take a look at this." Owen again asked noting that the woman would not stop bleeding. "Where the hell it's so much blood coming from?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kate indifferent tone only managed to increase the rage I felt against myself. "I have a hemoglobin extremely high ... I usually donate at least in four months a year."

"I'll take care of her wounds." Lexie jumped, seeing that Derek was, again, going to call attention to her husband. She cast a worried look to Mark before pulling up a chair and sit in front of Kate. "Okay, I need you to stay as still as possible, I am going to rearrange your nose again and the more still you stay… the less pain that you are going to feel."

"Thanks for the warning." the brunette told her in an attempt to smile.

"I'm sorry… about before… I'm sorry." Lexie looked away, not being able to see her face.

"I don't blame you… any of you." she affirmed looking at everyone, but leaving her eyes on Mark and me. "You had every right to react that way, and you should not apologize for defending what all of you loves." this time her dark eyes rested on me. "I would have reacted in the same way or even worse." she smiled, trying to alleviate the guilt that weighed in almost all of us.

"I…" I began to try to apologize, but by reading my intentions, she stepped forward.

"I hit you first, remember?" She pointed to my damaged lip. "I guess now we're even." her jovial tone completely dislocated to the pain expressed her eyes. "Now, can anyone take care of Callie? I'm sure that nobody wants the best Orthopedic Surgeon in the country to be having problems in her hands… right?"

"No." with a strong shake; I let my hands off the grip of Cristina, who was in front of me, ready to begin cleaning.

The blood on my hands was a punishment for my behavior; it was my penance for having dared to hurt the person that Arizona loved so much.

"Believe me, Callie; you will want your hands healthy for when Daniel leaves the hospital."

The conviction with which she said these words give me hope and overcame my soul. She was sure that my son would be saved; her determined eyes and her assured tone were telling me the same. Kate was able to give me his life back ... and her eyes silently confirmed me the promise that she had made me the night before.

_"I'm on your side Callie. I will do everything possible to restore the shine on your eyes. I'm going to do even what is not in my power to give back to Danny the security of a prosperous and healthy life."_

If Katherine Moreno was the one who was now bringing Arizona back to me ... Why would doubt her?

Her eyes remained fixed on me, waiting for my answer. Because I could see that if I did not let Cristina attend my hands, she would not let Lexie heal her face. I could tell that she expected me to continue being that person… the person that was going to give her all the reasons for this, the person that was going to make her remember that doing the right thing… was right. I could feel her concern, pain and compassion for me, for my welfare, my friends… my family ...my son's.

Without saying anything I just extend my hand to Cristina. Kate smiled just a little, before nodding in my direction and turning all her attention to Lexie.

I liked the silence in which we were submerged while they were in charge of healing our wounds. The room, despite having more than 15 people in it, was incredibly quiet. My hands were as sore as it could be, however, while Cristina worked in them, I didn't found the voice to drop even a whimper of pain. Remarkably, Katherine didn't complain either.

We spent about 30 minutes before either of us spoke again. I could not stop thinking about Arizona, thinking about what really happened in the accident, the reasons of why she might have forgotten me and how I would react when I finally had her before me.

Would I be able to stand it? Would I be able to suppress more than seven years of pain and longing? Did I have enough strength and control for not to throw myself into her arms… weeping… or attack her lips in a violent and desperate kiss?

Actually ... I didn't have an answer for anything.

"Done." Lexie said, while she leaned back to watch the entire job.

Now Katherine's face was clean of any blood, but in return, she had stitches on the lower lip of the mouth and in her left eye, while her nose was covered by a temporary holder.

"You can't take off the holder until within a week." Lexie said, while she took her by the jaw and moved her face to one side. "This is what is stopping the internal bleeding that you have, while holding the bone in place."

"But tomorrow I will be able to operate, right?" her anxious tone made Bailey to snort again in total and completely disbelief. "I do not want to start my first day without doing surgery."

"You won't be able to operate tomorrow, or the day after or the day after the day after that ... I'm sorry."

Kate grimaced a bit angry, but she said nothing more.

I admired her nobility, because I knew that inside, she wanted to cut my head because I was depriving her of doing what she wanted to do more.

"The holder does not allow you to operate, because you cannot wear a mask with it and you need to have your mouth discovered because you will need to breathe to the one hundred percent of your capacity." reported Lexie, as she swerved her head to both sides to make sure everything was in place… again. "But you can't take it off until I order you to do it. If you do that then all will be well and soon you'll be almost like new." she smiled at her. "Right now, the nose is in really bad shape and you should not do things abruptly. You have a broken bone in three pieces and even the smallest effort can cause dislodging them. If this happens you will end up in unnecessary surgery and with a nose disfigured for life."

"Then I think I will behave." she smiled, but the gesture left her with a new tug of pain. "I do not want to stop being McHotie only one day after I received this honor."

"If she going to have a scar?" Derek asked, casting me a reproachful look.

"If she listens to me, her nose will be back to normal within weeks."

"Thanks" her tone was almost solemn, and Mark stirred beside me. I could tell by his eyes that he felt guilty, but I also could feel the pain that this whole situation was causing him.

Incredibly, as my relationship with Arizona became stronger, she developed strong ties between her and my friends. Mark, Bailey, Cristina, Addison ... even my own family. With time and patience, Arizona knew how to win each of their hearts; she knew how to make mine ... _**ours**_.

It was a pleasant surprise to wake up one day and discover that my roommate, Cristina Yang, the one that many people thought that she had no feelings, has cooked breakfast to Arizona just to compensate how hard it had been the night before for her. It was a pleasant surprise to walk in one day in an on-call room and found Mark and Lexie having sex for the first time months, more specifically, since they had been separated and all thanks to a glorious intervention from Arizona. It felt amazing to know that because of her my family had accepted me the way as I was. Because although she never told me what happened, I always knew that it was because of her that my parents had dropped the blindfold that wasn't letting them see that, even if I was gay… I was still the same person they raised to be.

I could see on the faces of my friends ... _**our**_ friends… that I was not the only one who had suffered her death, and I wasn't the only one who longed for her return.

I used to joke often with Arizona about them. I accused her of having stolen from my friends and she said it was not her fault… that being an awesome friend was in her blood. Then I said to her that it didn't matter, because I was hardcore and I would recover my friends.

We make it a fun competition, a challenge in which everyone participated voluntarily. We make it a fight, the same struggle that united us in the way that we were now, that was the battle that made us the family that we are now. There was a period of time in which volunteers would choose a side and in the end, the team that had more members would be crowned supreme king of the hospital (Arizona's idea). One year after the _Battle for Friends_ started the two teams of surgeons most legendary that Seattle Grace West Mercy Hospital have met and known in its long history were formed.

_Team __**Awesome **__and Team __**Hardcore**__._

Many people came to think it was something stupid ... but for us, it was the main base of our beautiful brotherhood.

**Team Awesome** was led by Arizona Robbins and had under their ranks: Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman and Lexie Grey.

**Team Hardcore** was led by me, Callie Torres and had the support of: Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey, Derek Shepherd and Owen Hunt.

The results have surprised many… including myself, but had made us realize all the love we felt the one for the other, despite all the differences and the drama that surrounded us.

The slight coughed of Kate took me from my reverie, she focused her gaze on me and then her eyes traveled all over the place, without looking at anyone in particular.

"Well ... I think it's time to tell you how it was that Arizona Robbins became Ariana McPerk."

**Arizona's POV**

The head was still hurting me. And the conversation with Dr. Bailey hadn't left me anything but tranquil.

Allie and Jared sat next to me, immersed in a card game that seemed really exciting.

"I hate waiting at airports." I commented and by receiving no response from either, I decided to do what I always did lately.

Sleep.

Because every time I get up, the emptiness and pain was forgotten and in return, my mind was wrapped in a strangely pleasant state of confusion. Because the first thirty seconds after waking up I was always feeling as if somehow, my mind has reconnected with my past. It seemed as if I go back to being ... the real me.

I focused my eyes on my fiancé, and I smiled when I saw the way that he was playing with my daughter.

Thanks heaven; my daughter had fallen under the spell rendered by Jared Parker, in the same way he was in love with her. Seeing them together and happy every time, only managed to dispel my all my insecurities and concerns.

With a smile on my face, I let the exhaustion take full control of my body.

_The touch of our bare legs sent shivers all over my body._

_She was trying to catch the breath that my lips and my hands had taken away from her. I… I just wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go._

_Today was one of those days where nothing could go better. It was one of those days when Callie and I just stayed in bed, making love endlessly. Rediscovering our bodies, giving us looks, sharing our souls, or just ... intensifying our love._

"_Oh Dios mío." Callie said when she managed to control her agitated breath. "I ... I cannot believe that ... Gosh! I love you so much, Arizona."_

_I giggled and rolled until I was above her. _

"_Calliope, I love you too, with my whole being." __I rushed to her lips, just as thirsty as a castaway launches himself on a plate of food. I kissed her with passion, desire ... because she was the most beautiful woman I ever find ... She was my fiancée ... she would be completely mine… very soon._

"_Fourth round?" asked after we broke the kiss, grabbing me by the waist and pressing me against her body._

"_Did you have to ask?" I smiled widely, before starting to kiss around her slender neck._

"_Wow! I never thought you had a back so ... hot, Arizona." Cristina said as she leaned on the door._

"_YANG! What the hell are you doing?" Callie shouted while hiding her bare chest under the covers and glaring at her roommate._

"_Come on Callie, this is not the first time that I see the two of you doing ... whatever it is that you are doing." she replied with a bored tone. "Besides, there is something called: door lock."_

"_And there is something that is called: knock." Callie leaned over me and whispered. __"Juro que voy a matarla si no se va en los próximos tres minutos." __I didn't understood nothing of what she said ... but I know that sounded sexy as hell._

_I slowly turned around and glared at the smiling resident._

"_It better be worth the disruption, Cristina." I told her as calm as possible. She smiled and sat on the edge of our bed._

"_CRISTINA!" __Callie shouted, shocked. "We ARE naked!" she said, as if the resident had not noticed the obvious._

"_No way that you are having sex with clothes." Cristina paused a moment to think. "__Well, It can always be some new stuff that only lesbians understand, or is perhaps the ultimate in sex ... but I doubt it, because Owen knows everything that happens, and can assure you that I am not behind him on that field…"_

"_Arizona!" __complained my fiancée, looking at me really annoyed._

"_Remember what I told you I was going to do?" said my new friend, totally ignoring a furious Callie._

_I nodded, while under the sheets I slightly pressed the hand of my partner. She sighed heavily and slumped on the bed, burrowing under the covers and starting to place soft kisses along my belly._

"_It turns out that in the end I'm going to do it, Meredith told me that is not something natural for me to do, but that such a change would not hurt me." _

" _Really? __Are you going to do it?" I __asked excited, because nothing would give me more pleasure than to know that the people I loved were happy. "__I cannot believe that __**you**__ want..." _

_I let out a sudden and involuntary moan when Callie's mouth was gently deposited in one of my weakest points. __I tried to hide my reaction with a makeshift cough, but the laughter from under the sheets and the odd grin on Cristina's face told me that I had failed._

"_Seriously?" __she asked, her face almost disgusted. "I'm not interested in knowing the things that you do when you think that you are alone, Callie." _

_Callie came out from under the sheets, but only to position herself on my back and continue with her soft and delicate kisses. My whole body was turn on and I was about to lose control._

"_This is my room; I can do what I want." __she replied stubborn and mockingly. She placed a hand on my abdomen and her finger began to draw vague lines on my skin._

_I shivered again._

"_Okay, I'm off." Cristina said defeated as she stood up. "Anyway, even Arizona is ignoring me." _

_Callie chuckled victorious, and pressed me closer._

"_I… I'm so…" __my breath was cut from a single blow when the playful fingers of my fiancée started to run down my body._

"_Whatever. Mark was waiting to talk to you too, but I'll tell him that he is going to have to wait a little longer." Cristina shook her hand casually in my direction. "When I return home from the hospital I am going to look for you, because I really need your help." _

"_Of course… count with me." As Cristina closed the door behind her, I turned around to face the woman that I love._

"_Mark?" she asked, raising an eyebrow gracefully. "How long have you two been such good friends?" _

"_Since we realized that we have a very special person in common that we love with all our heart."_

"_Who is the lucky one?" she asked innocent, giving me her back slightly to hide her radiant smile._

_I smiled slyly, enjoying beforehand what will come next._

"_Calliope, you behaved very badly in front of my friend." I said in a playful tone. I turned her around and placed a hand on her cheek, slowly approaching her lips. "I think that you need a punishment for that."_

"_I also think the same." she replied, her eyes shining darker than ever. "Thanks for letting me fight ... thanks for staying by my side. I love you." _

"_I gave you my word ... this, __**ours**__, is forever. Thank you for loving me ... thank you for fighting for me."_

_I smiled warmly, taking her hand in mine and kissing the ring I had given her just months ago._

"_Calliope, you are __**my everything**__… you will always be." __I said, before kissing her. Leaving me to involve myself in the fire of love she gave me. Because she made me the happiest woman in the world. Because thanks to her I had learned what it was like to live fully. She was my air, my strength and my hope ... Callie was my main reason for living._

_How would my life without her be…? That question was something I never wanted to find out._

"Mom ... mom it's time to board the plane." Allie was pulling my hand gently.

I shook my head a little surprised ... Why on Earth was so hot in here?

My daughter had been in front of me, watching me intently. When my eyes met her beautiful blue eyes, she smiled widely and ran up to the huge glass wall that had an overlooking view of the aircraft.

My heart jumped nostalgic when my daughter's black hair waved in a breeze. Alison was my beautiful angel ... she was my only reason for living.

"Never in my life had I seen anyone so beautiful as she." Jared said to me, following the direction of my gaze.

"I find her miraculously beautiful… breathtakingly stunning."

I watched her for several seconds, letting my mind wander in those memories I had from my daughter. Strangely, this was not the first time that I had used the exact description for her.

"I miss her… so much."

The words were natural, because the emptiness of my soul was a part of me ... because the melancholy feeling of my heart always told me that I had someone else, other than Katherine and Jared.

"I am surprised that you miss her so soon, Kate has not been even one day away from you." he said, amused. "Anyway, it is natural that you miss your best friend."

I nodded, but something deep inside me told me that Kate was not the person that I was referring to.

"Katherine will be fine, Ariana." Jared said, rolling his eyes and taking my hand luggage. "In few hours you'll have one of the people you love more, again and forever, by your side."

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the gate ... toward the plane that was going to take me to a new challenge ... a new life ... to Seattle. But I was not afraid, because Jared's last words had given me a new lease ... a new hope.

**Jared's POV**

Sometimes, most of the time, people have no idea of where the road of life can take them.

When you think everything is fine, when you're the happiest person in the universe ... that's when you should be more vigilant. Because happiness is equivalent to the imbalance. Any gust of wind can knock you down, and the stroke is sometimes so strong that cannot even get up.

But there is always someone willing to help you; someone who rescues you when you're falling. One, or more, special person that saves you from a fully mortal blow ... a guardian angel, a charitable soul that awakens you from the endless sleep of solitude without even realizing the importance of what, he or she, is doing.

Ariana McPerk.

She was my angel, my protector and my savior.

Thanks to her I kept fighting when my life was virtually meaningless. Thanks to her and her love for me, my life had taken an encouraging course to the future. Therefore, I was not willing to lose her, not to Kate, who was her best friend ... and much less to her past ... which was totally unclear.

That was the main reason of why I went with her to Seattle.

I was going to fight for what I had won; I was going to fight anyone and everyone for the heart of Ariana.

* * *

_So… are you team Awesome or Team Hardcore? ;)_

_The first two flashbacks have nothing to do with the last one… just putting that out there. _

_I am going to some rough personal time, so, I am sorry to say that I don't know when I will be able to update… I know that many of you love this story… and I sure love all of you for that… but I do need time if I want to do my best with these… so, please… be patient will me… and I promised that it won't be to long… I just need to breathe some air._

_Again… thanks for all the support and I hope that this chapter was worth it…_

_Hugs and Besos!_

_Hajabeg452_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is completely dedicated to the AWESOME Brenna. Happy B-Day Girl! I Love you!_

_Remember… all the medical stuff is totally made up for me… and I don't know if anything of it is real._

_As always… HUGE thanks for all those comments… you guys ROCK! _

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Kate's POV**

My head was rapidly reaching the point of breaking into a thousand pieces. The pain in my nose did not allow my thoughts to flow consistently, however, I could not take off my mind from all the problems that we would be affronting at the arrival of Ariana ... or Arizona ... I did not even know how to call her.

"First of all, I want to apologize again." I said and when I saw that several of them frowned and others were about to interrupt me, I continued. "I have a habit of not explaining things well when I'm anxious or nervous ... and well, I know that the way I showed all of you the truth was not the best. For that… I am sorry."

"That didn't give me the right to hit you." Callie gritted her teeth. "Bailey is right, I behaved like an animal."

"No Callie, you behaved like a human being who felt betrayed." I said, in part because it was true and partly because I was trying to calm her guilt. "Besides, I also had a bit of guilt, because you can be sure that I was provoking you."

Her eyes widened in amazement.

"What? Why the hell did you do that?" Bailey shouted.

"Because, while Callie didn't take out the anger inside her that she had against me, she wouldn't be able to hear anything that I had to say." I turned toward her. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." my smile grew when I heard her words.

"By the way, I must clarify that I never knew Ariana and Arizona were the same person, not until last night." I said, trying to remove any doubt of her head.

Nodding, Callie took a deep breath and her eyes I saw that she was about to ask what everyone wanted to know.

"What was what happened to Arizona?"

"Actually I only know the basics, because my relationship with Ariana began seven months after her arrival at the hospital." I paused a few seconds. "Can I call her Ariana, or that bothers you? I might not get used, but I'll make the effort to call her Arizona if you ask me." I cleared.

"You can call her Ariana; after all, that's her name now." Callie answers me.

"But it will not be for long." Mark countered; opening and closing his fists to control his own anxiety.

I nodded ... after all, that would be the more logical thing.

"Ariana was quite struck when she arrived at the hospital. Her head was bleeding profusely due to a very deep wound, she had broken ribs, internal bleeding and multiple superficial abrasions… but nothing was more worrying than the baby." Callie took a hand to her chest as she closed her eyes. Involuntarily, my nose puckered with worry and my eyes filled with tears for the pain, however I managed to keep my voice steady to ask her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"Maybe you should wait until you calm down a bit, Callie." Cristina advised. "I do not think that you or Teddy are in a position to listen to all of this right now."

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry for me." Altman said as she nailed her gaze on me, her eyes were strangely dark and she had a hand gently holding her own back, as if she was trying to calm herself down. She sat next to Karev, and he was embracing her affectionately, showing his support. Alongside them, April Kepner was expressing a little of concern about the pale face that Teddy had. "She was ...she is my best friend, I need ... I need to know that happened."

I turned my head in various directions looking for something to help her calm down, because it was more than obvious that the woman had high blood pressure and that, that was not good for a pregnant woman. I smiled when I saw inside of a small refrigerator… my strange and unorthodox solution.

"Derek, pass me that bottle of whiskey." I pointed to the half full bottle that was behind him. Shepherd frowned at me.

"Don't you think that it's a little early to drink?"

"Just pass me the bottle and some salt, a glass of hot water and a small bandage."

Everyone looked at me curious and intrigued. Derek handed me everything I had asked quickly. First I took a long swig of whiskey, just to check, relief… that the pain decreased only slightly. Then I dip the bandage in water with salt, I took it out, slipped and went back to dampen the band, this time with the whiskey. After the simple process was done, I handed it to Teddy.

"Put it in your back, above the right lung." hesitating a little, she did what I asked. Thirty seconds later, the color began to invade her face again. "Now I can ensure that your blood pressure is normal."

"How did you know that I had high blood pressure?" she said, letting her shoulders relax.

"Did you have high blood pressure?" Alex, Bailey, Cristina and Lexie rebuked her at the same time.

"Since approximately three minutes. I was waiting for her to say something, but I was forced to intervene when I noticed that her cardiologist pride would not let her disclose their status." I threw her a pained smile, while waiting for a response a hostile gesture on her part, however, I was surprised to see the fascinated smile that Teddy had in her face.

"How did you know?" she asked again, and then pointed to the little band that now lay in her lap. "How did you learn about the whiskey?"

"The pupils of your eyes are more floods than normal, you have the whole left side of your face you sweating and your pallor is too extreme." she opened her eyes in surprise and my ego went up two levels. "And, as I said before, I like to do research and invent when I'm in a lab ... it was quite easy to find the perfect mix of alcohol, water, salt and hormones of pregnancy." I answered and then I turned to Callie, who remained in the same position as before. "I can stop now, Callie. And anyways, until its night time is our surplus."

"No ... I want, I want to know what happened."

I decided, for the sake of Teddy, and others, to give them the short version of the story ... later I would be talking to Callie and then I would explain to her, in detail, everything that really happened.

"When I received her in the E.R, Ariana's condition was critical. The bruising on the head combined with her state of shock had sent her blood pressure through the heavens, causing a heavy tachycardia and early contractions ... it was impossible to save that baby." again, Callie closed her eyes, letting the tears roll freely down her cheeks.

This time, I didn't stop to see if she was okay.

"I didn't want to experiment on her, I was only a second-year resident, but I had no supervisor and no time to lose ... I was not thinking about the consequences ... I just wanted to help ..." when I started to get out of context, I cleared my throat and went back to pick up the thread of my thoughts. Those were the simple reasons that he never understood. The reasons for our separation. "After four hours of surgery, I was able to completely stop the contractions and stabilize both the heart of Ariana and the baby."

April Kepner opened her eyes in amazement; she watched me for several seconds and then pointed at me.

"That was more than 7 years ago!" I nodded, already aware that she had hit the jackpot.

"Really? Was it you?" asked Alex Karev, sensing, at the time, the line of thoughts of his colleague.

I just nodded with a discrete smile and with a really intense blush.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, really confused.

April was the one who answered.

"Remember what happened to Bailey, six years ago, when she was pregnant with Kayle?"

"I got an attack of anxiety when Ben had an accident." answered the above; making a strange grimace when recalling what appeared to be a very painful memory. "I spent six hours with tachycardia, which provoked me early contractions and had me almost losing my baby. If it wasn't for Addison, and the Doe Method, that had just been introduced to the world of medicine in that time..."

Her eyes met mine at the speed of light. A smile spread across Bailey's face and tears began to flood down her face.

"Oh my God!" the big hug she gave me took us all by surprise. "Thanks, a thousand times!"

Seeing the confusing face in almost everyone, Karev decided to explain.

"What saved the life of Kayle was the Doe Method and apparently ... with the first person that Kate experimented… was Arizona." understanding, as well as astonishment, was slowly reaching each of them.

"In the news, everyone just kept saying that the creator had not accepted the Harper Avery corresponding to so great invention." Cristina looked at me as if I had three eyes. "Do you realize that you may have won your first Harper Avery with just 22 years?"

"Why you didn't accept the recognition?" Derek asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

I lowered my head trying to hide all the emotions that fell on me every time I remember those days. I sighed heavily, trying to erase from my mind all the difficult moments that had happened ... It wasn't yet time to discuss them.

"Can we, please, focus on Ariana?" apparently, Callie was able to tell the abruptness with which I changed the subject, because she raised an eyebrow in my direction and nodded without saying anything else.

The twinkle in her eyes told me that I would have much explaining to do once we were alone.

"After surgery and for personal reasons that I don't know, Dr. Parker put me out of the case." I twisted my face when I recalled that night ... even after all these years, I still did not know the reason for Jared's decision. "The next time I spoke with her was a month and a half after the birth of the child."

"How did she lose her memory?" Shepherd asked.

"Why did the authorities not reported her as lost? Why didn't the police search for possible relatives?" Callie asked trying to keep her voice neutral ... trying to maintain her strength.

I had to admit that I was pretty surprised to found out that Ariana had been involved with a woman in the past. Not that I have a problem against gay people, on the contrary, I was part of those who respected and supported them. It just amazed me the fact that the love that Callie and Ariana/Arizona had for each other would have been big enough to get marry and raise a family.

Every time I watched Callie I could see perfectly the pain and love that she had felt, and still feel, for Arizona, her mistress, her wife ... her soul mate. I could feel, psychologically and physically, How Arizona's death had affected everyone who had truly loved her.

This was the past life that Ariana insisted so much on remembering. These were people who had mourned her loss for more than seven years ... it was Karev the one that had learned from her ... it was Mark the one who had protected her as a brother in the past ... it were Cristina, Teddy and Lexie the ones that had been her best friends. Callie Torres was the missing half of the existence of Alison Alexandra McPerk ... it was Callie Torres the one that had given Ariana the greatest gift she could ever imagine ... it was Callie Torres the one who has been longing Arizona with all her heart every single day that dawned… it was Callie Torres the only one who would be able to return the luster that had always been lost in the beautiful blue eyes of Ariana McPerk or Arizona Robbins. The name didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had found them… her family… her past... Now I would be able to restore the life of the person that I loved so much ... now I would be able to give hope to those who thought that she was gone forever... now I would be able to give a happy future to a dying child.

This was the true family of Ariana McPerk ... and I was going to make sure that Arizona Robbins would rise, once again, from the foundations of oblivion.

"We thought she was Canadian, and authorities were searching all over the country for more than half a year before giving it as a hopeless case." I looked guilty at all of them, because in part, I now realized that, at that time, we didn't search well enough. "We did not think, even for a second, that she was American. And well, you know that Canadians do not pay much attention to our southern neighbors, therefore, if you looked for her in this side of the Earth, we never knew about it."

Then I turned to reply to Derek.

"There is a possibility that the contusion should have caused a hematoma subdural or permanent, in the right hemisphere of her brain." I said wrinkling my brow a bit because at this point yet I still did not know what was the thing that did not allow Ariana to recover her memory. Bad move. I started getting dizzy a little. "We made all possible studies, but we could not find anything ... her brain was as healthy as any of us."

"It would be like cutting blindly." he said, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he added. "Do you know if she ever had even the slightest of memories?"

"She regained all her medical knowledge." Bailey said, with hope too.

"Yes, but that doesn't do any good." Derek sighed, tired. "The intellectual knowledge of a person is in an area completely different than the personal memories."

He focused his eyes on me, waiting for a response.

"None." I said defeated. "Although ... the day I received your letter, I was showing her a report about all of you." I let out a moan of pain when I frown to remember and I took another swig of whiskey to ease the pangs that tormented my body.

"Are you sure you do not want drugs?"

"Yes…" I shook my head to ward off the pain. "If I remember correctly, she became very thoughtful when she saw the picture of Lexie and I also remember that I was making fun of her, (saying that no for the simple fact that her last name was McPerk she would nicknamed everyone with Mc), when she nicknamed McDreamy and McSteamy respectively."

"She… she recognized me." Mark's voice sounded a little cut, the emotion winning the better of him. I smiled at him a little, as I watched how Callie was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Subconsciously she did so, the same way she remembered her own name when she appointed herself Ariana, or Ari, as many people know her. She also reminded Cristina and her famous McPerky when she decided that McPerk would be her surname or Lexie when she decided to give Alexandra as the second name of her child."

Lexie allowed herself to drop several tears and Cristina limited herself to hide her head on the shoulder of her husband. Instantly, my eyes focused on Callie and her devastated expression.

"She also reminds you Callie, you more than anyone else." She watched me intently, waiting for me to continue. "Alison looks identical to you and Ariana cannot stop staring at her... she stays for hours watching her daughter sleep, play, laugh ... besides, despite the fact that the name Alison Alexandra is beautiful, Ariana loves to call her little girl by her nickname, and there is not a single day that Ariana would not call her: Allie."

Callie ... Allie ... now everything made so much sense, everything fit well. Now I found a logical explanation for why Ariana keep mentioning that name even in her dreams. It was more than just a word… it was the name that helped her to keep afloat, the name that give her the necessary strength to continue ... mention the name of Allie was one of Ariana's greatest need.

I turned to see the projector, but I realized that it was off. I stretched a bit until I had the computer at the reach of my hand, several seconds later, the photo of Alison lit throughout the room.

"I know that a little while ago you couldn't absorb well what was happening." I smiled when I saw the huge grin that was forming on her face when she saw her daughter for the first time clearly. Free tears rolled down her cheeks, and the glow in her eyes was so beautiful, that in a few seconds I was crying too. "Callie, meet Alison Alexandra McPerk, better known as Allie... your daughter."

She put her hand over her heart and stood up to be face to face with the large screen. She stretched a hand, hesitant, but withdrew as if she was afraid that it was not real.

"She… she is…" words failed her because of all the feelings at that time that were building up inside her. I was sure that none of us could put into words what Callie was feeling in this precise moment.

"She is incredibly beautiful, extremely intelligent, exceptionally brave, slyly mischievous, somewhat mysterious and extraordinarily entertaining ... this girl is more divine person than I have ever met." I said with all the love that my heart was able to surpass for my goddaughter. I felt proud to be part of her life, and I was wonderfully lucky to say that in part, Allie was also mine.

"You really love her." she said in a tone of complete statement but without being able to take her eyes off her daughter.

"Both of them… with all my heart." I confirmed, because this time, I was not afraid of being beaten.

This time, Callie did focus her gaze on mine. She analyzed me critically, as if she was trying to measure how much competition she may find in me. Her eyes were darker than normal and I could recognize the resolution that began to be born into her. Callie was ready to fight whoever, as long as she was able to recover the people she loved more.

Everyone was staring at me, automatically marking me as a threat that they would have to eliminated, marking me as the competition they would have to break down to win what rightfully belonged to them. Unfortunately, this time ... I was not the enemy ... I was not the competition.

"Can we tell her? Can we reveal her true identity once we see her?" Teddy asked.

"I am sorry to announce that it will not be possible." Derek said what I feared that he was going to tell. "If the CT and the M.R.I did not show anything, and yet, she still isn't able to recover her memory, then it means that there is something wrong with her head."

"Is Ariana in danger?" I asked and my whole body tensed for concern.

"Has she presented some discomfort in her head or small migraines?" I immediately refused with my head. "Then, she isn't in danger." he assured me and I was able to relax my shoulders, because after all, Derek Shepherd was the God of Neurology and I trust in his medical opinion completely.

His eyes focused on Callie before continuing.

"There is definitely something wrong in there and whatever it is, we cannot afford to detonate it." Derek came over to take gently Callie's hurt hands in his and then he knelt down to be at the same level with her eyes. "You know better than anyone how much I love you, you and her, so I need you to understand, and respect, my decision on this matter."

Without hesitation, Mark unwinds his protective arm over Callie to give his spot to Bailey, and Cristina separated herself from Owen, allowing him to position himself on the other side free of Callie, being able to embrace her gently. Although they were close together, you could see the empty space there was between Derek and Bailey, and my head could not help but wondering who would be responsible for filling that space.

Together ... Callie, Derek, Owen and Bailey, seemed to be like a family independent from everyone else, you could almost feel the intimate ties that bound them ... a connection that apparently only they, and the missing person, shared.

"You'll have to be strong Callie, you and all of us need to be strong enough to see Arizona walk among us and not throw ourselves in her arms immediately." he looked away to visit each of our faces before returning his eyes to Callie. "We cannot reveal her the truth, because then we will run a great risk of upsetting what we still don't know that is wrong with her, but that unfortunately it is there, not allowing Arizona to remember us... and tying all of our hands."

"How Derek?" Callie asked with her voice breaking as she was clinging into him for dear life. "How will I be able to have her in front of me and not touch her, not kiss her... not tell her how much I love her or how much I have longing to have her in my arms again? How I can control myself from taking what I've wanted to have for more than seven years? Tell me what I can do? ...and I swear by the great love I have for Arizona, that I will try with all my strength to do it."

Derek was not able to answer that question.

"That same love that you have for her will be what will give you the strength." I said when no one seemed to know that answer. "That love that is strong enough to make you sacrifice for her, that love will be strong enough to stop you from doing a mistake… to stop you from damage her or hurt her." her red and watery eyes gave me her full attention. "I can assure you that it will not be easy, because having the love of your life at your fingertips but not being able to touch him, kiss him or feel him is ... is something that consumes you, but it is also this love what gives you the strength to do the right thing, is this love the only thing that helps you step aside of the road of your loved one when you know you're not the best choice you can offer to him at that time, because all you want to do is make him or her… happy."

"What if we give her clues? What if she discovers the truth alone?" Mark asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing miserably due to his emotion.

"We might as well tell her the truth." Derek replied with a defeated gesture.

"Just so you know… we're in trouble." Cristina said. "Arizona has always been pretty smart, and there is five awards to prove that." she stared at Shepherd. "Don't you think that she will notice the resemblance of her daughter with Callie, or that her features are identical to Daniel's?"

"Not to mention the birthmark." Teddy supported her.

"Believe it or not, there is a medical and logical explanation to that." I said.

Again, all they eager faces were focused on me.

"As the saying goes, we all have a double somewhere in the world." Some of them looked at me skeptics and others just nodded doubtfully. "When we were doing the clinical trials, Ari and I came across with two extremely rare kids. They had what, until then, we thought was impossible."

"Are you two really doctors?" Lexie asked, while watching me with a frown.

"Well, I think that you know Ariana well enough to secure her medical credentials."I smiled. "As for me, last night I provided Derek with each certificate declaring me a specialist graduated in four different specialties." I raised my eyebrow curious. "Can I know the reason for your question?"

Lexie blushed before replying.

"You two are geniuses… you are just… too bright!" she exclaimed in a 'DUH' tone. "In seven years you two have solved more medical mysteries than what the most fifty bright doctors, including us, could do in fifty years."

"The technology has been very helpful." I tried to divert all the attention.

"That does not alter the situation."Derek told me. "Even with the best technology, Meredith and I spent almost five years of our life trying to find a cure for Alzheimer's."

"Furthermore, in the short time we have spent together you've shown us that at least three of the greatest medical mysteries that we thought were impossible to cure have already been solved thanks to you." Jackson could not contain his admiration.

"Ariana has always helped me." I reminded them managing to get out my most humble smile, but inside I was bursting with happiness to see me admired by many of my role models. "Although we have individual awards, we have done together all the clinical trials."

"That doesn't diminish the brilliance of your work." Callie reminded me this time.

"Thanks." I told them, and I couldn't help but blushing a little.

"Come on McHotie! Tell us… what's the new medical marvel that you two have managed to discover?" Alex encouraged me.

"In fact, it is not that great." I warned, noting the excitement that arose in their eyes. "Ariana and I discovered that every day, two people are born (in families, nationalities or races totally different) that share physical and mental characteristics, but incredibly, they also share a 99.9% accurate DNA." noting that everyone what's going to keep silent, I decided to continue. "We knew about it thanks to two cases that were successful in our clinical trials while we were searching for a cure for the blood poisoning caused by the strange virus. These were children who were not related at all, but they did have the patterns of patient and donor."

"What patterns?" Owen asked, leaning forward, really interested in what I could say.

"Generally, these patterns are the measures of the organs and the percentage of accurate DNA." I answered. "But they are also identical birthmarks, which are always the ones that tell us where to look."

"Dude! Are you kidding me?" Cristina told me, and my eyes opened a little at her tone almost angry. "You found out that natural genetic clones exist, and you mention it as if we were talking about the freaking stupid rain in Seattle." she reproached me.

"I… I'm sorry?" I asked, not knowing if whether an apology or a shocked face would be enough to mend my 'mistake'.

"You should be!" she replied, crossing her arms stubbornly. I pressed my lips to keep the laughter that wanted to get out of my throat, Callie, on the other hand, was not as successful and exploded in laughter, prompting others to follow her just seconds after ... with me included.

"Are you going to use that as an explanation for her?" asked Teddy, once recovered from the laughter.

"I guess." I looked around for a confirmation that only Derek just gave me. "There is no way that Arizona can proved me otherwise, besides, she is able to entrust me her soul with her eyes closed, so it is unlikely that she would have doubt on my word."

"Is that the final decision?" Mark asked, his shoulders drooping.

"Just for now." I said, anticipating what could be said by Shepherd. "I do not know how, but I'll get Ariana to do some new medical studies on her again, and once Derek can take a look, I'm sure that he will find what's wrong with her."

"And how is Ariana going to let her daughter be the donor?" I saw how Owen wry his face when he mentioned that name, and how Cristina hit him without disguise. "Hey! Why are you hitting me?" he asked surprised and almost upset.

"Cristina, at some point you would have to call her by that name." Callie reminded her sadly. "You can't call her Dr. Robbins and much less can you say the name Arizona in front of her."

"I know, but I also know that I can call her McPerky and whenever she corrects me I can excuse myself by saying that I am very, very bad, at learning new names." she replied mockingly.

"I will use the same excuse." I said to Owen, trying not to roll my eyes at the comment made by Yang and startling when a twinge of pain took me by surprise. "It will be difficult, but with all your help and a little of extra effort on my part, I hoped that in the weeks that it will takes us to form the vaccine for Daniel we have already convinced Ariana to allow Allie be the donor."

"But she won't be in danger, right?" Lexie was worried.

"Even in the slightest surgery there is a risk that something goes wrong." I answered. "But you can be sure that Alison will be safely in my care."

"Did you notice that I trust the lives of the three people I love most in the world, right?" Callie asked, while threatening me with her eyes. "One false move and what happened to your nose will be the least of your problems."

"Torres!" Bailey was shocked.

Callie and I stared at each other before breaking into laughter. As I guessed, Bailey had fallen into the joke. We all laughed for a while longer, at least the others because I was attacked by pangs of pain every time that I stretch my lips and; once calm, we return to the serious issue.

"Callie, you'll have to warn Danny about what is happening." Mark said softly. "The last thing we want is Danny calling her 'mom' the first time they are together in the same room."

"I have already a solution regarding that." she replied and then turned to Derek. "And you must immediately notify Meredith ... you can't leave her in the shadows any longer than this."

Before the Chief could answer, several beepers started ringing.

"It's mine!" Owen, Bailey, Derek, Teddy, April, Lexie and Avery said at the same time. All of them stood from their seats, but none moved from its place.

"Perfect day for a massive trauma." Cristina complained sarcastically.

"Cristina, you're in charge of telling Meredith everything that happened. Alex, you'll meet as soon as possible with the nurses and the other staff to make them aware of the situation." Derek frowned involuntarily. "If necessary, threat them to fire them if someone wants to go crazy tongue with this."

Alex nodded solemnly, bowed to kiss Teddy and disappeared through the door. I stood; ready to help wherever I was needed.

"I am coming with you." I informed him resolutely.

"You do not start working in this hospital until tomorrow." The Chief told me. "Therefore, you will not see the inside of an O.R until you are authorized ... Is that clear?" I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me with an intimidating look. "Mark, you will be responsible for giving Dr. Moreno the necessary medicines to make her rest for at least 4 hours."

"But…!" Mark and I started to protest, but this time we were stopped by Callie.

"I'll take care of Kate, and all of you can go to work." she shook her hand and more than half the room was emptied in seconds, leaving us virtually alone.

"I'm going to tell Meredith." with this, Cristina also disappeared.

"Mark, can you go and take care of Danny for a bit? I need to take care of Katherine for a while." the sharp tone in which Callie spoke to her friend surprised me. Sloan glanced at me defeated before leaving in a hurry.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, really worried about him.

"He just needs a little time to process things." she said, looking a bit out of focus. "Come, we need to find you a private room so you can be able to rest for a while."

She extended her least hurt hand towards me, as an invitation to be her friend again, an invitation that encourage us to restore our confidence in each other... an invitation to forget the past and face the difficult future that was coming with the support of the other.

"And you Callie? Are you going to be okay?"

She just looked the screen that was in front of us. For several minutes she stood there, completely static and without saying a word. After what seemed like an eternity, Callie turned and smiled at me, warmly, for the first time since she had learned the truth.

"I will be fine, as long as I know that she is alive… I will be fine."

**Callie's POV**

Half an hour later, as Kate was sleeping peacefully beside me, I still would not let myself feel. I still didn't want to accept that, in reality, all of this was really happening. I did not want to accept that in fact my daughter was safe and alive ... I refused to actually believe that Arizona was just a few hours away from returning to my side once and forever.

Would it be true? Would it be possible that, eventually, everything was going to be returning to normal… _our_ normal? Returning to how everything was before her death?

I did not believe it possible ... but I was not going to let it defeat me without fighting for what I wanted more.

"I can't let them die." Kate muttered in her sleep.

I leaned a bit curious ... What could be dreaming of someone like her?

**Kate's POV**

"_Who page me?" I __asked opening the doors of E.R._

"_Katherine! You have to help her!_

"_Sarah?__What happened?" I asked worried, seeing that all her shirt was stained with blood. "Is John all right? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" _

"_We are fine." she answered quickly and I allowed myself to breathe with relief. "It is her the one who needs your help."_

_I turned my attention to where Sarah pointed out and it broke my heart to see that it was a pregnant woman._

"_All right, __what do we have here?" I asked the intern who had the chart in his hand._

"_Woman, between the age of 30 and 35. Four months pregnant. She has been unconscious for over an hour. Has four broken ribs, internal bleeding in the leg, and a contusion on her head that doesn't stop bleeding, along with several superficial wounds. Her heart rate is very unstable. The internal bleeding can be contained but the baby is in serious trouble."_

"_Prepare me an O.R. immediately. And I want an ultrasound, an M.R.I and a CT ... now!" I pointed to the intern and then I turned to a nurse. "__Who is the attending on-call tonight?"_

"_There is no attending at the hospital in this moment." she answered me with a nervous glance._

"_Where is the senior resident in charge?" _

"_You are the person with more authority than we have tonight, Dr. Moreno."_

"_Are you kidding me?" __I asked incredulously, starting to get a little nervous. "I am only a second-year resident! __There is no freaking WAY that I am in charge of the E.R.!"_

"_Apparently ... yes, you are." the nurse told me, looking at me with some distaste._

_That was something I had to deal with every day. People are not used to the fact that I was a resident because I was too young. Many of them said that they couldn't respect a "girl" and several of the interns were laughing at me because I was about to finish my second year and I didn't even reached the age of 23._

"_Dr. Moreno!" __the intern came running to me. "__The patient went into labor more than three hours ago. Also, her heart is completely unbalanced and the baby stats are a total mess."_

"_Oh God." __my nervousness increased much more. "Someone call Jared Parker!"_

"_I already did it." Sarah told me, coming to my side. I had completely forgotten that she was here. "Take a deep breath, relax and think rationally." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Jared is on his way."_

_I shook my head, Sarah was right; this was not the right time to get paralyzing by fear._

"_Wilson, I want the results of that MRI and the CT… yesterday!" I growled and the intern ran without thinking twice._

_I started to walk up around the room, tossing my hair and thinking about thousands of ways to save the life of this woman. It would not be an easy task, but I also knew that I could do save her. However, the baby was another totally different problem, he had no salvation, because once the mother went into labor it was impossible to stop the contractions ... and there was no possible way that a baby of just four months was going to be able to survive outside the uterus. _

"_Where did you find her?" I asked the newlyweds. John had come to us, with his clothes just as dirty and placed himself next to his wife._

"_John and I picked her up on the road; she was walking rather unsteadily, in a snowstorm on the outskirts of the city." __Sarah told me, as she gave me a worried look._

"_She was bleeding in large quantities and was almost hypothermic. As soon as she got in the car she was unconscious." John added. "__She had no identification of any kind, and she couldn't speak when we ask her about what had happened."_

"_She is a Jane Doe?"_

"_Dr. Moreno!" the intern returned with a horrified face. "__CT and M.R.I came out clean, but the contractions are only minutes apart and the baby's heart rate is very unstable."_

"_Get her to the O.R… NOW!"_

"_What will you do, Kate?" John asked._

"_I have to cut her open, I need to save that baby." __I said, passing my hand through my head… completely desperate. Suddenly the idea came into my head ... clear, dangerous and too tempting. "I think that there is a possibility that I might can try to stop her contractions ... I've been studying a complicated procedure, it has never been done by a doctor but can be very efficient."_

"_**Think? Might? Never been done?**__" __Sarah looked at me like as if I was crazy._

"_She is a young woman Kate, limit yourself to save her life ... she can have more children later." John recommended me._

"_That baby has a beating heart ... that baby is still alive ... and my duty as a doctor is to save lives ... my oath requires me to save the life of that baby. I'm not going to stay with my hands folded just watching how an innocent child dies in front of me ... I do not care about the consequences ... I will fight for the life of that child."_

"_You can lose your whole career by a capricious mistake, Katherine." Sarah said, sounding serious._

"_The O.R is ready Dr. Moreno." a nurse told me._

"_I have proved that I am smart enough to do anything that I want." I smiled warmly. "If this goes wrong ... I have always dreamed of being a writer, and I'm still young to do so." I winked, turned around and bolted to the surgical floor._

_Five minutes later, I was changed and ready to go to operate on a woman who was about to lose the life of her unborn child._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jared asked me while I finished cleaning my hands._

"_Are you going to save the life of that child?" I asked him directly._

"_I read they chart Kate ... there is no possible way to save him." he told me softly. "Sometimes you have to let go."_

_I shook my head furiously. Jared was wrong ... I could save them._

"_You're wasting your time Parker." I began to walk toward the operating room._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I am going to save the life of this woman and her baby."__I said casually._

"_I do __**not**__ authorize you to do this surgery, Dr. Moreno." he took me by the arm to stop me._

_The blood began to boil inside my body._

"_Try to stop me, Dr. Parker." I gave a jolt to my arm, but he did not let me go._

"_Katie… don't do it… __you will have millions of other opportunities to prove that you are good ... please do not throw your career to nowhere." his green eyes were piercing me. He was genuinely worried about me, but I could not step back now, because I had made a silent pact that woman and her son._

_They were not going to die._

"_I can't let them die."__I put my hand gently on his; Jared stared at me for several seconds, his eyes were now totally cold._

_I tried again to let go of his grip and this time, he did not resist me._

"_I have to do this. Not to prove I'm good, because I don't need that, you and I know that I'm the best at what I do." __I smiled, but he didn't even attempt to return the gesture. "__I have to do this for them, for this woman who is lying on my table, unable to fight for the life of her son, waiting to be saved ... for that child who has not even seen the light of day ... and can't fight for himself because he does not have enough strength. I made them a promise ... I'm going to save them."_

_Jared looked at me deeply ... with his beautiful emerald shining all his feelings. The rage and the pride were the most predominant in him._

"_All right." he said and then began to wash his hands. "__I am scrubbing in with you. __I want to be in the front row when you lose the life of that woman in front of your eyes ... a life that you could've saved if you weren't being so stubborn."_

"_Thanks… __thanks for always supporting me." I told him ironically._

_He grinned at me and gave me a peck on the cheek before entering the O.R._

"_You know better than anyone else the reason I have for doing it."_

**Callie's POV**

After those strange words, Katherine had not mentioned anything else.

"Callie." Stephanie was lying at the doorway. Her arms crossed and frowning at something.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Daniel woke up and is asking for you." she informed me. I nodded and threw another worried look at Kate ... I was not very happy with the idea of leaving her alone.

"Can you watching for a few more minutes, I'll wait until a nurse comes to stay with Kate." I asked, pressing the button and knowing in advance that it would take several minutes for the nurse to arrive.

"I don't get it." my friend told me. "I do not understand how you can trust her after what she did to you."

"And what is exactly what she did to me, Steph?" I asked, a little annoyed by the contempt that had surfaced in her voice.

"She lied, and last but not least, also hurt you."

"Kate has already explained why she did what she did ... she already apologized ... What else do you want from her?"

Stephanie shrugged. And that only managed to irk me ... What was her problem?

"She is the one that will be returning me the person that I have loved the most in all my life, Steph ... It is thanks to her that Daniel is going to have a prosperous and healthy future ... Why wouldn't I trust her? How not to trust the only person able to give me hope again?"

Stephanie shrugged again.

"I just don't trust her… I can't trust her… that's all."

And with this said, she glanced over to the bed and left the room the in the same silent way that she came.

I was left thinking ... What would be the reason that, one of the nicest people I knew, can have to be suspicious of Kate in this way?

I love you Jared Parker… I always did… I always will.

Her words did not surprise me because the night before Kate had told me that she has also lost the person that she loved the most.

Would Jared Parker be the owner of Katherine Moreno's heart?

For the bright smile that adorned the face of the young doctor ... I was sure that the answer to that question was a resounding yes.

* * *

_I know that it was a chatty-chat chapter…so, did you like it?_

_Ok… I am starting college soon… and that is a bad new… cause it will be harder for me to write once I start studying. But don't worry… I think that we might have two more updates before that._

_Again… thanks for sticking with me. Love you all._

_Hugs and Kisses._

_Hajabeg452_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is my birthday present for my dear friend Ashlye, because she is AWESOME and deserves the best! I heart you ASH!_

_Thanks again to all of you for sticking with my story… I am truly grateful for all your comments and support._

_To Gina and Nemo… because they are my two favorite Libras! Love you girls!_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

We landed in Seattle shortly after 10pm.

The tension in my body was extremely visible, not to receive news from Kate all day, knowing that a new life began for us, but above all, feeling the cold wintery air of a city made me feel warmly familiar, put my nerves on edge.

"Mommy, why are you so worried?" Allie took a lock of hair to her ear and turned her observant blue eyes on me.

I knelt down until I was at her height, while the two of us waited for Jared to find a taxi that would take us to the hospital or the hotel.

"I'm worried because Kate hasn't called me all day." I answered with the truth, because I've never been able to lie to my daughter. In addition, there was no point, because despite her young age, Alison was an extremely intelligent girl.

"Saving lives is quite tiring mommy, you should know, you better than anyone." she replied, her tone obvious and frowning slightly.

I began to laugh helplessly, because like always, Allie was right. I hugged my daughter as hard as I could, burying my nose in her beautiful dark hair and inhaling all its fragrance. My heart turned over on the smell and warmth of the tiny body in my arms, because those were the evidence that Allie was real, those were the proof that I was the most fortunate woman in the world just for having her.

"I love you so much." I murmured, releasing our grip just enough to see her in the eyes. She smiled and put her tiny little hand on my cheek.

"I love you too mommy, from here to the brightest star in the sky."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then I gave Allie her Nintendo DS so that she wouldn't get bored while we waited.

"Ari!" I stood up quickly when I saw that Jared was coming to us."I finally found a taxi." he told me, as he took two suitcases and put them in the car with the help of the driver.

"What do we do first?" I inquired, really undecided. "Do we check in at the hotel or go directly to the hospital?"

The truth was that I couldn't wait to see Kate. I wasn't accustomed to spending so much time away from my best friend and the only information about her that I'd gotten, through the phone call, had me strangely restless. Jared stared at me, with his eyes glistening greener than ever and a sincere smile adorning his face.

"How close is the Archfield hotel from the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?" he asked the driver.

"With the worst of traffics, 20 minutes, top." he replied

"I'll leave both of you at the hospital and I'll take care of everything else, you don't need to be present for checking-in." he smiled at me and upon seeing the doubt that was based substantially on my face, added. "I doubt that I'll be more than an hour at the hotel, so I will meet you at the hospital shortly after I leave you."

My eyes lit up when I heard him again, I knew the reasons why I loved Jared so mush. He was my guardian angel, always protecting and sheltering me from anything that could hurt me. They were so sincere and small gestures like these, the ones that confirmed that there would always be someone who would be there for me…that in spite of being lost, I would never be alone in the world.

"I'm sure you're dying to see Katherine." he talked again, still smiling for my face, now impatient. "So we better set off."

"You know? I'm not the only one who's dying to see her." I returned the comment, trying to bother him.

"It's true; I want to see my godmother too." Allie collapsed my intentions with her simple words. My daughter was at my side, with her head buried in her DS and without even noticing that she had ruined my childish plan to annoy her uncle.

Jared laughed, mocking victorious. My daughter looked up at me, and seeing my look of discontent, it all came together for her.

"Allie, you're officially my favorite person of the night." he told her, while kissing her head and opened the car door. Allie smiled at my direction and winked before focusing all her attention on my fiancé.

My daughter, instead of getting in the car like Jared expected her to do, she closed her DS, put her hands on her waist and gave him a furious glance.

"Favorite of the _night_?" she asked him; as if the words she heard were the biggest offense she had received in a long time. "It's good to know what your priorities are, Dr. Parker."

Without saying anything else she got into the car, leaving a more than surprised Jared, with the word in the mouth. This time, who began to laugh without being able to stop, was me.

"Have I ever told you that my daughter is perfect?" I asked him rhetorically, before breaking into laughter again, while getting inside the taxi.

**Kate's POV**

"What the hell are you doing?"

I stopped tying up my Converse when I heard the angry voice from the door of my private room. I raised my head a little, just enough to meet face to face with Cristina Yang.

"I have to get out of here, and I don't think that walking around a hospital barefoot would be a good idea." I replied, once I recovered from the initial shock.

"Dr. Grey said you needed to rest." she told me, crossing her arms and giving me a challenging look. "Besides, you can't operate until they remove the nose clip, so I don't see what's the reason for your escape."

I sighed at her insistence; the truth is I was surprised at the protective air that everyone had taken concerning me, once they knew the truth.

"Jared Parker just called me." I told her, pointing to the cell. "Ariana will arrive in a few minutes, and if I'm not there to receive her, Seattle Grace Mercy West won't resist the…"

"…explosive panic attack she's going to have." completed her for me, with a strange grin adorning her face. "I suppose memory loss doesn't affect people's personality."

"Some things never change." I reminded her, standing up and holding slightly on to the bed when I lost my balance.

"Stay calm! The drugs haven't yet vanished completely, right?" she asked, while helping me to stand up straight.

"I'm sure that Callie didn't want me out of that bed for a long time." I said, half joking and half serious. "She gave me the highest dose of morphine she could find."

Once I found my balance, I began to walk slowly to the door. Cristina stood motionless for a few seconds and after sending a message on her beeper, she wrapped one arm around my waist.

"I'll help you to the elevator."

"Thanks, but there's no need to turn from your duties to help me."

"I'm not going to divert, I need to find Meredith to tell her everything related to Ari…Ariana." she corrected, before mentioning the full name. "I couldn't do it before because I had a surgery that took all day and if Derek knows that I haven't yet said anything to his wife he'll kill me."

When we arrived at the nurse station nearest to the elevator, Cristina stopped us to check her beeper before bending to look in the hallway that led to the intensive care wing.

"Cristina, I really appreciate your help, but my objective is to reach the lobby before Ariana arrives." I reminded her, when seeing that she sat quietly on the counter.

"Just wait a minute." she told me and then started laughing. "Eight years ago, I'm sure I would have made bets on how many times you would fall from your room to the elevator...and I would have laughed every time that you would fall." she confessed without any remorse. "But I guess the time and blows and gifts of life have softened me enough to feel, let's say...a bit responsible...for what happened to you in the morning." she pointed at my nose as she made a wry face. "We shouldn't have reacted that way, regardless of our pain or your stupid actions."

"Callie had a right...and I had my reasons for..." I tried to defend myself, but I was cut off again.

"I don't care about your reasons, but I'm interested in that nothing bad happens to you...at least not as a result of our actions."

"I see that someone had her maternal side awakened." Alex Karev mocked. He and Owen Hunt were wearing their Attending scrubs and, by their tired faces, they had visible signs of having spent a day in the really busy ER.

"Katherine." Owen greeted me gentlemanly, before bending over to kiss his wife passionately, who replied in the same way. "What can I do for you?" he said once they separated, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is Dr. Evil Spawn doing here?" although Cristina frowned and straightened her arms over her chest, she didn't separate from the affectionate grip Owen was giving her.

"You paged me 911 and I thought maybe you would need more help than necessary." he replied with a 'sorry' smile.

"How's Daniel?" I asked the pediatrician. "Did the lab results that I asked return?"

"The lab results are about to come out, I was on my way to check on them when Owen dragged me here." he apologized, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Callie hasn't moved from her child's room for a single second, which means he's the same as usual."

"You can go do your work, I just need Owen." Cristina said.

"Who would think that the starving surgeon Yang would make so silly love statements?" he bothered her, as he began walking toward the pediatric ward, but without giving his back to us.

"Karev!" I shouted, capturing his attention. "Can you please send someone to find me when you get the results?"

"Okay! I'll send Steph." he said, before turning and getting lost in the hallway.

"Steph?" I asked, because I really had no idea who she might be.

"She's the Chief Resident." Hunt told me, and watching Cristina he asked. "What am I good for?"

"I need you to go with Katherine to receive McPerk." I let out an annoyed snort when I heard her, but I decided it would be better not to fight against Dr. Yang. "She looks good, but I'm sure that the pain medications haven't exhausted completely and she may even fall, which would be funny to see, if it weren't because then I'd feel strangely guilty." Owen smiled at me. "I would go myself, but I need to find Meredith, plus I don't think it's a good idea that a member of team Awesome was the first to see her."

"Team Awesome?" Owen and Cristina quickly exchanged looks before looking at me.

"That's a story we'll tell you when the time comes." Owen told me, while he grabbed my arm and began to push me towards the elevator. "Now we have to go because I don't think it's a good idea to make Ari...McPerk wait." he corrected himself, and like Cristina, I noticed how his eyes darkened whenever they called her any other way that didn't truly belong to her...Arizona Robbins.

"I'll look for you when I'm finished speaking with Meredith." Cristina told him. She kissed her husband for several seconds and squeezed my shoulder before disappearing in Alex's direction.

"I'm really sorry." I told Hunt from the bottom of my heart, as we both walked to the elevator. "I'm sorry that all of you have to go through all this...I'm sorry that all of you have to suffer so much."

For the few seconds that his blue eyes looked at me, I could see reflected in them the same pain that all the people who had loved Arizona Robbins were trying to hide. For me, it was a relief to know that, in my best friend's missing family, Ariana had been truly loved. That passion and that pain that everyone showed when talking about her, was the proof that I needed...the confirmation that would help me put my plan into action...to do the right thing.

Today, to Seattle Grace Mercy West would enter for the first and last time, Ariana McPerk...because I would make sure that that name died in these halls...I would take care of making Arizona Robbins appear again...it was my duty to give back to my best friend, my sister and my person...her life.

**Arizona's POV**

"This hospital is huge!" my daughter cried when the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West opened before us. "It's very beautiful too!"

Allie was looking all around with her eyes wide open. My daughter had spent most of her short life in the Ottawa General Hospital, where she was born, where she had grown and where I had started my new life. At first I thought it was a bad idea to confine my girl's entire life in a hospital's surroundings, but due to our lack of family and my hellish schedule, Allie had no choice but to amuse herself in the halls such of dismal place.

Surprisingly, my daughter fell in love with the hospital and medicine since her conscience let her. After learning to say mama, the other word she memorized was surgery, as a birthday present she asked for surgical instruments, when she learned to read she was only interested in the medical books, even if she didn't understand much of what they said; and since she was five years old, Allie always was the "assistant" in the small surgeries that Jared, Kate or me gave her our permission to get in.

"The O.R.'s must be highly advanced in technology!" she yelled, this time looking at me with her eyes shining of extreme emotion. "Oh! I can't wait to see the pediatric ward!"

"That's the most beautiful part of the hospital, it has walls decorated with cartoons and happy pictures, there's always laughter in the aisles and bright colors prevail throughout the floor...well, the pediatric wing is the only place where more than a miracle occurs a daily."

As the words left my mouth, I felt my heart skipped a beat. The familiarity and affection with which she had spoken of that place, completely unknown to me, had surprised both my daughter and me.

"Mom, you've been here before?" you could still see that in Allie's face was the same surprise that should be reflected on mine.

"You know that the only place outside from Canada, I've been, is India."

My daughter looked at me thoughtfully for several seconds, before breaking into a broad smile...my favorite smile. Because every time Allie smiled in that way was as if the sun shined brighter, or as if her happiness were the mirror of her soul and her smile was only a message...just letting you know that she was happy truly and solely thanks to you.

"I guess it's a good sign that you've grown fond of the place before you met it." she got closer to my waist and embraced my side as strong as her little arms allowed her. "I'll just ask you that you don't love it more than me."

I laughed before I got down so our eyes were at the same height. I placed on the floor the case in where the precious vaccine that would begin Daniel Robbins's treatment was saved and placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"You're the best thing that has happened in my life, I'm always going to love you with all my heart." I said, opening my arms so she could hug me comfortably. "Now tell me, who owns that big heart that Alison McPerk has?"

"Godmother!" my daughter passed me running as fast as possible. A smile was planted on my face when I heard her laughing so hard by what I supposed were Kate's famous welcoming tickles.

"Seriously? You love your crazy godmother more than the mother who gave birth to you?" I asked in a 'mad' tone as I approached her. Upon seeing that Katherine kept her back to me, and that she wasn't paying attention to me because she was still tickling Allie, I decided to present myself to the doctor who was standing statically next to her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ariana McPerk and I guess we'll be working together starting tomorrow."

The man standing in front of me was tall, strong, red haired, with blue eyes and a handsome face but impassive. He looked a lot like one of the G.I. Joe characters, that 80's cartoon show that my daughter loved so much, the only thing that differed him from them was, that the characters in the cartoons were always determined, cold and cautious...while the man in front of me seemed to be someone who was about to break because of the great emotion that embarked him. It was as if he had found the so valuable treasure that he lost long ago, but at the same time, it was like he couldn't really believe, that that treasure, which he had so wanted, was finally in front of him.

I felt a light and strange pressure in my chest when I noticed that his eyes were slightly crystallized and that they didn't get off me for even one moment, which was starting to make me nervous. But, that look so calm and yet so deep made me feel as a family, loved and protected. The warmth of his eyes made me feel something I hadn't experienced since I had awakened in a hospital bed not knowing anything about me...for the first time in my new life, I felt I had discovered the place which I really belonged.

"Ari...Oh my...!" It seemed like at the time he had run out of words. The man shook his head, stepped forward and extended his hand tentatively. "Sorry...it's just that you remind me of someone...I..." he cleared his throat again, and this time, I went ahead to answer his greeting and so prevent him from being uncomfortable. "I'm Dr. Owen Hunt, Head of Trauma." his hand touched mine almost afraid and after several seconds, he dropped his as if he was getting burned.

It took me all the effort in the world to try not to frown at his strange actions. Perhaps, he was one of the many surgeons who avoided contact with society as much as they could.

"Nice to meet you." I said, letting me throw a glance at Kate, who kept her back to me, but she wasn't playing with Allie anymore. Her tense shoulder and her strange attitude confirmed me that she was hiding something.

"I say the same." this time his voice was loud and clear. Apparently, he had recovered from any print or thought that he had the first time he saw me. "I want you to know that it's an honor for me to meet you, but above all, it's a true honor to be working with a surgeon so recognized like you."

"So I can say I too." I gave him one of my best smiles. "Not everyone wins a Harper Avery prize. And I'm also looking forward to working in the only place that brings together the best surgeons in the world."

"Now that Dr. Parker, Kate, and you have joined our hospital, I am more than sure that no one offers better service than SGMWH."

"I totally agree." as I spoke, I was approaching my friend. "And please, don't treat me with the respect that my titles deserves; I like to believe that I'm still young enough so that people dare to call me by my first name, no matter how many thing I have done in my work."

I put a hand on the shoulder of Katherine and she tightened further.

"In what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" I asked as I gave her a squeeze on the shoulder to help her relax a bit as I always did when she was tense. However, for the first time since I knew her, she didn't calm down even a little.

"More than a problem or me getting in trouble, we can certainly say that it was a ... very ugly _**accident**_." Kate turned around, and I felt how my mouth would almost fall to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried helplessly. "What on Earth happened to you?"

The face of my best friend was a complete mess. Her lip was swollen due to a cut, so did one of her eyebrows ... also, she had her right cheek almost purple. Her nose was completely smashed, and her fracture was very notable thanks to the holder that she was wearing to help her heal quickly, and the blackness that was beginning to surround her nose.

Kate's face was the perfect example of how it would be the face of a truck driver after a fight in a bar.

"_Who_ did this to you?" my voice came out as a hiss when I use the pronoun. My friend turned her gaze towards Owen, who looked tense and guilty ... and then she smiled at me, embarrassed.

"It was an _accident_, Ari." she said, emphasizing the word. "You know I'm very forgetful and that I do not pay attention to where I go if I'm concentrated in something else. I was reading the clinical record of Daniel when I opened a door, thinking it was the doctors' lounge, but that proved to be the access to the stairs."

Although the story sounded absurd, when it came to Katherine Moreno I knew very well how high her levels of clumsiness could go, and just for that, the facts of the story that she was telling me were actually very feasible. But I wasn't stupid. I frowned in her direction and then shook my head in bewilderment.

Kate smiled broadly when she thought that I had been satisfied with her response. I sighed, deciding not to deal with that situation just for now.

"What did the doctor who attended her say?" I asked Owen; because I did not trust the answer that Kate could give me. He looked uncomfortable at Kate, before answering me.

"Most of the wounds are superficial. She has a fractured nose bone into several pieces, but once these are healed there will not be any scars." unintentionally, I twisted my face a little. "Dr Grey said she had to rest overnight. She should not make strong gestures or sudden movements with the nose, but above all, she must not remove the holder for anything in the world. If she takes it off, it is likely that the bones would pierce her airway if they are out of place and believe me… that would not be something good for her."

I put my hands on my waist and gave my more serious look at Katherine; in return, she lowered her head and gave me back a little embarrassed smile. I had to make a great effort to hold my laugh... my best friend looked like a child scolded by his mother.

"You know what that means?" I asked, holding up the bag with care, because literally, there was a life that depended on the meds that were inside of that briefcase.

"Does that mean that I will not be able to operate in several days?" she replied with a question, while making a lovely pout.

Finally, I burst out laughing and threw myself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I really missed you." I whispered in her ear as she hugged me just as happy. "I felt a little lost when you're not beside me to defend myself from Jared." I confessed, half joking and half serious. Because the truth was that I felt almost empty when she was not beside me. I no longer dreaded the necessity of her, I was not afraid to admit that thanks to Kate my life took on a bit of sense, because she had rescued me when I was sinking, thanks to her I had been the excellent mother that Allie loved so much ... thanks to her I had rediscovered what was to have the love of a family ... thanks to her I knew what it felt like to have a sister.

"I'm here now." she murmured with her voice firm and secure. "I am here, for you, with you ... and I promise that from now on everything will be fine." the determination in her voice shook my entire body. I shed her just enough to see how Owen Hunt watched us intensely and that Kate's eyes had crystallized a bit.

"Kate… what…?"

"We better start to move, Daniel's lab results should be here already and I want to see them as soon as possible." she interrupted me. I nodded, knowing that this was her way of deflecting the issue, but also aware of how important was Daniel's case for both of us.

"I guess we will go to the nursery first, right?" I asked, pointing discreetly to my daughter, who was very entertaining just by looking at Dr. Hunt.

"It's on the same floor as Danny's room, so we will not deviate that much." she replied as she handed me the chart of our patient, for me to be aware of the whole situation. "He is not as bad as I thought… I'm not saying that it will be easy, but I can almost assure that Daniel is going to be fine."

"I am glad to hear that." I mumbled without looking up from my reading as we walked toward the elevator.

"Are you a trauma surgeon?" asked my daughter to Owen, who smiled before nodding without saying anything more. "I really admire your work, I know that it is a quite difficult surgical field, but I also know that the ways you use to save lives are amazing. Trauma is my third favorite specialty." she said proudly and then she gave a little jump, as she always did when she forgot something important. Two seconds later, the little girl extended her hand towards Owen. "My name is Alison Alexandra McPerk, but you can call me Allie, Alex or Lexie."

He took her hand with a smile of disbelief and surprise on his face.

"You're a very intelligent girl, Allie and I am sure that you will be an excellent surgeon when you grow up."

"I'm sure I'll be as good as my mom or my godmother."

"You are going to be better, Allie, you're going to be much better than us." Kate said, holding the door so that everyone could enter.

My daughter was the first to enter the elevator, taking out her DS and forgetting the world around her went the videogame went on. Owen stood aside to let me pass, like a gentleman. And when Kate passed him, I managed to hear that when she looked at him so apprehensive, he just answered: She's here ... we'll be okay.

**Kate's POV**

We arrived at the nursery in minutes.

"Katherine, can you take care of teaching Ari ... Dr. McPerk everything she needs to learn?" Owen asked, as we all stopped at the entrance of the colorful place.

My eyes opened a little and Owen turned his gaze to the floor. We both were aware of the mistake he had been about to commit. However, the only thing we regret was the fear of the moment because I was relieved to know that Ariana was so immersed in the clinical record that she did not noticed anything.

"Yes... I can find the way to Daniel's room."

"Dr. McPerk, it was a pleasure to meet you and hope to have the privilege of working with you in the near future." said the man with his more professional tone.

Ariana looked up from the first lab that I had done to Daniel and gave Owen her famous dimpled smile.

Hunt stepped back involuntarily.

"The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Hunt."

"Owen, you can tell Derek that Ariana has arrived?" I asked while Ariana's cell began to ring. She apologized and left us to take the call. "She and Parker still need to sign some papers."

"No problem." he said with a smile, but never taking his eyes off the back of my best friend. "I… I still can't believe that she is really here." he told me in a low voice. "I couldn't even control myself when I saw her... imagine what will happen when someone from Team Awesome gets to 'meet' her for the first time ...or Callie... Oh God, this will be the worst experience of her life."

"Team Awesome?" I asked curiously. Owen mentioned it again ... and now I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

But before the redhead had time to answer, Ari returned to our side.

"Jared arranged everything for our stay." Ariana said with a sly smile as she closed her cell phone. I closed my eyes to the inevitable. "Do I have a lovely fiancée or what?"

"Fiancée?" Owen's voice raised a little and he had almost lost all the color of the face.

"Yes, Dr. Parker ... he's my fiancée. And he is also a Trauma attending... I'm sure that you two are going to get along very well." she answered, turning her attention to the results of the laboratories of Daniel.

Owen opened his mouth to ask something, but I made a gesture towards him, asking him to stay silent. He shook his head and closed his fists tightly.

"Isn't Cristina waiting for you?" I asked Owen, trying to prevent him from saying something that he might regret later.

Hunt watched me for several seconds without saying anything and then turned smiling to my goddaughter, who had not taken her eyes from the DS.

"Allie, I hope to sit down and talk to you about surgeries one of these days." he said sweetly, gently ruffling her hair.

"I would love nothing more than that and I would be looking forward to that." said the girl, giving a big smile to Owen.

"Kate, can we talk later?" he asked and when Ari looked curious at him, he said. "It's about the patient from yesterday… you know… the one with the…"

"Yes, sure." I rescued him, seeing that he was running out of ideas. "I will come to find you when I can."

"Until later, then." Ariana and Allie just nodded a farewell, too busy with what they were doing to pay much attention. I just waved my hand and watch him until he entered the elevator.

"What's wrong with him?" Ariana asked, watching the elevator doors as well.

"Why should it be something wrong with him?" I asked, as if I were completely clueless.

"He was looking at me in a really weird way." she said, brows furrowed a bit.

"Ariana, you are the woman who has won five Harper Avery Awards in less than five years! ... You are brilliant… of course every doctor will look at you in a weird way… you are like… the Pope of medicine!" I commented amused, nervous and a little proud, while holding the door for her and Allie.

"Katie is right, mom, everyone is going to look at you that way, because you are simply way to awesome." her daughter smiled at her and Ariana kissed her cheek affectionately. "Oh… this place is pretty." the girl said, while she was playing with some stuffed animals that were around us.

"Of course I'm right. And I am also awesome too." I muttered under my breath. Ariana laughed when she hear me and we went to the nurse who was watching over several children that were sleeping peacefully.

"Good evening." the nurse greeted us when we approached. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Katherine Moreno." I introduced myself. "Derek must have talked to you and..."

"Oh yes! I've been waiting all day for you." she said, getting up and smiling. "My name is Danielle Wright, and I am in charge of the nursery."

"Dr. Ariana McPerk... very nice to meet you." my friend shook her hand, and I did the same immediately.

"Is your daughter who is going to be staying here, right?"

"Yes, her name is Alison McPerk and she is six. Allie is very intelligent and likes to make occasional jokes, but she behaves when every time she knows she has to, so I hope that she does not give you any problem at all."

The nurse laughed, and called for a resident.

"Is everything ready for the new girl?" she asked. Meanwhile, I stretched a little my head to see the children who were sleeping. They were surprisingly beautiful and cute and all of them were sleeping like little angels.

I went to play with Allie ... and Danielle was talking with Ariana and the resident for several minutes.

"Is there always so many children here?" Ariana asked, also glancing at the little people that were still sleeping.

"Today we have a full house but it's usually not like this." she answered. "It seems that something strange is happening in the hospital, because all the attending's children are here. And that never happens, unless it is for an event or something REALLY important."

"Really?" Ariana turned towards me. "Kate, do you know what's going on?"

_'It's just that everyone is here because the friend they loved so much, the dear friend that they thought was dead and that happens to be you… has returned to the hospital for the first time in more than seven years.'_

But I could not say that, so I just limited myself to answer...

"I have no idea of what's happening."

My friend shrugged and turned her attention back to the instructions about Alison that she was giving to the nurse. About five minutes later, someone opened the door.

"Danielle, do you know if Meredith is nearby?" Cristina asked, without looking up from her phone.

"Cristina! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her nervous and totally altered. But it was too late because Ariana had turned towards us and she had her eyes fixed on the surgeon.

"I am looking for Meredith, Kate." she replied, still not paying attention. "I still haven't been able to tell her, Derek is going to kill me if he finds out that Meredith doesn't know and a nurse just told me that..."

The words died in the air when she looked up.

Cristina Yang remained static, silent and without being able to take her eyes off of Ariana, or rather ... Arizona Robbins. Without saying a word, she walked until she stood in front of the person that in the past had been one of her best friends.

"Thank you." she murmured, so low that I could hardly hear it, but with the strength of a deep and true meaning.

Ariana looked at her, surprised and moved, but with the shadow of a smile planted on her face. It was as if in the depths of her soul, my friend was able to recognize the person that stood before her.

Meanwhile, Cristina was about to break into pieces, and I was ready to get her out of here when Ariana did something that caught everyone by surprise...

My best friend took her by the shoulders and pulled Yang into a tight, loving and protector hug. But if Ariana's action took me by surprise, the fact that Yang threw herself in Ariana or Arizona's arms, crying uncontrollably shock me even more.

**Callie's POV**

"Callie! She's here! I saw her in the lobby talking to Katherine and Owen!" Alex told me excited.

His eyes were extremely bright and the broad smile that he had looked almost strange in his face. My heart started pounding in anticipation of the meeting ... ... longing to have her near me again.

"Mami…" Daniel called me with a grimace on his face. "I can't… I can't breathe well."

Alex ran quickly to his side, and when he started listening to the lungs of my son, his whole face went blank.

"Alex! What's going on? Alex?"

But all the answer I got was the terrifying sound of the machine.

"Code blue! Get the crash cart! He's coding!"

**Kate's POV**

"Why is she crying?" Allie asked, hugging me gently and putting a sad face.

"Because she misses a person that she loves a lot." I explained to her gently, not wanting to break the beautiful moment shared by the two friends.

"Oh my God" someone said behind me... and when I turned around, all I saw was how Meredith Grey fell fainting to the floor.

"MEREDITH!" I was running towards her and at the time, Cristina and Ariana were by my side.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Cristina screamed when she saw the blood that began to spread in the legs of Meredith.

"We need to get her to an O.R… FAST!" I cried, realizing that both the baby and the mother were in huge danger.

"Mer! Mer come on! You can't do this… not to Derek… not us… not now" Cristina told her while holding her head.

"Where the hell is the gurney?" I shouted at Danielle, who was talking quickly on the phone.

"They are almost here." she told us.

"Danielle, take Allie back to bed." Ariana told the nurse. "Be good and don't give anyone problems, I will come to see you when I have time."

Allie gave a quick kiss to her mother, and disappeared along with Danielle to the room where the others children were sleeping.

"Okay… we need to move her." I told Cristina and Ariana. "We have to lie to her in one side to position the baby correctly."

"Why I can't hear her pulse?" Yang was almost desperate and Meredith would not stop bleeding.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Stephanie, who had come running to where we were.

"She fainted instantly… we actually don't know what went wrong with her!" Ariana said, trying to find a pulse.

"We have to get her into an operating room as soon as possible." I said to Ariana, giving her a nervous glance.

Meredith was not fine at all.

"What are you doing here, Stephanie?"

"It's Daniel… he just crash and… his heart… his heart is not beating."

* * *

_So, do you like it or not?_

_I don't know when I am going to update again, because I do have a pretty busy week ahead of me. So, I'm going to take some time, please, be patient with me okay? _

_Until the next one… and thanks again for reading!_

_Hugs and Besos_

_Hajabeg452_


	9. Chapter 9

_Honestly, say thank you is not even enough for me right now… you are the BEST readers that I could ever ask for… and I am utterly graceful for that. _

_I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations… I really do, because I work really hard on this one and if I must confess… I actually like it._

_This chapter is dedicated to every single member of the Calzona Board (If you don't know what I am talking about, Google it and you are going to find the BEST forum of Callie and Arizona) because they have supported me in every step of the way._

_And especially to my muse… because I finally found a name for her: KANGBRIMS._

_I know that I am forgetting something… but I really can't remember what it is… so the only thing left for me to say is…_

_Enjoy my little monster!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

"_Time of death… 1:26am." __Callie's voice sounded distant and empty. __"Mark, can you finish this. I don't want to…"_

"_It's fine, Torres, I can do it."__ the __man looked at her carefully. __"Are you all right?"_

"_I just need to be alone." she said, removing her scrub cap, wash her hands and storming out from the O.R. quickly._

_Callie went into the first on-call room she found empty. She walked for several minutes from one side to another of the room, not knowing what to do, say or think._

"_Damn it!" cursed her as she hit her forehead to the cold wall, trying to calm down._

_Anna Johnson was the favorite patient of Callie. The young woman was only 24 years, but the orthopedic doctor had known her since the girl was 18. Together they had battled the disease of Anna with intensity… surgery after surgery, every day Callie was closer to cure the girl completely, closer to giving her a healthy future and the possibility of a normal life ahead and outside the four walls of the hospital._

_Anna thanked Callie… daily, because now she would be able to do all the things that she always wanted to do, all thanks to the expert hands of the ortho superstar. _

_Today was her last surgery… and also the simplest of all that Anna had faced. She had gone totally confident and happy into the O.R. But fate had something else for her, and a sudden and unexpected heart attack made all of Anna's future collapsed in front of Callie's eyes._

_Anna had died and Callie had seen how the girl's life escaped from her hands, completely helplessly._

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…" the women raised her fist furiously, wanting to hit something, wanting to hit herself for not being sufficiently attentive to what was happening to her patient._

"_Ella debía de estar viva y no a punto de parar en la morgue. Anna debería estar viva… sonriendo… alegre de saber que su vida empezaría nuevamente. ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejar que esto pasara?... Ni siquiera pude proteger a una paciente… si no soy lo suficientemente buena… como se supone que Arizona confié en mí…"_

_Callie threw her arm back and when her hand was about to break against the wall, someone stopped her._

"_Don't do it."_

_Callie struggled a bit ... still willing to hurt herself._

"_Don't do it… or you will have to fight me. No one can hurt the people I love and that rule goes to you as well… so don't do it."_

"_Leave me alone, Arizona." __Callie sighed defeated and dropped her hand. __"I don't want to talk about it… please, leave."_

"_I didn't come here to talk to you. I mean, I love you, you are my forever and I want to spend all my possible time with you…"_

"_Arizona…"_

"_But I didn't come here to talk to you, Callie." the blonde cut her off, taking off her shoes, grabbing a pillow and then laying in the bed. "I came here to take a nap, because I haven't slept in 32 hours and I have surgery in fifty five minutes."_

_Callie turned to her girlfriend and snorted incredulously when she saw her perfectly accommodated in bed… ready to sleep. The brunette was upset and angry with herself… she wanted to mourn and cry… she wanted to hit and destroy all that was around her… Callie felt like the worst person in the world, almost like a killer, because it was her fault that a person who blindly trusted in her had died under her responsibility…_

_She was a total failure._

"_No, you are not." __Arizona's voice sounded a bit muffled by the pillow that was over her head. Callie muttered something inaudible but the blonde ignored it. "I don't like to date people that are worthless and I would NEVER have you for a girlfriend if you were the failure that you think you are." Arizona sat on the bed and stared at Callie, smiling slyly. "I am a successful surgeon, the best in the whole country and I am hot, like Sahara hot, so no, you don't get to think that I am capable to fall in love with someone that doesn't deserve me at all… that is… that is just rude." _

"_Is this your way of cheering me up?" Callie asked, amused._

"_Of course not, you told me to leave you alone, so I am not going to give you a pep talk or one of my super awesome speeches, which is your lose, but…" Arizona shook her head and looked gravely at her girlfriend. "I can't let you think so low of me… that is just wrong and it goes against my person and reputation."_

"_It is all about you, isn't it?" the brunette asked, smiling for the first time since Anna's death. "What, Dr. Arizona Robbins doesn't want to lose her 'cool' reputation?" she mocked the blonde. _

"_I can't ever lose my cool, Calliope. I am THAT awesome." _

_Callie laughed again, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of importance that the playful words of Arizona made her feel. But then she remembered why she was there and the laughter died in her throat._

"_Anna trusted me with her life… she thought that I was the best at what I do, that I was able to keep her safe… and I failed her." Callie dropped her head in defeat. Meanwhile, Arizona only listened intently. "It was the silliest surgery ever… and I wasn't able to keep her alive… I couldn't give her the life that I told her she could have after today… It's my fault that she's dead… It's my fault that she won't get to see another sunrise because she died on my watch Arizona… she is dead because I wasn't good enough to save her."_

_Arizona pointed out the empty space on the bed beside her, for Callie to seat._

"_Cómo puedes tú amar a una persona que no mantiene su palabra… que no es capaz de proteger aquello que se le encomienda… que eventualmente no será capaz de protegerte. Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena Ari… no soy lo suficientemente buena."_

_Callie knew that her girlfriend had not understood what was said by her, but she had to get it out of her chest because the oppression she felt was killing her and there was nothing better than ranting in Spanish._

"_Come here."_

_The brunette hesitated a moment before dropping herself with a heavy sigh beside her girlfriend._

"_I know that my Spanish is as good as Mark can be at roller-skating, but that is not true… what you just said, that is not true. I am living thanks to you, Calliope. You have been protecting me since the first time that I kiss you, because since then you stole my heart. And you are good enough for me, because my soul awakes every time you are just near me… you are more than enough for me because you were capable of made me feel alive again."_

_Callie was a little, and just a little, speechless._

"_Arizona… I…"_

_The blonde took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze while she leaned her head on the shoulder of Callie._

"_In my first year as an attending I lost a patient…"_

"_You told me that you weren't going to give me a…"_

"_This is not a pep talk… and much less is one of my awesome speeches." Arizona gave her the shadow of a smile and Callie frowned, the least she wanted was to see her girlfriend upset. "We are doctors, we eat science, we make science happens and we love science, therefore, we use facts all the time in our life, we believe in facts… So no pep talk or speeches, what I am going to tell you, are simple facts."_

"_Okay."_

"_Her name was Sammy and she was five years old. __She was brought to the hospital because she had fever, vomiting and was complaining of severe pain in her belly. It was her birthday and the poor angel needed her appendix to be removed." Arizona lowered her head and started to play with her hands. "She was five and she just needed me to do the EASIEST surgery in the whole world, something that I was able to do even with my eyes closed… she was five and she had a heart attack… she died on my table… right in front of me… and I couldn't do anything to save her."_

"_Arizona, I am so…"_

"_There is no need to be sorry, Calliope. Sammy's dead wasn't my fault… she died, yes, but not because I wasn't the best at what I do… not because I wasn't good enough. She died because things like that happen all the time. Every surgery has a risk, no matter how silly or easy you think that the whole operation can be… you never know when something is going to go wrong. It is sad, but is not always in our hands. And yes, you will kill people while you are in there… because we are humans and we make mistakes, but you can't take the blame every time that someone dies on you, because it is not always your fault."_

_Arizona looked up to see Callie's eyes._

"_Mark told me that she had a coronary thrombosis. It was impossible for you to know… Anna's dead wasn't your fault Callie."_

_The orthopedist was surprised when she didn't found sympathy or pity in the eyes of her partner. Incredibly for Callie, all that Arizona's eyes reflected was an endless love and a deep pride for her and towards her._

"_And it's okay to feel sad and frustrated… it's okay to feel angry at yourself, because that only means that you are a great surgeon… that only makes you an awesome person." the blonde smiled at her. "But you can't think that you are a failure, because if you were one, if you were worthless or not good enough then people wouldn't come here from all over the country just to have you cut them open."_

_Callie smiled sincerely and tenderly kissed the hand of her girlfriend._

"_That __**was**__ a pep talk… and you were totally trying to cheer me up."_

"_I just told you mere facts, so it __**wasn't **__a pep talk." __refuted the blonde. __"And if I would have wanted to cheer you up, I would have done something completely different."_

"_Something like what?"_

"_Something like this." _

_Arizona kissed Callie. First on both cheeks, then on the forehead and then in the nose to finish connecting her lips with the utmost gentleness she could find. It was a kiss that reflected all the love that the blonde had for her girlfriend. It was a kiss of those that makes you feel like the luckiest person on earth, as the most beloved being of the universe._

_That kiss was able to make her forget all her faults and fears. That day, Callie Torres discovered that while she could feel the delicate lips of Arizona Robbins nothing else mattered. Because she had someone who could read her thoughts, someone who could understand all her feelings ... someone who was able to heal her soul with only a chaste and beautiful kiss._

"_You were right, that would have definitely cheered me up."_

"_I am __**always**__ right, that's why I am awesome."_

**Arizona's POV**

"HE IS WHAT?" Kate and the woman who had hugged me a few minutes ago, to which my best friend had refer to as Cristina when she had entered the room, shouted at the same time.

"I do not know what happened." said the resident, with a nervous glance. "When I came into the room Callie was screaming in Spanish and she was totally desperate. Also, Dr. Karev was trying to avoid the cardiac arrest that Daniel was falling into but it was too late and…"

"His heart is not beating at all?" Kate asked again.

"Danny's heart was about to stop when I left the room to come and find you and I am sure that, by now, it is not beating at all." hastily replied the young doctor, while her anguished eyes alternated between the pale face of the pregnant woman and the worried grin that my best friend was doing.

"Ari… It hurts… my baby…" murmured the woman… trying to open her eyes and twisting her mouth because of the discomfort she was feeling.

"Was she calling me? And how does she know my name?"

"I can't hear her pulse! Why can't I hear her pulse?" Cristina began to raise her voice a little.

Kate pushed slightly the lower belly and the pregnant woman but gave a low but intense moan of pain before collapsing again.

"What's wrong with her Kate? Is the baby fine?" I asked, astonished and extremely shocked by a woman that I did not even know.

But at the same time I opened my mouth, and the resident and Cristina did the same.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Dr. Moreno, you need to come with me right now… Daniel is dying and we can't…"

"Shut up!" Kate's voice sounded altered and cold. "Please, all of you, just shut up for a minute."

We all shut up in an instant. Kate took a deep breath and turned to the Asian woman that still didn't let go the hand of her friend.

"Yang! I need you to run upstairs… tell them that I need an O.R for Meredith as soon as possible."

"But you can't do the surgery. Derek and Lexie said that…"

"If you want your friend and her baby safe, then you will let her do the surgery." I said with a seriously and secure voice. Because if there was one person in this hospital able to save the life of this woman and her child, that was Katherine Moreno.

Cristina nodded once. She approached her friend's ear and whispered.

"You cannot die… do you understand me… you cannot die. And neither can your baby." she ran a hand gently on her friend's head. "Team Awesome is complete… kind of… again. And we need you… so we can beat Team Hardcore ass, legal and fair, in the next baseball game. So please, please don't die on us."

The woman gave her a kiss on the forehead, got up and ran towards the stairs.

"If you are going to operate in Meredith then who is going to…"

"Ariana!" Kate interrupted the resident and pointed me the briefcase. In a quick motion I took it in my hands. Meanwhile, my best friend was beside the unconscious body of the pregnant woman. And that poor creature was no were near of stopping her bleeding. "I can't leave Meredith like this. You need to go with her… you need to save that kid." she said with a desperate look.

"Are you out of your mind?" shouted the resident, who would only be like two years older than Kate. "You know very well what would happen if…"

"The only thing I care about right now is Danny's life, Dr. Chase." my friend interrupted, giving her a defiant look. "I am his doctor, so you don't get to second guessing me or my decisions. Ariana McPerk is the best PEDs surgeon in the whole world… she will go with you and she will save that little boy life. This case is _my_ call… this is _my_ responsibility and you don't get to second guess anything that I might say. Understood?"

"Kate, I never put that shot before. How am I supposed to know…? "I tried to speak, but my stubborn friend did not even let me talk.

"Understood?" she asked again, and when the resident nodded, she turned all her attention to me. "There is something that the clinical record of Daniel does not say. I'm sure…" Kate looked at her watch nervously. "You're going to know what I mean as soon as you see it. And please, no matter what happens… no matter what you see, do not stagnate."

"I would never do…"

"Run Ariana… get in that room and make your magic work… go and save the life of Daniel Robbins."

I nodded, before giving a final glance in the direction of the pregnant woman and go out the door.

"Where is Daniel's room?"

"All the way down the hall and then take the double door at the right. It's the fifth door of that hallway." she replied, still with her mouth twisted in a furious grimace.

"Thank you." that was the last thing I said before starting to run. Almost a minute later, I stopped in front door of the room Daniel Robbins to recover my breath.

I was ready… and I knew what I need it to do.

I put a hand on the handle; I took a deep breath and pushed the door.

"All right… what do we got here?"

And as soon as my eyes made contact with the first person that was inside of that room, everything stopped moving.

**Kate's POV**

"Meredith, you have to be strong." I whispered as I listened intently to the almost inaudible beating of her heart. "You need to think of your family. Think of that beautiful baby girl that you have inside of you… that little girl that is waiting to see her mother for the first time after living inside of her for nine month… you need to think of how would you feel the first time that her tinny hands touch your cheek." I kept talking to her with a low voice. "You need to fight, because you have all the reasons in the world to live. You have a lovely husband, beautiful children and the most awesome friends that one can have. Your life it's almost perfect, and that's a good… a great thing, because almost perfect is as high as life goes. So no, you don't get to throw all that away… you don't get to die today… and even less your unborn child."

"Kate!" Cristina came running, and behind her were a couple of nurses with a stretcher and several machines. "Is she…?"

"She stills alive." I replied, noting when she started breathing again. "Why the hell did they take so long to arrive?"

"All the electricity of the hospital had fallen and the elevators did not work." she said, while we rode her friend slowly and carefully on the stretcher. "There is a horrible storm outside."

"I need an ultrasound, the stats of both of them and an echo for the baby." I told to a nurse and she started to work quickly while we were beginning to move.

"An echo? What's wrong with the little girl, Katherine?"

"Dr. Yang, I need you to page Dr. Kepner and Dr. Avery as soon as possible. They are scrubbing in with me."

"But I wanted to…" she started talking while she was sending the message.

"No, you are not scrubbing in with me in this surgery, Dr. Yang."

"You _cannot_ tell me that…"

"I know that she is your best friend… your sister." I told her while we were in the elevator. The nurses were working on what I asked them to do and Cristina was holding Meredith's hand as if her life depended on it. "But I also know that you are a nerve wreck right know and you aren't going to do any good if I let you scrub in. Yes, you can hate me all that you want, but I am not going to change my decision. And if you really want to keep your friend and her baby alive… then the best you can do is just… step back and let me do my job."

When the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor, Derek, Bailey, Jackson, Owen and April were already waiting for us.

"How can we help?"

"What happened to her?"

Bailey and Jackson stepped forward to us.

"Meredith." Shepherd murmured when he saw the serious condition in which his wife was. "Are they going to…" his voice cut off and the defeated man could not even finished speaking.

"I will do everything in my power to save them, Derek." I said quickly before turning to April. "Take her to the O.R… I will be there as soon as possible."

"But you can't…" she began to tell me confused, looking closely at Shepherd.

"Kepner, just go!" Cristina shouted, and she quickly disappeared towards the surgical wing.

"Derek… I don't care what you might think… Kate is going to do that surgery." Cristina told him seriously, and Bailey stood at her side, ready to support her if necessary.

"But she is not at her best moment and she still with drugs on her system." Jackson gave me a worried look. "She can make a mistake in there."

"But she is available right now… and I know that she can do this." Bailey also looked at me, but she was smiling in my way.

"She can't do surgery with her nose like that. Anything can go wrong and we can lose them." Owen told Derek. "It's not safe. She is not stable enough. And she can make a mistake."

"But she is good enough to save them." Derek stared at me for what I felt like ages." Are you sure that you can do this? … Are you sure that you are not going to kill them?"

"You can be sure that I won't make a mistake, not with them in my table… I can do this Owen… I won't kill them."

"Can you promise me; can you assure me that you won't kill them… because if you can't do that then I won't let you cut her open." Derek asked me and everyone else went silent, waiting for my answer.

I sigh deeply and look at every one of them straight in the face. I laid my eyes in Derek and smiled.

"We are surgeons… we don't do promises." I reminded all of them. "But I can tell you that I will fight like hell to keep them alive, to save them." my voice sounded just like I felt… extremely sure of myself. "That is all I can give you right now, you have my word and you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to fight for their life. You have my word and my questions it… are you going to take it or not?"

He was silent for several seconds, watching me carefully and exchanging his eyes between my secure face and the anguished eyes of his peers.

"Please… just, please." Derek looked at me as a man who was about to lose everything, like a lost soul and almost dead.

"Go… go and rock that O.R." Cristina put a hand on the man's shoulders and gave me a gentle nudge in the direction of the operating room.

"Alright, Dr. Bailey, go to the O.R, you are scrubbing in with me." Bailey disappeared even before I finished speaking. "Jackson, I need you to come with me. Cristina, I want the gallery closed. And the rest of you, please wait outside."

"Can I just…"

"Derek, please wait outside. I will send someone to report you every chance we get." I told him, while everyone else was already walking towards the waiting room. "You need to trust me on this one, okay?"

Shepherd stared at me for several seconds, nodded and the walk away… as a broken man.

"Jackson you are not scrubbing in… I will need you to give the updates, but most of all; I want you to guard this door with your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to promise me, that no matter what happens; no one is going to pass through that door. Can you do it… can you trust me and promise me that?"

He remained silent for a moment, looked at me carefully and then shrugged.

"Yeah… I can do it. I promise you that no one is going to pass through this door… no matter what happens."

"Thank you."

I smiled and took a deep breath… the hard part was about to start now.

When I got to the OR… and after scrubbing in and having prepared myself for the operation, everything was ready to go.

I transit across the room with my eyes. Bailey and Kepner were at my side, while Jackson was placed out of reach, but carefully taking in each one of my movements. Everyone was tense and vigilant… and despite the fact that the holder of my nose would not let me see correctly, I felt light and relaxed, like every time I stood in front of an operation table.

I was ready to take action.

"Alright… let's make some magic." that was the phrase that I always said before each operation… each silly or difficult surgery, because the sensation that made me feel knowing that I had a life in my hands was quite magical.

Today was a special day because my heart was pounding in my chest, as it rarely did. Here, standing in middle of the O.R and with Meredith Grey lying on my table, I felt like I was having a déjà vu… a déjà vu of the day in which Arizona Robbins had come to me and into the Ottawa General Hospital as a Jane Doe. And just like that day, I had the same hunch… they were going to survive this… I was sure… I would save them.

Unfortunately, not all things turn out the way you want it.

"Scalpel."

**Arizona's POV**

"_No matter what happens… no matter what you see, do not stagnate."_

The words of my best friend strongly echoed in my head, reminding me that I had to move… forcing me to take a step forward and save the life of an innocent child...

The same child who now laid nearly death in front of me… the same child who was an exact copy of my face… the same boy who shared identical features with my beloved daughter…

How could this be possible? Why Kate hadn't warned me about it?

What on Earth was happening here?

I tried to move… but for the first time in my life… I was paralyzed.

"Dr. McPerk!" a strong and powerful voice roused me from my catatonic state. I pulled my gaze from the child's lifeless body and looked around the room.

The man who called me had the blades of the crash cart in his hands, ready to give another jolt to the heart of Daniel. There were many nurses fussing around us, but what caught my attention was the woman that was standing besides the child's bed, completely motionless and with her back towards me.

"Dr. McPerk!" the man yelled at me again, but this time with an anxious and worried tone.

I did not want to take my eyes off the beautiful woman… I was enchanted by the curves and the softness of her hair… a hair just as beautiful as my daughter's… something that I thought was impossible to find; her skin color was appealing and addictive… and in less than two seconds I found myself fallen under the spell of a completely strange woman… someone that I didn't even knew how her face looked like.

My heart was pounding like crazy and my soul was letting me know that she was finally intensely awake for the first time in many years… looking forward to satisfy the fire of desire that had awakened in me… my soul fluttered within me, extremely happy… like a free bird, full of joy… incredibly amazed, as a person who had finally found her lost half...

What in the world was happening to me?

I wanted to stay here, just watching her… delighting myself with her presence… enjoying the most beautiful feeling than I have felt in a long time. But there was the life of a child in danger and I could not let that get out of my hands.

"How long has he been down?" I asked, without taking my eyes off her.

The woman did not move even an inch, but I was able to notice how her shoulders tense even more and I also saw how her knuckles turned white because of the intense pressure she was exerting in them.

I gave an involuntary step towards her… as if a magnet pushed me to want to tangle my protective arms around her waist… as if my body needed the closeness… and what truly belonged to him…

The percussion in my head had begun.

Finally, I managed to take my eyes off her… with my chest twisting of anxiety and a feeling of uneasiness in my stomach.

I kick my headache and all my other emotions out of my mind with a subtle shake of the head. This was not the time to think about me...

I put the briefcase on a nearby table and opened it carefully… starting to prepare the vaccine that would restore the life of this little angel.

"Almost two minutes. I wanted to put him a chest tube, but I am not his doctor and I didn't know if Dr. Moreno would have wanted me to do that so I just…"

The doctor spoke quickly, while exchanging his eager and almost frightened eyes from the mysterious woman to me.

"No, you did perfect."I assured him. "Excuse me… are you his mom?" I asked the woman and all the room went silent.

I waited for ages… desperate to hear her voice… but she never talk… she didn't even turn around to face me. Her body started to shake and before I could ask anything else, she was crying and my heart was breaking.

"Let's the doctors do their jobs… you can't help him know. Callie… please, come outside with me." Dr. Chase entered the room and took the woman by the shoulders. But Callie didn't move, not even a bit. It was as if she was frozen… just looking at her son and suppressing something that was almost killing her.

_Callie…_

"As soon as he passes the three minutes, we need to start to give him the vaccine, Dr…"

"Karev." he answered me while he was walking until he was standing besides Callie.

_Callie… What a beautiful name…!_

I shook my head again… totally surprised by the strange reactions that my body was having because of the closeness with mysterious woman...

_Callie._

"We need to start the treatment now." I walked slowly to her, stopping a few steps away from her back. "I will let you in as soon as we are done. But right now, I need you to wait outside… please."

Her body trembled violently one last time. She leaned over, kissed his son, turned around...

And my mind went blank.

All around me stopped completely, and for several seconds, I was not able to breathe. But then she lifted her gaze… Callie stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes... and my heart began to beat harder than ever. It was as if my whole being had been born again… my soul cried out victorious, my body craved the touch of her hands and my mouth was longing for her lips… lips that I had never tasted before.

Hope and fear… joy and pain… anger and love. I was a mess within myself.

_Callie…_

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen… I was utterly amazed, so much that my mind did not process the words necessary or sufficient to make a description that did her enough justice.

But what surprised me the most was that the woman in front of me was the perfect adult image of my daughter.

Was it possible that…?

_Callie…_

No, never… or Kate would have told me…

Callie stared at me without moving, without blinking… her breathing was irregular… her eyes were crystallized and filled with deep sorrow, but at the same time, they reflected an unimaginable relief. She was about to fall apart and the desire to lock her in a hug… was starting to devour all my being.

I stepped forward, ready to catch her in my arms… but when she saw those intentions reflected in my eyes… she turned her gaze away and ran out of the room.

_Callie…_

Once again… my heart broke.

"Are you okay?" Karev asked me… looking at me with a strangely tender look on his face.

_Callie…_

My mind couldn't stop thinking about her, but now it wasn't the right time to deal with those thoughts… now it was all about Daniel… it was about giving him a healthy life back.

"Are we passed the three minutes yet?"

"Three minutes and twenty five seconds."

"I need to find the exact place the virus started… now… where is that mark?" I murmured to myself.

"Do you even know what are you going to do? Have you done this before?" he asked with his eyes wide open.

"No, I have never done this before." I answered with the true and ignored his jaw almost dropped. "Does Daniel have a birthmark? "

"Yes he does, is in his lower back… at the same level of the organ that is infested. Or at least that was what Dr. Moreno told us."

"Perfect." I murmured, because that would lead me to the stop were I needed to inject the little boy.

I raised the boy's shirt and when I saw his back, it was as if all the pieces finished arming the puzzle by themselves…

Now everything made sense.

We were working on Daniel for about twenty minutes.

Both lungs had collapsed and we still needed to repair the initial damage caused by the virus, but beyond that, everything was incredibly well. Now the child was completely stable and safe. We had entered the first stage of treatment. And once Kate was able to replace the dead cells of her heart, it wouldn't even be necessary for him to stay in the hospital.

In the next six months… Daniel Robbins would be privileged to enjoy a normal life.

I was alone in the room, processing all the things that I had found in only a few minutes… trying to find a logical reason to justify Katherine's deceit...

Jared knew all this too?

My head was about to explode. I was confused and angry… but I also was relief and, somehow… happy.

Dr. Karev was out, informing Callie everything that happened in the last minutes and how much road we still had to go. It was a war almost won… but the pathway would not be easy at all.

I stared at Daniel's face once again… I recollected in his angelic features, his hair… golden as the sun and in the fragile body of a sick child.

My heart was still beating wildly.

I sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his hair… singing softly and smiling broadly when a soft little purr escaped his lips.

The door opened, and it was not necessary for me to turn to know who was in the room with me. She had an unmistakable smell, sweet and passionate… intoxicating.

She stood in the same place for several minutes… I could feel her eyes command chills throughout my body. And, contrary of her presence bothering me... she only managed to conjure up a goofy smile on my face.

He took a deep breath… she was willing to talk.

"I am Callie Torres, Daniel's mother." She said with a low voice… as if she was afraid of waking up her son… or as if she was afraid to scare me off.

I turned around and smiled at her… she knew perfectly well who I was… but here she was… pretending that she didn't know me… being kind to me… caring… treating me as if I was a crystal ball… a precious treasure.

But her precautions weren't necessary… she wasn't going to scare me off... because I also knew who she was…

I knew the truth.

**Kate's POV**

So far, everything was going just about perfect.

All the blood that Meredith has lost was replaced, his heart was stable and his vital signs were strong.

Everything was ready to bring her baby into the world… and that's where the hard part started, because the results of the echo had shown me that the baby would be born with dead cells in the heart.

Only a few years ago… this was devastating news because it meant the baby would not be able to live for more than two days, because it was impossible that a creature so weak could bear all the workings of her body with an incomplete heart.

But now it was different… because I knew I could try to save her.

"Kepner… I am going to take that baby out… and as soon as I'm done, you need to check if Meredith has any bleeders or something that might go wrong later."

"I know the drill."

"Great… because I don't want any surprises once we are out of here." I told her with a cocky smile. I check Meredith's and the little girl stats once again and I was relief to find out that they both were strong as a rock.

Thankfully, all the bleeding that Meredith was having in the nursery didn't affect them at any rate… that was a good sign… right?

"Are you any good at messaging hearts, Dr. Bailey?"

"Yes I am." She kept silent for two seconds. "Why? What's wrong?"

"This little girl is going to see the world for the first time in an open heart surgery." I give her the results of the echo. "Take a look."

"Oh my God!" Miranda took her hand to her mouth. "Is she going to live… can a baby so small survive such a surgery?"

"That is what we are going to find out." She opened her eyes… totally surprised.

"Are you serious?" April was looking at me as if I had gone mad. "There is no way that a newborn can pull through a surgery like that… it's impossible. You can't do that surgery."

"April!" Bailey voice was firm and almost cold but Kepner didn't react… she was truly concerned for Meredith and her baby… she didn't wanted them dead… but neither did I.

Miranda looked at me with apologized eyes and I just shook my head.

"Do you have a better idea, Dr. Kepner? Because I am all ears… if you have a solution, other than that surgery, then tell me and you can be sure that I will gladly do whatever is necessary to save that little girl's life."

"Well… no, I don't have…"

"Then there is nothing else to talk about." I told her with a gentle and calm voice. She was scared… we all were and there was no reason to be harsh with her… not right know. "Let's take that baby out."

**Jared's POV**

When I arrived… the hospital was deadly silent.

I had sent a message to Ariana and another to Kate before leaving the hotel, but neither had answered me.

I went to the nurse who was at the reception.

"Good evening. I am Dr. Jared Parker and I am looking for Dr. Derek Shepherd." I introduce myself with polite voice; even though I didn't want to talk right know. There was something about this place… something that was giving me a bad strange feeling about the whole hospital.

The young nurse looked up and smiled broadly at me when she saw me.

"Good evening, Dr. Parker, how I can help you?" she smiled again and then looked me up and down, totally checking me out.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I am looking for Derek Shepherd or in case he is not available, I am also looking for Dr. McPerk or Dr. Moreno."I told her slowly. I knew that she wasn't paying attention because she was looking at me as if I was a bit and juicy NY steak.

"I am sorry, but Dr. Shepherd is not in the hospital and I don't think that we have any doctor here with those names." she smiled again and I started to think that she was not fully mental capable… a reaction like this… it wasn't normal.

"I drop Dr. McPerk here just an hour ago… and Dr. Moreno is in this hospital since yesterday. Can you please stop smiling like a fool and do your job?"

She looked at me offended and whispered 'ass' in a low before burying her nose in the computer.

"Surgical wing… forth floor… waiting room." She told me with a cold voice and deadly look.

But I didn't care about it… she wasn't important enough for me to care.

When I got on the elevator I began to remember the warnings of my sister. Sarah was extremely concerned about Ariana… she said that part of my fiancée was about to remember, but that it was Ariana herself the one that didn't wanted to get her memories back… because she was afraid to face reality… she was afraid to discover that her past life was not as exciting as she thought it was.

Ariana preferred to live in the unknown and the mystery before sacrificing her stability… and what mattered most, the stability of her daughter. And I could not blame or judge her; I understood all her feelings… because in the most critical moment of my life, I had done the same.

The doors opened and I was greeted by a group of desperate people, extremely anxious and distressed.

Some faces were familiar to me through medical journals and reports. Derek Shepherd was sitting in a corner; looking lost and with defeated shoulders… he was the spitting image of the living dead. The rest of them exchanged their gaze between the destroyed man and the double doors that gave way to the O.R.

In the room there was no sign of Ariana or Katherine.

"Dr. Shepherd?" I call him, but he didn't even look at me. "I am Jared Parker… I came here with Ariana McPerk and Katherine Moreno…"

"Dr. Parker!" someone called me and when I turned around, Dr. Altman, Harper Avery Award winner, was almost smiling at me. "We were waiting for you to arrive. Everything went well with the hotel?" she asked.

"Yes, everything went perfect."I answer her. I took another look around and everyone was silent. "May I ask what's going on here?"

"Katherine is in there… operating on Derek's wife and delivering their daughter." she kept her voice low and started to rub her belly.

She was also pregnant.

"Well… Dr. Moreno is the best in what she does… you can be sure that she will put all her efforts into that surgery." I told her, because even though Kate and I didn't have the best friendship, we didn't even had one, I was aware of her surgical skills… and I knew that she was the most brilliant surgeon of our generation.

"We don't doubt about her abilities, but she had a huge amount of morphine this late this morning and it haven't worn off yet and…"

"Morphine? Why does she took that?" I asked, surprised. "What the hell happened to her?

"It was an accident… and she is fine."

"What kind of accident? Does Ariana know what happened to Katherine?"

But before she could answer, a doctor opened the door with anxious face and looking a little bit shocked.

"Jackson! What's going on?"

"Is Meredith fine?"

"How is the bay?"

"Why the hell are they taking so long?"

Everyone was asking at the same time. The doctor raise his hand to stop them and then he walk towards Derek.

"Meredith is perfectly fine and April is moving her to a private room in the IC right now." He told Shepherd. Some of the people in the room sighed relieved, and others continued with the breath on tenterhooks… waiting for news of the baby.

Derek remained inert.

"What about the baby?" someone ask.

"She had almost half of the cells of her heart… dead."

A woman, whom I easily recognized as Cristina Yang because of several medical journals and reports, dropped her head, totally defeated. Lexie Grey, which also could be identified as the sister of Meredith Grey, began to mourn in the arms of a tall man, Mark Sloan.

Shepherd collapsed in the seat.

But here was something that did not fit… because despite our dark past, I knew Katherine Moreno as the palm of my hand. She was not like one of those persons that gave up so easily… she was a fighter.

"She is going to do it, isn't she?" everyone looked at me puzzled, not understanding what I was saying. But the doctor who had come to give us the news has nodded and then fixed his eyes on the neurosurgeon.

"Dr. Moreno wants to do an experimental surgery in your daughter, and she is asking for your permission."

"She wants to remove the dead cells? She wants to do the same procedure that she does in a 15 to 75 years old?" Yang asked with astonishment.

"Yes she does." confirmed the doctor, still looking at Derek… waiting for an answer.

"But that's crazy! It's something impossible… she is going to kill her!"

"Cristina!" Altman gave her a warning look and then glanced furtively at Derek, who was still completely silent and motionless.

"No, Cristina is right… it's an impossible surgery… it is true." he finally spoke. "But is also true that the baby won't stand a chance with a heart like that… and we all know that."

He stood up… and walked around for almost a minute.

"We got nothing to lose… go, tell her that she has green light."

And as soon as Derek spoke… the doctor was gone.

"Cristina, can you please go and stay with Meredith? I don't want her to be alone and I can't be with her right now. I need to be here… I need to know if my baby girl…"

"It's fine… I will go with her as soon as Owen is back." she told him.

Derek took a sit again… and once again he turned into the shadow of a broken man.

We kept silent for several minutes and it was there when I realized that I didn't know where Ariana was.

"Is Dr. McPerk in there?" I asked quietly towards Altman.

"No, she isn't… I didn't even know that she was in the hospital!" she was genuinely surprised.

"She's in Daniel room." a redheaded man walked towards us with several cups of coffee in his hands. "Danny was coding…" Derek looked up, distressed; Lexie and Cristina were in plain shock. "But his is fine now… Ari… Ariana is an excellent surgeon… she knew what she was doing."

"Is Danny going to be fine?" Altman spoke with a low and trembling voice.

"He is going to be perfect." for the first time since I had arrived to the hospital… I saw all of them genuinely smile.

"Can you take me to that room? I need to talk to Dr. McPerk?" I asked the man.

My fiancée needed to know was what was happening. It was moments like these… surgical operations like this one in which Katherine and Ariana needed each other.

They were a team… and she needed to know.

"Sure, come with me." Altman stood up. "I need to check on Callie anyways."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Teddy." the redheaded, who I'm guessing was Owen, tried to talk her out.

"You are not ready… believe me in this… you aren't." Cristina took her hand. "Let Owen take him, you can come with me to Meredith's room.

The cardiologist looked at Yang for several seconds ... and I do not know what she found ... but I do know that it was enough to convince her.

"Let's go." he said, and without any other notice, Owen began to walk toward the elevators.

**Callie's POV**

I entered the room with my heart in my hand.

The first meeting had been too shocking for me… that simple. Seeing her there… right in front of me… knowing that she did not recognize me… that I wasn't able to express all the feelings that I had been forced to bury into myself for more than seven years nearly killed me.

I had to run away… it was that or throw myself over her and kissed her with all the force of my soul.

This was my fondest dream, but at the same time was my most horrible nightmare.

My torture had begun.

In the minutes that I had been out of the room, away from her, I had had time to recover… to arm myself back together again… to find the energy and strength that I will be needing to succeed every day without making a mistake in front of her.

Danny was sleeping passively and my whole body was flooded with relief when I heard on the machines his stable heart rate.

Arizona was giving me her back… she was singing to my son and gently caressing his hair… in the same way as any mother would do for her own child.

My heart stopped, and so did all around me. For a single second, it was as if the past seven years never happened. My mind projected me to a normal day where I came home late from work, **our** home… Daniel was asleep in his bed but Arizona was still reading him a story while she stroked his blond hair, in the same way that he liked so much… I was standing in the threshold of the door, just like now… but with the difference that in my mind, I went into the room and my arms got tangled in my wife's waist. But in reality I was petrified…

Because we actually were in the hospital… because Daniel had been about to die… because Arizona had not the faintest idea who I was…

I could not move because destiny has finally took pity on me, after all this time that she was around but never saw me or took care of me… I could not move because this was the first interaction I saw between two of the persons that I loved most in the world and nothing could be more perfect.

Arizona was a legitimate mother. I could see it in her soft touch and delicate gestures towards my son, **our** son… she was a wonderful mother and her smile almost stunned did nothing more but confirm that to me. She deserved to know that this boy was her son… she deserved to know that I loved her more than anyone could even imagine.

She deserved to know that we were her family… that we **are** her family.

That was the reason of why I was willing to give my best. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her, I was going to give my best because I needed to protect her from herself… but I also knew that with one look at her beautiful blue eyes or her addictive dimples, my whole resolution would go to hell.

How could I handle it?

Nobody could give me an answer for that, not even I could do it… but it was no time to be selfish… Arizona has taught me to be a good man in a storm… and this was the perfect time to honor that instruction.

Deep breathing and no eye contact… it would be easy… and bonus! She was still giving me her back.

"I am Callie Torres, Daniel's mother." I said with a low voice. I was still scared… I was afraid that this was all a dream… that she wasn't real… I was afraid and I didn't want to wake up… I didn't want scared her off…

_You can do this Callie! _I cheered for myself.

But then she turned around and smiled at me. She smiled at me… like THAT… that smile… full dimples… bright and shiny blue eyes…

She smiled at me and I felt like passing out… I felt like jumping towards her… I felt like screaming and crying… I felt like dancing and singing… I felt angry and almost annoyed… I felt like hugging and kissing her… I felt pain… all at the same time.

_Way to hardcore, Callie Torres!_ I congratulated myself full of irony.

She walked towards me and my breath got caught in my throat. She was playing with fire… she was pushing me without knowing what she was doing… she was almost killing me…

And I was the happiest woman alive.

"Is he going to be okay?" I knew that Danny was fine, but I needed her confirmation, because she was the person that I trusted the most… she was the person that never let me down.

"He is fine… and he is going to be great in no time." And that was all it took for me to finally break down.

My body began to shake with irregular breathing and sobbing violently. My chest oppressed me almost leaving me breathless, I gave several steps to try to steady me, but I was not able to find a direction…

I was about to fall apart and as always… she was there to catch me.

Her strong arms were wrapped around my waist in a protective and loving grip. She pressed me against her chest, trying to calm me down but I could not stop crying.

All this was too unreal.

Arizona kept me in her arms for what seemed like endless centuries… beautiful and eternal centuries. But as I was controlling my breathing, my body was becoming aware of the proximity and my soul began to complain loudly… claiming the love that belonged to us…

Sadly, I had no choice but to ignore it.

"Thank you." I said… two simple words… because I couldn't tell her all I wanted to say.

Thank you for not dying on me and our children. Thank you just for the mere fact that you are alive. Thank you for taking care of me even though you don't know who I am. Thank you for saving my son's life… _**our**_ son's life. Thank you for giving me back the possibility of being a mother to that precious little girl… **my** little girl.

But instead… I kept quiet… I kept looking into her eyes… letting myself get lost in her… enjoying the moment… praying not to be dreaming.

"I don't like to see you sad." She told me, stepping even closer to me. "I never liked that, Calliope."

And just like that… she kissed me.

I was in heaven.

Her lips on mine were the most pleasant feeling I ever felt in my life. The surprise had left me completely shocked and I had not even been able to move… to respond her.

But she was reveling in my mouth… as if I were her favorite candy… her addictive drug.

My heart was beating frantically.

And as soon as she kissed me… she had already separated. Without giving me time to respond her… leaving me unable to afford to tell with that kiss that I was her soul mate… her forever.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Jared…" she muttered, before giving me a pained look and running away, leaving me with my heart in my hand and a gnawing doubt raging in my chest.

Could be possible that Arizona Robbins had remembered me?

**Kate's POV**

"Crap!" I cried when I removed one of the wrong arteries accidentally.

Although my holder would not let me see well and that also didn't allow me to put my magnifying glasses, everything had gone really well.

It had not been an easy road and I had taken double the stipulated time, but everything was working brilliantly.

I was about to end… the little girl had her vital signs super stables and Meredith Grey was in the IC, completely out of danger.

Everything was well until I cut an artery that I was not supposed to cut…

"Shit… shit… shit…" my nose bothered me and I could hardly breathe… because of a stupid mistake on my part I was about to lose that girl's life.

"120 and dropping!" Bailey informed me while she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Kepner stood at my side, almost screaming in my ear. "I told you that this was a bad idea!"

"100!" Bailey's voice sounded far away from me. I kept looking around… ignoring all that was around me… I needed to find the bleeder… I needed to repair that blood vessel. But I couldn't see well… and I was running out of time.

"Kate… she is in 80!"

"Take this off me!" I shouted to no one in particular. "TAKE THIS STUPID HOLDER OFF OF ME!"

Bailey took it out of my face with a quick and unpredictable pull… the pain from all over my body shuddered me and my nose started bleeding quickly.

But I didn't care about any of that.

"What are you…?"

"I am going to save this girl's life, no matter what… ten blade!"

* * *

_The famous meeting… how did I do? Good or bad?_

_Ok… I started college already, which means that I won't be able to write as much as I would like… but don't worry… I will find time; I am just asking you not to pressure me, please._

_Yeah, yeah, enough with the rant… I will see you at the comments and Oh! I am actually going to reply this time so… feel free to ask me anything… just don't abuse that much of me ok. ;)_

_Again… thank you very much for the lovely comments that I get every day… you can't even imagine how I feel every time I read or hear something about my story._

_Besos and hugs… abrazos y kisses._

_Hajabeg452 (Dened)_


	10. Chapter 10

_So, I wasn't going to update this until the 23th, but my computer is doing some weird and funny noises and I'm going to send it away tomorrow… which will also mean that I'm not going to be around for the next days… (No skype with my girls in the premier… someone, please kill me now)… Oh well…_

_Thanks to everyone who keeps the faith in this story… I really appreciate it! …and it also makes me feel kind of great. Lol._

_Ok, so, this one goes out to Nemo and Gina… because I wanted to do an update for them (because of their B-Days)… but now that I won't have my laptop is a (can't do)… I'm so so so so sorry girl. =(_

_Well… this is short… and I already hate the chap because of that… but w/e…_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

"_Kate, what's wrong?" the attending asked, looking worried around the on-call room and smirking when he saw his girlfriend sitting in the bed. "You do know that I had only one more surgery left until I got home, right? You could have waited a little…"_

"_I needed to talk to you in private, Jared." she cut him off with a cold and neutral voice._

"_What's going on Katherine?" he asked, walking until he was standing right in front of her. Jared tried to look at her in the eyes, but the young woman kept her gaze fixed in the floor. "You are starting to make me nervous." _

"_We can't… __**I**__ can't go on with the relationship." she said, without any warning… like a direct punch in the face._

"_What…? Kate… What are you…? Is this…?" he couldn't manage to let out a complete sentence. Jared felt flat in the chair opposite to the bed and stared at his now, ex girlfriend, with teary eyes. "I don't understand... what did I do wrong?"_

"_Nothing! You were perfect with me, all the time but I…" she stood up and started pacing the room. Her face was neutral as if she was talking about the weather or something less important. _

"_I love you Kate… I am __**IN**__ love with you." Jared stood up too; he took her by the shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "And I know… I am sure that you are in love with me."_

"_Jared… don't… please just stop."_

"_I can't let you go." he step closer to her, taking Kate's face between his hands. "Now that I finally found you… I won't let you go."_

"_I can't…"_

_He kissed her with all the passion and love that someone can show in a kiss. _

_It was an intense and deep kiss, a kiss that was transmitting each of the words that Jared was not able to articulate, a kiss that conveyed all the pain that was consuming his soul with just the mere thought of losing her. Kate responded with even greater intensity, tangling her hands in his black hair and sticking to his body to the fullest. But that beautiful kiss tasted like goodbye… tasted like broken hearts… tasted like a betrayed love._

_The two split up, breathing hard and hitting their foreheads together, trying to stabilize their own breathing by stealing the breath of the other. _

_He opened his bright green eyes…_

"_I slept with someone else."_

_And just like that… all his world crash down._

_Kate run out of the room and left him standing there… completely shocked and without being able to even think straight._

_His phone started to ring… it was Sarah, his sister. Automatically, almost in a robotic manner, he pressed the green bottom and pressed the cell phone to his ear._

_One minute later… the phone broke when it crashed against the floor._

_Jared didn't remember how he did it… but the next thing he saw was a pair of worried blue eyes staring at him._

"_Come here." Jane Doe told him, opening her arms at him… like an angel fallen from directly the sky… __**his**__ angel. "What happened, Jared?"_

_He looked at her with watery eyes… _

"_Katherine broke up with me… she… she slept with someone else." Jared told her while his shoulders started to shake. "And Sarah just call me… my mom… she just died."_

**Jared's POV**

The elevator ride was completely silent.

Now that we had reached the pediatrics wing and I realized how well equipped this hospital was.

Everything was impeccable… all the hallways clean and the crash carts ready for anything. Also, the decoration of the place was the same one as ours, which surprised me because our decoration was especially made by Ariana, but I was guessing that all the PEDs surgeons had the same taste.

I thought that Seattle Grace Mercy West was just another small hospital with a lot of luck… but the thing is… I was genuinely surprised when I saw how huge and well prepared it was.

The man in front of me, whom I had finally recognized as the trauma surgeon and winner of the Harper Avery Award, Owen Hunt, was quite tense and had his hands closed tightly… so much that I was pretty sure he was burying the fingernails in his own hand.

"I can't assure you that your friend will be fine, but I can say that she and her baby cannot be in better hands." I said as we walked slowly. "Dr. Moreno knows what she does when she is inside an O.R."

"How long have you known her?" the man dropped his walking a bit and I attach to his pace. "I mean, are you friend of Katherine?"

"I know her since she entered the hospital in Ottawa as an intern, nearly eight years ago." I smiled involuntarily as I remembered the first time I had seen that beautiful woman running around, in terror, from one side to another in the corridors of the emergency room.

He suddenly stopped, looked at me for a moment and started walking again… with a knowing smile on his face.

"Before Ariana arrived at the hospital, Katherine and I were best friends." this time, my face fell… as it did every time I remembered that unforgettable and painfully night.

The worst day of my life.

"What happened?" he asked, looking compressible at me. Something about this trauma surgeon told me that he understood me better than anyone else. That somehow, he was trust worthy.

Ariana knew the truth of story behind the relationship between Kate and me… There was no need to lie to him, and I needed someone, other than Ariana, to help me figure out if I did the right thing in the past or no.

"Stupid decisions, painful sacrifices and many misunderstandings… it took the best of us… and the next thing I knew, we were pulling completely away from each other."

"That's when you met Ariana?"

"Yes."

We kept silent for several seconds.

"You miss Kate." he assured me, without even looking at me.

"I do." I answered, because even though we had the worst break up ever… even though that I was now engaged with Kate's best friend and even though she betrayed me when I need her the most… I still missed my best friend.

"But you are Ariana's fiancée." Hunt was talking as if he knew exactly the way I was feeling, as if he knew how hard it was to make a choice and how impossible was to let go the person that you love.

"I am." I answered with a wide and genuinely smile, as every time that someone mentioned Ariana in front of me.

"You are doing the wrong thing." he told me, stopping again and staring me down. "You are in love Kate, not Ariana. And you know that you are going to married the wrong woman."

"You don't know me at all… how can you tell that I love Kate and not Ari?" I asked a little concerned.

"It's true that I don't know you, but I am sure like hell that I can tell… because every time I look at my wife, I have the exact face that you put when someone mentions Dr. Moreno." Hunt assured me with a calm and almost annoyed voice.

"We were together seven years ago." I started walking… while my mind sends me flashbacks of all the beautiful moments between Kate and me. "She cheated on me, we broke up and I am with Ari now." then, I remembered the first time that I saw the woman that was now my angel… my protector, my savior. "I love Ariana McPerk."

Hunt stopped me by the arm and glare at me.

"That answer doesn't sound like a man in love." his voice was now cold. "I don't care about your life or your decisions, because like you already said, I don't even know you." he frowned, as if he was thinking carefully the right words to say. "I don't stand men that play with the feelings of a woman… So I am telling you now that if you ever hurt Ariana McPerk, you are going to be in huge trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" my eyes opened wide. I was really surprised.

"Not at all, I was just telling you a fact." Owen said… starting to walk again and opening the double doors.

I stayed for a moment in the same place, still impressed by the fierce way in which Hunt defended Ariana's feelings.

When I found again the mobility of my legs, I opened the double door and I was met with Hunt and a young doctor, which I supposed was a resident, arguing quickly.

"He's her fiancé?" her voice was low, but I managed to heard her. "Owen, he can't go in there!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Hunt stepped forward the door, but the resident stopped him.

"They are in there… Callie is crying and she… I mean I never knew her but she's just…" she murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Hunt stepped towards the door behind the young doctor and this time, she didn't stop him.

What was going on here?

"Where is Ariana?" I asked, walking towards them.

The resident jumped when she saw me and Owen turned around, a little pale and with his shoulders tensed. He moved a little to the right and blocked me the view of inside what I was supposing that was Daniel's room.

"She is in there with the patient." the young doctor answered me. "She told me that I couldn't let anyone pass that door."

I smiled, her lying was so bad.

"Oh, its okay, you don't have to worry. I am Dr. McPerk's fiancée and I'm sure that she will be thrilled once she sees me." I started to make my way to the door when the resident stopped me.

"You cannot pass." this time, her eyes were challenging me to disobey her.

"I need to talk to Ariana right now and I don't care if she is busy or not." I stepped forward but this time; the one that stopped me was Hunt.

"You can't go in there Jared. Is a private room and the mother of the patient doesn't want to…"I saw it in his eyes too. Owen was also lying and I was starting to get piss off.

"What the hell is going on here?" I was quickly getting frustrated. "Don't pull that shit of private room with me… I heard you talking and…"

The door opened quickly and Ariana ran into Owen's back.

"I'm sorry." she told him, Ariana's face was completely red and her breathing was heavy and irregular. "Jared! What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was going to come here as soon as I was done." I answered, a little confused. I looked carefully at my fiancée and started getting worried when I noticed how agitated she was. "Ari, are you okay?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and then shocked her head.

"Yes, I am… yes." Ariana answered, looking quickly behind her and putting her hand on her eyebrow in the same way that she always did when something was bothering her really bad. "Where is Kate? Why isn't she with you?"

"Ariana, are you sure that you are fine, I mean, I know you and what you are doing right know is…"

But she didn't let me finish.

"I will talk to you later, Jared." Ariana spoke with that serious tone that she almost never used with me, unless she was really stress out or feeling really guilty.

There was definitely something wrong with Ariana… but I knew better than pushing her to the limit.

"Now, I need to talk to Kate about Daniel and his treatment." she looked back at the room again. And I don't know what she saw, but whatever it was made Ariana so sad that her shoulders fell and her eyes lost all her, always present and beautiful, perky sparks.

And then, when she mentioned Kate's name all my worried for my fiancée disappeared and I remembered the reason of why I was here, looking for her.

"You need to come with me right now, Ari!"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked a little concerned, but still I could tell that her mind was nowhere near here.

"Meredith's baby has most of her heart cells dead." I informed her.

"Oh my God!" she put her hand in her chest. "The poor creature is going to die…" she frowned and then opened her blue eyes as wide as she could. "Please, tell me that she didn't try to do it."

"You know her as much as I do, she doesn't back down and Derek gave him green light." my voice was anxious and my body was tense. There were too many things at risk. A baby's life… the happiness of an amazing family… Kate's sanity…

The last thing was what had me worried the most. And Ariana knew it as well.

The only thing that Katherine couldn't bare losing was the life of a newborn, and not because it was the life of a child. I mean, that always get a hold on her… but losing the life of a newborn was something more intense… more personal for her… because it was the reason of why she became doctor in the first place.

When she was 14 years old, Kate couldn't save her sister's baby.

It was a really sad story and now it wasn't the time to think about it. All I cared was Katherine's sanity, because sadly, in the past I saw how she got the first and only time that she loosed a newborn. That was a horrible experience, for her and for me… and I didn't want that to repeat because this time, I wasn't there to hold her in my arms… to kiss her head… to rock her gently… I wasn't there to love her with all I have.

A beeper sounded trough the hallway, everyone look down and Ariana shocked her head.

"It's Lexie Grey, she says that there is something wrong and is asking for us."

"You need to get in there now." I took her by the hand. "Ari, you can't let her loose the life of that baby… she can't…" my voice died alone with the thought of the only time that I have seen Katherine Moreno really broken.

And my fiancée knew it too, because her eyes reflected the same fear that I had…

Ariana stepped towards me and finally, I managed to take a look at Daniel's room.

Inside, there was a woman that was standing in the middle of the room, like a statue, looking at the little boy that was sleeping in the bed as if her life depended of him. She stayed like that; in what I felt were like ages, until she broke down and started crying her eyes out.

That poor woman looked like if someone has sucked all the happiness and love out of her body. I felt as if I was seeing something that I wasn't supposed to see. I felt as if I were in the middle of a war and only now, when the darkness that had me blind for so long has finally faded away, I was able to see what was really in front of me.

I wanted to move, I wanted to get in that room and hold her broken soul in my arms, because as Owen, I also was a protector… and even if I was arrogant and even despicable sometimes, I also was human and I also had feelings… my heart was about to break for her… but then, I heard her and suddenly everything in my world kept motionless.

"Calliope…" Ariana stopped walking and turned to the door… really concerned. I could see in her eyes something that I hadn't noticed before. Even though we all were in a really depressing situation, even though that Ariana feared for her best friend… even though she was inexplicable and extremely sad, Ariana had this unique glow… this… spark… that made her gorgeous blue eyes, the mirror of her beautiful soul, more stunning and alive than ever.

I have finally have found what I feared the most.

"I will stay with her." Owen make eye contact with my fiancée, as if he was telling her a secret… something that I didn't understand but that Ariana pick up right in that second. "Go and help Dr. Moreno… Callie and I will be upstairs as soon as Daniel is gone for his laboratories."

I nodded and started walking towards the double doors, but I stopped when I saw her standing in the same place.

"Ariana." I call her, extending my hand to her.

She looked at me and then back at the door. I saw it in her eyes… I knew that she wanted to stay here… with Daniel and Owen… she wanted to stay with the broken soul. Maybe my fiancée wanted to fix her… to make that woman, Callie, happy again.

The question was… why?

It was clearly that Ariana was having World War II inside her head. I waited, patiently, for her to make up her mind… to make a decision. She knew that we didn't have much time… she knew that Kate needed her. If she knew all this, then, what was holding her back?

Could it be that woman… a completely stranger…?

I wanted to find out, but now it was not the time… Kate needed us, and even though I was an ass with her most of the time, she was at the top of my priorities.

"Ariana…"

She hesitated for several seconds more, threw one last looked at the crying woman and started to run towards the elevator. As if she was trying to run away from something bigger than her.

Now it was up to me to find out… What was Ariana McPerk running away from?

**Bailey's POV**

"Kate! You are bleeding like crazy… let me help you!" I told her again… but she kept ignoring me, in the same way she did every time I ask her how she was doing.

"I am almost done." she replied to me, with a almost faded voice and without looking up. "I just need to find that last cell…"

Her hands were trembling furiously inside the baby's chest, her face was pale and her breathing was a disaster.

I knew that she was going to faint in mere seconds… and I was ready to take over.

"Dr. Moreno! Step back… Your hands are trembling inside her heart!" Kepner scream at her when she noticed. Katherine looked down and immediately closed her eyes.

"Just. One. More. Cell." she murmured to herself, breathing deeply.

Now, even though her entire body was trembling… she kept her foot firm to the ground.

"Take a deep breath… and let's make some magic." she talked to herself. "I cannot lose the life of this child… I wouldn't… I can't…" her hands shook violently as she opened her eyes wide and completely scared.

I rushed towards Katherine to hold her hands still… but it was too late.

"V-fib!" April ran until she was standing next to the surgeon. "Step back now! You can't save her!" she took her by the shoulders. "Let me help her."

I saw it in her eyes even before she said or did something. Because it was that feeling that all surgeons have in a crucial moment while they are standing in the middle of the O.R with someone life at your charge.

Katherine was letting herself get dragged by the darkness and the fear of failing to all of us… she was afraid of being defeat by her own doubt… her insecurities. She was fighting her own war, the one that always kept place inside your head… the only war that can really defeat who you are.

But like almost most of the surgeons, Katherine was a warrior… and as almost most of the brilliant surgeons, she overcame that crucial moment of her career and her life. She overcame that feeling because she knew that she was better than this.

I knew that this young woman was better than this… because she was enough to bring Arizona back to us.

"You got this, Kate." I tell her, secure of myself… secure of what I believed.

"Get the hell out of my way!" she pushed April slightly and took a deep breath.

Instantly, her hands stopped trembling.

"Bailey!"

"EPI going in!" I announced, without taking my eyes of her… of was she was doing.

"Give me the paddles!" her nose was still bleeding and now she almost didn't have color in her face.

"But the cell… you can't…"April started to replied.

"I already got the cell! Now give me the damn paddles!" she asked again. Kate's voice was trembling and I knew that she was having trouble breathing.

A nurse gave her the paddles and April stepped back.

"I hope that you know what you are doing."

"I am the best at what I do… I am great enough to save her." the young surgeon answered with pride in her voice. "Charge to 300!"

The nurse opened her eyes horrified and my breath got caught in my throat. That was too strong for a heart… and it was a fatal charged to a newborn.

Kate looked at me with confident eyes. She knew what she was doing… and my momentary fear was long gone.

"Charged to 300." I told to no one in specific… it was more of a routine, because in a situation like this, the adrenaline always took over your body… and your mind always blocks any noise that might bother the precious concentration. And by any noise, I meant everything.

"Clear!"

Is the next 3 seconds… all our hearts stopped at the same time… no one moved… no one breathed… because once again, we were defying death… we were playing to be gods.

And then… the most relieving sound filled my ears. My heart started his fast beating once again and even my eyes got a bit watery…

Meredith and Derek's daughter was alive.

"We got her!" I cried totally happy… because what I first thought that was an impossible surgery, thanks to her talents… Katherine Moreno has made it real.

"Stats?" she asked… without moving.

"BP is up to 135 and rising." April answered still stunned. "We got her… you really save her." she couldn't believe it and if it wasn't because I had seen this amazing surgery… this strange miracle with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believe it either.

"Take my scalpel." Kate asked polite and calm. A nurse did what she was told and when Katherine's hand was totally free… she stepped back and looked at April. "Can you close her?"

April nodded solemnly and she looked at me.

"Tell Ari that I said not to worry." she smiled at me, closed her eyes and just like that… she fainted.

**Mark's POV**

"Sloan! You need to get in there… fast!" Jackson came running towards me.

"What happened?" Derek and Lexie asked… completely worried and scared.

"Dr. Moreno… there was some complications with the baby. She couldn't see well and she accidentally cut the wrong aorta and…"

"She cut WHAT?" I scream… not believing what I have heard.

"Yes, she cut a healthy aorta and everything was mess up. The baby was in v-fib… so she told Dr. Bailey to take her holder off and…?"

"She did WHAT?" this time… the scream came from my wife.

"Yes, she took her holder off and then her nose started to bleed but she kept operating anyways and managed to stabilize the baby's blood pressure…" Avery was talking quickly and nonstop. His eyes were wide open and his whole face was a strange mixture of furious red and a scary white.

"Jackson!" Derek cut him off. "It's the baby fine?"

"I don't know how she did it, but Katherine achieved to stay perfectly still for nearly the entire surgery." he told us… still amazed himself.

"Nearly?" I asked, because I was able to pick up his slightly hesitation.

"Well… she was almost done… but she was still bleeding her life out and she couldn't find the last cell, so… she lost it."

"Kate broke down?" Lexie was surprised and worried.

"Almost." Jackson's eyes shone excited. "Her hands started to shake while she was inside the baby's heart and April was telling her that she needed to step back and Bailey was asking how she was because Dr. Moreno's bleeding wasn't stopping and…"

"Jackson, for God's sake… if you don't talk know, I swear that I will hurt you."

"And I will help her." I told him, while I was hugging my wife by her waist.

He shook his head and once he put himself back tighter, he started talking… more clearly this time.

"The baby crashed again and I swear that I thought that there was nothing else to do." Derek's eyes darkened and Lexie push herself harder against my body. "But that woman... she actually can make magic happen in an O.R. She saved the baby… and she did it in a way that blew everyone's mind."

"Oh God." Lexie started crying in my shoulder, I knew that it was happy tears, but regardless that I held her close to me… protecting her… comforting her and giving her all my love.

Derek sighed completely relieved, as if a weight had been lifted from his soul… as if his heart has started to work normally again.

"Is she…?"

"Go and tell Meredith. You can see the baby once April is done with her." Avery informed him with a happy smiled.

Finally… some good news amount all this drama. That was what we all needed.

"Thanks." my best friend look at me… smiled wide and started running towards the elevators.

I kept hugging my wife as she calmed herself down… I couldn't remove the silly smile of my face. Everything was fine now.

"Mark, you need to come with me!" Jackson told me again, with worried eyes.

"Why?"

"Because right after she finished the surgery, Dr. Moreno fainted and…"

"She what?" and just like that… my smile was gone.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" he told me annoyed. "Bailey told me that Katherine was having trouble breathing through the whole surgery… but she didn't complain… and she was standing so firm and secure… the point is; Bailey is asking for you because she thinks that one of the bones may have broken through the airways of the doctor."

I was paralyzed… because suddenly, I didn't knew what was the right thing to do.

"Mark… you own her that surgery." Lexie put her hand in my shoulder and made me look into her brown and warms eyes. "I am sure that she forgave you." her tone was secure and actually made me more confident of myself. "You can do this… I have faith in you."

And that simple statement was all it took for me to finally move… because I knew that as long as Lexie trusted in me, everything else will be fine.

"Lexie, page Arizona and Parker and tell them what happened." she nodded and kissed me slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered me back… and as every time that she told me that since our separation almost ten years ago… I was born again.

"Let's go."

**Owen's POV**

"Oh, Callie." I pick her up the ground and hug her tightly.

My best friend kept crying for several minutes, sobbing uncontrollably in my shoulder and pressing her whole body into my embrace in search of security and love. Something that I was more than willing to gave her; because she was there when I needed someone because I didn't have a person… she was there when I thought that I have lost everything… she was more than a dear friend… more than even a best friend… to me…

…Callie Torres was my sister.

"Owen… I think… I think she remembered me." she told me with a amused voice and tear rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" I asked carefully.

"Arizona… she remembered me. She still loves me… she… Arizona called me Calliope, Owen."

My heart was crying for my best friend, because I knew that this was only the beginning of her pain.

"Callie we both know that she can't remember her pass." I pushed back until she was looking at me… and what I saw in her eyes scared me.

I could see that she was in dreamland… trying to run away from the cruel reality that was surrounding her. I hated to be the one to burst her bubble of imaginary happiness... but it was for the better.

She needed to come back to us… I couldn't let her stay in her imagination because we needed her here… Daniel needed her mother with him.

"Callie… Jared Parker, the other doctor that came here with her… he is Arizona's fiancé."

And just like that… I saw her imaginary world fall apart.

"What… no, that can't be true… she kissed me and…"

"It's true Callie." Stephanie entered the room with a shadow of concern adorning her face. "She just told Lexie that Parker is her fiancée."

"No… she can't… and with a man… never. That's not my Arizona… she would never…"

"What was the emergency? How is the baby?" I asked, remembering why Arizona and Parker left us.

"Dr. Moreno managed to save the baby… but to do so… she removed her holder and her nose started breathing and she collapsed…"

"She what?" Callie stood up quickly. "Is she okay?"

"I really don't know. McPerk page me because she wanted to assign me some test for Daniel." Steph answered while she took Callie's son chart and pressed the nurse bottom. "When I got there McPerk was trying to get into the O.R but Avery wasn't letting her in and Parker was trying to calm her down… everything was kind of a mess."

"But is Katherine going to be okay?" Callie asked really concern. After all… I knew that she kept thinking that Moreno's bad shape was her fault.

The nurse arrived and Stephanie put Daniel on a stretcher.

"Can I go with him?"

"I'm sorry Callie, but McPerk specifically told me not to let you go." the resident threw and apologized look to her mentor. "But hey, take this time to relax a little… I will page you a soon as I'm done with Danny."

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not there?" she asked again.

"She told me that he wouldn't wake up in at least another hour."

"And why didn't Arizona want me to…?"

"Her name is Ariana McPerk now." I told her softly. "You need to control yourself Callie… I know that it isn't easy… but you need to try."

"All right then." Callie kissed Daniel's forehead and stroke his hair. "Mamá will be here soon… and please try not to wake up while I'm not here, okay honey?"

"What are you going to do, Cal?" Stephanie asked a little worried.

"First, I am going to check on Kate and then… I am going to talk to her." she replied with calm voice.

"Callie… I saw how you two… I saw what happened in here… and you are not ready to confront her." I tried to convince her. "At least wait until Danny is completely safe… please Callie… I just, I don't want to see you suffer."

"I know that all of you are worried for me… and I really appreciate that but…" she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I have been waiting since the police told me that she has been involved in a car accident… I have been waiting since they told me that she was missing… since her parents organized a funeral without her body… because she was really alive… she has been always alive. But now, for some stupid reason she can't remember me… for some stupid reason she is getting married to a man… so no, I don't get to wait… I am done waiting."

And with that, she stormed out of the room… in search of the love of her life.

* * *

_Let's pray together that I get my laptop fixed soon… cause right now, while I was trying to update, it already turn down 3 times __

_Epic Fail… I know… but let me know what you think of this chapter with your lovely comments and at least you will make me a little happy. =)_

_Hope to update soon! Keep your fingers crossed and enjoy the premier!_

_Hugs and besos._

_Hajabeg452_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok… this chapter is about friendship… and what it means to me. I have never done this before, being conscious of what feeling I wanted to show in a chapter, so let's hope that I did it well._

_I wrote this for a very special person… someone that I truly love… someone that I am much honored to be friend with. _

_This is my b-day gift for you, is not much and I am early, but I won't be home Tuesday so… plus, I wanted to make you feel a little better than how I feel now. And remember… you deserve the best, because you are worth the best, no matter what, never forget that. Happy Birthday._

_That's all I'm going to say._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

"_Good morning to my beautiful wife." _

_Callie looked up from the stove and was surprised when she saw her blonde partner walking gracefully towards her. The brunette opened her arms and the blonde gladly accepted the loving hug. They kissed softly for a few seconds and when they pull back… Callie was smiling broadly. _

"_Now it's a great morning." she answered. "What are you doing up so early, Ari?"_

"_What, can't a person wake up early?" Arizona asked her playful. _

"_Yes, a person can, but you aren't that person." Callie smiled at her wife's offended eyes. "Oh honey, you know that as perky as you can be, you hate waking up so early."_

"_I just… I missed you in the bed and I couldn't sleep." the blonde lean in to kiss her again._

"_Oh, that is a good excuse… if you were telling me the truth."_

"_I love you, you know that?" she told her wife… trying to avoid the subject._

"_Yes, I do know that… that's why I married you." Callie smirked. "Now… tell me what you did."_

"_Nothing, really… I just… Derek is coming over." she blurted out. _

"_And why are you so nervous about?" Callie asked with a confused look in her face._

"_Well… he is coming now."_

"_Arizona, what are you hiding me?" she asked, throwing the blonde a suspicious look. _

"_It's nothing… really." She kissed her wife softly again… and put an innocent smiled in her face. "What are you making today?" Arizona asked while she took a seat at the breakfast table in front of Callie._

"_I actually was about to wake you up because I will gladly used your help." _

"_French toast?" Arizona's eyes lit up as Christmas candles. "With chocolate bacon?"_

"_You know it!" _

_They started cooking together, laughing, kissing and tickling each other. Arizona was making the French toasts while Callie was doing the chocolate for the bacon. They kept teasing each other until blonde was done with her part._

"_I'm going to take a shower." she kissed Callie again… just because she was able to do so, because she was her wife… because she was also her drug. "I should be out before Derek arrives."_

"_And what are you two going to do?" _

"_Oh, I am not going to tell you… because that, is a surprise." and with that, Arizona went to their bedroom to pick up her clothes and go into the shower._

_Almost an hour later, Callie was singing and dancing in the kitchen. She had her eyes closes and her hips were moving gently, back and forth with the music._

"_**Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tú dormida entre mis brazos… y mirarte en el silencio. Sólo si pudiera dibujarte, una escena de mis sueños… donde siempre estás presente. **__**Con solo tenerte aquí… decirte lo que yo siento…" **_

_Callie turned around when she felt two soft hands caressing her arms. _

"_Keep singing." Arizona requested… bewitched by the beautiful voice of her wife._

_The latina smiled and took the blonde's hand between hers. _

"_**Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo… soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero. Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma… poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo."**_

_She looked at the beautiful blue eyes of her wife and as always happens… Callie got lost in them. And the brunette was so madly in love… that by just one touch of the blonde… her heart stopped beating in anticipation... craving for a kiss… waiting for her love…_

"_**Me gusta tu risa, me gusta boca… me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca. Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma, cuando llegue la noche… cuidarte el alma."**_

_Callie's voice faded away._

_They kept looking into each other eyes for seconds… but for them… it was like centuries, because every time they were together… nothing else mattered._

"_What does the song said?" Arizona questioned… letting her gaze travel from Callie's lips to her gorgeous brown eyes._

"_It said that…" Callie frowned a bit… trying to concentrate. But Arizona breath so close to her lips was getting the best of her. It was an almost impossible task to kept control of her body when the blonde was so near._

_Callie's voice was the most amazing thing ever… but her, singing in Spanish always manager to turn Arizona on in mere seconds._

"_Yes?" Arizona teased her… fully aware of the effect she was causing on her wife. "What did the song say, Calliope?"_

_The orthopedic gulped loudly._

"_The song says… Only if I could be with you, you sleep in my arms… and look at you in silence. Only if I could draw you a scene of my dreams… where you are always present. Just to have you here… tell you what I feel…"_

"_And what do you feel, Calliope?" she asked while she felt shivers going down her back._

"_Is just that I like your face, I like your hair… to dream with your voice when you say I love you. I like to hug you, get lost in your scent… to find in your eyes the sky." Callie kept singing while she took Arizona by her waist and made her dance with her._

"_So, do you like my eyes?" the blonde inquired playfully._

"_Not really… I am just telling you what the song says." the orthopedic answered lightly. Arizona frowned and hit her softly in the arm. "Hey, why are you hitting me?" _

"_It's amazing how well and fast you can kill a romantic mood, Callie." her wife answered, starting her way to the bedroom._

"_Where are you going?" the latina stop her, grapping her tightly against her. "I was just kidding." the blonde scoffed. "Plus, I am not done with the song."_

"_Oh, you aren't?" Arizona's eyes lit up again, full of curiousness. Her 'angry' face quickly disappearing. "What else does the song says?"_

"_I like your laugh, I like my mouth… I like to think you're crazy for me. Because I want you to feel me calm, when the night comes… take care of the soul." Callie smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_That song is…" Arizona was speechless. _

"_It's not even a quarter of what I truly feel for you." the brunette interrupted her. "I will always be here for you Arizona, no matter what, your happiness is what I want the most, even if…"_

"_Even if that means stepping aside." the PEDs surgeon finished for her, because she understood how the woman in front of her felt. "I feel the same thing."_

"_But I must say… I want you by my side for the rest of my life."_

"_And I must say… I couldn't be apart from you… even if I wanted too."_

"_Do you want to be apart from me, Dr. Robbins?" Callie gave her a surprised look. "And here I was, thinking that my hotness was more than enough to keep you with me… forever." she shook her head, as if she was lamenting the situation. "Well… now that I know how much you want me… I will go to eat my breakfast happily alone."_

_She took two steps back._

"_You better kiss me now… or you will pay for it later." Arizona seriously threatened her wife._

"_I would gladly confront your punishment… but I am dying to kiss you." she smiled and stroked Arizona's cheek sweetly. "You are so beautiful… I still can't believe that you are mine. I love you, Arizona Robbins-Torres."_

"_You talk way too much." Arizona's eyes shone… full of love. "And I love you too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins."_

_Callie lean in and kissed her tenderly… enjoying the softness in Arizona's lips, delight by the love she was receiving… relieved to know that her soul finally had an owner._

"_It's time." Arizona said when they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads in each other. _

"_The chocolate is not done yet, honey, there are still five minutes remaining." her wife answered with a big smile. "Just tell your hunger to hold only a bit more."_

"_What? No! I am not talking about the bacon!" _

"_Time for what then?" Callie was extremely confused. "What are you talking about Ari?"_

"_Calliope, we are finally ready… it's time for us to have a baby."_

**Mark's POV**

"What's going on here?" I asked Bailey.

She was checking Kate's pulse and commanding the nurses to get her stats.

"She took her holder off because she couldn't see well." Bailey quickly informed. "And she was bleeding during the whole surgery in the baby… it was a short amount of time… but all that blood."

"How was her breathing?"

"She almost couldn't breathe well, and at some point I think she wasn't even breathing at all." Bailey answered me again, with worried eyes.

"Alright, let's get a quickly head CT and some x-rays."

"I'm on it." Jackson took the stretcher on which Katherine was laying and rushed out of the O.R.

Some minutes later… after the O.R was clean of people and the nurses where preparing the other operation room for Moreno's possible surgery. Bailey and I were just standing silent at the scrub room.

"It's she going to be fine?" the concern in her voice was genuine.

"I don't know Bailey, but I really hope that it's not something serious… I don't even want to think how Callie would feel if Kate…"

"It would devastate her."

"Yes."

We kept silent again… trying to avoid the inevitable subject… trying to forget that the person that we loved, and still love so much… the same person that wasn't able to remember us… was just a hallway away from us.

We were scare.

To confront her… to see her… to hug her… to talk to her… to love her again.

We, the most successful group of surgeons over the whole word, were scare to face our present ghost.

"Have you seen her?" she asked me.

"I don't want to see her."

And it was true because I was scared… it was true, because I was mad at her.

"Take a look, Mark." Jackson entered the room with worried eyes. "That does not look good."

"It definitely doesn't." I frowned, a little preoccupied when I saw the results. "I need to get in there as soon as possible. Is everything ready in the O.R?"

"Almost, they are preparing her for the surgery." he informed me.

"Oh God." Bailey took the x-ray from my hand and stare at it with her mouth open. "How does she manage to do a full operation with her airways like… _that_?"

"I know… even I am surprised that she didn't collapse three seconds after she removed her holder." Kate's nose was a complete mess… and I had a long way to go before returning her nose back to normal.

"What are you going to do, Mark?" pretty boy asked me.

"I am going into surgery… I need to clean her airways and attach the bone back together." I turned to him. "Arizo… Ariana must be out there freaking out and worrying for her friend. I know her well enough to know that she might be going crazy." I smile a little, but then I all the pain from the pass seven years pass by me and my smile faded. "Please go and tell her that I'm taking Dr. Moreno into surgery and do not… listen to me, no matter what, _do not_ let her in."

"Got it."

"Oh, and come back soon… I'm going to need a hand in there." Jackson made his way to the waiting room and I was left standing there… with Bailey looking intensely at me. "What?"

"You haven't lost her yet, Mark."

"She is not my sister because she doesn't know who I am… she…" I shook my head furiously. "Arizona is dead… she died in that fucking accident almost eight years ago!"

"You are just hurting yourself even more… I know is not easy… I know that it will hurt to see her and not be able to embrace her, tell her how much we missed her… how much we needed her all this years; but I also know that we should be grateful… we should be happy because she is amount us once again… and no matter the circumstances… _our_ Arizona is really alive."

But I couldn't believe that… I didn't want to believe that… because that meant for me to have a new hope… to accept that maybe there was a chance of have her next to me again… to wish for something impossible… because she didn't remember any of us and I couldn't deal with that…

Because I wanted my sister back.

"I'm sorry… I can't."

"It's okay… we know how hard it can be." she put a hand in my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "But I am telling you; eventually… everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am Dr. Bailey and I _know_ everything."

Without being able to control myself, I started to laugh loud and hard.

This was exactly what I needed.

After being in the dark for so long, you think of anything but light. You feel defeated and lonely, you think that nothing else matters… that is the end of the world… the end of your life. You see how the whole in your chest keeps growing and you do nothing, because the pain feels good… the pain reminds you of your failure, of your lost. The pain makes you forget the reality.

But then, you can feel someone with you… someone that came into the dark just to save you from keep falling… someone that is willing to risk anything if that means make you happy. That someone… is the light that you needed… the only one capable of bring you back to life.

A friend.

No matter what, they will always be with you. That was the rule… that was how it worked.

Is that simple and I am the luckiest person just because I have Miranda Bailey, right now, by my side. Ready to keep me away from the dark… bringing me back to reality… making me laugh...

"I am going to check on April and the baby. Do you need me to scrub in or call Lexie?" Miranda asked me

"No, you can go; Avery will be scrubbing in with me." I told her. "So, is the baby fine?"

"Thanks to Katherine, the baby is going to be perfect."

"Then, say congratulations to the new parents in my behalf."

"I will." she answered me and started to walk towards the door.

"Miranda!" I call her, and when she turned around, she was smiling at me. "I will save Katherine."

"Remember, I already knew that."

**Cristina's POV**

"How does she look? I mean, does she still the same… her?" Teddy asked me with a nervous gaze.

"It's… she…" I tried to remember how I felt when I saw her again, but all I got was a flashback of her hugging me and my eyes getting watery.

My former teacher and also best friend looked at me with a knowing smile.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me now." she shrugged. "I will eventually find out… you can't hide me from her forever."

"We aren't…"

"I have known Owen since ages… and you and I have a way back friendship." Teddy smiled at me. "You got married and then you gave birth to two incredible kids. You have grown Cristina, as a person, as a wife… as a mother. It's okay to be mature and responsible; and I am actually glad to know that you still care that much about me."

"Of course I do… we are team awesome after all." I smiled, remembering the first time that we decided to chose our teams.

"We stick together… no matter what."

"We do." I answered, because that was what Arizona told us the first time we really acted like a team. And we never forgot that, because even when we thought that she was dead… we stick together, helping each other through the pain… out mutual pain.

"We will get through this… I promised that everything is going to be fine."

"Because she is alive?"

"Yes, because Arizona is alive."

We kept walking in silence, heading back to get some information about Katherine's state. Derek told us that she fainted, and we didn't knew anything else about her. But she needed to be okay, because we wouldn't be able to stand something bad happening to her… not now, not when we were going to fight for our Arizona.

My heart was pumping furiously.

"I know that we can get through this… It's just that Meredith and her baby…"I couldn't even finish the sentence. "I'm sorry… it's just that… she hugged me… as if she knew who I was… as if she remembered me…" and once again, I was back at that room… with Arizona right in front of me… taking me in her arms as if she knew that I needed her comfort… that I missed my sister like hell.

"You can cry if you want, Yang." Teddy stopped me by the shoulders and made me look at her eyes. "We have known each other for quite a long time now… and I know that you need to let it go."

My chest was aching from all the feelings that I was holding inside… as always, my ex mentor was right. But this wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself… to complain… to cry, because my person was lying in an ICU bed and her baby was fighting for her life.

She sighed and started to walk again when she saw my thoughts trough my eyes. The good thing about most of my closest friendships (Meredith, Arizona, Teddy and Callie) was that it wasn't necessary for us to talk…

Because sometimes, between friends, a simple look is worth more than a million words.

"I am scared." I confessed her. Teddy didn't say anything but she gave me strong squeeze in the hand.

I didn't need to be her best friend to know that she was scared too.

I feared for Callie and her way of coping with all this… I was worried for Meredith and her daughter… I was concerned for Daniel's health… and most of all, I was terrified by the thought of Arizona moving on with her life… letting us behind… without never being able to remember any of us.

Now that my sister was finally back… I didn't want her to leave me.

All the emotions that I felt when I saw Arizona again were still fiercely alive inside of me. That was a moment that it definitely marked my life… I would never forget the way I felt when I looked at her… thanking her for not dying on Daniel… on Callie… on us. I would never forget how she kept looking into my eyes… smiling and almost smirking… as if she knew who I was, as if she knew that Cristina Yang was actually being a normal person because of her… and because of the corny meaning that my plain "thank you" really meant for her.

I would never forget the way in which I broke down in her arms because it was one of the most humiliating and at the same time rewarding moments in my life. I was a proud woman… and the fact that some persons have seen me cry just made me want to scream… full of anger…

Because I was Dr. Cristina Yang… I wasn't supposed to break down in front of anyone… well, only Meredith, but still… I was badass, hardcore, and one of the most amazing cardio goddesses in the world. I a plain word… I was AWESOME.

Therefore… people weren't supposed to see me cry.

But unfortunately, you can't control your reaction to situations like this. They don't teach you in medical school how to act or what to do when a friend… a sister… that you thought was dead for more than seven years shows up without knowing who you are.

Life doesn't prepares you for things like this… dead people belongs to the death, maybe God or even in hell… but they aren't supposed to be back here… is against the rules… against the nature…

Hence… how a person must react when these laws are broken?

We are gods… but we can't control everything. We are humans… I am human and for that, I was allowed to make mistakes… to be imperfect at least once in a while.

I have feelings and for that… I was allowed to break down.

It was a moment that marked my life because I that precise that I saw Arizona, I found myself living a déjà vu… because suddenly it wasn't her the person that was in front of me… instead of Arizona, it was Meredith… as white as never… lying in the hospital bed… fighting for her life in some kind of limbo while she was talking to Denny Duquette and the dude from the bomb squad that got blow up in the explosion.

For a second I was standing there… looking at Meredith… fighting for her life too. For a second, when Arizona hugged me… it was me taking Meredith's feet between my hands… begging her to come back…

The difference is that Meredith made me wait just one day… but she came back… she fought for Derek and for me… she came back to us. But Arizona didn't, because we kept waiting for her, one hour, one day, one week, one month, one year… another year… and another and another more…

We kept waiting… I kept waiting… but while the time passed I found myself standing in front a tomb that said '_Arizona Robbins, rest in peace._' bringing flowers every 3 months.

It was a moment that I would never forget because I was actually proud to break down in front of her, in Arizona's arms. Because the feeling of… _relief_… that I felt in that moment was so big that I needed to cry… I needed to let go all the waiting of more than seven years… I needed to believe what I was seeing by doing something unbelievable.

"I'm worried about Callie." she told me when we were arriving at the waiting room where we left Lexie and Mark. "I mean, if you took it like this… how hard would it be for her?"

I nodded, because I knew that Callie seeing Arizona for the first time after all that happened was going to be one of the worst experiences of her life… but the most miraculous one too.

"This is something that goes beyond any of us."I answered. "She has more strength than what we think she has… and I am sure that she is going to come through this."

We finally arrive at the doors and I was about to open them when Teddy stopped me.

"Do you think that Callie is going to get Arizona back?"

Her eye's reflected the same fear that I had very well hidden.

"I think that everything is ruled by destiny, but I believe that we write destiny with our own hands."

I opened the door to see something that left me breathless.

Arizona was standing in the middle of the room, sobbing, while Parker kissed her softly in the head. Callie was there too, standing in the doorway across the room and looking at the couple with wide eyes, as if she didn't wanted to believe what she was seeing.

Parker murmured something in Arizona's ear, she nodded and smiled… full of love… love for him.

I tried to tell myself that they were just friend… that it was normal for her to have some support in situation like this. But what she did next was something that broke every single heart and hopes that was alive in this room.

She looked up with a grateful smile, lean forward… and kissed him.

Everything stopped just for a mere second.

Callie flew out of the room in just a blink and Bailey quickly stepped forward to follow her… but my husband stopped her, shaking his head.

The happy couple separated… totally surprised. Parked looked around and frowned when he saw Owen. I didn't even found words to reply or ask or anything… I was just too startled.

"Was that Callie?" Arizona pointed towards the door and took an involuntary step in that direction.

"Yes, it was her." Owen answered with a steady voice… but I knew him better than anyone else. And as all of us, he was also hurt.

"Why did she storm out of here like that?" she asked again, this time, she walked until she was looking out of the door. "Is she upset with something?"

"She might be upset because Katherine is under the knife… after all…she was the one that beat her up." Alex answered without thinking… while he was shooting daggers at Parker with his eyes.

"Alex!" Teddy scolded him, but it was already too late.

"She did what?" Parker opened his eyes, astonished. "And why the hell did she beat Kate like that?"

"It was an accident!" Bailey tried to defend our friend, but we all knew that Callie was already screwed.

"No, it wasn't… and she is going to tell me right know what the hell happen between her and Kate."

"Ariana… Ariana!" Parker called her, trying to get her attention… but she was so furious that she wasn't listening.

Arizona hoped into the elevator and went in search of Callie… a woman that, by her look, he hated with passion.

Parker started to follow her but Owen took him by the arm.

"Let her go… it's time for her to finally face the truth… and you know it."

The man looked at him for several seconds before turning his back and starting to walk out of the hospital. When he exited the double doors… Jared Parker was the spitting image of defeat.

But sometimes… destiny can be written with spelling mistakes.

_Oh, yes, that's another thing that I wanted to say… I'm thinking about doing the chapters less long now, because that way I can update more often. But don't get the hopes too high because the gaming season is almost here… and once that start… well… I am a gamer freak, and nothing gets in the way of me and a videogame._

_With that said… did you enjoy reading this? I hope so! _

_Another thing that I wanted to say is… season 7 of GA already started here in the US. I don't know if I'm going to incorporate things from S7 in here… but if I do so, I will put a warning of spoilers, because I don't want to ruin anyone's experience of a new episode._

_Ok… I feel like I have talked a lot today… so, I'm shutting up now. See you in the next one! _

_Abrazos & Kisses_

_Hajabeg452 _


	12. Chapter 12

_This one needs just a very simple dedication. _

_To my best friend… an amazing person that I love as much as she loves me… I hope you have an excellent day bitch! _

_Thanks again for all the comments… I cannot be grateful enough for that. _

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

I was furious… confused… angry… sad… lost.

Why did she do it? Why I couldn't be mad at the person that beat up my best friend… my sister… my person? Why I wasn't able to control how I felt?

Oh yes, maybe because I kissed her… maybe because I wanted to do more than that with her…

My blood was boiling.

Callie… Callie… Callie…

Why did I kiss her in the first place? Why I couldn't take her out of my mind?

I was running for the hallways of the hospital… like a lost soul… without really knowing what to do. This confusion was killing me… all these feelings that wanted to go out of my body weren't letting me think straight. My head was telling me something, but my heart was screaming the complete opposite…

What was going on with me?

Everything was a mess… my head was a mess… Jared was a mess… Kate was a mess… my feelings were a mess… and Callie…

The way in which she broke down in my arms… was still hurting me… hunting me. I couldn't take her pain away from my mind because I felt it like my own… I couldn't forget how she looked at me, with her beautiful brown eyes full of sorrow, because I felt as if, somehow, I had caused that pain.

I kissed her because I couldn't help it… I kissed her because seeing her so broken was killing me… I kissed her because I wanted her.

But I was so furious right know, I was furious with Kate because she put herself in an O.R… I was furious with Jared because he was being stupid about all this… I was furious with Callie because first she tempted me into kissing her just by being in front of me, and then I found out that she beat up one of the person that I love the most and I couldn't be mad at her. But, most of all… I was angry at myself, because kissing her was a stupid move… and kissing Jared in front of her, because I did saw that she was in that doorway… was even worse.

I was lost and I couldn't find myself in my big head… I needed the life of my life… but she wasn't able to support me this time, because she was lying in an O.R, about to get into surgery… I couldn't have Kate's wisdom when I need it the most and it was all Callie's fault.

It was Callie's fault that I was so lost… it was Callie's fault that Jared was so broken and confused… it was Callie's fault that my person was in pain… it was Callie's fault that my life was suddenly upside down… everything was her fault…

And I couldn't blame her for anything.

* * *

_Although it was my day off, I was walking towards Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital with hasty pace. A few minutes ago, I had received a call from Chief Webber, in which he required my immediate presence for a VIP patient who had just arrived at the hospital._

_He gave me small details, something about Addison Montgomery coming to help and another thing about a Cardio specialist, the same one that brought the patient to us. _

_At the moment I heard Cardio… I knew that Cristina had to be in that surgery._

_I pulled out my cell phone, contemplating the idea of calling my girlfriend so she could receive me in the lobby, but I immediately closed it, deciding to give her the surprise personally and instead using the phone to call the nurses and clean Yang's schedule beforehand._

_I sighed totally content… I was so happy._

_My relationship with Callie was better than ever, so much that, for two weeks I had been dragging the engagement ring in my pocket. For me, two and a half year of relationship, because our separation was counted as a minor misunderstanding, were more than enough to take the big step. There was only two days left for our mutual day off and I, with the strange and reluctant help of Cristina, had planned how to ask my soul mate to spend her life with me for the rest of our days._

_I went inside the hospital being the happiest person in the world._

_I got on the elevator and pressed the surgical floor, where I was almost sure to find Callie. I could not be more grateful with my present, my life was so going so incredible well that I felt nothing could go wrong at this point… or at least that was what I thought… until I stepped off the elevator._

"_Is that Callie?" __asked Alex, who along with Teddy and Meredith, were giving me their back._

_My heart broke in pieces._

"_Erica Hahn… seriously?" __Meredith had a grimace across her face._

"_What on Earth is she doing?" Teddy roared._

_Callie was in the nurses' station, almost cornered against the counter, smiling and kissing a not at all beautiful, as I could see, woman._

_I couldn't breathe well… but I managed a way to find my voice in my internal chaos._

_"I think it's pretty obvious that they are kissing." __my voice caused the three doctors to jump a little bit, in shock._

"_Arizona… Oh my God…" __Teddy exchanged her gaze between the couple that was still kissing and me, because I was watching the same as she with no expression on my face._

"_This does not look good." Meredith whispered to Alex._

"_No, it doesn't." __I said before turning around and get on the elevator without saying another word. The last thing I heard before the doors were closed was Teddy shouting: What the hell are you doing?_

_I took my pager out and send a 911 to the only person that could give me just what I wanted in this moment… a little dose of dark humor. Something that will help me forget what I just saw… something that was capable of keeping me away from reality._

_I was not the running type, but at this point it was totally impossible for me to think coherently, and my father had taught me that while a person had a hot head, nothing could ever be really solve. And when I saw Callie… kissing not just another woman… but Erica Hahn… my head was beyond hot. At that precise moment, the best thing I had done was turn away and walk in the opposite direction..._

_Running… that action was not property of my, always confident, personality. But when it was about Callie Torres, all ceased to be distinctive, because she was unique… she was special._

_A single tear slid down my cheek, and I let it go… it felt good to mourn, because it relieved some of the pain I was feeling, but at the same time, that single tear, only reminded me that everything I had seen… was just a harsh reality._

Why? Why did you have to kiss her, Callie? Why did you look so happy while kissing her? _My mind was a complete disaster, anger, sadness, betrayal, pain, love, resignation, confusion, passion, forgiveness, and despair… all these were the emotions and feelings swirling in my head._

_Everything was crumbling before my eyes in just a second, my girlfriend was kissing what had been her first love, and that could only mean one thing… And I tried to be mad at her, but I was not able to hate my girlfriend, no matter how betrayed I felt at the time… I couldn't do it…_

_How do you hate the person that you love the most?_

_I shook my head and I stepped off the elevator, arms crossed over my chest, trying not to fall apart right there. My soul was hurt, my heart… broken._

_I had no idea where to go… I did not know what to do, because right now, I was totally and completely lost._

_I took the red velvet box that was hidden carefully in my pocket; I opened it and stared at its contents for several seconds._

_"How many times are you going to watch that?" Cristina rolled her eyes when she got to my side. "What is the 911… had you decided not to marry?"_

_Under any other circumstances her comments would have made me laugh or roll my eyes, but my mind was still not up to process what had happened… I was in denial… I didn't want to accept the truth… the cruel reality in which Callie kissed someone who was not me._

_My beeper sounded, making me jump a little. Cristina raised an eyebrow and I looked down, read the message and sighed. With a quick movement I hid the engagement ring and I started to walk… prepared to face what would be one of the best days of my life._

_"I need you for a case, so you're going to spend all the day with me." __I said as she pushed the double doors that separated one wing of the hospital from another._

_"__This better be a good case, McPerky." Cristina grumbled as she walked nonchalantly beside me. "Teddy was going to let me remove the patient's heart on the transplant she is going to have this afternoon."_

_"__Believe me; this case is __**so**__ much better." I said neutrally. At this point, the least that was going through my head was to be excited or give smiles._

_"__Wow… Who are you and what did you do with Roller Girl." she asked, looking surprised._

_"__Erica Hahn is in the hospital." I answered in the same tone of voice, as if that were the answer to why I had this unusual mood. And to tell the truth ... it was._

_"__The Wicked Witch is back?" Cristina stopped from the shock; her whole face was bathed in incredulity. "When and where did you see her?"_

_"__The Chief call me this morning. Apparently, Erica brought a patient who needs my attention, and Addison Montgomery should be arriving in the afternoon." my sudden coldness did not change, and Cristina didn't say anything about it. I started walking again and she did not hesitate to follow me._

_"__This is definitely much better than Teddy's transplant." she said, with a note almost happy in her voice._

_"__I need the best; you're the best. That is why I removed you from the service of your platonic love." I wryly comment._

_She laughed loudly, but I could see that her eyes shone with pride._

_"__And to top of all I win a bonus, because I don't have to deal with all you're ... always present excitement." _

_"__I would have it, but I don't because when I reach the hospital, the first thing I found was Callie kissing Hahn." I laughed again in disbelief ... I had my blood boiling. "Oh, and I must add, that the two of them were enjoying it… big time."_

_"__CALLIE DID WHAT?" the sudden shouted of Cristina made me jump. I turned to reprehend her for the scandal, but seeing her eyes extremely open and her closed fists with anger… left me speechless. "How on earth could she do that to you? And with Erica! Oh ... I'll definitely be kicking someone's ass."_

_Even in a thousand years, I have imagined that Cristina Yang ... would be defending me like that._

_"__Hey! Don't look at me like that." she complained, as she began to walk quickly toward the elevator. "You helped me when nobody else could. From now on, do not be surprised that I have your back."_

_"__We have a VIP patient and we must be the best in our game, Cristina. You will not kick anybody's butt." she stopped walking again and looked at me with a look of disbelief and disgust._

_I sighed, amused, sad and defeated._

_"__Well, you can enjoy yourself beaten up Erica's butt, but you will not touch even a hair of Callie." She was going to protest, but I cut her off. "I protect the things I love, and even with what I saw… Callie is still the most important one. If you want to hurt her, you'll have to pass over me." _

_The resident sighed and leaned her back against the wall, facing me with folded arms._

_"__How can you be so calm? After what you saw ... How can you not be angry?"_

_"__Because I love her more than anything in the world." I answered simply. "When you love someone that way, you only care about their happiness. Callie has a choice to make ... and whatever the answer she gives, I will have to accept it. Even if she did not choose me, I will have to accept it because the most important in my life is… to know that Calliope is happy."_

_"__So, that's it? ...you are giving up? …so easily! Are you going to give Erica the most precious thing of your life without even a fight?" she asked annoyed, while glaring at me. _

_"__First, there is nothing to __**give up**__, because Callie is not an object." then, with my first genuine smile since I had seen my girlfriend kissing her ex, I added. "I am a good man in a storm. And definitely ... I will fight for what I love."_

"_Good, that's what I wanted to hear." she stepped in the elevator, holding the door. "Now go into that office and kick that stupid bitch blonde's ass." I arched my eyebrows when I heard her. "Not that… ah, you know what I mean!" I laugh at her because she was really helping me to get my mind out of Callie and that scene that I witnessed. "Anyways, I will be on the PIT… page me when you're done."_

"_I will." I answered. "And Cristina…" I call her and she poked her head through the elevator's door. "Thank you."_

"_Yeah… whatever."_

_I smiled again and took out the ring… so many memories… so many choices that needed to be done. I couldn't stop looking at it because that was my future… a future that now didn't exist… that ring was the ghost of my happiness.

* * *

_

I looked at the clock of the on call room again.

Fifteen minutes has passed since I call him… asking for his help… telling him that I need his advises… that I had something important to talk to him.

Fifteen minutes has passed, I was freaking out and Jared wasn't here yet.

I knew that he needed time; I knew that my fiancée needed to thinks his priorities in life… that he had a big decision to make. But I was selfish… and I needed him.

"Ariana." his voice was raspy and tired. I stared at his sorrowful eyes for what seems like years… I was lost; I didn't know what to do. But I could see trough him… and when I look into his soul, searching for an answer to all my problems, I realized that he couldn't help me either… because he was in the same place that I was, he was in the darkness… he was lost too.

"What is happening to us, Jared?" I asked in a sad tone. "How do we get to this? What did we do to deserve all this…?"

"Crap?" he asked me with the same tone. I nodded and he sighed. "What's wrong with you, Ari?" Jared took my hand and made me sit with him in the bed.

I kept silent, unable to express my feelings… afraid to hurt the people I love. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't… answer.

"Hey." Jared took my jaw and made me look into his piercing green eyes. "I need you to tell me what it's wrong because I don't know you that well, I am not Kate and I definitely can't read your mind."

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" his voice was still tired, but it also was sweet and kind.

"I am apologizing because I let you down."

* * *

"_Dr. Robbins." Webber greeted me with a warm smile when I entered his office. "Thanks for coming." I nodded in response because I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was hurt, I felt betrayed. "We are about to start, please, have a seat."_

"_Thank you." I told him in a neutral tone. He looked at me with surprised eyes, but he didn't say anything else._

_When I looked around, Addison was waving at me._

"_Arizona, it's so good to see you again!" the redheaded smile broadly and gave me a tight hug._

"_Hey! I thought you were coming in the afternoon." I told her happily surprised. "And it's good to see you too." I answered in the same tone. "Are you the main doctor of the V.I.P patient?" _

"_I have no idea of who's the main doctor in this case. Webber called last night to fill me in, and I decided to be here sooner." she answered. "And how have you been? I can't wait to see everyone again!"_

"_I have been good." I replied dryly._

"_And how's Callie?" Addison didn't notice my lack of enthusiasm in the conversation; I guess she was just way too excited to be here, with all her friends, again._

"_Callie is perfect." how could she not be when she was all happy and kissing Erica Hahn in my face without even noticing that I was there?_

_Addison finally caught my mood and opened her mouth to ask me._

"_Blondie, you are in this too?" Mark walked towards us. He gave me a playfully smile and sat besides Addison. _

"_Well, it's my free day Mark; I am not going to be here just because I love this hospital." I replied sarcastic. _

"_Wow!" he looked at me surprised because since we did the truce after that difficult surgery… Mark and I were really good friends. "What happened, Arizona?"_

_I sighed, he was her best friend… and I needed to vent._

"_Callie was k…"_

"_Sorry if I'm late." Erica Hahn entered the room with a wide smile in her face. Mark's face lost all the color and Addison looked at me totally surprised._

"_That's what happened, Mark." I answered his unspoken question._

"_Dr. Hahn." Webber just nodded a greeting. "The patient's parents are not here yet, please, grab a seat."_

"_Thanks." she walked towards us with a cocky smile in her face. "It feels good to be back… Hello, Sloan… Dr. Montgomery." she looked at me with blue but cold eyes… we were the same but, at the same time, we were so different. "I am Hannah's doctor… Erica Hahn, cardio surgeon." _

_I forced myself to grab her hand… she didn't knew who I was, and no matter what happened, I had no right to be disrespectful. _

"_Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of PEDs."I put my best smile on…because she wasn't going to bring me down… I wouldn't let her win. Even when my heart was crying, I was going to keep my head high. I was going to fight for what I love with all I had; I was going to fight for my honor, for me… and especially for Callie._

_I was… I am a better woman._

"_What the hell are you doing here, Hahn?" I could see that Mark's blood was boiling… and I was starting to worry because as mad as he could be, this wasn't the time or the place to make a scene._

_I put my hand is his shoulder and squeezed lightly, trying to get his attention. He kept looking at the blonde with a glare full of hate… but when Mark finally looked at me; his face was full of surprise. _

"_What…?"_

"_Mark." I shook my head… telling him that this wasn't the time… that he needed to let it go no matter how mad he was. The plastic surgeon stared at me for a few seconds and then, he took a deep breath and turned his back to Hahn, with his hands closed into fists. Addison saw what I did with her eyes wide open… completely amazed. Erica saw it too, but she just looked at me with pity in her eyes. I'm guessing that she was thinking that I was Mark's new fling. _

"_I have heard a lot about you and I am very nice to meet you." I told her with a tone so solemnly that only those people that really knew me could tell that I was lying. She smirked; proud of herself, because I could tell that she was thinking that I was a fan of her work. Meanwhile, I started to caress Mark's arm, trying to calm him down. _

"_It's nice to meet you too." Erica nodded in my direction and turned her attention to Addison. "And good to see you again." the door opened and a tired looking couple entered the room… my eyes opened widely… I knew this man extremely well._

"_Senator Collin, Mrs. Collin, good morning." Webber rose from his seat and extended his hand towards the couple. "We are ready for you." _

"_Thanks." he answered politely and this time, the one with her blood boiling was me. Addison took my hand and gave it a light squeeze… trying to ease my discomfort. "As most of you may know, I gathered the best doctors of the world because I want the best for my daughter Hannah. Dr. Hahn, can you present?" he asked her with a forced smiled on her face. I looked up to Erica and I was surprise to see that her eyes were even colder. _

"_Hannah Collins, fifteen years, on Cardio by-pass since two years and she's eight months pregnant." my jaw dropped when I hear Hahn… was this kid crazy?_

"_How on…?" Addison had her mouth opened too. "Why you didn't do an intervention as soon as you found out? A woman on by-pass can't be pregnant… let alone a child!" the redheaded was glaring incredulously at the man and his wife._

"_Killing a child goes against my believes." he answered plainly._

"_And killing your own child doesn't go against what you believe?" Mark was almost shaking of anger. A son was something sacred to him. "That kid is not going to make it postpartum… she even might die on the delivery room."_

"_I already told you the results of her labs and echo. Hannah's heart is too weak to resist the anesthesia of an inducted miscarriage… but it's also too weak to resist the pain and effort of a normal birth." Hahn informed her._

"_Her heart is like a crystal ball… just one push and it would be in pieces." Addison took the chart and started to read. "But the baby is as healthy as is must be."_

"_Thank God." the mother said… and I forced myself to close my eyes. I didn't want to see the face of a monster like that…_

"_We just told you that your daughter can die and all you do is say 'thank God'…" I look at the senator's face and all I wanted to do was throw a brick at his head. "What kind of parent are you… what kind of person acts like this?"_

"_A person that believes in God… a person that stands for what's best to everyone else." Hannah's mother answered me. I looked straight at the Senator, waiting for _his _answer, but he just avoided my gaze._

"_What is my job in this?" Mark asked with a strangely cold voice in him. He was piss off and I couldn't blame him, because I was as mad as he was._

"_She should be in labor today, maybe at night." Erica answered, taking control of the situation. "The baby comes with his heart outside of the body… we actually performed this same operation 3 years ago… but this time… Hannah is on by-pass and she needs a liver transplant." _

"_We need to be quickly and precise." Webber told us. "We need to save that baby… but we need to keep Hannah alive."_

"_Do we have the organ already?" I asked… taking the chart that Addison was giving me. _

"_It's on its way and it should be here within five hours." Webber looked at me with serious eyes. "Dr. Robbins is going to be the head doctor of this case. I need to you to put together a team… and we will meet again in the conference room in two hours." _

"_And remember that the priority is the baby… Hannah already lived long enough… and I am sure that she doesn't care if she has to give her life to save her son." Mrs. Collins told us proudly. "She is a mother after all… and now she knows that when you have a son, there are some sacrifices that need to be made."_

_I was hearing right… was this woman really talking like that about her own daughter?_

"_This is a very delicate case… and I am asking for discretion. Not even one word can get out of any of us, understand?" the senator gave Webber a hard look and the Chief just nodded._

"_Got it." I answered and left the room in a blink. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk and I didn't have time to waste. Besides… being in that room was almost toxic… Erica… the senator… that monster that Hannah had for mother…_

"_Wait!" I turn around to see Kevin Collins, senator of the Unite States of America standing in front of me._

"_I am against the clock… what do you want?"_

"_I know that my wife told you that the priority was the baby but… Hannah, she's my baby and I don't want her dead… I couldn't…" his voice broke and for the first time since I knew him, I just saw a simple and defeated man… Maybe, and just maybe… he wasn't the bad guy._

"_I am going to do everything in my power to save her, but I can't promise you anything." I told him with a sympathetic smile. I turned around to leave but he stopped me again._

"_I researched you… before we got here, because I needed to know how good will my daughter's doctors be once she was laying in that table." he paused and took a deep breath. "I guess that what I am trying to say is…"_

"_Save it." I cut him off. "I don't want to hear your reasons… and you definitely don't have to apologize with me."_

_And with that… I gave him my back and walked away._

_I went towards the attending's lounge because I needed to change into my dark blue scrubs. My mind was racing wild and I was still lost… so many emotions… so many feelings that I didn't knew hot do deal with…_

_I opened the door… hoping to catch a moment of peace before the storm._

"_Arizona…" Callie was standing there… with worried eyes and fear planted all over her face. "I need to tell you something." She wasn't looking at my eyes… and I knew, right there, that this wasn't going to be any good._

"_And I need to talk to you too, Callie."

* * *

_

I left the on-call room with my heart in my hand. The conversation with Jared was… strange… and I didn't knew what to think just yet.

Were we together? Was the engagement broken?

I was so confused… and now… I was hurt… and I was more lost than ever.

I turned around the hallway and stopped right in the place when I saw who was walking towards me.

Could this day get any better? Right now… I didn't think so.

* * *

"_That was a great speech, Dr. Moreno." Erica Hahn walked towards the younger woman. "I still can believe that a new attending of just 26 years old beat me in the run for a Harper Avery."_

"_Thank you." She replied politely. "I'm sorry… you are?" _

"_Dr. Hanh, cardiothoracic surgeon." the blonde extended her hand. "But such a beautiful and brilliant person can call me Erica." _

"_Nice to meet you Erica, I am Katherine Moreno."_

_The two surgeons began to talk about doctors, surgeries, cardiac procedures and medicine. Both women were laughing a lot and they were staring to know each other a little more every minute that passed._

_"Here's to a great night." Kate proposed her, with a radiant smile. "I haven't had so much fun in a long time."_

"_Cheers!" _

"_If I'm ever in Seattle, I promise to call you so we can hang out together." Erica laughed… that was the line that was waiting for._

_"Actually, I'll be here in Canada for several weeks… How about if I invite you to dinner on Saturday night?"_

_Katherine tried to keep her expression neutral, but inside she was dying of laughter, and why not, a little bit of shame too._

_Was this woman just asking her out?_

_"Well, you've taken me by surprise… I, I'm really sorry but…"_

"_She already has a date." another blonde woman came from behind then and wrapped her arms in Kate's waist. "I am sorry that I make you wait so long… but, you know how Harper can get."_

"_It's okay, I spent a great time talking to my new friend." the brunette answered. _

_Meanwhile… Erica was paralyzed by the surprise._

"_Ariana McPerk, meet my new friend… Erica Hahn."_

_For a moment, both blonde kept staring at each other… challenging each other with a stern look. Looking for the reason of the mutual hate they felt. _

_Actually, Ariana was confused by her feelings… she just didn't like the blonde at all. But Erica understood what was happening, smiled… and took the nice opportunity that destiny was giving her._

_Hahn extended her hand once again… but this time her intention wasn't flirting with a hot woman… this time, it was something even bigger._

"_I am very glad to meet you, Dr. McPerk."

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" I asked… still surprised.

"Dr. Ariana McPerk, it's nice to see you again."

* * *

_So… what do you think? Yes, I know that there is like 33 cliffhangers but that will be solve in the next chapter… that's if I'm in the mood for it. :P_

_Again… thanks for the comments and… see you in the next one!_

_Hugs and Besos._

_Hajabeg452_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, I'm going to do what I believe is the largest author's note that I have ever done… but I don't care, because I feel like it._

_Tonight, someone asked me, not very nicely, why did I support the gay community so much when I was straight, that… someone also asked what kind of person I was if I have them (gay people) for friends and even best friends. To say that I was mad was an understatement, because if there is a sacred thing for me, that is friendship… but nonetheless I answered right this second. Now, I am here, telling you all of you this… and telling that person too, because I know that is reading right now. _

_Letting my personal reasons aside, because yes, I do have personal reasons to support the gay community, my answer to that you is pretty simple._

_Even though I have never been in love, I believe that it can be found everywhere… with anyone. We are brothers… we are equals and we should respect each other… no matter our religion, color, language or sexual preference. I support the gay community because I never turn my back to a misjudged person… to someone that I respect. I support them because I believe that being straight doesn't make me any better or superior than a gay person. I support them because some of the most amazing and beautiful souls that I have ever meet are gay. So no, I am not ashamed to support them… And I can tell for sure that I am a bigger person than you because I don't condemn. I don't judge anyone because that isn't my job in life… actually, that's anyone's job in life. And you can say whatever you want about me… and it won't bother me, because a person like you is not even worth to be listened. So there… that is the answer that you are looking for._

_Now, on to other things… This chapter goes dedicated to quite a few people._

_To my sister, because I love her. To Ashlye, because she can be unbelievable amazing all the time. To Sirius, because even when she doesn't believe it, well all know that she is awesome. To McP, my new and super awesome friend (and Fabi, back off cause she is MINE!) To my Pal… because well, she is my pal. To Nemo… because even when I'm mean without noticing, I love her. To Gina, one of the few people that can handle my bitchy fucker being. To McDevil, because I miss her. To Hades… because well… she rules. To Alma, because she tried to hook me up with a random guy. To Brenna, cause she is awesome and I trust her. To Ira, the sweetest person of the board. To kiddo, because she is just slow and I love her too. _

_And to Gaby… one of my oldest best friend and the coolest gay in the world._

_One last thing… this is the second of the 3 parts of what was supposed to be a single chapter. I cut it because I wanted to update sooner. _

_I'm sorry for that rant… but I needed to let it out. Now…_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

"Hahn, what are you doing here?" I asked again in a harsh tone. I didn't know why but this woman always made me so… angry.

"I haven't seen you in three years, McPerk. Is this your way of saying hi?" she arrogantly smiled and the sudden urge to throw a brick to someone possessed me.

I met Erica Hahn three years ago, in one of the Harper Avery Award ceremonies, we didn't click and I was fine with that because I wasn't supposed to see her again. But unfortunately for me, in that same evening, she and Kate started what soon became a really good friendship.

Just like I said, I never saw the blonde cardio surgeon again. But since the day that she and Kate became friends, I had to keep listening, every single day, to everything that _my_ best friend said about the _great_ Erica Hahn.

Jared used to tell me that I was jealous of their friendship, and maybe he was right, but deep down, I knew that the reason for my childish hate was something else. I never really like her and mostly it was because of the look Erica Hahn always gave me, as if she knew something that I didn't. She pissed me of; she made me want to hit something or her. Katherine told me that I was being stupid, that Erica was just another friend of the many she had. But I felt that something was different, since the first time I saw her, I knew that she was hiding something… that's why I never liked her, why I never trusted her… in my eyes, it wasn't worth trying for her.

* * *

"_Arizona…" she started but I cut her off._

"_Why did you kiss her?" Callie opened her eyes surprised and angry, but most of all, she was scared of what was going to happen. "Why were you kissing Erica, Callie?"_

"_How do you know? Did Teddy tell you?"_

"_She didn't have to, because… let's just say that you weren't exactly hiding." I kept my voice neutral. "Why did you kiss her, Callie? Why did you look so happy while you were kissing her?" I asked again._

"_I didn't…" she started, but this time, it was my pager what cut her off._

"_You know what I don't have time for… this… I don't…" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, because even though Callie hurt me in the worst way, I didn't want to be cruel to her… I didn't want to hurt her. _

_I looked at my pager, it was Erica Hahn. I took a clean pair of dark blue scrubs and looked at my… girlfriend… one last time._

"_I have a life to save you and I, we can wait."_

"_No Arizona, we can't wait… this… you need to listen to me!" Callie grabbed me by the arm when I tried to exit the door._

"_This case is the most important of my medical career… and I can't… I won't let you mess up that. You can break my heart… you can screw my feelings… but this…" I took another deep breath and gave her my back. I didn't want to see the horror in her eyes. I didn't want to be the cause of the pain I was seeing in her soul. _

_I felt how she took a deep breath and opened her beautiful mouth to say something, but I held my hand, stopping her._

"_I am sorry Callie, but right now… I can't."_

"_So what… you just…" she swallowed hard. "Is that it? Are you breaking up with me?" her voice sounded broken… empty. I didn't have to turn around to know that she was crying. I took another step towards the door with tears in my eyes._

_After all we went through was this it? Was this how it ended?_

"_I just can't… I don't… I'm sorry." I told her and rushed out of the room, letting my heart behind, with her… riven__ and maimed.

* * *

_

**Callie's POV**

I was walking back and forth across the empty room. I was like a lioness**:** jealous and hurt, locked in my own pain.

I couldn't take that scene out of my mind. My head was like a damaged projector repeating the same movie over and over again.

How I was supposed to take this, how I was supposed to be strong enough when it was more that clear that she didn't love me at all, because she didn't remember me.

Arizona was kissing someone that wasn't me. She was looking for comfort in someone else's arms. The beautiful heart that was once resting besides mine, being protected by my love and devotion now belonged to a man, but not just any man.

She was the one that leant in to kiss him, just a few a minutes after she kissed me. She went to the only person that made her feel safe and that person wasn't me. I knew that he was more than her safe net because of the way in which she looked at him. When she smiled at him I knew that he was more than just a simple man: Jared Parker was her soul mate.

I knew this and I couldn't even be broken, because there was nothing else left inside me. I was dead. I was done.

Arizona Robbins, _my_ best friend, _my_ partner in crime, _my_ soul mate, _my_ wife. Was at, like, two steps of getting married because she had a freaking McFiancée and was totally in love with him.

I smiled when I thought of that. At least she was going to be happy.

I looked at my ring, now clean of any blood, and remembered all the things we did together as a family, as two women in love with each other, as one soul.

The stone shone as magically as the day in which we decided to get married. I read the inscription that Arizona wrote for me. My heart melted and I fell in love with her just a little bit more.

The hell with her being happy. I mean, I wanted Arizona to be happy, but I want her to be happy with me. In the same way that we used to be. In the same way that we were supposed to be.

I closed my eyes and I let my lungs fill with my son's scent.

_"I will always be here for you Arizona, no matter what, your happiness is what I want the most, even if…"_

I remembered my own words in the same way that I remembered that day. A day that changed my life. I remember how she ended my sentence because she felt the same way… _"…even if that means stepping aside."_

I was supposed to fulfill that promise, I was supposed to let her go and let her be happy. But I was selfish. I didn't want her to be happy with someone else. No when I was here suffering her loss, not when I was miserable because she wasn't by my side.

I was supposed to let her free, but I wasn't going to do that. I wasn't going to let her free because I wasn't strong enough to do it. I needed for her to tell me. I needed her to ask me for her freedom.

I was being selfish, because I was in love.

That wasn't an excuse for breaking a promise, but it was my defense mechanism. I wasn't ready to see her happy with someone else, I couldn't be ready for something like that.

How do you learn to let go of what you love? How do you do it, when what you are giving is your most precious treasure?

I started pacing again.

My heart was bleeding, my hands were shaking. Sheleantin, she kissed him. The same thing kept playing over and over inside my head.

She was happy, she was with someone else.

Everything was silent and quiet, but my mind was going crazy. My blood boiled in my veins. My heart was angry and devastated. I knew that seeing her next to me would be difficult and painful, but I never thought that it was going to hurt this way.

What the hell did I do to deserve all this pain?

She didn't know I existed, she didn't know that she had a family, that she had me. How can I blame her of betraying me, and why the hell I am trying so hard to be mad at her, to hate her for dying on me, hate her for breaking my heart.

Did I really want to hate her because she forgot me?

I tried to tell myself that it wasn't her fault, and it really wasn't. But I was deeply hurt and I wasn't thinking straight. Because for me, the mere thought that I was about to lose her forever was truly incomprehensible.

* * *

"_Callie, what the hell happened?" Bailey entered the doctor's lounge with a frown in her face. "I was about to finally get some sleep and you page me 911! Me? Of all persons!" she kept complaining. "Where is your former man-whore?" _

_I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my sobs, trying to put my heart back together._

"_I think… I think that Arizona just broke up with me…" she opened her mouth wide. She seemed__really surprised and stared at me with incredulous eyes. _

"_You are kidding me, right?" she scoffed and walked until she was besides me. "Is this a joke? Because I really don't have time to be mess up with and…"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking?" I looked up at her, with my voice suddenly rising. "Would I look like this if I still were in the most amazing relationship that I have ever had?"_

"_She… broke up… with you?" I just nodded, repeating in my head her words over and over again. Miranda opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have an idea of what to say. This was something that wasn't supposed to happen. Arizona and I were the strongest couple of the hospital. There was no love like ours. I was so sure,__that I was starting to think that maybe it was our time to get married. Our relationship was going so well that I knew we were ready for the next step. But now she wasn't with me, Arizona wasn't my girlfriend anymore, we were broken up._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

"_But, why? Arizona loves you more that anyone in the world." Bailey took a seat by my side and looked at me with sad eyes. "Why would she do such a thing?"_

_I took my hands and put them on my head, squeezing it tightly. I wanted her words out of my mind; I wanted to be the same lucky happy woman that I was when I woke up this morning. I wanted my soul mate back. _

"_She saw me kissing Erica today, and she didn't let me explain! Arizona is extremely mad because I was smiling while kissing my ex girlfriend… or whatever…the point is that she didn't see it all… and that kiss was definitely not what she thinks it was… and now she doesn't want to listen to me!" I was definitely ranting by now. _

"_Wait...!" Bailey stood up in a second. "You kissed Erica Hahn?"_

"_I didn't…"_

"_No wonder she broke up with you! And this, right here…" she pointed at me. "…is why I don't do this… gossip… romance/relationship/personal life stuff while I am at work… and I know that I shouldn't get involved in this mess but…" my friend was glaring at me with daggers in her eyes. And for a moment, I was surprised and scared at the same time to see Miranda Bailey so mad at me. "Are you stupid, Torres?"_

"_What? …No… I am not… I wasn't…"_

"_Forget I said a thing… just… save it." she walked towards the door, ready to get out._

"_Please, let me explain…" I tried again._

"_I am the wrong person, Torres; it isn't me who you should be giving any kind of explanations." Bailey answered me, with her hand about to open the door. _

"_Please, Bailey. Arizona won't listen to me and I need to get this out of my system or I am going to explode." I sighed, how the hell did all of this happen? "I love her and I can't… I won't let her go, no matter how hard Arizona wants to push me away right now, I won't stop fighting, because I love her more than anything that I have ever loved before… she is my heart, my love and my future… I won't… I can't lose her Bailey…" my voice broke a little and a tear rolled down my cheek. _

_Bailey stood still for a couple of seconds, then she turned around, staring down at me. _

"_If you love her so much… why did you kiss Erica?"_

_The shadow of a smile spread across my face when I realized that my friend was going to support me._

"_Erica kissed me!" I threw my hands in the air with my chest full of frustration and anger towards the blonde surgeon. "I was in the nurses' station doing charts when she came out of nowhere and kissed me!"_

"_She did what?"_

"_She took me by surprise and when I realized what was happening I was going to push her away."_

"_But you didn't." she narrowed her eyes._

"_I didn't because I realized that when Erica kissed me I didn't felt a single thing for her." Bailey gave me a confused look and shook her hand, asking me to elaborate more. "I was smiling because I was happy to find out that, while my ex girlfriend was kissing me, all I was doing was thinking of Arizona and how happy I am… was… with her."_

"_That is some messed up logic." she sank her body besides me. _

"_I am such an idiot." now that I had finally said out loud all that I was thinking, I felt even worse. Why do I have to ruin every single relationship in my life? Why wasn't able to maintain my happiness? "I ruin everything I touch… Arizona and I… we were so great together, so… perfect for each other… and I just blew it. In a classic Callie Torres move I sent the chance of a life time to hell just by a stupid mistake and a misunderstanding." _

"_Don't be so harsh on yourself, Torres. I mean, we do know that you tend to screw up everything, but this time it wasn't actually your fault." she told me, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "Arizona is very mad right now, and with reason, but she also loves you enough to be willing to listen to you at least one last time."_

"_But I don't want a __**"**__one _last_ time"… I can't… I can't go on if I don't have her." I wipe a tear away. "I am going to fight for my future; because Arizona is my life… she is _my_ everything."_

"_This seems to be pretty bad… but I can tell that everything is going to be fine, Torres." Miranda looked at me with a look of compassion that was almost never present in her face. "Once you manage to tell Arizona that you didn't kiss Hahn… I am _sure_ that she is going to listen what you have to say."_

_My heart sank when I looked at her. When Miranda Bailey was looking at me like that, everything felt as if it was really over. _

_Was my situation really that bad?_

"_How am I supposed to live without my soul, Bailey?" _

"_You can't, because instead of a person, you are going to be just a walking corpse, dark and empty inside. You can't live like that, nobody can and that is why this needs to get fixed immediately… _you_ need to fix this." she stood up and walked towards the door. "Because I am going to be very pissed off if you lose that… that really _perky_ and _awesome_ woman that you have."_

_I stood up, walked towards Bailey and hugged her tightly. _

"_Thank you, Bailey." _

"_You are welcome." she hugged me back awkwardly. "I do love you, Callie." Miranda frowned and then punched my arm softly. "And you are my friend and all of that… but if you ever mention this to anyone, first, I will say that you are lying and then I will kill you. I don't want anyone to know because then people will think that I am into all this gossip and personal life stuff. They are going to start telling me their problems and I do not come to work for any of that."_

"_Don't worry… I won't tell." I told her starting to smile. Maybe there was a chance for me to get this right. This time I wasn't going to let my happiness get away I wasn't going to give up, because Arizona was worth fighting for._

_It was time to get my girlfriend back.

* * *

_

**Arizona's POV**

"I won't spend even a minute talking to you; because we both know that we don't like each other." I told to the blonde surgeon in front of me.

"You are right; I won't deny that… we have never gotten alone… not at all." she smiled slyly. "And I don't have to tell you why I'm here… but, I would love to see your face when you find out that Kate called me first thing in the morning."

"She called you?" my blood, if before was already boiling, now was about to explode. But I kept my face straight. I didn't want to give her what she wanted. She wasn't going to get that satisfaction.

"Katie said that she wanted to see me." Erica kept talking with a hint of mockery in her voice. "Anyways, can you tell me where is she now?"

"She is in O.R 4… under Dr. Sloan's scalpel." I told her as if I was talking about the weather. But the truth was that I was as scared as I could be for my friend without having a panic or anxiety attack.

Hahn opened her eyes surprised, worried and slightly skeptical.

"Do you really think that I am going to fall for your silly games?" she flipped her hair from one side to another when a nurse passed besides us. The woman, who was really good looking an had about our age, looked at Erica and then stared at me with wide eyes before she shook her head and started to whisper something furiously at the phone she was holding.

"_OH MY GOD! I just saw Erica Hahn talking to… HER! …yes… I still can't believe it either… it such a…" _the nurse's voice faded in the hallway, Erica was suddenly worried again and for a moment, I was taken aback.

I frowned. What the hell did just happen?

"So, Dr. McPerk…" she dragged my name as if, by saying it, she was doing some hard work. "Are you going to tell me where Katie is, or what?"

Oh, how much I disliked this woman!

"I am going to pick the 'or what' because I already told you where she was." I answer her politely. "Besides, I have something important to do… and it's definitely so much better that waste my time with you."

I turned around and walk away. She was definitely worthless and I needed to talk to Callie.

It was time to face the truth.

* * *

"_Why the hell did you took so long!" Cristina was leaning against the counter playing with her pager. _

"_Yang… I am in no mood to talk right now."_

"_Well…" she looked at me for a second and then shook her head. "The wicked witch is in there with Sloan, little Grey and Dr. Montgomery." She informed me and I started to walk towards the patient's room. "She wanted me to page you like every five seconds, but the former man-whore told her to back off." I opened the double doors of the PED's wing. "It was actually pretty hilarious because he was so mad, plus, Little Grey lost 75$ because she was stupid enough to bet against me and everyone in this hospital knows that I always win."_

_I made a gesture to Cristina urging her to continue because I needed to kept my mind out of my, now, ex girlfriend._

"_I mean, Lexie thought that Mark was… gentle enough to be polite towards Hahn… and I told her that she was wrong. We made a bet and well… let's say that Mark Sloan is my favorite person of the day."_

_I stopped walking._

"_What did he do?"_

"_Well… we kind of let the two of them alone for a second and as soon as Erica mentioned something about Callie, he went nuts!" she told me excitedly. "Addison and Lexie had to drag him out of the room… oh! And before they could take him completely out of there, Sloan told Erica that she could grab her broomstick and put it in her…"_

"_HE what?" I opened my eyes wide and I started to walk again. Why was Mark such a child sometimes? "What on Earth did she tell him?" Cristina shrugged and I cursed under my breath. Why did Mark do such a thing__**?**__ "And why didn't you stop him, Cristina?" I reprehended her. "He could get in trouble for that!"_

_She stopped me by the arm and pulled one finger out._

"_First off… Hahn's face when he told her that was way to priceless for me to not let it happen!" she pulled another one. "Second, nothing bad is going to happen to him, because _no one_ in that room saw or heard anything." she put her hand in her pocket. "And third… thanks to Mark's… rant, or freak out, or whatever that was… I got these babies!" she put out Lexie's money. "You know what this means… tequila, tequila and a little bit more of tequila."_

_I smiled and started to walk again, we were almost there. And I was still trying to get Callie out of my mind. Something totally impossible to fulfill._

"_Well, you will have to share with me." I told her in a neutral tone._

"_Not in a hundred years, McPerky." She crossed her arms in her chest and stared at me. "What good can that bring to me?"_

"_To tell you the truth… nothing… or maybe is going to be just the feeling of being generous." I answered with a smirk. Cristina looked at me as if I was crazy and then scoffed. _

"_You have to be kidding me!" she stared at me for a few seconds and when I just looked at her with my intentions clearly written in my eyes, she crossed her arms in frustration, like a five years old. "You don't even do tequila!"_

"_Who told you that?" messing with Cristina was really starting to make me feel slightly better. "Besides, you told me that you were going to be there for me no matter what." _

_The kiss flashed through my eyes and a jolt of pain pierced my heart. _

_I hug myself tightly trying to glue myself back together._

"_Well, I did tell you that but come on! It's _my_ tequila! And you can mock me or be way too perky or whatever, but you cannot, _ever_, try to get some of my tequila." her voice sounded as serious as she could be, and for a moment, all I wanted to do was laugh at her._

_But as soon as it came, the moment faded, letting me with memories that I didn't want to remember. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Trying to get the tears away from my eyes. And just when I thought that I was doing a great job at hiding my feelings Cristina stopped me again. _

_We were just two doors away of the patient's room._

"_Okay… wait a minute." She ran her eyes through me. "What happened?" I tried to walk again. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever. Yang took my arm, stopping me once again. "That face that you have right now is not normal… you asking me for tequila it is definitely not normal, so tell me, what's going on?"_

_Every time I closed my eyes… the only thing that my mind could see was my girlfriend kissing Erica. I closed my eyes and all that my heart could remember were Callie's words._

_I was, once again, standing in the pathway of life deciding which way was the best option for me. Which journey was going to guide me towards all the happiness that I had always wanted. Left road or right path, light or darkness._

_Heart or mind?_

_It was my time to make a choice and I knew exactly what I needed to do._

"_I don't…" my voice got stuck in my throat and I made myself remember that, after all that happened this was the right choice. "I don't want Callie as my girlfriend anymore."

* * *

_

**Callie's POV**

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" the mother of my child stormed into the room, closing the door behind her with an unnecessary force. I stopped walking when I heard Arizona's really mad tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

Did she just _curse_ at me? What on Earth was going on?

Her beautiful blue eyes sent daggers towards me. I could see that she was really upset and angry. But I didn't understand why, after all, I _wasn't _the one that betrayed her and I definitely wasn't the one that was about to get married.

I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to tell her that all my misery was her fault.

But I wasn't capable of staying mad at her. Even though she broke my heart without knowing what she was doing. I couldn't hate her, not even a single bit. Because it didn'tmatter that she was the cause of my unbearable pain, every time I looked at her, my broken heart returned to life, it beat for her. Because no matter how bad I wanted to be angry at her, every time that I looked into her eyes my soul melted for her, because of her. I could never stop loving her, it was an impossible task.

I stepped forward, Arizona didn't move.

The energy in the room was tense, and quiet, as the calm before the storm. I stared at her for what I felt where ages, trying to focus my eyes in hers, trying to memorize her beautiful face, trying to get back into the past. A past where we were the most happy couple on Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. A past in which we had a perfect life, full of love, always with each other.

But right now, I wasn't seeing a really mad Arizona; I wasn't seeing or feeling how much I wanted to be with her, I wasn't seeing how stunning she was. In fact I wasn't seeing anything at all, because my mind kept playing that deadly scene in my head. My mind kept reminding me that my reality was so much worse because here and now all I was able to think was how much it killed me seeing Arizona kiss a man, right in front of me.

I stepped forward again, and this time, she did the same.

Arizona closed her eyes and leaned her head to the right, sinking herself into her own body. That simple movement, so cute and so… hers, made my heart melt. But at the same time I was suddenly scared because I knew that, every time Arizona tilted her head to the right, it was because she was about to say something really important.

My heart started to beat furiously. It was finally out time.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_I know that it is not what you expected, but I like to tease people and I promise that in the next one you are going to get… something better._

_For those who don't like what I write, you are to free to stop reading; I promise that I won't get mad. And no, I will never change the way I write my story, because my number one reader and the best fan that I can get, is myself. And right now, I love how this is going._

_With that said… Happy Grey's Day to all my awesome readers!_

_Hugs & Besos_

_Hajabeg452_


	14. Chapter 14

_I really appreciate all the comments and support that I receive with every single chapter of this story. _

_You guys rock!_

_Ok, so, I haven't done this in a couple of chapter. _

_For all the Calzona lovers, I am a mod in a Board (also the best Forum of Callie and Arizona that you can find) called Calzona Board. I am inviting to all of those fanfic writers to join because we are about to do a challenge of Calzona Holidays and it's going to be amazing! Mostly because I am and it and also because we have the best writers over there ;) _

_But really, we are a friendly family of fans and if you get in, you will meet some pretty cool people, so, pm if you want the link or just Google the site. I promise it's going to be fun!_

_Now, this one goes to:_

_My mini me… the most brilliant one that I could ever have!_

_Ashlye… because she is my hero and listens to my drugged (with meds) rants._

_And, this one is from Gina and I…_

_To KB and Al, you're Amazingly Awesome and are like perfect for each other. Congrats on the engagement, seriously. Hope you have a happy life. Keep moving forward and never give up. We love you girls very, very much! 3_

_Ok, that is all… _

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

After storming into the room and cursing at the most beautiful woman in the world, here I was, standing in front of her and with no idea of what to say.

My chest was hurting, my head was spinning.

Callie was looking at me with such intensity in her eyes that my legs where almost shaking. Her unconscious fierceness, even though she had sadness and anger written all over her face, was making my hands sweat.

Why did this woman made me feel like I was the most beautiful human being in the world every time I saw myself reflected in her gorgeous eyes? What did Calliope Torres had that it was making me want to have her so bad?

My heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

I wanted to be mad at her; I wanted to throw a brick at her and feel satisfied because I was revenging my best friend. But I couldn't do it; I wasn't able to hurt someone so beautiful and perfect. That would be like committing a crime, like disrespecting a goddess.

She took a step forward and I didn't move.

My mind was under her spell, her lips where insisting me to kiss her, her skin was asking me to touch her, and her soul… it was begging me to love her.

Everything was so confusing, so old and new at the same time. My feelings were a mess. My body was starting to feel what it never had for more than seven years.

Callie stepped forward again, and this time as if there was a magnet between us, I did the same thing.

When I felt her so close to me, a jolt of desire ran through my body.

I closed my eyes and focused on Jared, on his words, on our promise.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I broke our promise. I am so sorry." I told him again, without being able to look at his green eyes. "I just… I couldn't help it... she was there, all broken and fragile and breathtakingly stunning… I couldn't resist." _

_My words burst out of my mouth in an almost unintelligible whisper, and I say almost, because Jared heard me right away._

_My soon to be ex- fiancée _was seated on_ the bed and looked at me with a deathly glare._

"_Wait, what promise did you broke?"_

_The only answer that I could come _up _with, the most logical thing to do in a situation like this, in a moment where words weren't enough, was _to_ hold up my hand and show him the engagement ring. When he saw what I was doing, Jared's face suddenly lost all the color. His eyes almost pop out of his head and he looked at me as if I were crazy._

"_How could you do it? Why did you betray me like that?" I saw the hurt is his eyes and my heart sunk a little bit. "After all that we have been trough, why did you did it now Ariana?" _

"_I'm sorry! I really am, but I couldn't contain myself!" I try to touch his arm but he backed away, anger shining in his eyes. Jared stood up and started to pace across small on-call room. "She was crying in front of me, searching for protection in my arms! And I really don't know what happened… All I know is that while she was so close to my chest I felt complete for the first time in my life, I felt as if anything in the world could go wrong, I felt safe and alive, because she was there." he took another step back, with horror dominating all his factions. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. The look in Jared's face was killing me. "I am so sorry Jared, I never meant to hurt you. But everything was so fast and confusing and strange! First I was just standing there and the next thing I know is that she was crying on my arms and I was leaning in to kiss her and…"_

"_YOU KISSED KATE?"_ _he stopped suddenly, dead on _his_tracks. "Why… how…?" his hands were shaking and his breathing was irregular, fast and heavy as if he was having a panic attack. "When…?" _

_Wow, hold that train… did he just said Kate as in Dr. Katherine Moreno, my best friend, my sister and my person?_

_Jared was speechless and I was just like him._

"_What on Earth?" I slap his shoulder with all my strength. Was he nuts? "I am not talking about Kate, God, what is wrong with you?" I hit him again, this time in the head and a little bit harder. "Are you sick?" I kick his foot too, just because I couldn't believe that he could think that about me. "You know that I would never betray you like that!" I raised my fist to punch him again, but this time he managed to grab my hand._

"_Oh, God! You scared the hell out of me, Ariana!" slowly, he was starting to regain his color. I managed to hit him again with my other hand; because I felt that he has just offended me, just by even thinking that I was capable to do such a thing to him, I was offended. "I thought you were talking about our other promise!" I launched another punch at him, but he avoided it easily. "Okay! You can stop hitting me now!" for the first time since I started to speak, Jared's eyes shined with excitement. "If you weren't talking about Katherine, thank God for that by the way, then who did you kiss?" he was smiling broadly, as if what I just told him was the greatest news in the whole world. "Come on! Girl on girl action, I want to know!" and instantly, instead of my horrified friend, I was in front of a five year old waiting to receive his favorite candy._

"_Jared, you are an idiot and I still want to hit you with a brick!" I told him, taking his hand and sitting him besides me. "And I did kiss someone just a little bit ago."_

"_Who is 'someone' exactly?"_

_I hid my face in his neck and blushed furiously. Jared hugged me by the waist and moved a lock of blonde hair out of my face. _

"_Ari, come on, talk to me." he caressed my cheek sweetly. "Let's make this a little bit more easy for you, okay." Jared's voice was telling me he understood "Was she hot?"_

"_Jared! You are such a pervert!" he started to laugh and I felt how my guilt and sadness was starting to disappear. "Daniel's mom, she is the one I kissed."_

"_Dr. Torres? The really, really, really hot latina?" I nodded with an even harder blush creeping up __**to **__my face. "Well, tell me! Is she a good kisser? Are you a good kisser?"_

"_Really, after more than five years of being your fiancée, are you really asking me if I am a good kisser? Great, now part of my ego feels a little bit offended. Pretty smooth, Parker."_

"_No, don't get me wrong, I love you and you are hot, smoking hot." he let his eyes travel up and down my body and I blushed again. God, what was with me an all this blushing? "But, how many times in five years have we kissed, or better yet, how many times have we kissed with… tongue?"_

_A sway of sickness rushed over me when I thought about Jared and I kissing… with tongue. I shook my head, trying to keep all those nasty feelings away from me. When Jared looked at me, with the same disgusted face that I had, we both started to laugh. _

"_Thank God, not even once. And no offense Jared, but I am glad that I never kissed you with tongue!" _

"_Believe me, I would never want to kiss my sister like… that." he replied. "Some twisted couple we are, aren't we?" he laughed again and I didn't hesitate to join him. _

"_Well, these are the benefits of a fake engagement." I answered with a wide smile. It felt so good to joke like this with him. "We live together, we sleep together, and we go everywhere together… It's like doing everything a couple does, minus the sexual stuff."_

"_And on top of all, the best thing that we had together… our daughter, the most precious little girl in the whole world."_

_I smiled when I remembered my beautiful Allie, her face filled my mind and for a moment, I got lost in the feeling of knowing that I was the mother of an angel a really smart and prankish little angel._

"_I am sorry that I cheat on our fake engagement." I told him again, avoiding his gaze._

"_You do realize that you can be a real moron sometimes, right?" Jared took my jaw and made me look at him. "First, it is a _fake_ engagement, non-existent; we are in it mostly because of my stupid messed up family, which means, that you aren't cheating at _anyone_ at all. Second, you know about my affair with Amelia, and last but not least important, I know that you remember what I told you when I asked you to marry me."_

"_I do." A smile grew on my face when I recall the scene in my head. "You told me that if I ever found a person that makes me feel complete, I should go for it."_

"_And…?" _

"_And I just told you that while Callie was in my arms I felt complete for the first time in my new life." I let my head hang… overwhelmed by all the feelings swirling inside of me. _

_Was she really the one? Was it really Callie the only person capable of warming her way into my heart and make it feel passion and love again for the first time in a new life? Was she going to be the only person who could make me really happy?_

"_Then what's wrong, McPerk? What are you doing here, wasting your time talking to me, when you should be in the halls, looking for her?" Jared was momentarily confused… but then, as if a lightning had stroked his head, he opened her eyes. "Wait, she's the one that beat up Kate, wasn't she?" _

_Finally, he achieved to understand why I was so confused and bothered._

"_Yes, it was her, and that's the main reason I called you here." I ran a hand through my blonde hair, somehow mortified. "I am so mad and confused… I don't know what to do Jared."_

_He kept silent for some minutes, thinking about what to say, how to say it. Meanwhile, my mind traveled to Callie, to how her lips felt on mine… her smell, her touch… everything about her was magic, sensual… and best of all; with her, everything felt full of immeasurable love. _

_But at the same time, my thoughts were focused on Kate, on my best friend lying in a surgical table just because Callie had__beaten her up._

_I didn't understand why I was feeling all these emotions, so intensely, so angrily and so powerfully. _

_What was I supposed to do? _

_Jared coughed to get my attention back to the room. I stared at him for a few seconds just to notice that he was looking very thoughtful._

"_I can't speak for Torres, and even less I will defend her because, let's be real, she beat up the crap out of the love of my life and I am really mad at her because of that." despite the situation, I laughed at his words. "I have known you since the first time you opened your eyes to a new life. I know what you feel; I have seen you suffer year after year because your soul is always crying, incomplete… slightly empty." he took a deep breath and put his arm around my shoulder. "You were there for me when I needed you the most, when I was broken it was you the one that put me back together. And I know that I am not the best one at giving advice, but I am your best friend and I have to speak my mind to you."_

_His voice was calm and low, as if he were talking to himself and not me. I settled back into his arms, looking for comfort and safety._

"_It is perfectly understandable for you to be mad at her, I mean, I'm still mad at Kate because she cheated on me; but that doesn't mean that you are going to stay back and do nothing about what you feel." he squeezed my hand tightly. "Standing back, being a coward and not fighting for what you love, that is my job in this team, our crazy little team. And I don't know if it's a weird love, or if is just a simple crush, but you need to fight for whatever that is, because that shine in your eyes… that glow that you are reflecting right now is the most stunning thing that I have ever seen in you… so, I want you to fight for it."_

_Jared was giving me his best smile, a smile that was capable of dazzling every single woman that was attracted to him. A smile that he used just in the people that he loved the most: a.k.a. Allie, me, and on Kate when she wasn't watching. Jared's trade mark, his most special gesture, a genuine smile that he only gave us when he wanted any of us to do something for ourselves or when he was really happy for someone that he loved._

_His seal of approval._

"_Are you saying that I should give it a try?" I asked, almost scared of what I was hearing him say. "I can't do that… I mean, Allie and Kate and your…"_

"_I want you to forget about us, just for a second, think of what you want… and do it." Jared stared at me, waiting for an answer._

"_I…" a furious blush went up my neck and to my face. "I…"_

"_Hey, it's me, the same guy that told you everything about my nights with Amelia Shepherd." he told me, and a flash of our really drunken night came through my head. "You should not be ashamed of talking these things with me, I mean; it doesn't matter if it is a dude or a chick. I am here for you, no matter what. I am your friend, you can trust me."_

"_I know, and I am… I'm scared because, how I am supposed to tell my daughter that I like another woman? How will she react? And what if Callie doesn't want me? I mean, I am not even gay or anything… I think… and I can't put Allie trough that, not when…"_

"_Stop right there." Jared held up a hand, and took my jaw, forcing eye contact with him. "I know that Allie is your life, and I know that all you do it's because of her. But I think that after more than seven years of giving her all the best things in the world, all the love than an excellent mother can give, it is time for you to think about yourself. Be selfish Ariana, because from time to time, it is not a bad thing to be." he smiled reassuringly at me. "What do you think, what do _you_ feel?"_

_I took a deep breath… maybe it was time to listen to my heart._

"_I feel like I want to kick her butt, because no one can touch my friends, let alone my person. But… I also want to… to kiss her, hard. I want to feel her skin under my hands, I want to caress her beautiful raven colored hair; I want to have her full lips on mine… I want her hands on my waist, her breath on my neck… I want to…" my best friend squeezed my hand, stopping my rant. _

"_You know, I want to support you, and listen to you and all that, but right now you are just turning me on."_

"_Jared!" I scolded him. "Are you kidding me?" _

"_I'm sorry! But did you hear yourself? Did you heard the way in which you were talking about her?" he asked me and I just blushed. "I say go for it. It may or it may not turn out the way you wanted, but, what are you going to lose? Why should you be afraid when you know that it can't hurt you?" I was surprised to hear him talking like that. I always knew that Jared was a brilliant person, but I never realized that he could be so wise. "It is okay to live afraid of life, of getting hurt, but it is also worthless. Getting hurt is part of our life; it is how we learn to be better, to grow. Getting hurt means that you are finally going in the right direction, in the right path. It means that you are finally getting to the end of that road, and the end is always happy."_

"_You have been hurt for a long time now; does that mean that you are getting there?" _

"_Absolutely."_

_Was I strong enough to survive a mystery path? Would I be brave enough to walk blind? Put myself in faith's hands? _

_No, I couldn't do it, I wasn't ready._

"_You need to stop thinking about it." Jared's voice broke my rant of thoughts. "You need to stand in the edge of the bridge, take a deep breath and just let yourself go."_

"_About kissing her or beating her up?" I asked amused, knowing the answer already but enjoying the feeling of safety inside of me. _

"_Like I said, I am still angry at her for what she did to Kate, so if you want to kick her ass I won't complain, not at all. She deserves it, after what she did I will even be glad if you beat the crap out of her." Jared shrugged, indifferent. "But remember, you also need to kiss her, and maybe get into her panties too, I mean… no sex for more than seven years… how can you even be alive!"_

_I hit his arm, but this time it was playfully and softly. _

"_And you need to stop being an idiot! You need to stand up for what you want, for what you love." I stroked Jared's cheek carefully, suddenly reflecting myself in a beautiful pool of emerald green and full of sorrow. "It's never too late to fight for what you want. Kate and I, we don't talk about you, but I know her as if she was part of myself and I can see that she feels something for you." with just those words, his eyes lit up. "No matter if it is anger, melancholy, sadness, passion, regret or pain, it is something. It's an emotion, something that she feels for you and because of you."_

"_And how can that give me any hope?"_

"_It is not about sitting there and stare at a blank wall while you are waiting for something to magically happen, for 'hope' to do his job." I told him seriously. "You write your own destiny. The only privilege that you have in life is to be born free, use it well." I stood up and smiled at him, Jared returned the gesture back. "I believe that while there is an emotion, you can turn it into any feeling that you might want. It's like planting a tree… as long as the seed is in the ground, and it's treated carefully and in the right way, the result may be a beautiful thing."_

"_So, I still have time?"_

_I thought of my daughter, of Jared and Kate, of the weird and good feeling that I felt every time I was near one the surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, of Daniel Robbins and his beautiful face, the face of an angel… but most of all, when I thought about Calliope Torres I felt alive, I felt the rush of wanting to jump into the unknown…_

_My leap of faith._

_I smiled widely because I never felt this good, this great. I smiled wide because I was finally sure of what I wanted, of what to do._

"_Yes, we definitely have time." _

I opened my eyes and she was still there, without taking her brown and big eyes off of me. I could see it clearly in her eyes, the pain and the joy. All her suffering and all her love. I could see it in her eyes that she was standing there, waiting for me, wanting me.

This was my time; this is want I wanted to do.

"We need to talk."

After being a lost and a blind soul in a dark path for so many years, I have finally found my way, my light.

"_Finally!" Erica Hahn almost threw her arms in the air when I entered the room. "I paged you like fifteen minutes ago." _

"_Good morning Hannah." I ignored the blonde and focused all my attention in my scared patient. "I am Dr. Robbins and I will be the doctor in charge of your surgery." I gave the girl my super magic smile and in just one second, she was smiling at me._

"_Nice to meet you, Dr. Robbins." the young girl rubbed her belly and then looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, tell me the truth, please…" a tear rolled down her cheek and just then I noticed how small and fragile she was. "I am going to die, right?"_

_Her greens eyes shone full of pure horror, resignedly and sad. My heart ached, that wasn't supposed to be the look in a young girl's face. There was no joy, no happiness, only sorrow and disappointment._

"_Honey, I already told you that death is something that happens to all of us." Kelly,__Hannah's mother, smiled at her daughter. "Your son is going to live, Hannah. And death is just the sweet justice that you are going to receive for all the sins that you have committed." I opened my eyes, furious and surprised at that woman's nerve. Lexie took an involuntary step backwards, taken aback by the words of what was supposed to be a loving mother._

"_What happened to me wasn't my fault!" the eyes of the girl filled with tears. Hannah looked at her father, but the senator was giving his back to her... to his own daughter._

"_You made him do this to you! Aaron is a good boy and you made him commit a horrible sin. You have condemned your own cousin to hell!" The older woman screamed at her child._

"_Kelly!"_

"_That isn't true! And you know it because you saw us!" Hannah screamed back at her mother. "You saw what he was doing and you did nothing!" The machines started to beep wildly, and the senator turned to see his wife with horrified eyes. "You knew that I couldn't fight Aaron, you knew that I needed to be protected, but you just closed the door and walked away. And because of that I will hate you forever!"_

_Mrs. Collins didn't say anything. She just kept standing there, looking straight at his husband's eyes. Cold hearted, unashamed._

"_Hannah, you need to calm down." I rushed to her side and put a hand in her shoulder. "And you two need to get out of here, we need her to be as stable as possible and you are not helping at all."_

"_Dr. Robbins!" Hahn warned me with her eyes. "They are her parents, you cannot…"_

"_I am her doctor and I know what is good for her, the only thing I care about in this room is the health of Hannah and her baby, and they are definitely not helping." I replied, still looking at the machines. The beeping was now normal. _

"_I won't allow that someone like you…" Mrs. Collins started but I cut her off._

"_No, you need to stop right there." the room was now completely silent. Mark and Cristina were smirking, proud of me. Lexie was looking back and forward between me and the parents. Addison was nodding in agreement and Erica was just glaring at me. "You two know who I am, but I know who you are too. I know about your campaign against homosexuals, I know that it is because of you, senator, that gay couples can't get married in Seattle."_

_I closed my hands in fists, trying to calm myself down. _

"_You don't get to treat me like a _'someone' _because you are certainly not better than me. You hate people like me and I pity people like you, but I will never let that stand in the way of my job. The life of a child is something sacred for me and no matter our differences or hatred, I will always respect that. I am a normal person, who happens to be a lesbian, who happens to be also your daughter's doctor. I don't condemn people for their sins; I don't judge people for their ideals. My only job in this life is to save lives." I looked at Hannah and she was smiling broadly at me. "Right now I have two lives in my hands, as important to me__as any other, and I am telling you to get out because you are upsetting her and I don't want anything to get in the way of what I love to do the most. So, I am going to give you two options, you can either shut up and do what I say or you can get the hell out of my hospital." I gave the couple my most magical smile. "What is it going to be?"_

"_We… we will be in the waiting room." the senator dragged his wife out of the room and once they were gone Hannah let out a joyful laugh. _

"_You so are my favorite person right know!" _

"_Yes, well, your favorite person wants you to stay calm and be a good girl." I told her, giving Hannah's chart to Mark. "You are going to go with Dr. Sloan and Dr. Yang to the exam room and there are going to do some tests to you."_

"_Awesome! I get to go with the hot dude!" she celebrated. "And thanks, for throwing them out, I was really starting to get pissed out, Kelly doesn't know when to shut up."_

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Dr. Yang!" Erica reprehended her, but the resident ignored her. "And what do you mean she saw you and didn't do anything? Were you ra…?"_

"_Cristina!" this time, the one that stopped her was me._

"_No, it's… it's ok." Hannah lowered her head and looked away from all of us. "She entered my room when Aaron, her nephew, was raping me. I couldn't defend myself because the by-pass makes me tired most of the time… she knew it and Aaron too… And she just… my own mother just walked away when his nephew was raping her daughter." she let out a dry laugh; and we were all in shock and speechless. _

_What kind of person…?_

"_I don't know either." Hannah spoke again, and this time, she sounded like a mature woman. "I have no idea of what did I do to deserve that monster as a mother. And you know what, I am actually glad that I am going to die, because that way I won't have to keep seeing her face or listening about__her" _love"_ for me."_

"_No, you are not going to die." she opened her mouth to replay but I didn't let her. "First off… did you tell the police what happened? Does your father know about the rape?" _

"_My mother threatened me with kicking me out of the house if I ever told someone. I stayed silent because I knew that I wasn't going to survive out there and my baby… he is just an innocent creature... he didn't do anything wrong." by now, the poor girl was crying. "And the senator, he's like his wife's puppet, every single idea, every single campaign is because of her. By the look on his face I think__that he has no idea of what happened to me."_

"_Why didn't you tell him?"_

"_The only person that the senator listens to is his wife. She told him that I seduced my cousin and that was enough for him to condemn me as well. He has never giving me the chance to speak out."_

"_And why are you doing it now?" Mark had his knuckles white because of all the pressure that he was putting on his hand, trying to calm himself down._

"_Because I am going to die, now I have nothing to lose and any threat that Kelly can tell me won't work on me." she answered simply._

"_I think is obvious but, why don't you call them mom and dad?" Lexie asked, still with her eyes open a little bit larger than normal. _

"_They told me that I stopped being their daughter when I committed the sin of sleeping with my cousin." she shrugged, trying not to care but failing miserably. "And I am actually sad for all the things that my son will go through because he is going to be raised by them, or his father for that matter."_

"_Don't you want to live because of him… to fight for your son?" Addison asked._

"_He is the only reason why I want to live, but I am in a room full of doctors, and we all know that it's not going to happen." she rubbed her belly softly. "I am sure that not even one of you can promise me that I am going to live, but if I am wrong, please tell me."_

_Nobody said anything at all._

"_See, there you have the answer." Hannah smiled, but I couldn't find any joy in her face. "Now, are you going to do me those labs or what?"_

**Jared's POV**

"Dr. Parker!" after my talk with Ariana, I was on my way to the waiting room. I was walking in search of what I really ever wanted… I needed to find out that Kate was going to be okay, that she was going to pull through that surgery. "Dr. Parker."

Istopped dead in my tracks when I heard who was calling me.

Slowly, I turned around just to see Dr. Erica Hahn walking, with a worried frown on her face, towards me.

"Dr. Hahn, what are you doing here?" I tried to act politely, but I really couldn't stand her.

"I need to talk to you about Ariana McPerk." when I looked at her as if I didn't believe her, she added. "It's really important."

* * *

_Ok, so, I have bad news and good news (the good news is only for me) I finally got my Xbox life card! (that's the good one for me) which means I'm going to be playing a lot's of videogames and not writing much (which is the bad news for you guys) And that is why I updated now._

_And I know that I was going to put the talk in this one… but I got caught up with Arizona and Jared and I kind of love it, so I let it like that. I hope you like it… because I enjoyed writing it a lot._

_Also, I won't be around soon (maybe two weeks) so meanwhile, I have a formspring (same name) and you can ask me questions about the story anytime… I will always reply. Plus, it is fun to answer random question! (Haters are always welcome too!)_

_Ok, I'm done. And Nemo felt asleep on us once again! :P_

_Abrazos & Kisses._

_Hajabeg452_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm going to make this short and easy. This is for McP, because she is the most awesome beta that you can find, and also, because she is an amazing person. For Ash, because she's always there for my weird rants and for being an awesome friend. And last but not less special, to Fabi, because she has this blind fate on my writing that it actually makes me think that I am great._

_And for Ash again, because while I was writing this author's note she was singing so amazingly well, that I kind of forgot to keep writing the note._

_With that said… _

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Jared's POV**

"You are kidding me, right?" I asked her in a low and menacing voice. This couldn't be true. She couldn't be such a monster.

"I'm sorry." she told me again for the thousandth time. "I never meant to get this far. I know that what I did was wrong, but you need to understand that all I wanted was revenge."

I took a deep breath and shook my head over and over again.

"You are… I cannot begin to describe how much you… you disgust me right now." I took a step away from her, horrified. "Three years… you knew for three years how much Ariana suffered the loss of her memory… you knew… for THREE YEARS how much Callie Torres was suffering the lost of her wife, her daughter…" I took another step back because I was about to strangle that woman to death.

"I wasn't going to do it at first, but then I talked to Kate and she told me that…"

As soon as Erica said her name, I felt as if everything had suddenly turned dark. It couldn't be true…

"Katherine knew about this?" she nodded and the impact of that simple confirmation made me take several steps backs. "When did she… for how long?"

Erica made a weird face, as if she was trying to remember the exact moment. Meanwhile, I was trying to deny the idea of Katherine knowing this whole time. A flashback of Ariana crying in Kate's arms after another result of a clean MRI rushed into my mind. I didn't want to think that the love of my life was a monster. I didn't want to believe that Kate was capable of seen Ariana, her best friend, cry herself to sleep because she didn't remember a thing of her past and not feel guilty because she knew the truth all along.

This entire thing was making me nauseous.

"I told her about three weeks after I found out that Ariana McPerk and Arizona Robbins were the same person." she replied, while taking a step towards me.

Kate knew, for three years, Kate also knew. My heart was shattered, falling into a dark hole, piece by piece. If I was suffering this much about the whole thing, I didn't even want to think what Ariana's reaction would be once she found out the whole truth.

I didn't want to hurt her… I didn't want to put Ariana trough all this emotions. Should I keep the secret? Was I supposed to be an accomplicein such deceit?

"I swear that I never meant to do any harm, I mean, everyone thought she was dead… the only thing that I am guilty of is hiding the truth!"

"The _only_ thing…" I raised my voice a little and she took back the step she had advanced. "How could you sleep knowing something like that? How could you…?"

"I am sorry, I'm truly sorry. And to prove you that, I'm going to tell Ariana the truth right now." she started to walk towards the door but I grabbed her by the arm.

"The only thing that you are going to do, Hahn, is get the hell out of this hospital!" I told her with a stern tone. "You won't talk about it, and even less return to this place."

"You are going to keep it as a secret as well, don't you?" she let out a sarcastic laugh. "And here I was, thinking that maybe you were a better man. Now I know why Kate cheated on you."

I turned around and punched the wall as hard as I could. The cardio surgeon jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, because in my mind, instead of a wall, that was your face." I answered with a smirk. "You don't know me, you don't know what I'm capable to do when it comes to the people I love." apparently my face was the face of a deranged man, because I could almost feel Erica Hahn trembling in fear. "What you did, no matter if it was because Kate told you so or because you wanted revenge, was the lowest thing that a person can do. And even if I'm not a better man, you don't get to judge me, because you are a monster, we are monsters, and equal people don't have the right to judge each other."

Erica stared for almost a whole minute, and I don't know what she saw in me, but suddenly, the blonde was smiling sideways at me.

"Well, my job here is done." she announced with a proud tone. "I am no longer involved in all this. The truth lays now in your hands, Parker, and what you are going to do with it, is what's going to make you a better man." she walked down the hallway and as she reached the door she turned around to face me. "And don't worry; I have nothing else to do in this place. I won't ever be back."

"I will take your word on that." I replied in a neutral tone. I was done with her. Now, all I wanted to do was think about what I was going to do with the big responsibility that now rested on my shoulders.

"Please, tell Kate that I am sorry." Erica left the room without saying anything else, but before the door closed completely after her, I hear the single word that came out of her mouth. "Karma."

**Arizona's POV**

"_We have to do something!" Lexie said as soon as Mark and Yang took Hannah out of the room._

"_I'm with Grey; she's a victim of a rape and who knows what else!" Addison added and I found myself almost nodding in agreement, but my sense of professionalism told me that it wasn't the correct thing to do right now. "We need to call the police."_

"_No!" Erica shook her head. "We don't have any prove of a rape or any other trace of violence; we just have the word of a pregnant teenager and that is not enough. We are talking about Senator Collins; we can't risk the hospital and our careers like that!"_

"_Hannah is telling the truth! Did you not hear what that woman just said?" Lexie asked almost angrily. "_Death is just the sweet justice that you are going to receive for all the sins that you have committed._" she repeated. "What kind of person…? What kind of mother tells something like that to her own daughter?"_

"_It is not our problem." Erica replied with a cold voice. "Our only job today is to save that baby's life, and we should not…"_

"_You're wrong." I interrupted her, speaking for the first time since Hannah left the room. "Our job today is to save Hannah _and_ her baby. I don't care about what the parent might want, because when it comes to do my job, the only thing that matters is the child's life." I stared her down, and Erica just frowned, turned around and started to look at the echo's results in the chart. "Now, can we please focus on what is important? Because once she's safe, Hannah will need all her strength to fight for her son and for what she believes." _

"_I think… no, I am sure that she's not going to make it." Hahn showed us the results of the echo and suddenly I felt how the little bit of optimism that I had about saving this girl fell down the drainage._

"_How can she still alive?" I asked to myself out loud. "This was the echo from last week?"_

"_I know right." Hahn shook her head. "I don't even want to see how dead her heart is by now. I tried to do everything in my power to come up with a solution, but she doesn't have enough strength to resist a new transplant and her heart won't handle another by-pass."_

"_There has to be something we can do." Addison took the echo results and stared at then with a frown. "Oh my God."_

"_I hate, hate, hate when this happens." I lowered my head, feeling almost defeated but reminding myself that hope was the last thing a person could lose._

"_I hate it too." Lexie sighed. "Even when she already knows it, how do you tell a fifteen years old girl that she's not going to survive the birth of her own son?"_

_We all knew that answer, but no one spoke it out loud._

_I walked towards the window, staring at the cloudy sky of Seattle. I was thinking about Hannah's destiny, about what was going to happen with my relationship with Callie, about where I wanted my life to go._

"_What are you so smiling about, if I may ask?" Addison's voice startled me out of my thoughts. Erica let out a content laugh and I forced myself to keep looking outside and forget about that stupid kiss. _

"_Callie kissed me." she announced, proud of herself. And all the determination that I had about getting my mind off that kiss went to hell. _

_Now, the only thing I wanted to do was turn around and pull her hair as hard as I could. _

"_Callie kissed you?"_

"_Are you joking?"_

_Lexie sounded shocked, Addison… surprisingly, angry._

"_I found her in the nurses' station this morning and I just… she looked so beautiful and calm and stunning." Erica laughed again and I felt two pairs of eyes burning the back of my head. "I know that I walked away on her, and I have been regretting that this whole time; but when I saw her everything rushed back. I kissed her and she was kissing me back."_

_I knew that this answer was coming; I knew that I had to be ready to take the hit. I was strong, I was capable of handling anything thrown at me, but that didn't keep me away from the pain that I felt when I heard Erica's words._

"_And you didn't stop to think, just for a second, that Callie was happy and stunning and glowing because she was in a healthy and well grounded relationship?" Addison was mad, really mad. _

_The rain against the window was slowly soothing me; even when all I wanted to do was hit her with a brick in her fake looking blonde hair, the sound of the water drops was stopping me from turning around and say something not professional. _

"_Maybe." Hahn answered with a calm voice. "But if Callie were in a committed relationship she wouldn't have kissed me the way she did." the blonde shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care, because Callie gave me hope in that kiss and I am going to fight for her."_

_I turned around and faced the woman that was trying to steal, my now, ex girlfriend. Erica was smiling broadly and my boiled blood was tempting me to erase that smirk off Hahn's face. _

"_Did you even talk to her?" Addison asked her with a cold tone. I couldn't say if she was mad at Erica, Callie or me… maybe she was just angry at the three of us. _

"_Some blonde attending made us break our amazing kiss." she said a little pissed off. Lexie looked at me and articulated 'Teddy' with her mouth but without releasing any sound. I nodded in confirmation. "I didn't get to hear what she wanted to say because the Chief paged me, but I think she was a little bit angry." Again, Erica shrugged. "Was that, I mean, was she the other member of the committed relationship? Is Callie now a full time lesbian? Or is it she stills in the 'kind of lesbian' type?" _

_I tried; I tried really hard to get a hold of myself, to let her brag about her kiss with Callie. I am a good man in a storm; I am prepared to put up with all those things coming from her… but hearing her talking about the woman I love like that, was not something that I was going to bear. _

"_Do you love her?" I asked. Erica looked at me surprised while Lexie and Addison were gaped in shock._

"_Excuse me?" her eyes were wide open._

"_You hear me right." I simpl__y__ stated._

"_I don't have to answer that." she said, still sounding surprised and, now, almost angry. "I am sorry Dr. Robbins, but that is none of your business."_

"_I wouldn't be if you weren't talking about a person that I love and respect. Plus, you were just bragging about how beautiful Callie was, which is totally true, and about how amazing the kiss felt." I shrugged. "I don't know, but I kind of figured that you wouldn't mind if I asked you… do you love her?"_

_Erica frowned and Lexie smiled, because she knew what was coming._

"_I already told you that…"_

"_I think that it's not love, I mean, I might be wrong because I don't know you and all that stuff but…" I stared at Hahn, giving her my best super magic smile. "How do you trash a person you love like that? You said you were going to fight for her, but why would you do it if you don't even trust her?"_

"_You don't know what you are talking about." She stepped towards me and I raised my head to be at her height. _

_Addison started to move in our direction, ready to break us apart if necessary, but Lexie stopped her holding her shoulder._

"_Actually, I do know what I'm talking about because, like I already told you, I happen to know Calliope better than anyone else. And that… is something that you can't say." her eyes glowed with hatred, mine, full of passion for what I was defending. "I know that you left her, I know _how_ you left her, because while you were running from her, I was here picking up the pieces that you left behind." She opened her mouth to say something, but I shut her up with a deadly glare. "I am not saying this because I don't like you, which I don't, by the way. This is not me holding up a grudge on you because of what you did, I don't go that low; I am not that kind of person." by now, she was killing me with her angry gaze. "If you are going to fight for something, the first thing you need to do is believe in it. You don't trust her and I don't blame you because we are humans. But Callie is a great person, with a kind heart and an amazing soul; she doesn't deserve to be hurt."_

_I looked around to see Addison nodding towards me with approval and Lexie smiling proudly. _

"_She is happy now, finally happy, and if you are going to tear that down it has to be because you are going to give her something, at least, ten million times better." I took a step back, allowing her to take in my words. "If you are willing to give her that 'ten million times better'... go for it, fight for her. But if you are not, then don't even try it, because if you make Callie suffer, I promise that I will hunt you down, and once I find you, I will beat the crap out of you." showing my best 'dimples full force' smile, I turned around pointed to Lexie. "I'm going to see how Hannah is doing. Page Dr. Altman and tell her that I need a consult."_

"_Right away, Dr. Robbins." as soon as she spoke, my friend was out of the room. _

"_I need to run some additional test on Hannah, so I will go with you." Addison informed me and then turned to Erica. "If I were you, I would think about what she just said." and with that said, she dragged me out of the room. _

_Once I was out, I felt my shoulders finally relax. This was turning out to be one hell of a day._

"_That was, my friend, the best proof you can ever give me about your love for Callie." the redheaded surgeon told me with a wide smile. _

"_I didn't know that I was still on probation." I faked an offended frown. "You just hurt my feelings, Dr. Montgomery."_

"_Then I will watch my back, because I don't want you hunting me down and beating the crap out of me!" I let out a laugh._

"_That was kind of creepy, wasn't it?" _

"_No, no it wasn't." her tone was now serious. "You were defending what you love." she put her arm around my shoulders. "When it comes to that unique person, nothing else matter. Callie is a very lucky woman to have you and right now, I am going to give her a bit of what's on my mind."_

_At the mention of her name, my mood fell a little._

"_Please, don't be too harsh on her, she already feels like crap." as I beg her, a flash of Callie's face when I left the attending's lounge passed through my mind. _

"_After what she did to you, how can you still be protecting her?" she asked with real curiosity._

"_No matter what happens, you never turn your back to the people you love." that was something that I believe in, something that I will never stop doing. "And please, don't tell her about what I just said to Hahn."_

"_I won't do it; and she doesn't deserve to know anyways." Addison whispered under her breath. She nodded a goodbye and started to walk in the opposite direction. "And Arizona…" she called back to me. I turned around and she pulled two thumbs up. "That little speech was perfect!" _

**Callie's POV**

This fatal game between destiny and I started a few years ago, specifically when I found out that the love of my life was dead.

We never stop our battle… faith was challenging me constantly and the Gods were trying to find out how much I was capable to take in. At first, I thought that I was ready to put a good fight, I am a Torres… I never back down. But then, I found out that Arizona and my daughter were alive, I found out that they didn't knew who I was, I found out that they were about to form their own family… without Danny… without me.

When your strength to fight has been lost for so many years, once you are back in the game, how do you get that strength back?

I had no idea.

"We need to talk."

The thing is, that I needed that strength because seeing the way in which Arizona was looking at me… sent me over the edge… that was just too much to bear… too much to resist.

"Why did you beat up Kate?"

I needed that strength because I was tired of fighting; why should I, if I never won anything at all. I was tired of having hope, because every time I did, it always backfire me. And I couldn't take it anymore…

I wasn't going to keep looking for strength; I was ready to finally surrender myself to destiny.

My eyes traveled up and down her whole body. Even when I kissed her, even when I touched her I was still trying to make myself believe that I wasn't dreaming. I was still trying to convince myself that Arizona was really standing in front of me.

Suddenly, I didn't care if she was mad at me, I didn't care if she was going to get married to a man. At this moment, nothing else matter, because I was living the miracle of having her in front of me, talking to me.

"You are not making this easy." Arizona said when I didn't answer her. I noticed that she was mad, really angry… utterly furious. "I asked, why did you beat up my best friend, Calliope?" she called me Calliope and I forgot how the rest of the world worked. My heart was beating crazily into my chest and I couldn't do anything but smile, because she was the most beautiful woman alive.

"I can't tell you."

She stepped forward, maybe because she wanted to intimidate me, or maybe because she just needed to be near me. Inside of my head, I was praying that her reason that made her take that step was the last one.

Arizona tilted her head to one side, urging me to answer.

"I can't tell you." I repeated again. I didn't want to say a word; first, because I couldn't tell her the truth, second because I wasn't going to be capable of standing a whole conversation with her not knowing who I was… but mostly, because I didn't want to drive her away with my answer.

"Look, I am utterly mad at you… so much that one of the things I want to do to you right now is hit you because, let's face it, my best friend is laying on a O.R table because of you." She fixed her eyes on me defiantly and confident of herself. I immediately found myself falling into her deep blue sea. "But whatever you say, it's not going to drive me away."

The impact of knowing that our connection was as strong as always, hit me like a 10,000 volts lightning. My legs trembled and for a moment, I was about to fall.

"I need you to talk to me; I need you to tell me that you didn't want to do it in the first place or that you did it because you just felt like beating the hell out of someone." her lips lifted a little, almost forming a smile. "I don't know what to think, and I don't like to feel this way. Just when I was starting to feel safe, I found myself walking in the darkness again. And I don't know how this happened, I don't want to know why it is happening, because I am not freaked out… somehow, I am sure that you are my guide… the light that is going to show me the way out of all this confusion."

"I can't…" I felt my eyes get all watery. I couldn't believe what she was telling me, not yet, not like this.

"Look at me…" Arizona stepped forward again, and my heart stopped when she took my hands and started to caress them slowly. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere… you can have all the time you need, because I want you to talk to me, I need you to talk to me… I'm not going anywhere, Calliope."

I wanted to trust in her words so badly, but every time I was ready to accept the truth, a flashback of Arizona's empty coffin made itself present in my mind. Every time I wanted to let myself hope for something better, a police officer showed up in my dreams, telling me that my wife and unborn child were lost and dead.

"I am right here."

My heart was, once again, willing to believe in her. But my mind wasn't ready to take that risk.

_I am right here._

Arizona told me that we were going to have a long and not-at-all boring life together. She promised me that she would never leave me because I was her everything. That we would stick with each other through everything; that she was never going to let me down. On our wedding night, she swore to me that I was never going to be alone and she didn't stick to her word, she broke that promise and I paid with the worst years of my life for it.

Now, after all that pain, she was back, making me love her again, making me trust her again.

And I was terrified, so much that I wasn't even capable of taking in what was really happening around me.

I was a strong woman, but I wasn't made of steel.

Even when you know that it wasn't her fault how do you trust again in someone that broke every single one of her promises to you?

"Look at me, Calliope." Arizona took my jaw and made me stared into her wonderful gaze. "I'm not going anywhere." Her tone was soft and firm at the same time, but most of all, I didn't sense any hesitation in it.

I smiled. Widely.

One of the things that I loved the most about Arizona was, and still is, her confidence. She always knew how to stand for what she loved. She always fought for what she believed in. Every single time, she knew how to nail a situation so easily that it was kind of ridiculous. And right now, being as lost as a person could be, having in mind that she didn't remember a shit about her past, our past together; she was still being that hot and confident woman that I always loved so much.

That simple fact gave me hope, because at the end of the road my Arizona was still, somewhere, in there.

And that was all I needed to know.

"I am…, no. I was." My voice got stuck in my throat when I saw her giving me her full attention. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to let out most of the things I was holding inside. "I was married to the most wonderful woman on Earth almost eight years ago. She was the light of my eyes; she was the owner of my soul and the keeper of my heart." I sighed and let out a small laugh. Arizona was still looking intensely at me. "It sounds cheesy, and really, really corny, but I don't care; because that is how I felt, and still feel, about her. My wife not only was the hottest doctor on her field, but she was also an amazing human being." I announced proudly. Arizona's eyes were shining like two fascinated sapphires. "While I was with her, I learned how to be a better person; and I'm not saying that I wasn't one, but for the sake of being honest, I must say that, before her, my life was kind of a big mess. When I was in the difficult process of searching for myself, she walked through it with me… she helped me grow, she was my support, she never gave up on me and for that, I will always be grateful." I was feeling so emotionally drained that I didn't even fight back my tears.

They were rolling freely down my cheek, and I didn't care because it was Arizona the one that was seeing me cry. I didn't care, because it was also her the one that was gently wiping the tears off my face.

The warm of her hand in my cheek was glorifying, almost as if it was a sweet torture, an impossible and cruel dream.

"My wife promised me that we were always going to be together, and I believed in her. As she was with me, I felt fearless, brave, confident, and hardcore, like a total rock star. Our lives were perfect in every sense, but then I was in a police station, hearing a stranger say to me that my wife and unborn child were dead. She left me alone, raising a son, crying for her every single day. She broke her promise and because of that, she also broke me." I took her hand in mine. "I am not the person that I used to be, I'm not confident, and I am definitely not brave enough. That is why I can't tell you. That is why I can't give you what you want."

Arizona shook her head and wiped away my tears again.

"You are wrong, because you are the only person that can actually give me what I want." she gently squeezed the grip of her hand on my cheek. "Kiss me." she said in a commanding tone. "I want you to kiss me and you can give me that."

And after a very tiring and exhausting journey, after more than seven years of search, I found in her words all the strength that I was looking for.

"Kiss me, Calliope."

My battle against destiny has started once again, and I, for the first time since we started to fight, wasn't going to give up.

* * *

_Thank you all for the support! I really, really appreciate it! _

_Next one might be on November 4__th__… I'm not sure because I'm starting in my new job so I'm not sure of what time I will have to write._

_Hope you like this one… and that is was worth the wait too. Another thing, the talk and the flashback is not done, so yeah, we will have more of that on the next chapter. _

_Also, I'm going to start blogging! I'm excited because I have never done it before, so I'm looking forward for that! I will post the link with the next update, or you can find me in blogger by this same name, sadly, I haven't written anything there yet._

_Ok, I'm done with the talking. Thanks for reading and until the next one! =D_

_Hugs & Besos_

_Hajabeg452_


	16. Chapter 16

_I must confess that I am heartbroken because of that last episode. _

_Anyways, this one goes entirely and only for my awesome Brenna; because I love her and she is an amazing person. _

_Thanks to all who read and comment, and even when you don't leave a comment, thanks anyways for reading!_

_Ok, with this said…_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

"_Yang just told me that you didn't want Callie to be your girlfriend anymore." I ignored the person and focused my eyes in the document that I was reading, but apparently, that wasn't the right move. "Robbins! Is it true?" I quickly turned my head towards the angry voice. "Did you really break up with Callie?" _

_Mark Sloan stood in front of me while I was using one of the computers in the Cardio wing. I was looking through files of old and successful cases in heart transplant, but so far, I had nothing at all. _

_Hannah was a lost case._

"_Mark, not now please." I look up to him and then I check the clock again. Teddy was late. "This case is really, really important for me." _

"_And Callie isn't?" I turned my eyes to the computer but he shut down the monitor. "I'm talking to you Robbins." his eyes sparkled angrily. "Callie isn't important to you?"_

"_Of course she is! That's a stupid question Sloan." _

"_Well, it doesn't seem like it when you are dumping her just like that." he replied back._

"_I didn't dump her. It's just... I need time to think… to figure out what I want to do, where I want to go."_

"_So, this is the classic '_It's not you, it's me_'?" his voice was still stern and his furious eyes were burning my skull. For the first time since I met him, Mark Sloan was really mad at me. _

"_You have been a good friend Mark, but right now, this doesn't concern you." I told him with a serious tone, he was really starting to piss me off. _

"_No, you are wrong, because this does concern me, Arizona." Now Mark was giving me a sincere smile. "I know that, even though we are now friends, you still struggle with my constant presence in your life." I opened my mouth to say that it wasn't true, but he shut me up. "Don't deny it, because we both know that it's true." _

"_That was before I got to know you, Mark."_

"_That's not the point, but I'm glad to know that now anyways." He smirked at me. "I know that back then you thought that I was hanging all the time with you girls because I was lonely and heartbroken. And for the sake of being honest, that was one of the reasons of why I slept in your apartment rather than my own house every time I could."_

"_Mark, please…"_

"_No Robbins, no," he took my hand and made me look into his deep and gray eyes. Suddenly, I saw I side of him that only Callie and Lexie really knew. "You need to understand why I was near both of you all the time." He insisted and I nodded, giving him the chance to express himself. "It wasn't because Callie was my friend or because I couldn't stop looking at your boobs, by the way… you can't blame for that fact… I'm actually jealous of Callie because she gets to have your hot boobs for herself." I raised my eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "Anyways, one of the reasons of why I wanted to be around you all the time was because of your love. I know that it sounds hard to believe coming from me but… I saw each passing day how every look you threw in each other's direction actually made both of your spirits glow." I looked at him, surprised with what he was saying. _

_My first instinct was to laugh because hearing a person like him say things like that was kind of hilarious in a cruel way, but the serious look in Mark's face made me realize that laughing at him wasn't a polite thing to do. _

"_Don't mock me for this, okay? I'm speaking the truth here." he must have read my mind because, for a second, I saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes. _

"_I… I won't. Keep going." I composed myself and straightened my face. _

_The plastic surgeon frowned for a second and then took a deep breath._

"_The main reason for me wanting to be around you two was actually something more than love, believe it or not… it was, and still is: hope." He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable because he was revealing what was supposed to be his secret. "I was lonely and heartbroken, that's true… but seeing the way in which Callie's eyes lit up every time she looked at you entering her same room, or even seeing your amused face whenever Torres muttered something in Spanish made me believe that I still had a chance of being happy." _

_Mark was speaking from his heart, and for the first time since I accepted to be his friend, I realized that he was a person really worth getting to know._

"_The few times that my mom took herself from her… stuff… so she could actually spend some quality time with her son, she told me that I needed to be surrounded by persons with good… auras, because that would give me strength to overcome all the rough roads of life." Mark shrugged and I found myself paying my full attention to his words. "I didn't believe in all that stuff when I was younger… and while I grew up, life showed me the opposite of the few things that my mother taught me when I was a kid."_

_Mark's gaze was lost in the past, and for a moment, the person in front of me wasn't Dr. Mark Sloan, former man-whore and mess up grown up. Instead of the renowned plastic surgeon that he was all over the world, I was staring into that little kid that he was talking about._

"_I don't regret my past, because even though it's full of mistakes, it's also what made me who I am now." by this time, his initial anger towards me had disappeared completely. "I always thought that I didn't believe in what my mother said to me back then. I mean, you always go on thinking that you can take the world, that you are strong enough to lift the responsibilities of life out of your shoulders. You walk tall, and when everything is turning out the way you always wanted, you believe that you are invincible."_

_I nodded because __in my mind, he was right. _

_There was a time in which I thought of myself as a God. Someone who could do anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. But we are born as simple persons, and as simple persons we have to stay. If we fly higher than the level we are supposed to stay, so high that we think of ourselves as gods, the fall, it's going to hurt so much that we are going to face the possibility of never be able to get up again. And it's right there, on the ground and with your face full of dust, when you realize that you were never supposed to be a God in the first place. It's right there when you finally let yourself lower your head, looking around, searching for help because you need a hand to help you stand back on your feet once again._

"_But then I met Lexie." just by mentioning her name, a silly smile grew on his face. "At first I was surprised and even angry at her. How come a simple and kind of pathetic intern managed to pull me down from my pedestal? Who did she think she was, why did she talked to me as if I were a simple human?" he shrugged almost helplessly. "Maybe, I am never going to know the answers to those questions, it's not like I want to know now anyways. But who knows, maybe, someday I will get my answers? …But the thing is that now I know that what I felt wasn't anger. Back then, I wasn't mad at Lexie because she didn't treat me like a God. The truth that I was hiding… that I didn't want to accept was really simple… I was mad at myself because I was afraid." He admitted, without taking his eyes off my face. _

_Mark stared at me for a few seconds and I felt almost as if he was challenging me to say otherwise. _

"_I was scared because, for the first time, someone was seeing something else in me, something beyond my arrogant, jackass and hotshot attending being. Even when I was an asshole to her, Lexie managed to see through my soul… the real me. She fought against my defensive walls and she won… because she never gave up and she cared enough to keep fighting for me. Loving her made me someone better, loving her put me back together."_

"_Lexie made you believe." I concluded, stunned by the intensity of his feelings for her. _

"_She made possible my mom's words, she proved me that her aura was all I needed to make it through a hard day… through the path of life." Mark sighed and his shoulders fell a little. "Now it's my time to back off, because she needs to heal on her own, she needs to feel like she has control over her life once again. I need to stop trying because, sadly, my love it's not enough to put her back together."_

_When I saw and heard, at first hand, the pain reflected in his eyes and voice my heart broke for him. Who could have guessed that Mark Sloan was suffering this much?_

"_It might or might not be for selfish reasons, I don't know. But I am sure of something and that something is that you can't break up with Callie, Arizona." _

"_Mark…" I tried to tell him what I wanted to say since he started talking, but once again, he interrupted me._

"_Seeing you two together is what makes me think that Lexie and I still have hope… that we can actually have a future together." He let out a hopeful smile. "What you and Callie have is a love so pure and honest that it's actually inspiring. And I could be selfish and beg you not to take that hope away from me, but I'm not going to do that."_

"_You won't?" I asked confused, if this wasn't about him, then what was the point of this conversation in the first place?_

_He shook his head._

"_You are a smart woman… just; don't turn off the light in your eyes, Arizona."_

"_What?" if possible, I was even more confused now._

"_Callie! Stop walking already!" Erica's voice startled us when he was about to give me an answer. Mark quickly turned his head around, looking for them, but they weren't at sight yet. _

"_Stop following me, Erica." Callie's voice sounded raspy and tired. _

"_You have to talk to me sooner or later." The blonde woman insisted. _

_Now, their voices were closer to us._

"_Fine." Callie sighed, frustrated and I could also tell, a little bit annoyed. _

_I stood up slowly and when I was ready to leave, Mark took my by the arm and dragged me into the supply room next to us._

"_What the heck are you doing?" _

"_Shut up and listen." _

"_What…? No Mark. I don't want to…"_

"_You don't want to listen because you know what she's going to say. You don't want to stay because you know that it wasn't her fault. You are afraid of proving yourself wrong, but I am telling you… this time it's worth it. So, shut up and listen."_

_I looked at him and nodded, but even knowing that maybe he was right, I wasn't going to change my mind._

"_I don't understand why you won't talk to me." Erica said. "I already told you my reason for leaving and you forgave me for that… and this morning you kissed me back but now you aren't looking at me or talking to me… I need to know what's going on, Callie."_

"_I was trying to ignore you because I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess that I'm not doing you any good by hiding the truth either." _

_Mark looked at me smirking, telling me with his eyes that he was right._

"_You gave me your reasons and I heard you… I stayed and listened to you." Callie told her with her calm voice. "I forgave you since the moment you left, Erica. I mean, I was mad and really hurt back then, but believe it or not, I never hold any grudge against you."_

"_How come you didn't?" her voice sounded surprised and closer to us. "I left you, Callie… and when I did, I left hating you and with a broken heart." _

"_Because I cheated on you." Mark muttered something, but I didn't understand him. I looked up to see his face but he just shook his head and pointed to the door, telling me to keep listening. "I mean, it's not an excuse for leaving someone without saying goodbye, but… when George cheated on me, my heart was broken too, I know how you felt… and I can't and I don't blame you for leaving me. And I am sorry, because I hurt you."_

"_You weren't in love with me." Hahn affirmed._

"_I loved you as a friend, but you didn't give me the time to fall in love with you, Erica."_

"_I left… even when I was in love with you; I just walked away and left." She remarked in a low tone, almost as if she were talking to herself. _

_I tried to picture Callie's face in my mind, but I was so confused by all that was happening that I couldn't guess her reaction to this conversation._

"_What about now… would you let me give you time to fall in love with me?" Erica asked her with a hint of hope in her voice. _

_Mark let out a furious hiss and closed his hands into tight fits. _

_My heart stopped completely and for a second I thought about opening the door in front of me and escape. I pictured myself running away, as far as I could from reality, as far as I could from something that was about to change my life and all its meaning. _

_I wanted to flee, because I already knew Callie's answer and I wasn't ready to face it. _

"_I'm already in love with an amazing woman… I'm in a relationship, Erica… well, I was in one until today, I think, but still…"_

"_You kissed me back… even when you say that you are in love with someone else, you kissed me back." Hahn interrupted her. "I want to know… I need to know, what does that mean?"_

"_I don't…" the sound of Callie's pager echoed in the strangely quiet hallway. "Shit, shit, shit." Callie muttered. "I have to go, my patient is crashing!" _

"_But…"_

"_We will talk later, Erica." She answered, already running down the hall._

_Mark stepped closer to the door, and when Erica walked off, he turned around and stared at me._

"_I'm not going to change my mind Mark." I told him, totally secure of what I was saying. "I don't want Callie as my girlfriend anymore."_

"_Weren't you listening?" he asked surprised and a little bit angry. "She just told her that she loves you! I mean, it's true that Callie kissed Erica, but still…" he shook his head. "You do whatever you want… I'm just sorry for you."_

_I pulled my hand out of my pocket and showed him what was inside. _

"_I don't want her to be my girlfriend." Mark's eyes almost pop out of his eyes when he saw what I was holding. _

_The engagement ring was resting on the palm of my hand, expecting impatiently to be used, waiting for her owner._

"_And I'm not sorry, because I want her to be my wife."

* * *

_

"Kiss me, Calliope."

Callie's eyes shone full of hope when she heard what I was asking her. Her gaze traveled all over my face, searching for a hint of doubt, some hesitation; but the only thing she found was determination and desire, because I was dying to kiss her.

All I wanted to feel was her hand on my cheek, the flavor of her lips and the softness of her skin beneath my touch.

'_For the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that I know things about you.'_

Callie took a step forward, pressing slightly our chests together.

'_They really like you over there. I'm talking about… _really_ liked you.'_

My heart went wild; and my head started hurting a little.

_'__And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset… there will be people lining up for you.'_

I knew, since I saw her the first time that she was what I wanted. Anticipation sent a jolt of thrilling excitement through my body.

___'__I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things that I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be.'_

Another step closer and my stomach was, suddenly, full with crazy butterflies.

___'… __but meet me halfway.'_

My eyes were about to close with a final blink.

___'__I mean, you have a huge heart and I love that about you but I don't trust you. Why would I?'_

Everything at my sight was a little bit dark and twisted now, but when her slow breathing stroked my face, I felt I had gone to heaven.

___'__So, I'm the crazy one in this relationship?'_

Another jolt ran through my body, but this time, it was pain and it was towards my head. I tried to push it aside; I tried to focus myself in Callie's essence, on how well it felt to know that it was her warmth that was comforting me.

___'__I can't live without you and our ten kids.'_

But I felt as if my mind was out of my body, as if the voices in my head were telling me something important, something that I needed to now before kissing her. My soul was trying to show me my past, but I wasn't ready to confront it, I didn't want to confront it now; because Callie was in front of me, with me and about to kiss me.

___'__I love you'_

Our lips finally met, slowly and slightly, in a simple and delicate touch. I interlock my fingers in her beautiful hair and she pulled me closer to her, deepening our breathtakingly kiss.

___'__You do?'_

This was the best moment in my new life that I remembered, maybe only holding Allie surpassed the happiness I was feeling right now.

___'__I do.'_

Sadly, we never get what we want if we don't fight for it first. And when I moved my hand to her cheek, and tightened our embrace; everything around me stopped.

___'__I love you too.'_

And before I could know what was happening, once again, my life blacked out.

* * *

_____Ok, this was short, but still, I love it just like this. Maybe this makes you less depressed because of what happened or something I don't know, but I do hope you like it._

_____Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot to me, really. _

_____I don't know when the next one is going to be, because I have a lot of things coming on my way, but I do promise that is going to be before or on Nov 25__th__. _

_____Abrazos & Kisses_

_____Hajabeg452_


	17. Chapter 17

_First, I'm sorry for the delay. I have been doing some other stuff and well, I might have been struggling with this chap as well. _

_Anyways, a HUGE thanks to all of you for the birthday wishes and the positive response on Blackbird. You guys rock! _

_So, this chapter goes to all of you, just because you are all amazing. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

_**Remember Me**_

**Callie's POV**

"_That damn knee replacement was longer than planned," I said sitting between Bailey and Meredith in the O.R gallery where Arizona, Mark, Addison and Erica were working. "What did I miss?" _

_Erica looked up and smiled at me, but when I didn't return the gesture, she just sighed and turned her attention back to the girl lying in the middle of the O.R._

"_So far, everything has been good," Bailey answered me. "But that's because they haven't started yet."_

"_Really optimistic, Bailey… really optimistic." Meredith muttered, leaning forward to get a better view of what was happening._

"_We all know that the surgery isn't going to be easy," Miranda shrugged. "But Robbins is great at what she does, I'm sure she can pull this off."_

_I let my eyes travel to Arizona's face. _

_Even when her face was half covered, I could still tell, by her eyes, that she was calm and relaxed, but totally focused in her work, while giving instructions to everyone around her._

"_Okay people, I need you all focused in what we are about to do in here. This is a very tough and important surgery, not because she is the senator's daughter, but because we are trying to save two lives instead of one. We need to welcome a new life at the same time that we need to give back another life." Her voice sounded firm through the speaker placed on the O.R gallery. "We have to act fast, and there's no room for mistakes… not even a small one. Understood?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Great," she looked at my redheaded best friend and smiled. "The room is yours… start the clock."_

_Addison took a deep breath and then stepped forwards to the table._

"_Scalpel."

* * *

_

"What happened?" Jared Parker entered my room with a worried face. "Is something wrong with Ariana?"

I made an involuntary grimace when I heard him say that name, a name that wasn't truly hers.

"We were… talking. We were talking and she fainted out of nowhere," He moved towards my son's bed, where Arizona was resting, and put his hand in her forehead. "Her vitals are stable… and Ari… she's just sleeping now." I tear my eyes apart from Jared's gentle touch to my wife's face.

It was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry." He told me with all the compassion he could managed. I look up at him, full of surprise because of his words, as he looked at my hand caressing Arizona's arm. Reluctantly, I sighed and stopped what I was doing. "Don't." He grabbed my hand, holding it where it was. "Look at her face… even when she's sleeping, Ari obviously likes the feeling of what you are doing."

"Is not me who should be sitting here." I said those words mostly to myself. I needed to remind myself that even when she was married to me, Arizona or Ariana was now an engaged woman.

"You are wrong." He told me again, without letting go of my hand.

"What…?" confused, I looked into his kind eyes again. "She's your fiancée, Parker."

"And the ring in your finger proves me that you were, and still are, Ari's wife." I opened my eyes widely. Did he just say that…? "Erica Hahn just told me everything. Or at least, she told me part of Aria… Arizona's life before the accident."

Erica…

Erica Hahn knew the truth all this time?

I stood up in a sudden movement. The anger flooded my senses in a quick scary way, and I'm quite sure that if Erica appeared at this time, in front of me, she would be a dead woman within a second.

"Wait… she _just_ told you? Is Erica still in the hospital?" I focused my eyes in the door, ready to get out and hunt her down as soon as Jared would confirm me her presence. "Parker! Answer me the question or I will go and find her without your help."

"She isn't here… and even if she were, is not worth it, not at all." Jared's voice was calm and cold. "You have to let that one go… at least for now… you have to forget, let that grudge go and move on."

"Move on? You are telling me to forgive a person who saw me suffering during all this years, and while having the power to change that, instead of doing the right thing, she did absolutely nothing about it?" I tried to stay calm, but the idea of Erica knowing the truth this whole time and keeping it silent only because she wanted revenge was driving me nuts. "I'm a good person, but I'm not a saint… I won't let this go, not in a million years, because she messed with what I love the most, and for that, she's going to pay."

"There is a difference between forgiveness and forgetting," he spoke, walking towards me. "Believe me, I would be glad if you kicked her ass, the same way I would be glad if someone else kicked your ass because of what you did to Kate…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held his hand up, shutting me.

"I don't… I _can't _care about what happened between you and her," his eyes shone with an emotion I couldn't name. "Is not me who should be asking…"

"You are wrong." I used his same tone and words. "The look on you face proves me that she is someone really important to you, and no matter what happened in the past, when you care this much about a person, you have all the right to know."

"The point it…" he shook his head. "The point is that I'm asking you to forget, just for now, because someone needs you more than anything."

"How can you tell?" my voice came out more hopeful than I intended.

"I know she kissed you… right after she saved your son… _her _son; she told me she kissed you, she told me what she felt after doing so… and because of what she told me, I'm sure that she would rather have you by her side, all the time, than not being able to be with you only because you are away, searching for revenge."

He put his hand on my shoulder, looked at me and then stared at my wife. I followed his gaze and held my breath. Arizona's relaxed face had become a strange grimace of concern as soon as I let go of her hand.

"She's going through a hard time… actually, she has been struggling with herself ever since she opened her eyes and realized that she had to raise a daughter even when she had forgotten everything about her past life." I held her hand immediately, feeling the coldness of Arizona's hand as a direct cut to my heart.

Jared's words wounded me deeply.

When Kate told me everything for the first time I thought that I was going to be, somehow, prepared to face what was coming. I thought that hearing the story again couldn't be more painful than the first time. But I was wrong, so wrong. Because every single time I thought of Arizona going through all those emotions by herself, I felt how my soul tore even more heart breakingly than before.

"Somehow, even when she doesn't realize it, she remembers you, Callie." Jared pointed to her face once again, and this time, Arizona had the ghost of a smiled on her lips. "Is almost as if she could feel the connection that you two had back there… the way in which she speaks of you is…" he bowed his head thoughtfully and then shook it with a smile. "I haven't seen her laughing that way, since I first met her… I haven't seen that light in her eyes."

I thought of her shining and gorgeous blue eyes flashed through my mind. I remembered the way in which she looked at me when she asked me to kiss her. I remembered how her breath got caught when I pressed our chest together. I remembered how she took in my essence when I leaned towards her.

Jared was right. Our connection was there, as strong as ever, but still…

"And when she talks about you, when Ari describes how she feels when she sees you, I see a completely different person inside of her. I think she might be remem…"

"Don't!" my hand stopped suddenly and my body tensed. "Don't say that because she's not remembering, no matter how hard she may be trying to, she can't remember me… or any of us." I stood up and started to pace all over the room.

He looked at me surprised for a second and then sighed, seriousness taking over his face.

"You can't give up, Callie; you cannot run away from this." He made a pause and I turned my head to see him. Jared was staring into my eyes as if he was trying to see past it. "Not now… not after all you have been through."

Those simple words sent me over the edge. Was he kidding me?

"Shut up!" I hissed, stopping dead on my tracks and breathing heavily. "You don't get to be all optimistic about it; you don't get to tell me that I shouldn't give up now."

"Callie…"

"Shut up! You don't get to talk to me because you were next to her while I was living a in a personal hell." My body was shaking by now. "You don't get to tell me anything at all, so… shut the fuck up!"

I clenched my hands, trying to calm myself down, but the anger that I had accumulated for so many years in me, was finally about to explode.

"You have NO idea of what I have been through." I lowered my voice, trying not to wake Arizona up but still talking steamily. "Actually, no one knows that. They might have seen me cry myself to sleep ever since the police told me that they were probably dead. They might have got drunk with me in every anniversary and important date of what used to be our perfect life. And yes, they might have stood with me for at least twelve hours straight, the day of her funeral, under the pouring rain, because I couldn't accept the fact that it was time to say goodbye." I shook my head, furiously trying to fight back the tears. "They were there, whenever I needed them and for that I will be forever grateful… but what they saw was only a small part of what I really felt. What they have told you is only the small part I have let them see."

Parker was staring at me with a knowing smirk. He knew that his plan was working and quite frankly, I was glad of that. I needed to let out all the emotions that I had bottled up during these seven years. Somehow, I even felt relieve and a little bit less tired. Apparently, I really needed to speak out, besides, whom better than a stranger to let everything go?

"Every time I saw a butterfly my heart sank; whenever I heard the words 'super' or 'yay' I felt like crying." He hesitated a bit before taking a tentative step in my direction. I didn't move, because I didn't even have strength for that. "It took me six months before I could put a foot in the Pediatrics wing; and more than a year before I was able to put her things finally away. Some days, I didn't care about the world; I was like a walking corpse, acting as if I were fine when nothing mattered at all. In others, everything around me remind me of her, like a sweet torture; and those days… those days I couldn't even find the strength to pretend to be a walking corpse, because the ache on my heart was so cruel that I didn't even want to go on… at least not if I was going to keep feeling like that."

Jared's eyes opened wide and I let out a dry laugh because I knew what he was thinking.

"No, I didn't try to kill myself." I let my eyes travel back to Arizona before I spoke again. "Even when I had all the reasons to do so, I never even thought about it. My father taught me that no matter how dark life can be or how hard you think you are falling, the last thing you can lose is hope… because hope is light and even when it seems like the end, if you don't pay mind at all, the light won't go off. Besides," I a genuine smiled spread across my face. "I have a personal angel, the anchor that always kept me in the ground, the only person that made me feel almost completely alive once again."

"Your son." He affirmed and I just nodded.

"Danny has given me one of the best days of my life, but he has also given me the worst." I put my head between my hands. Slowly, I could feel how a huge weight was being eventually lifted off my shoulders. "Some days, the only thing I could do was stare at him for hours. I was even capable of staying awake a whole night only because I didn't want to forget what her face looked like. But others, I couldn't even look at my own son for more than five seconds." Involuntary sobs made my whole body tremble. "How do you think that a mother feels when she realizes that she can't even look at his son because he reminds her so much of the loved person she lost. Pain, so excruciating and impossible to bear?"

By now, Jared wasn't able to say a single word.

"Exactly." I took a seat again in the edge of Danny's bed, feeling lighter than I had in a really long time. "You don't get to tell me when I have or shouldn't have to give up, because you don't know how it feels."

Jared's pager sounded through the room, making him jump slightly. He looked down and sighed.

"A trauma is coming in." he walked to Arizona and kissed her forehead. "For what you have told me, I can tell that you can take anything that it's thrown at you."

Not really feeling like saying something else to him, I just let my head rest on my arms, finally allowing the tiredness of the last few days take over me.

Jared opened the door and lingered for moment.

"I just hope that, when the time comes, you make the right decision."

"Jared…" I stopped him when he turned around to leave. "Thank you."

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

The sound of the machines filled my ears.

Everything felt fuzzy and weird. It was as if I were inside of the almost never ending tunnel of Alice in Wonderland.

The person next to me had her hand in mine, making me feel protected and warm.

I tried to move my hand to let the person know that I was awake, but apparently, my body was disconnected from my head. I felt my whole being light and relaxed, even when I was having an internal panic attack because I wasn't able to move even a finger. My breathing was heavy, but the slow pace of the machines assured me that the feeling was only mental.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey," a person entered the room and my hand's grip tightened momentarily. "I was coming to tell you that both Mer and the baby are fine. I ran into Parker. He just told me what happened… is she okay?" the voice of the woman sounded worried and kind, but there was also a hint of sadness in the way she spoke to whoever else was in the room with us.

"Thanks for telling me. Meredith had me worried to death." The person next to me replied, obviously released with the sigh that came alone with her voice. "And yes, she's… she just fainted, she's perfectly fine." She began to stroke softly my hand with her thumb, and the strangely familiar feeling of being at home told me that it was Callie the one holding my hand.

I only fainted? Wait, I fainted while kissing her? Swallow me now, Earth!

A long silence followed Callie's words and I was freaking out. Being in the dark was what I feared the most, because it reminded me of the past I couldn't reach.

I tried again to move, but I couldn't get even a blink. Defeated after several attempts, I resigned myself to hear what was happening around me.

"Are you okay?" Callie's voice sounded affectionate and full of understanding. I wondered what was going on, but when I paid more attention, I heard the other person sobbing.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…"

"Hey, it's fine. I know what you are going through."

Drawn into silence again, all I could hear was the annoying beep that indicated my stable vitals, and the sobs of the unknown woman.

"It feels like a boiling iron marking its way into your soul, right?"

"I wish it were just like that, but you are not even close." Callie said, laughing dryly.

My heart broke into pieces when I heard how empty and meaningless her words were. I could sense the hurt all over the façade she was trying to put up. By the way she clung into my hand, I could tell how much she needed to be taken care of.

"Oh God… I still can't believe…"

"I know Teddy, I know."

Another long pause; and the fact that I wasn't able to move was starting to get on my nerves.

"What are you going to do?" the woman, who I knew now that her name was Teddy, spoke again. She had calmed down by now.

"What do you…? Oh, you mean about…" Callie sighed and released my hand. "I really don't know. I mean, I know that it is something I could never overcome, but I was finally starting to accept it, you know? I was finally trying to move on with my life… and then this happened." Her voice broke a little bit, and there was only silent for a few minutes. "This happened…" Callie's voice was more firm now. "This happened and it scares the hell out of me. How do you…? I have no idea of how to feel, what to say… I might be over reacting, or maybe I'm not reacting at all. What I do know is that I wasn't ready for this… none of us was."

"Callie…"

"No Teddy… this is not her coming back from Africa, this is… this is her coming back from something she shouldn't be back. And we can fool ourselves thinking that we have what we used to have… but she's dead Teddy, the woman we knew is dead and that is something that we can't change."

The hurt and bleakness in her voice made my soul ache. Callie was suffering more that what I could imagine.

"Who says you have to recover what you already lost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something bigger than us is definitely giving you a second chance, Cal. When you are that lucky… why would you want to stick to something that you know you can't ever have?" there was a short pause and then Teddy spoke again. "If you want, I'm sure that you can fight for what it used to be, but we both know that it won't do any good to you because, let's face it, the past is past for a reason." She let out a dry laugh and then sighed deeply. "Life has gifted you with another opportunity… and I know that, if you fight for it, you can have anything you want. And I'm not saying that it would be as good as your past, but… who knows and maybe this time it will be even better."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Even when I had no idea of what was going on; my heart was reacting to the words of the two women as if she knew what was this all about. Another long silence and I started to feel a little heavy.

"I'm terrified."

"I know and I'm scared too… but being afraid of what might come next is only natural, Callie." The door opened. "You have a very important decision to make… chose wisely, because you won't get another shot."

Some minutes after she left the room, and before my mind could think of what this conversation meant, I was blacking out once again.

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

"_I was in surgery when you paged me," Teddy entered the O.R, followed by Cristina, and approached Arizona. "How can I help you, Ari?" _

_Arizona stepped back from the table and looked at the machines before focusing her attention on her blonde friend. _

"_Did Yang fill you in?" she asked quickly._

_Teddy nodded and let her gaze fall in the sleeping young girl that Dr. Montgomery was carefully operating on._

"_I need to take a look at her echo results and labs." _

"_Here," Cristina handed her the results in a second. "Like I told you, it is risky, but I know that it can be done."_

"_Yes, I can see that now." Teddy frowned and then turned to Arizona. Mark gave me a puzzled look from across the table and I just shrugged. I had no idea of what was going on. "Cristina believes that there is a way to save her heart, it is extremely risky, but if it works, she can have her life back."_

"_Excuse me?" Hahn spoke, her tone was a mix between surprise and anger. "Who are you?"_

"_Dr. Teddy Altman, Head of Cardio." Our friend answered coldly, letting her know that they were at the same level. _

_Mark let out a laugh and I hit him in the arm._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Stop it!" I scolded him. "And pay attention, Dr. Montgomery is almost done."_

"_Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes and he just laughed again. Mark Sloan was such a teenager sometimes._

"_Why do you need another cardio consult?" Hahn was now raising her voice, she turned her attention to Arizona and frowned in annoyance. "I thought my opinion was more than enough."_

"_When it comes to save a child's life, nothing is more than enough." The PEDs surgeon replied wisely. "Teddy, tell me what's on your mind."_

"_Cristina told me that there might be a chance to restore her heart functions naturally," the head of cardio spoke firmly, challenging Erica to say otherwise. "And now that I'm looking at this, I can see that she's right."_

"_Really?" Arizona eyes lit up. "There's a chance for her?"_

"_No, there isn't." Hahn focused her glare on Cristina. "You went to consult her behind my back? Is that how this hospital tells his students to treat their teachers?"_

"_You never taught me anything… anything at all." The resident answered back. "Therefore, I don't own you a thing… even less loyalty or respect."_

"_Some things are not worth even words, Cristina." Altman told her._

"_Ouch." Addison muttered in a sing song voice. Mark let out a laugh again, and this time I didn't hit him, because I was laughing too. "I like her." She said then, pointing with her head at our cardio surgeon. _

"_I know right, Teddy is awesome." Cristina turned quickly to us. "I am totally in love with her… not that I could say that about my last teacher." _

"_Yang." Arizona hop in the conversation again, warning Cristina with a 'serious' look, while trying not to laugh. "I was the one who told her to page Dr. Altman, Hahn. Like I said, when it comes to a kid's life, nothing is ever enough for me." Her tone was as professional as it could be. "What do you got, Teddy?"_

"_Can you see the arteries behind…"_

_Half an hour later, Addison was about to get the baby out and Teddy, after explaining the whole procedure to Arizona, had gone to do her next surgery. _

"_Don't they have something better to do?" Erica asked, seeing the O.R gallery full of people._

"_I don't know if you ever realized it, but this is a teaching hospital, Hahn. One of their jobs is to watch and learn." Mark told her dryly. _

_She just ignored him and focused her eyes in Callie once again, but the orthopedic surgeon wasn't even looking at her. _

"_She's staring again." Addison stated obviously, without even lifting her head. "Callie can't take her eyes of you, Robbins." _

"_Can you blame her?" I added, winking at my blonde friend. "Dr. Torres has the hottest girlfriend of the block." _

"_Lexie is right, but only because she isn't my girlfriend anymore." Mark winked at me and I blushed a little bit. Arizona let out a laugh and looked up to see Callie waving at her. She nodded a polite greeting and turned her attention back to the surgery._

"_How are you doing, Addison?"_

"_I'm about to take that baby out." She answered. _

"_Great," the blonde threw a look to Hannah's vitals. "Is the organ ready for the liver transplant?" _

"_Yes." I told her after getting a nod of confirmation from one of the nurses. _

"_Hahn, are you ready?"_

"_I have done this before… many times before." She replied with a neutral voice. "I know what I have to do." _

_Robbins ignored the Erica's arrogance and smiled at Mark. _

"_McSteamy?" _

"_Always ready to go." Erica scoffed while I let out a laugh. The growing friendship between this two was so amusing. _

_Dr. Montgomery nodded content, but with a serious look on her face. _

"_Perfect then… let's start this bumpy ride people."

* * *

_

**Callie's POV**

"Ugh." Arizona's groan pulled me out of my thoughts. I immediately let go of her hand, with Teddy's words still echoing in my mind.

She opened her eyes slowly and took a hand to her head.

"Calliope?" she asked confused when I leaned towards her a little worried. "What happened?"

"You blacked out when we were… we were…"

"Kissing, we were kissing." She said with a hint of a cocky smile.

"Yes, that's what… that's… Are you feeling okay?" I was feeling like a teenager talking to her first crush; nervous as hell and about to throw up.

"I feel like a truck ran over my head, but other than that, I feel perfect."

"Great, that's great." I stood up slowly. "I'm going to tell Jared that you are awake. He was worried when he came by."

"Oh…" she said, disappointment taking over her features.

"Do you need something?"

"No… well, what the hell! Yes, I do need to ask you something," her little outburst took me by surprise, because I definitely wasn't expecting this. "Can you give me a minute of your time?"

"Of course," I said, taking a seat in the edge of her bed. "What do you want to know?"

"About the kiss, before I black out on you; I need to tell you that I'm…"

As soon as she said that, I totally forgot what Teddy and Jared had told me. The look on her face was as clear as water, I didn't had a chance.

"Ari, don't…" I tried to stop her, because I knew that she was going to say that it was a mistake and my heart wasn't strong enough to take that hit. I couldn't hear her saying 'I'm sorry' after kissing me; I didn't want to hear the regret in her voice.

But Arizona was a strong willed person, and she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Please, listen to me for a second, okay?" I nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you are hurt because I can see it right through your eyes. I know that you have a past that you can't forget, but that's okay with me because like you, I am also hurt, and I also have a past, the only difference is that is a past I can't remember." She took my hand and gave me a serious look. "You might think I'm crazy because I'm saying all this stuff when I don't even know you… and I won't blame you, if you think that, I won't blame you because the truth is that I'm crazy for you."

I smiled, unable to hide the emotion of knowing, by her actions and words that she was still in there.

"You have all the right to be afraid, but you know what's the fun part about life… the fun part is that we get unlimited permits to defy fear."

Arizona's eyes were an ocean of possibilities, and slowly, I was falling into the spell of her delicate waves.

"If you let us, I know that we have what it takes to heal each other. I believe that I am capable of doing the impossible, because with just one look at you I feel stronger than ever before. And I know that deep down of all your fears, you feel just like me. That's why I'm here now; begging you… please, let me be the one that fix what is broken inside of you." She kissed my hand softly and then she released me from her hold.

She wanted to fix the very same thing that she broke. Without knowing, Arizona was asking for a second chance; once again, she was asking me to let her fight for my broken heart.

"Calliope Torres… I want you to go on a date with me."

I held her brilliant gaze for a few seconds, delighting myself with the stunning blue of her eyes before I shook my head. My own past was holding me back, because I felt that if I moved on, then I wasn't going to be able to keep remembering what used to be so perfect. But what we don't know is that, by living in that past, we can miss out our moment in life.

A good memory is like a classic movie, it can get as old as it wants but it will never be forgotten. As protagonists, we can either chose to stay in the sofa watching the same film all over again and miss that moment, or we can stand up, give the performance of our lives and make another instant classic.

It wasn't something easy to do, but that didn't mean that it was impossible either.

It was finally my time to chose, and surprisingly, I wasn't scared anymore. The decision was simple, as simple as it was when she asked me to marry her.

"Yes, I do want to go on a date with you, Ariana McPerk."

* * *

_Oh, I have bad news, sadly, my laptop is being a mayor pain in t… well, thing is, I'm won't have it back until is fixed. __ That means that I don't know when I'm going to update any of the stories. _

_Oh, well, hope you like this and thanks again for reading! _

_Abrazos & Kisses_

_Hajabeg452_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok, first, I'm sorry that I have been taking so long to update but I have a lot of stuff going on and my mind is kind of everywhere but here so yeah…_

_Thanks for all the support and comments and reviews, I love you guys!_

_Now, without anything else to say…_

_Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Arizona's POV**

"Katie…" I poke my head inside her room, and smiled at her shyly.

"Wow… looks who finally decided to pay me a visit." She said in a cold voice, pulling down her book without returning my smile.

Shit.

She was definitely mad at me.

"I'm so sorry! I just… I got caught in other stuff and I have been really busy." My false excuse sounded so lame that I blushed a little bit.

Damn, I was so bad at lying.

"We both know that you have been avoiding me, McPerk." Glaring at me, she picked up her book and continued reading as if I weren't there.

"That's not…" I stopped mid sentence when I saw the way in which she was looking at me.

Everything inside of me was shaking with nervousness. How was I supposed to tell her that I have been lying to her for more than three years?

"I got out of surgery _three _days ago, and I have been awake for _two _days already… please, stop talking and don't keep embarrassing yourself even more by telling me that you haven't been avoiding me."

I lowered my head and stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

What was the best thing to do in a situation like this?

How would my best friend react once she found out that, the thing that had been hurting her for so long was nothing but a lie?

Clearly, she wouldn't be pleased with it.

Kate, the first person that held out a helping hand towards me in my new life. Kate, to whom I own most of my medical career and achievements. Kate, the same person that my daughter calls godmother. Kate, who opened herself to me because she thought that I would never betray her trust. Kate, one of the most amazing people that I have ever met, even when she hated the idea of me thinking about her like that; someone that would give her life for me without even thinking about it twice…

My best friend, my sister, my person.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her because I wasn't ready to lose her.

"Jared came by yesterday… he told me everything about your non-existent engagement." She spoke after a few minutes of silence with the same cold tone.

"What…?"

My heart fell to my stomach.

Oh God, this was it! She was now going to tell me how much she hated me. Kate was going to tell me that I wasn't worth to be her friend, or even worse, that she knew she was going to lose me because people were always leaving her. But that wasn't true, I was not going anywhere, and I was going to reassure her that.

"Why are you always making a storm in a glass of water, Ariana?"

Surprised, I blinked rapidly. My head was working full speed, trying to find a meaning to Kate's calm reaction.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Where was the screaming and the hate?

What was going on?

"I lied to you for more than three years, Katherine… There is no way in hell that you aren't mad at me… I won't buy that crap!" I felt so guilty that I wasn't going to let myself off the hook so easily.

"You are right, I'm mad at you, but not because of what you think." She said, softening her voice. "I'm mad at you because you didn't come to see me after I got out of surgery. I'm mad at you because when I woke up, all scared and lost, you weren't here to protect me… you weren't here for me." Taken aback by her words, I sat beside her and stared surprised.

I was definitely not expecting this.

"Look, you better than anyone knows that I hate lies more than anything… and maybe that's why you didn't tell me, maybe you were avoiding me because you were scared of losing me, but that was a mistake, Ariana. You hide yourself from me and that's where you went wrong because you should have come to talk to me, you should have faced me."

Her voice had already ceased to be cold; it was now calm and understanding. Katherine looked at me a little anxious, waiting for what I had to say in my defense. Being unable to look her straight in the eye, I let my gaze drift away from her and started talking.

"I know that and I'm so sorry Kate. I didn't mean to lie to you… but I didn't have another choice. I mean, I did had another choice, but this time… lying was the right thing to do." I wanted to explain my reasons of why I lied to her, I wanted her to know that I didn't meant to do it, but a promise was a promise.

I wasn't allowed to tell her.

My friend observed me in silence for seconds that felt like years, as if choosing carefully the words she was going to say. I focused my gaze on her again, waiting patiently this time. Kate's eyes reflected in a transparent manner the internal battle she was having with herself.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, with a hint of doubt still lingering on her voice.

"I won't lie and tell you that everything is fine, because is not. I was really mad about it at first. I would still be really mad about it and if it wasn't for him… if it wasn't for Parker, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. But he asked for a favor, and we both know that he never does that. Jared asked me to listen just for a second and when I did, he explained everything to me, he told me why you lied."

I stood up in an involuntary move, completely stunned.

"What? Why on Earth did he do that?" pacing the room like an animal in a cage, I started to ramble. "He told me that no matter what happened we weren't going to say anything. This is all wrong! Why did Jared tell you? What…?"

"Ariana!" she screamed at me, stopping my rant instantly.

"I'm sorry." I dropped myself against the wall, rolling down until I was sitting on the floor. "I am really sorry, Katie."

"I know," she said, standing up and walking slowly towards me. "And I don't blame you Ariana. I can't blame you because I would have done the same thing… I _have_ done the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" bewildered by her sudden confession, I asked her.

"Having secrets is a part of who we are. Is something that makes us mysterious, but it's also something that makes us regret our decisions. It wouldn't be fair to hold a grudge against you only because you were doing the right thing… it would be hypocritical of me, actually, because I have secrets too. Sometimes, we have this special person to whom we tell all those secrets, and even though it feels amazing to know that someone is helping you carry the weight of the world, we all know that it is not going to be like that all the time. Some secrets aren't meant to be told… something you shouldn't share."

"Are you still my person?" the question came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Kate let out a genuine laugh and held her hand towards me, inviting me to take it as a reaffirmation of our friendship.

"I have those kinds of secrets too, Ariana." Her cheerful gaze turned serious in the blink of an eye. "And of course you're still my person… I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stood up and hugged her as hard as I could, taking her by surprise with my sudden move.

"I love you Kate." I told her, smiling and with some tears in my eyes. "And I don't care if you are uncomfortable right now; you better hug me back because I could really use one of your few hugs right now."

She returned my hug without hesitation, holding me tight against her.

"I love you too, McPerk."

We stood there for almost a minute. I was now sobbing and she was rubbing my back lovingly.

"You know, this hugging thingy fills out my share of cuteness… or whatever that was, of a whole year." She said in a serious tone.

I let go and glare at her.

"Way to kill a happy moment." With a mixture of annoyance and amusement on my voice, I hit her arm.

"Hey!" Kate complained, frowning slightly while rubbing her arm. "That was _your_ happy moment… mine is about to begin!"

"Seriously?"

"Come on! You have to spill up!" she sat on her bed, as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning. "What's going on with Callie?"

"What do you want to know?"

This was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"That's a very stupid question… of course I want to know everything!"

"Great." This time, she was the one that glared at me. "Fine…" I gave up as soon as I knew she wasn't going to stop until I was talking.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself to tell her everything.

* * *

"Ari… breathe." Katherine spoke after I finished telling her all that had happened while she was sleeping. "Everything is going to be fine."

I stopped pacing the room and turned to her.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her. "I haven't gone on a date ever since I woke up more than _seven _years ago!"

"But that doesn't mean that you never went to one… I mean, Allie is living proof of that." She patted the empty side of her bed for me to sit. "Do you like Callie?"

I turned to her as if she had three heads. Of course I liked Callie! What kind of question was that?

"More than you can imagine." I replied sincerely, speaking with what my heart felt. "She's amazing, Katie… when I'm with her everything gets better, more confusing too, that's true; but the sensation I get whenever I feel her eyes on me… the way in which she sees me… is almost as if she were able to bring her back."

My friend's face filled with confusion. She frowned and then let out a moan when the gesture caused her pain.

"Bring her back? Who are you talking about?"

"The person that I used to be… you know, before the accident." Kate lifted her eyebrow, shocked. I saw the question forming in her mind and I answered her before she opened her mouth. "No, I haven't remembered anything… I don't want to remember anything."

"Wait… what?" my friend straightened herself quickly. Her eyes were wide open. "What the hell are you talking about, Ariana McPerk?"

I took a nervous hand to my head, stirring my hair while trying to organize my own and messy ideas.

"When I'm with Callie I feel like… like if my whole being is finally complete. Like if she was capable of finding inside of my soul who I really used to be, you know? And that feeling, what I feel when I know that I am, somehow, connected with who I really am scares the shit out of me."

"Oh…" with my heart pounding a thousand miles per hour; I watched how the understanding was slowly clarifying the confused face of my best friend. She finally knew what I was talking about. "What are you afraid of, Ariana?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Yes, I _might_ have an idea; but unless I possess the power to read minds, and by the way, I don't recall the existence of such thing in me… I cannot know what you are thinking for sure." She said, using her more serious tone.

"Not funny, Katherine." I was getting frustrated, and she wasn't helping to calm down my nerves. "I just need you to tell me something I don't know! Anything!"

"And how can I know what you don't know if you don't tell me? I can't be walking around, telling random facts like a person that just went nuts. I have a reputation to maintain…" she smiled, unable to keep her serious look for more than five minutes. "Besides, I'm not an encyclopedia."

"Kate…" I complained, watching her with despair and imploring help with my eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

The mere thought of facing my fears so openly was something scary; but somehow, knowing that I was going to open them to the only person I trusted completely, made me feel totally safe. Talking to her was the right thing to do, because I knew that she would never betray me, I knew that she would always have my back.

Taking a deep breath, I let all the emotions that I felt came out to light.

"I am afraid of my own happiness… terrified, actually." I looked down to my hands and then I met her gaze. Kate's brown eyes were looking at me full of something that I couldn't understand. "I'm not strong enough to put myself out there, and that always kept me safe, that always kept me away from the extremely painful reality that I was avoiding. Ever since I woke up, I have always thought that cupid forgot about me, that I wasn't meant to love anyone in that _way_ again… and I was fine with it because I had Allie, and Jared and you…"

"But then, Callie happened." She told me, accompanying her words with an understanding nod.

"Callie Torres happened and my world got turned upside down faster than a lightning hitting ground." I admitted. "I'm afraid of what might happen. I fear the illusion of a happy ending, Kate… I'm afraid to fly high because I know that my wings can break at any moment."

A knowing look took over her face, but as soon as it got there, it was gone.

"You don't know for sure…"

"I'm married, Katherine! Yes, it's to someone I don't know, someone I cannot remember, but still… _married. _What if I start a new life and everything suddenly comes back? What will happen to Callie? How will Allie react? I can't afford that risk… I can't be that cruel to them!"

"That hasn't happen yet, Ariana." Kate spoke slowly, almost as if she were making sure that I was paying attention. "You can't live your life afraid of what _might _happen; get out of your comfort zone, don't let the routine dictate your life."

"I'm scared." I told her again, but this time came out as a whisper.

"And yet, you asked her out."

"I did."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?" confused, I turned around to see Jared standing in the door.

"Do you regret asking Callie out?" he spoke again, entering the room without looking in Kate's direction.

"Of course not!" I answered indignantly.

"Then, just like Moreno said, everything is going to be fine." I rolled my eyes when I heard him refer to my friend, and the love of his life, by her last name.

Like a child, Kate let out a mocking sound.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Ari, can Allie stay with me tonight?" he pleaded, completely ignoring her. "I finally have to do the surgery she has been dying to see and I know she would hate me forever if I don't take her with me."

"Will the surgery last all night? Because Allie will start school in two days and I don't want her to be tired on her first day."

I saw Jared's face fall, giving that way the answer I was asking for.

"Seriously?" Kate jumped into the conversation. "It's only Friday, Ariana. She will have the rest of the weekend to recover! Besides, you know how much she loves to go into an O.R."

Jared threw a surprised look in Kate's direction; but she had already picked up her book and had her head in it. He shook his head, clearly mad at himself because he couldn't take his eyes of her and diverted his gaze as far away as possible from Kate.

"Fine," I said, sighing after watching him struggle with his own feelings. "But you better take good care of her, or else…"

"Ari, you always keep saying the same things to me. I already know that you will cut my head off if something happens to her. Don't worry; I promise you that I will be her body guard." He said with a wide smile.

Katherine scoffed, but didn't say anything at all.

"Well, I have to go, I need to find a good resident for this case." He said, already standing at the door. Kate was still reading.

"Use Stephanie, she's amazing." I said, implying the obvious while winking at him.

Jared let out a loud laugh, and stepped out of the room without glancing at Kate one last time.

"I'm going too, Katie." I said, trying to get a reaction out of her.

Nothing.

"I'm going to spend the night at the hotel… see you tomorrow morning." And without a goodbye from my best friend, I walked towards the door.

"Amazing my ass… I'm at least ten times better than her." I heard her mumble before I left the room.

* * *

"Dr. Yang!" I called her when I saw she was about to hop in the elevator. The brunette turned around with a weird look on her face. When she saw it was me, she gave me half of a nostalgic smile.

"Dr. McPerk, how can I help you?"

"Please, call me Ariana." She nodded in agreement and I continued. "I was wondering if you knew where Dr. Torres was sleeping tonight… you are all like a big family and I thought that maybe you…"

"She's on the Cardio wing," she stopped my ranting with an amused tone. "Every time she has a late surgery she goes there to sleep because, true to be told, Cardio has the best on-call rooms of the hospital."

"Thanks!" I smiled at her, showing my dimples full force. Yang just shrugged and stepped into the elevator, but before she did, I caught a hint of her watery eyes.

Almost fifteen minutes later, I saw Callie walking in one of the halls of the Cardio wing. She was reading a chart very carefully, and wasn't paying any type of attention to her surroundings.

I stood there for more than a minute, watching Callie pull her pen into her mouth, and play with her hair while thinking about something that somehow seemed to be very important.

I was mesmerized by how beautiful Callie was, but I wanted to do something more than just stare from the distance. I wanted to touch her, I wanted her to know that she was mine and I was completely hers.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards totally secure of what I was going to do.

"Mark!" Callie squealed when I pull her into one of the on-call room next to us. "I'm not in the mood for…"

"Is Mark always taking you to closed places?" I teased her, smirking.

Blushing furiously, the brunette opened her eyes totally surprised; but after the initial shock, Callie managed to give me a warm and wide smile.

"He used to, yes. But that was a very long time ago." She stepped closer to me. "By the way… why did you drag me into an on-call room?" she raised an eyebrow, expecting my answer with a cocky smile.

"I… Uh, I wanted to see you before I left for the night." This time, the one blushing was me.

"Is that right?" I just nodded because she was so close to me that I couldn't even think.

She lowered her head and took another step towards me. Now I could feel her warm breath caressing my jaw.

My legs began to tremble.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Callie asked, placing one hand on my cheek while the other was firmly gripping my hip.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all." I said, already leaning, in search of her lips.

* * *

After almost thirty minutes of making out and silly talks, Callie was paged to the E.R and I left for the hotel. I spent a quiet night, took a long shower and planed out how I wanted my date with her. But before I went to sleep, I got a 911 page from Jared. He told me that it wasn't Allie because she was already sleeping with Kate, but didn't say what was wrong.

Now, I was running in the lobby of the hospital, looking for Jared on the empty room. I saw him standing near the doors of the E.R. He had his hands on his head and was pacing slowly from one side to the other of the hallway.

"Jared!" he looked up and I knew it was something bad. "What's wrong?" I asked him, as soon as I saw the look in his eyes.

"Ari… I need you to listen to me carefully, I need you to stay calm and…"

"Jared, you paged me a 911 at 2am… don't go around the bush; please, just tell me what happened."

With the more pious look that my best friend has ever given me, he took a deep breath and put his hands in my arms.

"It's Callie, she had an accident and it doesn't look good," disoriented, I focused my gaze on him. "They are working on her in the E.R, but…"

"What…? No… No, that's can't be… Callie is working, she just… I saw her when I left the hospital and… No… just stop, okay… stop…"

"Ariana, listen to me!" Jared shook me violently, but I was not paying attention to my surroundings. This was a cruel joke…

"Callie had an accident on her way home…"

"NO! Stop talking! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!" the tightness in my chest became more intense. This wasn't real.

"A drunk driver that didn't have the lights on…" I couldn't hear him talking; I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Maybe it was just a nightmare, the worst of my life, but still only a nightmare.

"It was a hit and run, but there was a woman who saw everything from her car and brought her here…"

Please let me wake up.

"She doesn't have a chance, Ari…" Jared let his voice fade, the sadness in his tone making everything almost real.

Not her.

Not now.

Callie…

"No… NO!" I felt my knees sag under the weight of what was happening. Jared held me strongly, preventing me from collapsing against the floor. He pressed me against his chest, tightly, as if he were trying to protect me from the world, from all the pain that I was already feeling.

"I'm sorry, Ari… I wish I could do something to keep you from this pain; but it is impossible to evade the inevitable."

"NO! Don't talk of her as if she were dead…! Don't… just don't." I said, tripping over my feet as I walked away from him. "This isn't happening… I just… I just need to wake up."

"Don't do this, Ariana." Jared took a couple of steps towards me, but kept his distance from me. He was definitely worried. "Please, you have to _listen _to what I'm saying… please." He took another step closer.

My whole being was shaking.

It couldn't be true.

"She is not going to make it, Ariana…"

Everything was about to collapse.

"Callie Torres is going to die and you are wasting time here, not wanting to accept what is happening instead of being there, with her, saying a proper goodbye… if there is such thing as a proper goodbye."

Like an iceberg that breaks down slowly, my hopes of being only dreaming were being knocking down easily.

_She doesn't have a chance…_

The words of Jared were taking their toll on me.

_Callie Torres is going to die…_

This wasn't a nightmare because it was really happening.

No…

"Where is she?" my voice came out so unintelligible that I had to clear my throat and repeat the question again. "Where is Callie?"

"She's in the ER." He told me. "Owen and Bailey were working on her when they…"

Jared's voice quickly faded away behind me. I was already on a race against time.

I stormed into the ER almost two minutes later, running and with tears already running down my cheeks.

"Sloan!" I spotted the plastic surgeon trying to look into one of the trauma rooms. He turned to me and I stopped dead on my tracks…

No.

No.

Oh God… No.

Mark's face was dangerously pale and his hands never stopped shaking when he opened his mouth to say something. I waited; I waited for him to say that everything was a mistake, that none of this was happening… that Callie was just doing some badass surgery and that's why she never called me. I waited, but he wasn't able to say anything.

No.

The knot that formed in my throat cut my breath completely, for an infinite moment.

"I'm sorry…" that was all he said. Neutral, cold…

Dead.

Callie…

No.

I needed to see her; I needed to see that this real, that she was really dying…

"NO! It can't be true!" I tried to get into the room but he stopped me. "LET ME GO!"

I needed to stare into her beautiful brown eyes like or I would be lost forever.

"You need to calm down."

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!" I tried to kick him, but he was holding me really tight. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

No. Not her. No.

Calliope…

Mark shook me by the shoulders with a look of despair about the same as mine. He was suffering this almost as much as I was, but I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything when Callie was about to die.

"I need to see her…" I sobbed into his arms, but when he didn't release me, I started kicking again. "LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Arizona!" Mark yelled at me with a furious voice, and almost instantly, his face lost all the color he had left.

Arizona.

Why was so familiar that name? Why did it felt so right to be addressed by that name?

"Mark!" Lexie Grey opened her eyes, surprised and scared.

"Who's Arizona?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Why did you call me Arizona?"

None of them said anything. They all kept quiet, looking at me with wide eyes, almost as if they were waiting for me to vanish in front of their eyes.

"Ariana…" Kate took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. With all this emotion taking over me, I didn't realize that she was also there.

"Kate, what's going on? Who's Arizona?" I inquired again, this time with a more strong tone. A minute passed in complete silent. "Someone answer me!" I yelled when anyone spoke.

_Arizona Robbins, you know me well enough to know that I don't promise things that I cannot keep, therefore, I can't say that I promise to love you forever… I can't say that because forever is not in my hands. I have no idea of what might happen tomorrow, or a week after today. But I am certainly secure of something, and that is my present, a present that I am living right now, a present that I'm enjoying because I have you by my side. I can't tell you that I will love forever, Ari; but I can promise you that I'm going to love you every second of the _now_. Right now, I love you with all I have… a few seconds have passed, and I still love you as much, even though you are making this very cute gesture that tells me that you kind of hate me at the moment because I'm about to make you cry. Because I'm yours, I promise to be here for you until you tell me not to… I will be here for you until destiny do us apart. _

"Ari…" Jared called me, but I couldn't hear him.

Arizona Robbins. Ariana McPerk.

"Ariana, now is not the time for explanations… you need to say goodbye to Callie before it's too late." Kate told me in a quietly and with her hands shaking.

My head started to hurt.

It was a stunning night, the stars were shining happily, and the wing was calm and warm. The people around us had tears of joy in their eyes while others just couldn't stop smiling because of what was happening. Our families, our friends. Nothing could ever be more perfect than that, because under the moon, she was standing by my side, saying the most beautiful words that someone could ever tell me. A perfect moment. Our wedding day.

_Arizona Robbins, do you take Calliope Iphigenia Torres as your wife…_

_I do._

"Oh my God." The memory hit me with the strength of an iron fist. I spoke in a low tone, barely a whisper. "I'm _her_…"

They were watching me cautiously and silent. _They_. The group of co-workers that with time became more than my friends; brothers and sisters, that's what we were.

"CLEAR!" Bailey's voice sounded through all the silent E.R, and as if her words have broken a spell, everyone began to move.

Everything was now coming back to me.

"Mark… let me go." I don't know what made him change his mind, but he released me without hesitation.

Maybe it was the way in which I said his name, as if I knew him all my life. Or maybe he was too stunned because of everything that was going on.

"No!" Cristina Yang got into my way. "I can't let you go in there… I won't let you feel what she felt when she thought you were dead, Arizona."

"CLEAR!"

I was regaining my life, the very same day that I was about to lose it all.

"Come on, Callie! You need to fight." Alex Karev breathed out.

"She's my wife, and I'm going in there to see her." I told her in a neutral tone.

"Clear!" this time, Bailey's voice sounded tired, extremely sad and completely defeated.

That could only mean…

No.

No, she wasn't going to die. Callie couldn't die because she had a family, a family that she couldn't leave behind.

Our family.

The door of the trauma room opened; Derek came out first and without turning to look at us, he started to walk towards Meredith's room. Owen followed him, and as soon as he saw Cristina, he ran to hug her hard. Bailey was the last one to leave the deadly room and when I saw her bloody eyes, and all the tears running freely down her cheeks, I knew everything was lost.

"She couldn't…" mumbling at first, she cleared her throat to speak again. "She didn't make it… Callie is dead."

And that was all it took for my world to fall apart.

* * *

_People, before the killer instincts take the best of you, I want you to read my explication._

_I'm Cuban and I love my country, therefore, I like to maintain the traditions even if I'm not there. Yesterday was 28th or also known as "Dia de los inocentes" or "Innocent Day" it's something very similar to April's Fools, which mean that we get to prank anyone we want and hope to get the worst reaction from them, it's a weird tradition, but I love it. _

_Anyways, this chapter was my prank for you my lovely readers, which means, none of what happened in this chapter is true. NONE OF IT. I will post the real chapter somewhere around the first two weeks of January and I promise it will be a long ass chapter. Now, feel free to kill me in the comments if you what, I will also accept 'fuck you' 'you suck' and all that, after all, that was kind of the point of posting this. ;)_

_I will try to be back soon and I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Hugs & Besos_

_Hajabeg452_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, I know it has been a while but sadly, life happens and sometimes I get to many things going on my head and I don't work well… so, I'm sorry for the delay._

_Like I promise, this is a long ass update, and I really hope you like it because it was kind of hard to write. And by the way, I'm not sorry for the joke, even if I lost some readers, but I do am really happy for all the reviews and comments! You have no idea how much most of you made laugh! _

_If you want to ask me anything or chat with me or whatever, I live on twitter, so you pretty much will find me there (same name as here) without a doubt. Don't be afraid, I don't bite._

_Anyways, that is all for today… oh, one last thing:_

_Cristina, gracias por _todo_, this update is for you. Love you a lot._

_Enjoy peeps!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Kate's POV**

"_Katie." Storming out of the hospital, someone called after me; but I knew the voice well enough to know that I shouldn't pay attention, that I should keep walking. "Katherine Moreno, I know that you are listening to me… turn around!" _

_Ariana's hand _on my shoulder stopped me_. _

"_Will you talk to me, please?"_

_I sighed, and turned to face her, the only thing reflected in my eyes was a cold expression of indifference._

"_There is nothing to say… it's your life and I… I don't care about it." _

"_You have nothing to say. Really… you're going to play dumb? Are you going to _pull_ that crap on me, Katherine?" her angry tone took me by surprise. _

"_What the hell is your problem, McPerk? What do you want me to say?" I was tired and exhausted, but most of all, I was hurt. _

"_Anything!" she screamed at me. "You just found out that your best friend is engaged with the very same person that used to be the love of your life, you must be feeling something!" _

"_I don't!" I said, trying to calm myself down. "I'm a heartless bitch! I don't get jealous, I'm not angry or depress… and I definitely won't cry myself to sleep tonight. I don't care."_

_I started to walk away, but she stopped me again. _

"_You are better than this, Katherine," Ariana said, staring at me with worried eyes. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be this mad. If you didn't care you wouldn't have walked away in the first place." Suddenly, her _gaze turned _serious and I shivered under its intensity. "I know you well enough to know that you are holding yourself back because you don't want me to be upset… But I'm here, right in front of you. I'm standing here because I want you to tell me what you feel. I am here in front of you because right now, you need a friend… you need me. So, I don't want your protection; I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me… I just want the truth." _

_I saw in her eyes how persistent she was going to be, I saw in her eyes that I couldn't lie to her anymore. She was my best friend, one of the few people thatreally trusted in me and I was already hurting her, I was already lying to her and that wasn't fair. _

_Ariana needed to know the truth._

"_I'm not mad… I am furious," focusing my eyes on her, I started to say everything I was holding back since I heard her say that she was engaged to Jared Parker, my Jared Parker. "I am furious, but not at you. I'm not furious because I might feel betrayed. I'm not furious because I still love him; after all, I was the one who cheated on him. And I'm definitely not furious because I don't want you guys to be happy."_

"_Then what is it, Kate?" _

"_It's… Jared. He's doing something that I never thought he would do… I don't know why he asked you to marry him. Maybe it was because he does truly love youor maybe it was because of something else. I don't care, I _shouldn't _care... but the thing is, you are already married, Ariana. You have been married ever since you stepped into this hospital and he knows that. Jared knows and yet, he still asked you to marry him… and I don't get it. I can't think of a reason that would be good enough for him to do something like this. That is not the man I used to know… he's not… it's not right. That's why I'm furious. That's why I cannot be all smiles about the fact that the two of you are getting married."_

"_Oh God..." Ariana retreated several steps, stunned._

"_I didn't mean to tell you like this… I didn't want to hurt you." I tried to approach her, but she shook her head. "I am so sorry."_

"_Don't. You… you did the right thing. As my friend, it was the right thing to do." She said, still shocked and walking backwards._

"_If it was the right thing to do, then… why do I feel so bad about it?" I felt my chest squeeze when I saw a tear run down her face._

"_A truth that has been hidden always will be painful when it's revealed." She said after almost a minute of silence and without taking her eyes from her hand. I kept my gaze on her, worried because I didn't know what she was thinking. "How did you…?" as soon as she asked, I glanced at her hand involuntarily. _

"_It was right after you came in. You had a…"_

"_I know that," she interrupted me, her voice sounding empty, neutral and cold. "Who took it?" Looking intensely at me, I saw Ariana's eyes shine angrily. "Who has it?"_

"_Jared." I replied, and I saw another tear slowly caress her cheek. "Jared took the ring right before I started to operate on you. It was the very same night you came in." I stepped forward, but she shook her head again. _

_Ariana didn't want me near her._

"_Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Turning around, she started to walk back to the hospital without saying anything else._

_I stood there, still shocked by what I had done, feeling as if I had just made a stupid mistake by telling her the truth just because I was actually jealous of my best friend. But after just a few seconds of seeing her so defeated, I started to chase her._

_Ariana needed someone right now. _

_The way in which she spoke told me that she was actually having a hard time with this, after all, it's not every day when you found out that you were possibly happy in your past life, a life that you couldn't remember. _

_She needed a friend, and I was going to be there for her, even when she didn't want me, I was going to be there for her._

"_Stop!" she turned around, staring at me furiously. "I don't want you to protect me anymore. I don't need it, Katherine!" _

"_I'm not here to protect you… I'm a doctor, not a bodyguard." I said, snorting a little, trying to release some of her tension. "I'm here because… Even when I can be a horrible human being, despite the fact that I save lives, I do feel and I do care. You are my friend, and I love you." _

"_Kate…"_

"_No, listen! I'm here for you, I don't care if you fight me back, I'm here for you and I am not stepping down. I'm here for you because right now, you don't need protection, but you do need support. You need to be able to rely on someone, therefore, here's my shoulder, just for you. You can cry on it, you can hit me on it, you can scream at me… do whatever you want, I won't care. I won't be mad because you are my friend and you have earned that right." _

_I hadn't even finish speaking when I felt her locking me into a tight hug. Awkwardly, I returned her hug, because even when I hated the idea of showing such affection towards people, she was my person and I couldn't deny her anything. _

"_Thanks." she said in a whisper, holding onto me for dear life. It was caring hug, full of love, but it was also a desperate grip, as if she was searching for something else, something I couldn't give her. "And I'm sorry… I'm really sorry."_

_I pulled away, arching a confused eyebrow in her direction._

"_For what?"_

"_I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you still love him… I just, I couldn't…"_

"_Hey, no… no. It's ok… It's ok." Avoiding her sad eyes, I swallowed the heavy knot in my throat. This night wasn't about me, this night, what I felt didn't matter. "I'm fine… I'm fine and everything it's going to be okay." Saying that, I dragged her back into my arms, holding her tight._

_This time, the one that needed a hug was me._

**Lexie's POV**

"Don't you think it's a little chilly to be outside?" I asked when I finally found Mark at the ambulance bay.

"Lex," he said, still a little bit distracted. "What are you doing here?"

I walked until I was next to him and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I came looking for you, aren't you going home tonight?" I asked, concerned. "You haven't slept in three days Mark."

He sighed, looking tired and more stressed than ever.

"After I finished Katherine's surgery I went to see Meredith…"

"You did?" I interrupted him, surprised. "I was with her the whole time… were you there when I was sleeping because I didn't see you and…"

"I ran into Derek before I could get to Mer's room," Mark gave me a defeated look and reached for my hand, searching for support. "He was in his office, searching through some documents… looking for cases that have some similarities with Arizona's situation…" momentarily, his grip on my hand became stronger. "Derek isn't entirely sure, and there's always the possibility of him being wrong… I mean it can't…"

"Mark!" I stopped his rant, putting my free hand on his jaw and turning him to look at me. His eyes were full of sorrow, completely desolated. "What did Derek found?"

"I don't want you to worry… we don't know if it's going to happen but…"

"Mark Sloan, stop protecting me and tell me already! I'm going to find out one way or another anyways." Squeezing his hands for assurance, I softened my tone and I spoke again when I sensed his hesitation. "You can tell me… You don't need to look out for me all the time, Mark. It's true that I'm going to be worried; it's also true that I might be sad or even cry; but you can tell and I will be okay because as long as I have you by my side, I will be fine."

My husband looked at me as if hoping to stop the inevitable, but deep inside, even when he protected me, even when all Mark wanted to do was shelter me from all the problems around me, he knew that I was strong enough to take anything.

"Arizona cannot get her memory back because if she does… she's going to die."

But even when I was strong, even when I had him next to me, sometimes, nothing was ever enough to keep me away from the pain.

**Callie's POV**

"_Mami?" pulling the covers of my bed, my son called me again. "Mamá?"_

_I slowly opened my eyes, and as soon as I saw tears streaming down his face, I quickly sat up._

"_Danny, what happened?" I asked, already reaching out to hug him. My son buried his face on my neck and started to sob quietly._

_With my heart breaking in pieces, I started to sing his favorite lullaby while I rubbed his back until he calmed down. Almost half an hour later, and when I thought he was already sleeping, I heard him say something that got me completely off guard. _

"_I miss my mom." _

_Daniel turned to look at me, his blue eyes full of sorrow. _

"_I know that I don't know her… I know that she went to heaven even before I was born, but when a kid told me today that she didn't love me I was so mad, mami, so mad that all I wanted to do was punch him." He struggled to keep his broken little voice steady, and for a moment, instead of being in front of a six-year-old kid, all I saw in my son was a man."I wanted to hit him and I was going to do it when I remembered that you told me that violence was never the answer. I remembered that uncle Mark told me that a man never solves his problems using his fits but with his brain and… And I remembered a year ago, when we were at the cemetery, bringing flowers to my mom's grave… you told me that honor was everything to her, and my grandpa tells me the same whenever he has the chance… and when I was there, about to hit him I remembered that she wouldn't be proud if I did it… and so, I ran away."_

_When my son paused, I hugged him even tighter, and turned my gaze the other way. I couldn't bring myself to be strong when he was talking like that, and the last thing I wanted to do was let Danny see how much this was affecting me. _

_Holding back my tears, I kissed his head and nodded in his direction for him to continue. I didn't trust my voice in this moment and I didn't want my son to think that his mom was weak. _

"_I know that I don't know her, and I am never going to be able to know if she's proud of me or not, but I didn't wanted to disappoint her. Wherever she is, she's my mom and I respect her… wherever she is, I hope she's listening to me because I want her to know that I love her and that I will always miss her."_

_My heart sank with grief__ and pride __when I realized how true and wise were the words my son said__._

"_I miss her too."_

_He nodded after a few seconds of silence, completely serious and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I stood up, and pulled over the covers of my bed, making space for Danny to jump in. He frowned for a second, and then got into bed, lying next to me, close enough to feel safe, but far enough to feel brave. _

_Facing the ceiling, we stayed there in silence for what felt like ages. Danny's breathing became regular and he was no longer sobbing. _

_The worst part for him had passed, and yet it was only about to start for me._

"_Mami?" he called me again, and I turned my face to face him._

"_Yes honey?" _

"_I'm proud of you." Still facing the ceiling, he reached out to take my hand in his. "If you cry now, I still will be really proud of you because I know that only brave people cry… besides, you are the best mom in the whole world."_

_I tried to laugh or at least to smile reassuring at him, but a sob coming from the depths of my soul cut through my throat. I was already crying and I didn't try to stop it. _

"_Te amo mi rey." _

"_Yo tambien te amo, mamá." _

_And that was all it took for me to let myself feel. _

**Kate's POV**

The discomfort on my whole body was frightening.

I was completely disoriented and totally lost; but the worst of all was that I didn't remember where I was, or what on earth I was doing lying in a hospital bed.

Momentarily scared, I tried to calm myself. With my mind working like crazy, I began to remember everything that had occurred that led me to this state.

Flashes of Dr. Callie Torres beating the shit out of me, Ariana arriving to the hospital, Meredith Grey fainting in front of us; and me, bleeding in the O.R while trying to save that baby's life were quickly flooding my brain.

What the hell happened to me?

"Kate?" someone called my name but the murmur disappeared as fast as it came.

_I am the best at what I do… I am great enough to save her._

I heard Bailey's voice desperately asking for help and another doctor, maybe Sloan, telling me that everything was going to be fine.

Everything was so confusing…

The sound of my troubled breath was annoying and indicated me that I wasn't as good as I thought I was. My arms were numb and I couldn't move my legs yet, I was a total wreck, but I was still alive.

Opening slowly my eyes, I saw someone move in my direction.

"How are you feeling?" even when it was supposed to be a concerned inquiry, Parker's voice boomed with the firmness of an iceberg.

"I'm… I… is the baby fine?" I asked, anxious to know even when I already knew. "She's alive, right?"

He studied me for a few seconds before nodding.

"She's doing great and Meredith Grey too." I felt my chest fill up with relief. "You did a hell of a job Dr. Moreno."

By the way Jared was looking at me I knew that my plan had worked to perfection. And yet, instead of the rewarding feeling of knowing that I had accomplished what I wanted so much, all I felt was how the already gaping wound in my nonexistent soul expanded.

"And yet, you aren't here because you wanted to congratulate me or even less because you wanted to make sure than I'm fine." I said, in that bitchy and arrogant tone that I only used for him. "Just say what you came to say."

His green eyes shone full of anger and pain before he changed to something that hurt me even more. Now, Jared Parker was looking at me full of contempt.

"What do you want Parker?" I spoke again. I wanted to get done with this conversation as soon as possible, because maybe that way it was going to hurt less.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." Jared's eyes pierced my heart like a knife thrown at full speed. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to tell him to stop because I knew that I wasn't going to able to stand the look that he was giving me for one second longer.

But I couldn't do it because after all, he was just giving me what I always wanted from him…

"What do you know about Ariana's past?" he told me, firmly, cold… beautiful. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Arizona Robbins."

… His hate.

**Arizona's POV**

_I was in my bathtub when I heard the door opened. Lazily, I half-opened my eyes and ran into the worried face of my best friend._

"_Yes, Kate?" _

_She shook her head and said 'help me' without a sound. When I was about to ask what was going on, the door opened again and Allie entered the bathroom with the cutest pout on her face._

"_Mom, madrina doesn't want to be my other mami." Alison said, glaring at Kate while pursing her lips. "Katie said she would be anything I wanted her to be for me, and now I want another mom but she says she can't!" _

"_Wait… what?" I asked with a confused look on my face._

"_She lied to me, and lying is wrong!" my daughter kept rambling. "Madrina always says to me: 'Mentir es malo, por lo tanto, nunca hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.' But now she's doing that and… no, I don't like you very much right now, Dr. Moreno."_

"_Come on! You are being irrational, little one… Y , es solo que…"_

"_Stop, please stop!" _

_They both looked at me as if they were surprised to see me there. Great, they came in and interrupted my bath just to keep fighting and forget about me? The nerve of some people._

"_First off… Stop. Speaking. Spanish. I'm good, but I'm not that good, so just stop." Using a stern tone, I faced Allie. "Now, tell me what happened… from the start."_

_Alison gazed back at Kate before turning her full attention to me. _

"_You remember my friend Alisha?" I stayed silent for a second while I thought about my daughter's new best friend. _

"_Yes, I do." I said after a flash of her and Allie playing in my backyard passed through my mind._

"_Well, her family was at the school today and… she has two moms! Two! And she is one of the happiest kids on my classroom, mom!" she said excited. _

_I looked at Kate and she nodded. _

"_Oh…" I let out a heavy sigh, finally understanding what this was about. _

"_You can't remember my dad," she continued without noticing the impact of her words in me. "But maybe that's because I never had a dad, you know? What if I had another mother? Just like Alisha, what if I was born because someone planted me inside of you?" _

_Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to answer. _

"_That could be possible, yes." Kate raised an eyebrow, but I simply shook my head. "But that doesn't mean that now Kate is going to be your other mom, honey."_

"_I love you with all my heart Allie and I would love to be your mom even more if that was what you really wanted, but we both know it's not. Am I wrong?" Kate said with a sweet voice. _

_Sometimes, it was hard to believe that the hardcore and badass surgeon could be so warm and lovable towards my daughter._

"_No you aren't. You are an awesome aunt and I don't want you to lose your cool by being my other mother." She said, half smiling. _

"_I take that as an offense, miss." I spoke, half serious and half joking. Allie turned at me with wide eyes._

"_No, mom, that's not what I meant. You are the coolest mom in the whole wide world!" Alison said, afraid that she might have hurt my feelings. _

"_Of course I am." I said, reaching out to take her hard and give it a squeeze. "And I love you very, very much." _

"_I just…I want a regular family; I just want to be like any other normal kid." She said with tears in her eyes. _

_I stretched my free hand for Kate to pass me the towel so I could be able to get out of the bathtub and hug my kid. She lowered her head as I step out, quickly covering my body and embracing my daughter. _

"_Come here." I said, picking her up and walking to the nearest mirror, motioning Kate to follow us. Standing right in front of it, I asked her. "What do you see there?" I pointed to the reflection of the three of us. _

"_I see you and I see madrina and I see me." She answered matter-of-factly. "Why, do you see something else?" _

"_I do." Kate jumped into the conversation, picking up the idea of what I wanted to do right away. "I see a great, but a little bit crazy mom; and I see a really awesome aunt; and I see Jared, I know I hate the dude and I know that he's not here, but he's part of us too. I see every one of us, but best of all, I see an amazing kid, who is really lucky because she has a unique family."_

_Allie looked at Kate through the mirror with a small smile. _

"_And you know what's so special about us?" I spoke, shaking her shoulders a little, making her giggle. "That a unique family is ten millions times funnier than a regular family."_

"_We are way cooler too!" my best friend added and my daughter let out a laugh._

"_You have people that love you with all they got, Allie, people that would give their own life for you without even blinking." I affirmed, with pride filling my voice. "Family is not about how many members there are, or about how dysfunctional we aren't. It's not about having normal parents, or two moms, or uncles or brothers or sister…"_

"_Or the always annoying blood relatives." Kate added, frowning and making Allie laugh once again. _

_I kissed my daughter's head, taking in her addicting essence, while trying to prove her how much I loved her._

"_The thing is that none of that matters because family, sweetheart, is about love."_

_Her eyes began to shine with hope and my heart almost melted when I saw how bright she was smiling. _

"_Someday, maybe you will have a father or another mother. Someday, maybe you will connect with someone in a level that you will know she or he is what you have been looking for. And I can't promise that it's going to happen because, we can be certain of everything but the future. I don't know if it will happen, but I do can assure you something… Everyone that truly loves you is part of your family Alison, never forget that."_

_She nodded firmly, letting me know that she was taking in every single one of our words. _

"_Someday…" Allie whispered in a hopefully tone. "I love you mom and I love you too Kate." She said, jumping from my arms to hers. "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you, do you forgive me?" Alison asked using her best weapon, the puppy eyes._

"_Hmm…" Kate began to pretend that she was thinking about it and my princess started to get anxious. "Maybe I will forgive you after I beat you in Mario Kart again."_

_My daughter opened her eyes widely and got off Katherine's arms. _

"_Never!" she screamed, running towards the game room and already turning on the game._

"_Oh, it's on, kiddo!" my best friend ran after her, while the laughs filled the whole apartment. A loud crash and some seconds of silence later I turned to look myself in the mirror before I had to do some damage control. _

_This was my no ordinary family, and I couldn't be happier about that._

**Callie's POV**

I was watching Arizona sleep so peacefully that all I wanted was to be cuddled next to her. My mind went on how good it felt to have my arms around her, and in how great it was whenever she shivered because I kissed her neck while we were hugging each other… God, I missed her so much.

I stretched my hand to her, eager to caress her beautiful face.

The hopeful part of me was wishing that, if I touched her, maybe she would remember me by the familiar feeling of my hand against her skin or because of the sensation she always told me that she felt whenever I was close to her.

The point of my fingers stopped near her jaw.

Ariana McPerk was right in front of me, and yet, Arizona Robbins was nowhere to be found.

"Callie." Stephanie's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

She walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly, proving me that she was here, next to me, for me.

"Where's Danny?" I stood up in a second, searching around and starting to worry when I didn't see him. "Is everything okay?" I asked again, my voice full of concern.

"He's great." She said quickly with a genuine smile. "Actually that's why I'm here." She pulled out all the test results, but when I reached to get them, she stepped away. "These aren't for you, Callie."

"What…? Come on, Chase, he is my son and I am a doctor… I need to know!" I told her as quietly as possible, because after all, Arizona was sleeping next to us and the last thing I wanted to do was wake her up.

"I can't, Torres. I came by to give this to Dr. McPerk, but I take you will kill me if I wake her up, so… I'm just going to head to Dr. Moreno's room; she should be up by now, right?"

Frowning annoyed, I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Probably… yes." I said in a nonchalant tone. "You know that you aren't going to get out of this room until you let me see the results of my son's tests, don't you?"

Sighing, she threw a worried look at Arizona and handed me Danny's chart.

"Fine, but I better don't get into any trouble because of this or else I will…"

"Dios mio…" I let out a gasp, interrupting her when I finished reading.

"What? What did I miss?" she asked with panic written all over her face.

"Is just that… I can't believe…" shaking my head, I look up to her, with a goofy smile full of joy and slightly stunned. "He's going to be okay, Steph… my baby is really going to be fine!"

The feeling of relief and security that ran through my . I was about to reach the end of one of the many dark paths on which I walked and I couldn't be more happy because of that.

Stephanie sighed and took my hand in a cautious way.

"Don't get too excited yet, Cal." She spoke slowly and in a low tone, looking at me with concerned eyes, as if she were afraid to scare me or even worse, break me. "Everything is going according to the plan, yes; but Danny still has two surgeries ahead of him. One of them is an open heart operation and the other is the one that will let us know if he will be safe or not."

"I know that… but having this little bit of hope is a million times better than when we thought everything was lost, Stephanie." I said, glancing at Arizona before focusing my eyes on her again. "No matter how small it is, it will always be better than not having hope at all. So yeah, I like to think that everything is going to be fine because after all the suffering I have been through, I deserve it. I stubbornly choose to believe that life is giving me back everything I thought I had lost because I never gave up and this is her way of rewarding my strength, my perseverance and my faith in achieving the impossible."

She smiled and nodded, grabbing the chart from my hands and staring at Arizona.

"I was going to bring Danny here, but I will just take him to the nursery." looking away from my wife, the resident quickly sent several messages on her pager. "Besides, Lily has been asking for him all day, and I'm sure that your son will love to wake up next to her best friend instead of her zombie mom."

I let out a dry laugh and punched her slightly in her arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." she replied, laughing a little bit but falling into silence after a few seconds. "You know… she's even prettier than what she looks like in the pictures."

"I agree," my longing sigh echoed in the silent room. "She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on." Smiling like a fool, I unconsciously stretched me hand, once again, towards Arizona.

Every fiber of my body was dying to see her sparkly blue eyes, get lost in mine with her breathtaking gaze. I wanted to wake her up, because all I wanted to do was kiss her. Butat the same time I didn't want her eyes to open because this was the only way in which my Arizona was really back.

Her dreams were the only place where Ariana McPerk and Arizona Robbins became the same person.

"Callie, are you okay?" Stephanie asked before she left the room.

I let my hand fall next to Arizona's without touching her. To some people, that simple gesture meant defeat, loss or even sadness; but to me, it only meant everything.

"She's here, breathing my very same air, sleeping but alive, without knowing who I really am, but alive… I'm on my way to being okay, but you know what? …even if I'm not okay, even if the world is crumbling down on my shoulders, I will be okay, because I have her next to me." The hopeful smile on my face was so clear and true that a tear rolled down my cheeks.

I haven't felt this good since the day before I saw Arizona leave in her car. Slowly and painfully, I was starting to get back to whom I used to be; and apparently, I wasn't the only one noticing that.

My friend gave me her most radiant smile, fully showing me how happy and relieve she really was.

"Callie Torres, welcome back."

**Kate's POV**

"_Seriously, Kate?"_

_Ariana sat in front of me, holding in one hand her phone and in the other one, her pager. _

_Great… _

_I was busted._

"_What did I do now, Dr. McPerk?" I tried to play dumb, but the look on my friend's face let me know that I was failing immensely. _

"_Do you care to explain to me… why on Earth you have been working on the laboratory every single night this past week?" she asked, arms crossed on her chest and staring me down. _

"_I… ehh… Weren't you supposed to be still on vacation? I thought you were going to be back next week."_

"_We thought that too, until Allie had an accident and…"_

"_What?" I stood up in a quick motion. "Is she alright? Donde esta mi ahijada?"_

"_Calm down," Ariana put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit again. "Allie fell off the skis and broke her arm. She's fine, but she will need a cast for at least two weeks." _

"_Gracias al cielo." I said, completely relieved. I looked up to give a reassuring smile to my friend, but she was studying me intensely. _

"_What happened while I was away, Katherine?" _

"_What makes you think that something happened?" I replied to her question with a fake smirk. _

"_I might have my mind all over the place, but I have learned to know you." She said in a serious tone. "You are a smart ass, but let's face it, even when you think you have fooled me, we both know that you have never really done it." _

_I felt my good mood disappear when I realized that I wasn't going to be able to hide this from her. Ariana McPerk knew me well, after all, she was my friend for a reason. Standing up, I motioned for her to follow me into the nearest on-call room. _

"_Well?" she asked as soon as I closed the door behind me. "What did I miss when I was away?"_

"_Stella came to see me. She's… she's pregnant again." Sitting on the bed, I saw how she tensed at the mere mention of the name. _

"_Oh…" as the realization ran through her body, Ariana stretched her hand to show me her support, but I stepped away. The last thing I wanted was pity. "How are you feeling?"_

_I looked at her incredulously, was she really asking that?_

"_How would you feel if your older sister, the same one that lost her first baby because of you, shows up to tells you that she's pregnant again and that she wants you to take care of the delivery?"_

"_I'm sorry;it was definitely a stupid question." She said while lowering her head to lock our gazes. "What are you going to do, Kate?" _

"_I don't know."_

_I put my hands to my face in a gesture of frustration. The memories of that fateful night tortured me constantly. _

"_Katherine…?"_

"_I don't know. I'm terrified, and when I'm scared I don't know how to react or what to do." I said, feeling how my voice was getting weaker with every word. "I can't work when I feel so lost, Ariana; and you know that very well." I tried to fight my own tears, failing miserably. "I don't know what to do." _

"_You already know what you are going to do." She said, taking a sit next to me and passing her arms around my shoulders. "But no matter what you decide, I'll always be here to watch your back."_

"_I don't need your protection, McPerk." My voice came out harsher that I intended and at the sight of the hurt on my friend's face, I added in a calmer tone. "I know that you are here because you are only trying to make it up to me… because of everything I have done for you, but it's not necessary." Ariana raised her eyebrow, making a confused gesture, but didn't say anything."I did it because I wanted too, it wasn't compassion and even less pity… it just felt right, helping you, being there for you, it still feels right. So, I don't need you to pay me back in the same way or in anyway at all for that matter."_

"_That was pretty but…" she spoke, faking a yawn. "Are you done with your little speech?"_

"_I'm serious Ariana. I…"_

"_No!" she interrupted me, looking a bit pissed off. "Now it's my turn to talk so you will just stay still and listen." _

_I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't say a word when I saw how serious she was being._

"_I am grateful for everything you have done for me, Katherine; but that does not mean that I feel the urgent need of giving you something in return. Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but what we have it's a friendship, a very beautiful one… I am going to be here for you, whenever you need me or not, I'm going to be here because friendship is about sticking around. It's about being loyal, it's about being honest and more important than all… it's about having someone you can trust with your life."_

"_Ariana… you know I can't do it."_

"_You're going to have to jump, you know? Sooner or later, you are going to have to take a leap of faith because the way in which you are living is not healthy. You need someone in whom you can trust because life is not something that you can face alone. No matter how strong you might think you are, life is a bitch and she will take you down if you don't have a partner in crime." She took my jaw and made me face her. "Let me be the one that's there to catch you Kate. Put down your walls for me and I promise that you will never fall again."_

_I wanted to cling to her words desperately but knowing that I would be so vulnerable to her was a thought that frightened me to death. Sometimes, it was way too difficult to jump blind, especially when you have been hurt before… but also, sometimes there were very special people worth letting go._

"_Please don't hurt me." _

"_I promise." She answered, believing every single one of her words._

_Ariana McPerk was definitely one of those very special people._

**Callie's POV**

I was leaning my head on the bed where Arizona was sleeping, fighting against the tiredness that was threatening to take over me.

My head was full of thoughts about what had happened in the past, about what was going on right now, and most of all about what would the future be bringing to me now that life had given me a second chance. Maybe I was supposed to fight for what belonged to me, or maybe this was only meant to make me realized that everything was already…

"I love to watch her sleep too." A small voice said behind me and I felt my heart come to a complete stop. "She always looks like an angel."

My pulse began to increase significantly and the words got stuck in my throat.

"My name is Alison McPerk, I'm Ariana's daughter."

My whole body was starting to shake, and my mind was totally unsure of what was going to be my reaction. I knew I was probably going to freak out and start crying, but I couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't understand. Taking a deep breath, remembering that she was just a kid and that the last thing I wanted was to do was scare her, I slowly turned around.

"I'm Callie… Callie Torres." But my breath got caught up in my throat in a single stroke as soon as I laid my eyes on her.

My heart was suddenly flooded with pride because I was looking at one of the most significant people in my life for the first time, and she was breathtakingly perfect.

The child opened her mouth in complete shock as soon as she saw me entirely. Her big blue eyes staring at me filled with amazement and hope.

"Freaky." She said, walking closer to get a better look of me. I let out a weird laugh, as if I didn't exactly believed what was happening right now. "You look just like me… Can I…?" she let the question fade away and stretched her hand, eager to caress my hair, which was identical to hers.

Her small hand touched my hair with the curiosity and dazzle of a small child when it touches the sea for the first time.

"You are beautiful." Her voice sounded with the security and the admiration of a person that is talking about his hero.

It was a statement.

"Thanks." I whispered to her, trying to hold back my tears and failing miserably.

Alison frowned for a second and moved her tiny hand to my cheek, wiping the tear that escaped my eyes with a delicate movement.

"Why are you crying?" she asked; her voice now full of concern. "How can I make your sadness go away?" Allie stared at me intensely and I felt as if she, deep down, really knew who I was.

"My dream just came true." I opened up for her, forgetting for a moment that I was only a stranger to her.

"Those aren't happy tears." Pursing her lips in the cutest way, she pointed to my face in an almost annoyed way. "I'm a smart kid; I know when a person is crying for real."

My internal struggled became more and more difficult because of her worried face. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to embrace her and never let her go because she was mine; she was ours.

"I'm crying because I'm sad… I'm sad because for the first time I feel completely happy."

Focusing her gaze on Arizona for a second, she closed her eyes and stayed silent.

"_I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand when I say that something… I want to hold your hand._"

I looked at Allie, surprised, when she murmured the words in a perfect melody.

"_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man and please, say to me… you'll let me hold your hand._" She put her hand in front of me, as an invitation. "_I want to hold your hand."_

I took Alison's hand without hesitation, shaking slightly and crying silently.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love… I can't hide._" She smiled widely at me and right at that moment, I was, without a doubt, the happiest woman on Earth. "_Yeah you, got that something, I think you'll understand when I feel that something, I want to hold your hand… I want to hold your hand." _

"You… you have an amazing voice." I said, squeezing her hand tightly while trying to calm down my own emotion. "And that was a very beautiful song."

"Katie always sings that to me when I'm sad… and you looked so lost and hurt and I didn't like it. I don't like to see people sad, even less people so pretty like you and so I thought that maybe if I sang to you… your mood would get better or I would be able to cheer you up or something like that… but clearly it didn't work so well and…" I let out a genuine laugh when I heard her rant, she was adorable, and she was just like me. "Would you… would you mind if I hug you?"

Alison's question took me by totally surprise; but at the same time it was as if I have been waiting for her to ask me that all my life.

"That would make me very happy." I replied and a second later, Alison was in my arms, hugging me as if her life depended on it. The most magnificent emotion took over my heart; it felt as if I were picking my baby up for the first time.

"Can you sleep with me, please?" she asked, after a few minutes had passed, releasing herself from my embrace. "It hasn't been an easy day and I don't want to have nightmares, and in order for me to not have nightmares I need someone sleeping with me… so, would you please keep me free of nightmares tonight?"

"I can do that… tonight and whenever you need me."

Half an hour later, when the silence had taken over the room and I thought the little girl was sleeping; she spoke, whispering half asleep and snuggling closer to me.

"I found you… I found my someday."

**Kate's POV**

"That's all you know?" he asked me when I finished telling him all I knew about Arizona Robbins. "That is all you have known all this time? How… how could you do something like that? How could you do this to her, Katherine?"

I tore my gaze away from him, unable to stand the weight of his deception.

"I always thought that after all this years I still knew who you were. Despite the cheating, the arrogance or the indifference you have been showing towards me ever since we broke up… I kept on loving when you only did it to avoid me, I put up with your stupid game of hating each other, and I must confess that it was extremely pleasant getting on your nerves because that only meant that you still cared for me. But I can't put up now… not anymore."

His shoulders shook violently when the force of his own words hit him. My face remained expressionless while my heart was being torn to pieces inside my chest.

"I forgave you when you betrayed me, I forgave you whenever I saw you with another man, I forgave you when you hated me… and I even forgave you when you stopped loving me. But this… you went too far, Katherine; so far that I don't even recognize who you are anymore. I forgave you because every time I saw into your eyes, I was capable of reading into your soul; every time I looked at you I saw the very same person that I fell in love with and that gave me hope. But now… now all I see in front of me is a stranger. I don't see _you_; therefore I cannot forgive, not this time."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness." I replied in a neutral voice. "I don't regret the decision I took, Parker."

"I _need_ to forgive you, Kate! I have to be able to forgive you because all this hate I'm feeling towards you right now is eating me alive… but I can't. What you did is something that goes beyond anything I ever imagined you would do… the moment I found out about your secret all my love for you was gone."

"What?" stunned and finally taking Jared's words in, I sat on my bed, looking at him with wide eyes. "No Parker… you are not doing this… don't you dare talk about how in love you are with me, I won't let you!"

He locked my gaze with a mixture of hurt and confusion filling his beautiful green eyes. I pointed to his hand, a hand that was now without a ring and shook my head.

"You came in here to defend her! I let you treat me like a liar and a traitor because after what I did that is what I deserve; but no… you can't be a traitor and liar too. You don't get to come in here and do the same. You do not get to tell me that you still love me when you have been engaged to Ariana for so many years. I won't let you!" I said, with anger quickly running all over my body. "She trusted us, when she didn't have anyone she picked us to be her family, she picked us to help her raise a beautiful child, she… she thinks we have her back. But I let her down because I'm about to disappoint her in the worst way."

Our glares clashed. Jared was looking at me as if I were a monster; I was just playing my part of the act.

"I know how much I'm going to break her; but, somehow, I was a little bit relieved because I thought she would still have you to put her back together after my betrayal... you are saying that you have loved me all this years, while you were with her and I won't accept it because you are ruining my plan!"

"What are you talking about?" he said, angry and confused.

"Look at us! Here we are, two of the more important persons of Ariana's life, stabbing her in the back mercilessly… how could we do such thing?"

By the time I paused talking, my voice was almost as broken as my soul.

"Great! Now you care for her? After you…"

"Of course I care about her, more than anyone! She is all I got, even when I did what I did, Ariana is all I got in this pathetic thing that I call my life. I made a mistake by hiding what I knew, but I had my reasons and I don't regret it!"

"She won't forgive you for this, Katie." He said, almost with pity. "As soon as she founds out, Ariana will never speak to you again."

The mere thought of my best friend not speaking to me was something that terrified me. But I took a decision in the past, and now it was time to live with the consequences.

"Then… it's a good thing that we can't tell her unless she recovers her memory first." I remarked with an arrogant smirk on my face.

Jared needed to believe my whole act.

"It will not take long before she does… Ariana asked her wife on a date." Parker's carefree tone took me by surprise. "And I am not like you, I'm not a monster and I never lied to her." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "She knows that I have loved you all this years; she's my best friend, I don't hide anything to her…"

"But the engagement… why did Ariana agreed with…"

"It was part of a plan. We never loved each other in that way, she's my sister, nothing more nothing less. Everything was all part of Ariana's idea to save my ass… the engagement was fake, Kate."

His words echoed in my head as if I were trapped in a big black hole. The intensity of revelation went through my heart with the speed of a deadly lightning. The pain of Ariana's betrayal razed my senses and for a moment, I stopped to think if she would be wounded in the same way.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked, slightly concerned when he saw me stand up.

If it were so, our friendship was totally damaged because there was no way in hell that someone would ever forgive a person that had caused you so much pain.

"I'm going to find Ariana, she needs to know about Arizona Robbins… she needs to know the truth."

**Arizona's POV**

_"Yes, I do want to go on a date with you, Ariana McPerk."_

A sigh of content left my lips as the first thought when I woke up flashed through my mind. I kept my eyes closed, remembering the shine in Callie's eyes and the way in which she looked at me when she accepted my invitation.

"She said yes… I will go on a date with Calliope Torres because she said yes!" I whispered to myself, a goofy smile making its way up my face. I sighed again, this time in a dreamy way and opened my eyes, just to find the most beautiful scene that I could ever imagine.

Callie and Allie were heavily asleep on the same bed. My daughter was cuddling against the stunning surgeon in the cutest way ever, while Callie's arms were gripped firmly but lovingly around Allie's waist, almost as if she wanted to make sure that the child wasn't going anywhere.

My heart melted because of all the tenderness that was caused by the mere sight of the two of them looking so peacefully in each other's arms. Instantly, I regretted not having a camera in my power because the beauty of the moment was definitely at the height of a mother-daughter portrait.

Alison and Calliope looked so alike that it was almost scary.

"How can you not see it?" the harsh question startled me out of my thoughts. I searched the voice through the darkness of my room, stopping in the person standing in the door.

"Kate… what are you doing here? What's the thing that I don't see?" I asked her, completely confused.

"All these years you have been so great to me… I can't believe I didn't… I'm sorry." She said, her voice almost breaking.

"What do you mean? Why are you apologizing to me?" her way of expressing was making me increasingly nervous.

"I cannot lie to you anymore Ariana… it's time for us to face our secrets face to face."

* * *

_Well, what do you think of this? Don't hesitate to comment away, I always love to read what all of you have to say! _

_I'm starting college, finally, in less than two weeks so I don't think I will be updating soon. I'm sorry for that, but I do promise to update as soon as I can. _

_Thanks again for reading… see you in the next chap!_

_Besos & Hugs_

_Hajabeg452_


	20. Chapter 20

_I know I have taken way too long in updating this fic, but like I said, I still have a lot going on and I'm so stressed I can't even get a good idea out of my head. I'm sorry I have make you wait so long, I wish I could say it's going to change, but I can't cause thing's don't seem to be getting better._

_For all of you that are still reading this story, a HUGE 'THANKS YOU' for every comment and all the support, you all rock! And again, I am really sorry and I will try my best to not take so long between updates._

_Well, this chapter goes out to a very special and awesome friend. My Pal, who has been with this story since she read it and to whom I want to wish the most great of B-days! I love you a lot Dani, and thanks for always making me laugh, I really do appreciate that. Have a blast reading this! :D_

_Also, sorry this is a bit short L_

_And with all that said…_

_ Enjoy!_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**

* * *

Remember Me**

**Kate's POV**

"Secrets?" she asked, looking at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to Jared, he told me about the fake engagement." I said in a flat tone. Ariana looked at me with wide eyes, regret filling her face instantly. She opened her mouth to say something, but I held my hand up, cutting her off.

The last thing I wanted to heard from her was an "I'm sorry".

"I don't know why you did it, and the truth is that I don't care either… I don't because I can't forgive you, the same way you won't forgive me once you find out my secret."

"What are you talking about, Kate?"

I opened my mouth to tell her the whole truth. Ariana needed to know that she wasn't Ariana. She needed to know that she had a family, people that never stopped looking for her. She needed to know that she had a son, Allie's twin brother, a kid that missed her like crazy. My best friend needed to know that she was Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres's wife.

I wanted to tell her everything she needed to know, but strangely, the words were betraying me.

"Kate?" she asked again, waiting for my answer.

"How can you not see it?" I whispered, as the realization hit me so hard that it made my shoulders fall. Even when I was hiding something from her, this secret was bigger than me and it wasn't mine to tell.

"Stop with the questions, Katherine… just tell me what's going on." She commanded in a firm tone.

I looked straight into her stunning blue eyes, her gaze penetrating my walls of defense as easily as the wind that caressed my skin.

"Daniel Robbins, he is…" _your son_. I wanted to add that, but I knew that it wasn't my place to tell. "Danny is…"

"I know." She cut me off, smiling at the sleeping couple with her eyes full of hope. "I have known ever since I saw him for the first time."

Shocked, I felt my jaw drop and almost hit the floor.

"Then why didn't you…?"

"I was waiting for her to tell me, I'm still waiting for Callie to tell me that she needs my help, that she needs my daughter."

"Oh…" my heart started beating again when I figured out that she was talking about Danny's condition and not about her remembering everything. "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, it wasn't my…"

"I felt attracted towards Calliope since I laid my eyes on her." My best friend kept talking as if I wasn't there. "She is a walking perfection, at least to me. And ever since I opened my eyes to a new life I have never felt this way with anyone, it's almost as if… as if I were myself when I'm with her, my old self." Ariana's smile grew bigger and her face lit up like the lights of Las Vegas. "When I am near her the last thing I want to do is remember, because the feeling that grows in my chest it's so amazing that I don't want to mess it up by remembering my old life. But at the same time, whenever I look at her all I want to do is remember… it feels as if I owned my memories to her, it feels as if she were silently begging me to remember the person that I used to be… the life that I used to have. I don't know how it happened and I don't care, but I do know that Calliope Torres has given a new meaning to my life."

I knew right then, that even when she didn't remember her Callie Torres still was everything for her.

"I didn't want her to think that I was taking advantage of her. I didn't want Callie to think that I was asking her out because I knew that Allie was Danny's genetic clone and I was looking for a way for her to pay me back."

"I don't think you are right." I said, still keeping my voice low. "Have you seen the way Callie looks at you?" Ariana shook her head. "Well, I have seen it, and I can say that she's into you the very same way that Hermione was into Ron."

"What?" she looked at me confused, and I rolled my eyes.

"Allie will kill you when she finds out that you haven't read Harry Potter yet."

"Oh…" realizing what I was saying, Ariana let out a small laugh. "She probably will… I swear I tried to read it, but somehow I got lost between the giant dude and the annoying boy with a pig's tail." My friend shrugged helplessly and I hit her arm playfully.

We silently laughed for some seconds before she sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid."

Her sudden change of mood took me by surprise. The seriousness and emptiness in her voice shocking me slightly.

"I'm afraid to give Callie the hope of… something, because I know I can hurt her. I'm afraid to give Allie the hope of the family she always wanted because I know I can end up hurting her as well." Her voice broke a little when she focused her gaze on me. "I don't want to hurt them like I hurt you."

Ariana glanced at the sleeping couple once again, and this time, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

I stepped forward, ready to hug her. Ready to show her my support, but the thought of Jared telling me that the engagement was fake stopped me right then. I couldn't forgive such a lie, not after I trusted her with all my heart. I couldn't forget how hurt I was, but I also couldn't bear to see her so broken.

"Come here." I said, closing our distance and embracing her in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Kate." She said, quietly sobbing in my shoulder. "I'm so… so very sorry."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have lied to you… I never thought of how it was going to affect you… I made a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ariana." I said, glancing at Callie and Allie over her shoulder. A shiver ran down my back when I noticed how truly identical they were. "It's ok."

"No, it's not." She said stubbornly while hugging me tightly. "I know I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes… I'm sorry." She repeated her apologly over and over again, and I let her, because I knew it was going to make her feel better. "Please say something." She spoke a few minutes after.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know how you are feeling."

And finally, there it was; the million dollar question, something I didn't want to answer because the true hurt me just way too much.

"Right now, I don't matter, this is…"

"_Bull shit_." She cut me off, staring me down. "That's bull shit and you know it, Kate."

"I don't matter because everything is not about me." My best friend opened her mouth to protest but I kept going, choosing to ignore her. "Danny needs surgery, Ariana."

"What?" she straightened up at the sound of the boy's name.

"His heart is too damaged. He's stable right now, but we both know it's not healthy for him to walk around with dead cells in his heart."

"When are you going to do it then?"

"I _can't_ do it. Sloan won't clear me for surgery for at least two weeks, not even if I say that it's for Daniel's sake, so…" I let the sentence hanging, eyeing her with a smirk.

It took only a second for her to realize what I was implying.

"What…? Oh no, no, no, no… you are crazy if you think I'm going to operate on him!" she said, shaking her head and looking at me as if I were a three headed dog. I tilted my head to study her reaction. "Don't look at me like that." Ariana warned, hitting my arm.

"Why won't you do it, McPerk?"

"Maybe because I have never done it before… maybe because the reason I have never done this surgery before it's because I'm not a damn cardio surgeon!" she raised her voice a little and Allie shifted in Callie's arm.

The sleeping woman involuntarily pulled the kid closer to her.

"Be quiet." I gave her a disapproving look and she shrugged apologetically. "Fine, if you don't want to do it, then don't. But you have to be in that OR."

"That, I can promise you." She said, showing a hit of her, always present, perkiness in her voice. Allie shifted again and Ariana sighed. "She's about to wake up, would you please…?"

"I will go tell Jared." I said, standing up. "Everything will be ready by the time you two get to the hotel."

"Thanks." She said, still holding my hand.

I looked down at her and I saw doubt in her eyes.

"Spit it out."

"Will we ever be back to what we were before? Please tell me I didn't ruin our friendship, tell me that you can forgive me."

"You didn't ruin anything. I still love you as much and I did yesterday, and I will love you tomorrow as much as I love you right now... but don't ask for my forgiveness, because before I can forgive, I need to be able to forget."

And without another word, I removed her hand from mine and walked out of the room.

**Arizona's POV**

"_I cannot believe that we are actually doing this!" I said, walking to where Callie was standing, facing the sun. "This place looks awesome, Calliope!"_

_Her laugh at my childish attitude filled my ears like a sweet melody. _

"_It does look amazing." She said, while I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my jaw on her shoulder. "I can't believe we didn't take a vacation trip before… this is… this feels so right." _

"_Having you in my arms will always feels right, Calliope. Your heart belongs to me, the same way that my soul is nothing if you aren't by my side." I turned her around and put my hand in her cheek. Our eyes shone full of love for each other. "I always thought I liked my life the way it was, but the truth is... I never really lived before I met you."_

"_Arizona…" _

"_No, listen to me, I don't say this kind of things much, so, I want you to pay attention because I want you to know how important you are to me, ok?"_

"_Ok." She whispered, her lips caressing mine as she spoke quietly. _

"_Ok." I repeated, trying to think of the perfect words to describe my feelings for her. "Ever since I was a kid I believed in love, I believed in love for my family, for my parents, my brother and my friends… I believed in love they had for me. When I met Joanne, the love I believed in was put to test… that of telling my father that I was a lesbian. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but surprisingly, that turned out pretty good, because he also believe in his love for me."_

_I smiled at the thought of that day._

"_After what happened, I believed in love even more. But like every happy moment in your life, the expiration date finally came, and Joanne broke up with me. I was left heart broken. I saw, who I thought in that moment, was _the love of my life_ walked away forever. That was the first time that I learned what it was to lose someone you love. She took with her a part of my heart, but even then, I still believed in love."_

_Callie's eyes stayed glued my face, as if she were enchanted by me, by the words coming out of my mouth. _

"_After Joanne, I dated… a lot. Every relationship that failed took a part of my heart with it, too… But I never stop believing, because I knew that the love I was looking for existed. My parents were the proof of that. And I was fine with the fact that I needed to get hurt, to fight if I wanted to get what I really deserved. I was more than fine with it, with the challenges and the hard road I had to take, because for me, love was worth every sacrifice. But then…" my voice broke a little and I took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of myself. _

"_Your brother died," She finished for me, squeezing my hand, letting me know that she was there for me. Being my fort, keeping me safe._

"_He died and… my brother died and my world stopped completely. The moment I put my hand in his coffin I knew I was a different person. I mean, not in the whole sense of the word, after all, with time I kept being as perky and childish as I always were. I changed my way of believing. How can you keep going when something so valuable is taken away from you? How do you keep believing when your soul has been shattered to the core?"_

_The tropical breeze stirred her hair, which I never failed to notice, was black as night. For a moment, I lost myself in the beauty of the person I loved most._

"_I saw how the love I always believed in suffered the loss of my brother. I saw how my parents struggled, how they tried to recover themselves from something that it was always going to be irrecoverable. He was never going to be back in our lives." I stopped for a second, fighting against the feelings that wanted to take over me: sadness, emptiness… pain. "When you love someone like that, and you lose him, no matter how hard you try or how much you cry, years will pass and the pain will still be the same whenever you think of the person. It doesn't get better, as people say; with time, the pain just gets bearable and sadly… bearable it's as best as it is going to get." _

"_Oh Arizona…" Callie hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead, my closed and teary eyes, my cheeks, my nose and my lips. My girlfriend kissed me, over and over again; every one of her kisses only confirming me that I was in the right place. "You don't have to keep doing this, I know you love me as much as I love you. I don't need you to tell me anything to convince me of that because…"_

"_The fact that you are here with me makes everything easier, Calliope. You have always been capable to take away my pain." I said, pulling away from her embrace to be able to look her in the eyes. "I want to say this, because we never now how much time we have left. I want to say this because if I'm not here tomorrow, if something happens to me…"_

"_No!" Callie pulled me into a hug again, this time it felt desperate. "Why would you even think something like that? You are not going anywhere Arizona!"_

"_I am not planning to go anywhere either, Calliope." I said, reassuring her with a soft whisper. She shuddered slightly but exhaled relieved. I pulled back again; I wanted to look her straight in the eyes. "When I lost my brother I also lost my ability to believe in love… I never thought I was ever going to find happiness again; therefore, I walked around for years as if nothing else mattered. And then, I came to Seattle."_

_Callie smiled sweetly at me; this was the part she was waiting for._

"_I still don't know the reason that made me want to live here… what I do know is that as soon as I laid my eyes on you I knew Seattle was going to be my new home." Her eyebrow rose in a silent question and I just shook my head. I wasn't done. "I was very confused at first… I mean, how on Earth someone that looked so sad and broken was able to make me feel so alive by only being in the same hospital as me? It didn't make sense at all!" this time my girlfriend let out a laugh and I hit her playfully in the arm. "I'm not joking! I was a mess when I walked for the first time into the doors of the E.R, but you were there, working on some patient and you just… you took my breath away."_

"_How come I never saw you in the hospital?" she asked, really curious. "I mean… I didn't know you worked there until you kissed me."_

"_I might have avoided you, besides, I had a lot of cases and Bailey was all over me!"_

"_You avoided me?" she laughed incredulously. "Why?" _

"_I didn't understand what I was feeling, and you were busy trying to put yourself back together. But when I saw you so upset that day at the bar… well, I couldn't take it. I needed to find a way to make you feel better; I needed to make you feel as great I did by just looking at you. And so, I kissed you. In a dirty bathroom I took a new chance at life and well…"_

"_Here we are." She said, leaning in and kissing me softly. _

"_Here we are." I answered, kissing the stunning ring in her hand. "I want you to be able to remember that I love you like I have never loved before. I want you to promise me that you will never forget what we have, no matter what." _

"_I promise you." She said, pushing me towards the bed with a breathtakingly smile adorning her face. "We will be together until death do us apart." I opened my mouth to say something but she put a finger in my lips, silencing me. "You already did all the talking, now it's time that I do all the actions."_

_And with that, we started what it became one of the many amazing nights that we spent as a married couple. _

**Lexie's POV**

"Where's Derek?" I asked, opening the ER doors.

"He is in trauma 2 doing a…" Cristina answered me, leaning lazily against the nurse counter.

"Lexie, wait up!" my husband called after me, holding me and turning me around. "You need to take it easy."

"You just told me that I can lose my best friend for the second time in my life, just a few days after I barely got her back, and I say barely, because she can't remember who I am… I say barely, because when she looks at me she doesn't see _me_… instead, she sees a stranger, she sees just a doctor, or maybe a nice and kind person, but nothing more than that." I breathed out, feeling the pain of the whole situation with the force of a hammer hitting my chest. "I can't take it easy, Mark… I can't take it easy because it hurts like hell… I don't want to lose her again."

"What is she talking about?" Cristina was now standing next to us, looking alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Derek may have diagnosed Arizona this morning… it's not looking good." Mark said, speaking carefully.

"They are saying that she could die, Cristina… we can lose her again."

"What…?" she looked at us with shocked. "It can't be; no one dies of recovering their memory, that is stupid and impossible!"

"It's not like she will die because of that," Mark tried to explain again. "It's because of the consequences that such actions can do to her brain. It's something… it's complicated and I am not a neuro God."

"I need to see Derek." I said, already walking towards the trauma room. Cristina was following me closely. "I need to hear it from him… I need him to tell me that there is something else that can be done."

"Lexie, please let me…"

"No Mark! You don't get to ease my pain, especially when you are suffering as much as I am. I don't want you to tell me that I shouldn't have my hopes up… the only thing I want from you right now is support and understanding… she was your friend too; more than that, she was like your sister for God's sake!" I screamed at him, a little bit out of control, the emotions getting the best of me.

His face stayed neutral; if Mark was hurt by my words, he didn't let me notice.

"I need you to care, Mark. I need you to show me that you are hurt too… that sounds wrong but I don't care because you know I would never want to see you suffer, I didn't mean it that way. I need you to stop being strong for me; instead, I need you to fight _with_ me. Can you do that… can you give me what I want once again?"

Finally putting his walls down, I saw through his eyes, clears as crystal, how affected my husband really was for all this.

"Always." He said, swallowing hard. Clearing his throat, Mark reached out to grab my hand in his, reassuring me his support with a firm but tired-looking smile. "Let's go see Derek."

**Arizona's POV**

"Mom! You are awake!" Allie whispered excitedly.

My daughter tried lazily to release herself from Callie's embrace, but the brunette's arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, she could barely move. I was already getting up to help her, when Alison frowned, shaking her head and pushing herself closer into Callie's body.

"I like it here." She said, eyeing me carefully, looking for a sign of anger or disappointment in my face.

"I'm guessing that you had a good night of sleep then." I said, smiling slightly at the sight of my daughter caressing Callie's arm sweetly. Allie sighed in relief. "And for what I can see, you didn't need me at all."

"I came here to see you because I missed you." She whispered again, but not quiet enough. Behind her, Callie opened her eyes. "But when I got here and I saw her it was like… ah… do you remember when Santa got me that super huge book of Anatomy? Do you remember that I spent almost three months telling you that it was the best gift ever?" she waited until I nodded to continue. "Well, seeing her was like a million times better."

My daughter sighed happily and Callie smiled widely, still listening to Allie's words very intently.

"She was watching you sleep when I got here." My little girl informed me in a serious tone. "I never saw her before, and yet, I couldn't help but feel that I have known her my whole life. I don't want you to get jealous mom, but… I found what I was looking for."

I knew that my daughter's words were supposed to take me by surprise; after all, she only met Callie the night before. But the feeling of full joy in my heart and the stunning and amazed smile that Calliope was wearing while looking at Allie, only confirmed me that the strong connection that I felt between us wasn't only in my head.

"Oh, honey…" I stood up as quickly as I saw the tears roll down her face. My first instinct was to hug her, but as I was about to reach her, Callie tightened her embrace.

"It's ok… I'm here and I am not going anywhere… it's ok." She said, speaking softly into her ear, repeating her words over and over again.

I sat down next to them, and started to caress my little girl's hair. Callie kept whispering the words, but this time she was looking at me as I where something not real, as if all this was just a part of her imagination. I saw in her eyes the same fear that I had inside of me all the time.

The fear of waking up from this amazing dream.

I leaned towards Callie, slowly, enjoying the feeling of electricity running through my body as soon as I touched her ear with my lips.

"Thank you." I murmured, caressing Callie's skin as I spoke. I felt her shudder under my breath as she raised her head.

Our lips only inches away.

"Daniel, slow down!" the voice startled us. I immediately stood up and walked to the door, with Callie and Allie following me close behind.

Quickly stepping in the hallway, the next thing I felt before knowing what was happening was a little body collapsing with my legs.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Callie's voice sounded full of concern, but only a small part of my mind was paying attention to her. Everything else was focused on the child that was hugging my leg as if his life depended on it.

Daniel looked at his mom with wide eyes, and then turned his surprised eyes to me.

"Mommy, is it really you?"

* * *

_So, cliffhanger… I try, I do try not to do it but I just love them so much! It's… an addiction! So, I do hope you don't want to kill me for it, but in case you do want, I understand. :P_

_Comments will be really appreciated; I love to read what you guys think. And again, if you made it this far in this story, thanks, really, really, thanks._

_Hugs & Besos_

**Hajabeg452**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I know I have been gone for a while so I won't even say I'm sorry for not updating for a while… it's been a hard couple of months for me and I seriously didn't have the focus I needed to do this update. **_

_**Anyways, on a better note, I finally know where I want this story to be headed, so that should give me some ideas. Sadly for you, my awesome readers, I'm going to visit my family for a month in Cuba, which means no internet or computer. Be happy for me, though.**_

_**This update goes to three amazing people in my life.**_

_**To Ash, my favorite person, because she reminded me why I loved writing so much, and she made me believe in myself again. **_

_**To Gina, because she is my p.i.c and I love her and miss her badly.**_

_**And to Cristina, because in all my mess, she's the person that keeps me sane.**_

_**Well, I did my best, because you all deserve the best.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Remember Me**

**Mark's POV**

"Okay, people, we got him," I heard Derek said, with a relief tone. "Dr. Lehn, take him to CT and page me as soon as you have the results."

"Right away," as soon as the intern turned around, he opened his eyes wide when he saw all of us standing by the door of the trauma room. "Is something wrong?"

"Ariana…" the word came our slowly from my wife's mouth. The name, so wrong but yet so real, made me shudder with rage.

"Just do what you are told," Jared spoke. The intern nodded, took the patient and left the room with the help of a nurse. "Why don't we move this to a conference room?" He spoke again, this time watching us carefully.

Lexie just shook her head, turned around and left.

Derek sighed and looked at me worried. "What did you tell her, Mark?"

"She is my wife, Derek… and she is also her best friend. She will know everything she needs to know."

"What's going on?" Jared asked, concern all over his face. "Is something wrong with Ariana?"

"Stop calling her like that!" I shouted, suddenly mad. "Her name is Arizona Robbins, she is OUR friend… OUR family… we can't lose her, not again," Derek put a hand in my arm and looked at me with sad eyes. I removed his hand violently and took three steps back. "I wont let it happen!"

"Mark…" Parker started talking, but Cristina cut him off.

"Shut up. You don't know what we are going through… just, shut up."

"I am just trying to help, maybe you haven't noticed, but she is my friend too," he said, in a serious tone. "I know most of you hate me, and I know that you think that I stole her from all of you but I didn't. I was lucky when she walked into my life; I was lucky when she told me she wanted to be my friend… I was lucky when she became my family," he focused his eyes on me, defying me to contradict him. "I know that I wasn't part of her life back then, but I am now. I am her best friend and she means the world to me… I lover her as much as any of you does. So no, I won't shut up because I do have a say in this."

His words took me by surprise. I had never stopped to think that it was possible that Jared was having as much of a hard time as we were.

I looked at Cristina quickly and she nodded. "Okay." A single word was enough to conclude a silent agreement between my party and his.

Parker smiled pleased and walked to the conference room. Derek, Cristina and I following him.

When we arrived to the room, it was already fuller than we expected. Bailey, Katherine and Owen were also there.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked as soon as Derek closed the door behind him.

"Is Arizona in danger?" asked Hunt in a tense tone. He looked at Cristina and she went straight to his side, taking his hand in hers.

"Listen, we don't know for sure what might happen to her," Derek started. "I just did some research and it is a bit complicated but…"

"Answer the damn questions Derek!" Lexie interrupted him, her eyes looking fierce.

He sighed, and looked at me standing at the back of the group.

"Arizona is showing symptoms of a very rare case of amnesia. It has been seen just three times before. The first two never recovered their memory and the last one… well, he did, but he ended up in a coma and he never woke up. Eventually his family decided to unplug him," Katherine shook her head besides me and Lexie trembled a little. "We can't know for sure what happened. Tests were always clear, and no one bothered to look into the brain because no one knew that it needed to be looked at."

"It's a dead end." Jared spoke softly, realization taking over him.

"Did you tell Callie?" Cristina's voice sounded cold and empty, using the very same tone than I had with Derek when told me. "Does she know that Arizona, her Arizona, might never be back?"

"She doesn't know," Owen jumped in the conversation. "But I don't think we should tell her. Callie is already struggling through all her pain, why would we add more suffering to her heart?"

"She deserves to know, we are talking about her wife and her life; she needs to know." I said, facing Owen.

"I agree," Jared also spoke. "I talked to her and I do believe she might be getting used to the idea of having Ariana and not Arizona in her life," I looked at him surprised, speechless. "Yes, we all know that is not the same, but Callie realized that staying in the past was no way to live. It's not healthy to build up a life based on memories, those moments are beautiful, but they also are dangerous."

Parker focused his eyes on Kate and she held his gaze with sovereign intensity.

"No one knows when we are going to run out of second chances. She understands that, and she is embracing that little hint of hope that life has given her. Callie is a strong woman, and I do believe she can deal with anything."

"I know that she can, but there is just so much that a person can take and I don't think we should cross that line. Maybe we can wait a little before we tell her," Kate spoke with a serious tone. "Danny needs a heart surgery."

"What? No, it can't be," my wife squeezed my hand as hard as possible. "You said he was going to be fine!"

"Lex…" I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, I do know I said that, but Daniel has dead cells in his heart, and we have to take it out as soon as possible." Katherine added.

"You can't operate, Katherine." I told her with a warning glare.

"I know that too, that's why I want Cristina to do it," she said, smiling apologetically at Teddy. "It's a really long procedure and you are pregnant, I'm sorry, but I don't want to take any risks."

"It's ok, I get it and I'm not offended, but I do want to be in the O.R," Teddy said, excitedly. "I don't get to see that surgery every day and I would actually love to learn how to do it."

"Do you really think I can do it?" Cristina asked, sounding as concerned as I haven't heard her in a while. "I mean, I don't doubt my abilities as a surgeon, but I have never done it before and I really don't want to use Danny as my experiment. I could never forgive myself if…"

"Cristina, I have seen you work, I know you can do it," Kate told her, completely sure of what she was saying. "Besides, I will be right there with you, and so will Ariana. She has seen me perform that surgery plenty of times. She knows prettywell what goes around. Everything will be fine."

"Still, Callie needs to know," I said, looking at Lexie just to see her nodding in agreement. "And she also needs to know about Daniel as soon as possible."

"Ariana is with her right now, she knows, and she will tell her," sighing, she turned to Derek. "Is there really nothing left to do?"

My best friend looked at every single one of us with sad eyes.

"I will keep searching for an answer, but the truth is, I don't think we stand a chance."

Silence filled the room with the overwhelming force of defeat. For a few seconds, no one spoke. Every single one of us was processing the anxiety, anger and despair of the situation.

"No," with a simple word filled with emotion, Katherine startled us out of our thoughts. "I won't give up so easily. Ariana is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She, more than anyone, deserves her life back. I can't give up, firstly because I'm not like that and secondly because I can't lose a battle that I haven't started fighting yet."

The ferocity of her words took us all by surprise. Just like Parker, Katherine Moreno loved Arizona just as much as we did.

"But you did fight, Kate," Jared's tone was, an almost, funny mix of concern, sympathy and anger. "You have been fighting ever since she stepped into our hospital. You never gave up on her, and Ariana knows that and you know that you did your best."

"That only means that I need to try harder. We have done so much for a lot of people, and all of that was mostly because of her. Doesn't she deserve the miracle now? Doesn't she deserve her life back?"

By now, Kate sounded so broken and desperate that the sight of her watery eyes was heartbreaking.

"We will come up with something, Katherine. I'm sure of that," Lexie said, smiling at her. "We are the best doctors of the country, even the world. I'm sure we are going to figure this out."

The young Latina opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was, drowned with the sound of several beepers.

"Multiple trauma coming in!" Owen said, already at the door. "All hands on deck."

"I will see you later in the cardio wing," Cristina said to Katherine. "I want to start seeing your techniques as soon as possible." And with that, she took off.

"Mark?" my wife asked, looking impatiently at the door.

"You can go, I will take the kids home. I haven't slept since well… you know," smiling, she leaned towards me and kissed me softly. "I love you very much, Lexie."

"I love you too," She said, and I felt just like I did the very first time she told me those words. "Miranda?"

"I will only go if Mark promises to tell Callie what is going on with Arizona and Danny." She answered while staring at me.

"I will tell her first thing in the morning because I can't… not today. Tomorrow, I promise you I will tell her tomorrow."

Nodding, she glared at me in a warning way before walking out the conference room, with my wife following her closely.

"Derek, was Meredith sleeping when you left her room?" Teddy asked, not really knowing how to make herself useful. Kepner told her that she needed to rest for a few days. In other words, she needed to stay out of the O.R for a period of time.

"She was wide awake, and I'm sure she would love to hear anything about Arizona, she is dying to see her again." He said, almost laughing.

Altman nodded and after a few good byes, left the room quickly.

"Dr. Moreno," I call her when I saw her looking at Derek with pleading eyes. "I think is time for you to go back to your room."

"But I feel fine, and Hunt said all hands on deck!" she protested, almost looking like a rebel teenager.

"I haven't cleared you yet Kate, and I have a reason for it. Your nose got really messed up, you shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I'm sorry, Kate, you will have plenty of time once you get well," Derek smiled at her apologetically. "I'm going back to the E.R, but I will keep searching for anything new. We will find something Kate, we will."

"I really hope so." She answered, watching Derek leave with a sad frown.

"Okay Kate, let's go, I will take you myself to your room, because I do think you are capable of sneaking out." I told her, half joking, half serious.

"I'm not a kid, Sloan." She glared at me but didn't say anything else.

"Parker, are you coming?"

"I need to check on a patient first and I will pass by Danny's room later. I need to take Allie back to the hotel." He answered, avoiding Kate's eyes at all cost.

"Ok, I will see you around then." I started to walk out, but Kate's voice took me by surprise once again.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say to a very silent Jared. She stood there, looking at him just a few seconds more before turning around and storm out of the room.

**Arizona's POV**

"Mommy, is it really you?"

"I'm not…" I started, but the sound of someone running stopped me.

"Daniel!" Stephanie approached us almost out of breath. "You are in so much trouble, mister," she froze in her place as soon as she saw him hugging my leg. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't realized he…"

"Danny, are you okay?" Callie asked again, cutting the resident off and kneeling in front of her son.

A stunning little boy.

"I can't believe it's you." He said again, this time raising his hand, but before he could reach my face, Callie stopped him and my heart sank.

"What do you mean?" confused, I looked at Callie, searching for an answer.

She stared back at me with a weird frown in her face; it was almost as if she were in pain.

"He wants to be a doctor when he grows up, a pediatrician actually, he… he knows everything about your work, Dr. McPerk," Stephanie explained. "He's just excited and when he is, Danny tends to say things that don't make much sense."

I felt his warm arms embracing my legs in a possessive grip, as if he never wanted to let go. Overwhelmed by his cuteness, I rubbed his hair lovingly.

When Danny looked at me, smiling brightly, my whole being filled up with unexpected joy.

"Daniel…" Callie caught his attention, and when his big brown eyes focused on her, instead of a kid staring her back, all I saw was the look of a man. "Me lo prometiste." He nodded solemnly and Allie frowned, a bit confused.

I reminded myself that I needed to ask her what was that Callie said.

"Lo se," he told her in perfect Spanish and then, letting go of my leg, he added, "I'm sorry."

The sorrow reflected in his eyes was unbearable. The only thing compared to it was the way in which Callie was looking at him.

"It's fine," I said, quickly reassuring him that I wasn't bothered at all. "Are you feeling good? Does anything hurts?"

"I feel great!" Danny replied with a toothy smile.

"I can't believe you were running!" Callie chided playfully, tears of relief running down her cheeks. "You know you can't do that in a hospital."

"I know… I'm sorry," he used his thumb to whip away his mother's tears. "Please don't cry, because if you cry I will cry too and I don't want these pretty ladies to see me cry." The little boy pleaded, hugging her tightly.

"My mom isn't just pretty, she's hot and I'm awesome," Allie said, stepping forward and extending, offering… her little hand in front of Danny. "I'm Alison Alexandra McPerk, your doctor's daughter and your mother's friend."

Callie looked at me, surprised, and let out a laugh.

"I'm Daniel Robbins-Torres, very nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "Would you like to play _Operation_ with me?" My daughter smiled broadly and nodded enthusiastically. "We can do that, right?" He asked me with a hopeful look.

"Yes you can, but be careful, both of you," the kids said yes at the same time, making me smile because of their cuteness. "I'll be inside in a few minutes to check on you, Danny," and looking to my daughter, I added. "Allie, please behave."

"When do I not?" she said, winking at me. Callie's laughter filled my ears again, this time louder, a sound of relief, of happiness.

A beautiful melody.

"Very well then… go play."

They said a quick goodbye and got into the room in a blink.

"Oh Dios mio," Callie whispered, still in a slight shock. "I can't believe he isn't dying… my son is… he's… I cannot express with words how grateful I am towards Kate and you, Ariana. You two gave me back what I love the most. "

"You don't have to thank me, besides this is just the start. Danny has a long way ahead of him." She was looking at me intensely, as if she wanted to say a million things but at the same time nothing at all.

And me, all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

"I'm going to check on the kids." The resident whispered, but neither of us put any attention to her.

I walked closer to Callie and she smiled when I took her hand. "Daniel is a beautiful kid, and strong too. He will make it through all this. I can feel it."

Putting her hand on my cheeks, she caressed my face with her thumb, softly, sending shivers through my whole being. "Thank you."

"Calliope, I already told you that…" before I could finish, her lips where on mine.

It was a slow kiss, powerful, meaningful; but full of passion.

Wild. Strong. Provocative. Perfect.

I wanted her to know that I really cared about her, that I really wanted her and Callie…

Callie was just showing me heaven.

I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me, feeling the need of holding onto this magic moment forever. Her hands got lost in me, one grabbing my hair fiercely and the other lighting my skin on fire.

Such a new experience, such a familiar touch…

All these past years, I always thought that I didn't need anything more than what my daughter and my friends were giving me. In my cocoon of loneliness, I thought that I could be happy by helping others, by putting everyone's life before my own and for some time, it worked.

It gets to the point when you don't care about your life anymore, because you can't even remember when was the last time that you did something for yourself. You fool your mind, selling it all this good times, telling it that you are doing just great, you lie to yourself, because doing that will always be better than facing the pain of being alone.

Times passes and you feel like giving up, but then you remind yourself that you have something to hold on to, and you grab it, and you keep going.

You lose all hope, even when you try not to, and when that happens, you focus on other people's problems, you try to help them and you hide the truth. Yet, every night, before closing your eyes, the thought that comes to your mind is that love isn't made for you, that you had a chance and you blew it.

The worst part is that you actually believe it.

But then I saw Callie and my entire world turned upside down. Suddenly, I wanted to belong to someone. The search for that special feeling, something I didn't even noticed I was doing, comes to an end and all you want to do is let her know that you want to be the most important person in her life, that you want her to grace you with her love.

And when she does, everything is fireworks.

The warm of her breath, her delicious smell, the softness of her hair, she is better than what I ever imagined, but at the same time, she is the only thing that I ever wanted to have.

Calliope…

"_I can't believe this," I said, throwing my mask in the trash and facing Teddy. "What the hell happened?"_

"_A complication that we didn't see coming. We did our best, Arizona. It wasn't our fault." My best friend said, putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I really didn't want to lose that kid. He was so young and he had a life to live, he needed me to save him and I failed him."_

"_Sadly, we can't save every single person that lays under our hands." Teddy smiled kindly in my direction. "I know how hard it is to accept it, and I also know that sometimes we forget that we can't do everything."_

"_Well, it sucks." I replied, still pissed at the situation._

"_It's called life for a reason," I shook my head, giving her the reason. "Look, I'm going to take this one; I will go talk to Kyle's parents and you take a minute to yourself, ok?"_

"_Thanks, Teddy."_

"_Don't mention it." She said, kissing my forehead. "Bye Callie."_

"_See you later." _

_I turned around when I heard her voice, and I saw my girlfriend giving me her most stunning smile. "Hi, stranger."_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning in and kissing her for a few seconds. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, obviously, but it's your day off." _

"_I missed you and I wanted to see you. Come one, follow me." Callie took my hand and dragged me out with a gentle pull._

_Five minutes later, we were inside our on-call room._

"_Calliope, you know I love making love to you, but right now I'm tired and not in the mood." _

"_I didn't bring you here to rock your world, I just want you to relax." She sat in the bed and patted the spot next to her._

_Within a second, I took a seat and leaned into her. Callie held me lovingly, with her strong arms firmly gripped around me in a protective and caring hug. _

_We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she broke the silence. _

"_A kiss for your thoughts," she put her lips on my head, and took a deep breath. "Oh God… I could stay like this forever." _

"_Why do you love me so much?" I asked her, and I could tell that I took her by surprise because she stopped breathing for a second. But then I heard her laughing. "I'm serious. Why do you love me, Callie?"_

_She sighed and stared at me in the most loving way._

"_I can tell you so many things with this answer that you would fall asleep and I won't even be near the first half of the list." She said, smiling proudly._

"_I want to know. I need to know what you see in me because right now I feel like nothing. I want you to give me perspective again. I'm begging you, please make me believe in myself again." _

_Leaning in, Callie kissed me softly for a few seconds, smiling when I let out a small moan when she bit my lower lip. "You are an amazing person, Arizona. And I can spend my whole life telling you that without getting tired. But I know that right now, you won't believe anything I say to you, not when you are feeling like that, so here." _

_She pulled up her shirt, showing me the smooth skin of her stomach._

"_Calliope, I already told you that I don't want…" _

"_Even though your moan said the opposite, I told you I just want to relax." She said, winking at me. "Here, give me your hand." _

_I reached out to her and she kissed the back of my hand sweetly. With a serious, yet passionate look in her eyes, she put my hand in her belly and let out an amazed laugh. _

"_All my life, I have had dreams and plans, I have looked up to a future, bright, beautiful. George happened and I realize that my plans weren't going to become true; Erica happened and I knew that my dreams were dying. I saw how all I ever wanted was getting away from me, right in front of my eyes, and I felt defeated." Her eyes met mine and her face lit up in an instant, making me fall in love with her even more with just a look. "Next thing I know, a perky blonde was kissing me and my world was turned upside down. Suddenly, you were even more than what I ever wanted. You are my future, Arizona. And I don't regret it, not even a second because right now, looking at you, eye to eye, I can tell you that I am the happiest woman alive. Right now, I can tell you that I couldn't be more proud of you and of what we have done together," putting her other hand on my cheek, Calliope Torres gave me the most adoring look that I have ever seen her give me. "I know your soul and it's beautiful; I have seen your heart, and it's mine. I can tell, with certainty, that I will never love anyone as much as I love you, and I can tell you, Arizona Robbins, that our child will be the luckiest kid alive because you will be his o her mother."_

_I gasped, opening my eyes widely. "You're pregnant?"_

_Callie broke into a big, radiant smile, while nodding slowly._

"_We are going to have a baby."_

I gasped, opening my eyes, wide and full of surprise.

What the hell was that?

I forced my brain to play the scene one more time for me, but once again, I was met with a black wall.

"That was…" Her smooth voice pulled me out of my thoughts with the strength of a train. Her heavy breathing against my skin sending chills all over my body. I tried to focus my mind, to remember, but everything was already a void. "That was amazing."

She broke into a big, radiant smile and the image of a younger Callie, beaming in the same way, appeared in my mind, making me stumble several steps back.

"Calliope…"

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you because it's what I have wanted to do every since I saw you walk into Danny's room the first time."

"Calliope, I think…" I whispered again, while she kept on ranting.

"I know it's too soon and I know that you might feel like I'm going too fast and maybe I am but I have been dead for so long that all I want to do now is take every chance I get, living every moment. Life is too precious to dwell in the past, even when it feels like it's safer to do that, it's not worth it. We only get one shot, why waste our time seeing it pass?"

I tried to get a hold of what she was saying, but the abrupt headache that I was now feeling was starting to make me a bit dizzy.

"I'm done crying what I lost, and I want you to be my future, Ariana McPerk." Something in my mind snapped when I heard what she told me.

_You are my future, Arizona…_

The beating inside my head was driving me nuts. Incoherent flashes of a past life assaulting me mercilessly. I wobble a bit, grabbingCallie by the shoulders, trying to keep my balance while fighting fiercely against whatever that was keeping me from actually seeing or hearing something more than blurry memories.

Not even a second after it started, the black wall was again back in its place.

I let out a choked scream, though it sounded more like a growl and a sob together. I was frustrated and pissed at myself because this had been the first, and I was sure that also the only, chance that I was ever going to have to get my past back.

I force my brain again, trying to get out something out of all the things that I felt but didn't see. I wasn't able to identify a voice or a face, not even one of those flashes got stuck in my mind, yet, Callie's word were more vivid than ever.

"Ariana!" the brunette shook me once again, this time bring my out of my fuzzy state. "What's going on?" she asked with her face full of worry and concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm good." My voice came out low and raspy, I cleared my throat and tried again. "Everything is fine." I took a step forward but Callie pushed me against the wall.

"No, you aren't okay, you're shaking." She put a lock of hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I murmured, not really trusting what happened. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, I was way too confused and scare.

I needed Kate.

But after what I had done to her, I doubted that she would want anything to do with me. I sighed, defeated, and faced her.

"I need to… I need some air," I said, pushing myself out of the wall. She nodded and reached out to take my hand, but I shook my head and stepped back. "I'm fine Callie; I just need a minute to myself."

"Oh," she lowered her head a bit, but kept looking at me with worried eyes. "I'm sorry if I…"

"No," I interrupted her, anticipating her apology, something that I didn't want to hear. "The kiss was awesome; don't ever say sorry for that. It's just," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, a bit nervous. "It has been hard for me, these past few days. It has been hard and then you kissed me and I felt… overwhelmed. I have been living all my life for my daughter and my friends, I've always dedicated my life to others and when you kissed me. I have never felt so happy. All I wanted to do was stay in your arms and never look back, and that scares me. To know that I have become so attached to you so soon scares the hell out of me, so I need a minute, to get myself back together, to feel that everything that it's happening it's real, to… breath."

Callie nodded again, but this time, her eyes were comprehensive. "It's not the first time that someone freaks out after I do or say something," she said, a smirk adorning her face. "I was even called a _baby_."

I let out a laugh, trying to think of something stupid enough to do something like that.

"So, you don't mind then?"

"As long as you don't leave me, I don't."

I reached out to take her hand, and she did, I brought it up to my mouth and kissed her softly.

"I don't think I can ever leave you, not after having tasted your lips." She smiled, and I leaned closer to her. "Besides, you owe me a date tonight."

"And I can't wait."

I closed our distance and let our lips linger together for just a few seconds in a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to pick up Allie's things at the nursery, please tell her I'll be back soon."

Callie smiled again; she was stunning whenever she did. "I will and please, be careful."

Her words gave me a bitter feeling, almost as if we were saying goodbye, but not for the first time. I took a deep breath, and pushed aside the anxiety that wanted to take over my body.

"Always." I said, managing to let out a smile, after all, the only thing I wanted to do right now was make Calliope Torres happy.

**Mark's POV**

I leaned against the wall of the hallway that lead to the nursery, breathing slowly, trying to figure out if I was living a dream or a nightmare.

I glanced at the door near me, but I couldn't move.

I told my wife I was going to get the children and go home, but I couldn't shake the thought of not getting Arizona back, out of my mind. I wasn't functioning well, and I couldn't let my kids see me like that.

Looking down, I saw the leather bracelet that Arizona gave me in one of my birthdays: "_My number one: TA" _a small smile grew on my face while a lonely tear escaped my eye.

This was my break, the space I needed to let myself feel, to realize that I really wasn't going to get my sister back.

"Sloan?" Ariana's voice startled me. I lifted my gaze to see her eyeing me carefully. She looked tired, but also worried. "Are you okay?"

The most rational option was to tell her that I was fine, to tell her that I was stressed out because of a case, or tired because of my lack of sleeping. As a doctor, the possibility of telling her what really bothered me was out of the question. As a doctor, I was aware of the repercussions of a bad medical decision. As a doctor, you are supposed to let your personal feelings behind, putting your patient's health first.

But right now, I wasn't being a doctor. Right now, I was being a human, mourning for the loss of a loved one, someone in pain, someone that only wanted a bit of hope, a miracle, praying for something impossible to happen.

"I miss my sister."

I stared intensely at her, searching for some kind of recognition in her deep and stunning blue eyes, but the look of compassion that she was giving me only broke my heart even more.

"She was Callie's partner," at the mention of my best friend's name, I saw a flash of genuine interest in Ariana's face. "We had a rough start at the beginning. She hated me because I was Callie's ex lover and I didn't like her because she was taking my best friend away from me, or at least that's what I thought. But one day I finally _noticed_ them together and Torres looked so incredibly happy, she was smiling ear to ear, her 'super mega watts' smile, the one that she only has on her face when she is really, truly happy. I saw it and I couldn't help but think that maybe I was wrong, that maybe Arizona Robbins was actually worth of Callie's love. So, that night I promised myself that I would do anything I could to make peace with her and maybe actually get to know her."

I cherish the bracelet absentmindedly, while a small smile graced my face.

"She was a tough nut to crack, and wasn't giving me the chance to get along with her," a few of our fights passed through my mind and I let out a laugh. "Actually, we fought a lot, but then one day, she needed help in the O.R and I, being the awesome surgeon that I am, saved the day for her. I think that kind of did it for us, she discovered that I would have her back no matter what, and I reminded her that we have something in common: our love for Callie."

"What happened after that?" she asked, leaning slightly forward and smiling like a curious and excited five year old. There was a strange spark in her eyes, something that I haven't seen before in her. "I'm guessing it all turn out well because you are saying she was your sister and… Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so cruel… this is something that makes you sad so you don't really need to talk about it, it's ok… I get it and…"

I shook my head, feeling amazingly content because even when Arizona wasn't really here, I could feel my sister somewhere inside that foreign mind. "I don't mind telling you, it's one of my favorite stories of my life and I'm glad that someone else wants to hear it."

She nodded and stood a bit closer to me. If only she knew that I was talking about her.

"It was a bit awkward at first, specially for Robbins. We were polite towards each other, but nothing more than that, after all, we really didn't have much to talk about. And then Lexie started dating Avery and I kind of really fell apart. She was the love of my life and I was losing her. Lexie didn't wanted to get back with me, not after what happened with my daughter and I accepted her choice, but I wasn't fine with it. How could you be fine when the love of your life was being taken away from you?"

Ariana lowered her gaze for a bit, looking, suddenly, so sad that it made my desire to hug her almost unbearable. She was suffering even more than us. "How did you get back with little Grey?"

I bit my lip, trying to retain the smile that wanted to get full control of my face. _Little Grey_, yes, Arizona was definitely in there.

"That was kind of funny, actually. Lexie broke up with Avery because she realized that she was still in love with me and didn't want to hurt him. I didn't know that because no one told me, and she thought that I hated her because of how she left me. It was all a big mess, but somehow Arizona found out. One day she paged me to an on-call room, weird thing coming from her, and when I got there… Lexie was waiting for me. She set us up, and well, here I am now, about to pick up my kids, my most precious treasure, something that I created with her."

My face was beaming with a proud smile. Whenever I thought of my family, the best thing that had ever happened to me, I couldn't help but be thankful because of how lucky I was.

"After that day Arizona became my confident. Yes, Torres still was my best friend, but what I had with her was different, unique, she was my sister. I was always an only child, but then I met the Shepherds and Derek became my brother and the world suddenly made more sense for me. Years passed and I was happy because I knew I had someone next to me that would have my back at any moment. But, I was the 'screw up' kind of guy, one of those heartless people that never really cared about anyone but himself, you know? So, I blew it with Derek, I slept with his wife and I threw away the only real relationship that I ever had in my life."

Remembering those days and telling them to Arizona once again made me feel guilty and ashamed of myself. It was something from my past, but I didn't want her to think that I was still that horrible person.

"I moved to Seattle because I wanted my brother back. I missed Derek, and I was aware that maybe he would never forgive me but I needed him and I needed to fight for him."

"You speak of him with nostalgia. He didn't forgive you?"

"He did," I sighed at the thought of how bumpy my friendship with Derek was back then. "But after a betrayal so big, well, you never really get back to the same kind of brotherhood."

"I know," her voice suddenly broke, taking us both by surprise. "It's a scary thing to think that you might lose the only person that means the world to you."

"I never thought I was going to find that, after what happened with Derek. Maybe the universe wanted me to be alone forever or some crap like that, but then Callie happened, and Lexie after that." I smiled at the mere mention of my wife's name. "I was as happy as ever, just with the two of them as a part of my life, and a bit of Derek too. But then Arizona showed up and she filled a hole that I didn't know I had."

Ariana McPerk was looking at me with sympathetic eyes; like the kind of stare that you would give to the family of a lost patient when giving them the bad news. It was painful to be the receptor of such look.

"When you lose someone as important in your life, it's hard. You get lost in the road of life and it's really difficult to find your way back, so much that sometimes you can't find yourself again."

"But you found your path," she told me, sure of herself. "Even when you don't have your sister, now you have a beautiful family, a women that loves you, kids that I can tell, are amazing and a group of wonderful friends. And I'm sure she would be proud of what you have done with your life," she smiled truthfully at me. "The few I have seen and know of you, well, I can assure you that you are a great surgeon, a loving family man; you protect the people you love, you care and I am certain that you would do anything for them. You are one hell of a person, Mark and I'm sure you would make anyone proud. I know I am."

I was taken aback by her confession.

She was giving me the very same look that Arizona gave me when she found out that I had proposed to Lexie. Somewhere inside her, I saw through Ariana's eyes, that my sister was really proud of me.

"Thanks." that was the only word I managed to get out because of how overwhelmed I was feeling.

The storm within me was finally slowing its pace and suddenly, everything was clear inside my head.

Letting her dimples show up, Ariana stepped closer. "Now I'm going to hug you, because that's what I do. Don't you dare bite me!"

I laughed so loud that my voice echoed in the hallway. She joined me, more quietly, while putting her arms around me in a loving hug.

"I know what it feels like when you lose someone, the emptiness, the void in your heart… it sucks a lot. But you can't stay in that dark hole because even when you don't believe it, there's something or someone worth fighting for."

"You're right."

"I always am," she answered, pulling back with a cocky smile. "I am also hot and awesome. Those are the three things that you need to know about me."

"I'm sorry, I'm taken," I said, jokingly showing her my ring. "How are things with Callie and Daniel?" I added in a more serious tone after a few seconds of plain laughter.

"Kate told me about Danny's surgery, but I haven't had the courage to tell Callie about it," she frowned a bit. "We have a date tonight and I don't know if…"

"Don't." Ariana looked at me confused, waiting for an explanation. "She needs something… magical in her life right now. Make of that date the most special night that she has had in a long time. I know you can do it, besides she really, _really_, likes you and a little bit of fun is just what Callie needs."

Smiling brightly, Ariana walked towards the nursery door. "I'm glad to know that because I really, _really_, like her too."

And just like that, she winked at me and entered the room, leaving me standing in the hallway, surprised by faith's way to do put things in the right places.

I realized then, that trying to get back what you had, once you have lost it, is a waste of time. Instead of wanting what you cannot have, you need to focus in what it's being given to you.

A second chance.

**Kate's POV**

"_Ari?" I opened the door of her apartment to find the room completely dark. "Ariana?" I said, a little bit louder._

"_Keep your voice down, Allie is sleeping." She answered, somewhere near me._

"_Where are you?" I asked again, trying to see something through the black wall that was the place._

"_In the couch," I heard her tap it. "I'm sorry that I got you out of bed at 2am." _

"_It's fine, that's what friends are for. I'm going to turn on the lights, is that okay?" I said, carefully walking around my best friend's living room. _

_I quickly found the switch and turned it on when I didn't hear an answer._

_When my eyes adjusted to the light, the sight of my best friend, curled up in the couch, looking lost and with tears running down her face, took me completely by surprise. _

"_Oh, Ariana what's wrong?" I said, taking a seat next to her, but giving her the space she needed. _

"_I don't know," her voice was only a whisper. "I feel like I'm missing something big today, and I can't remember what it is because of my memory, anything at all it sucks, and I hate it." _

_I stretched enough to grab her hand and squeeze it hard, but Ariana was so lost on her feelings that she didn't even register my action. _

"_I feel empty most of the time, specially if I'm alone, but I have learned to live with that feeling, after so much time feeling like that, it kind of becomes a part of you, so much that eventually you get used to it. You live with that emptiness every single day and it doesn't bother you, because you already know the cold and darkness that is in your heart so well… But today, it's different and stronger, and it makes me so mad and sad at the same time because I know I can't control it, I know is not my fault and yet, here I am, feeling like the most despicable human being because I cannot remember anything about my past life; I feel helpless because I know that someone is waiting for me and I can't find my way back... I just can't."_

"_You can't beat yourself up for what is happening, Ariana. You had an accident and sadly, those kind of things are normal, if anything, it is fate's fault, but not yours, never yours." I said, squeezing her hand again. This time, she lifted her eyes to mine, smiling slightly. "You are already doing everything you can."_

"_I know that, I know is not my fault, but that doesn't take away how I feel. Is not about blaming someone, Kate, it's about knowing that you are failing to someone, someone that you know is really special and you still can't remember," sobbing, my best friend drifted her gaze away. "I look at my daughter and I feel pointless, I look at myself and I feel useless. Every single day I want to give up everything, because I can't find my way out of this dark hole that is my life. Every single day I think of it, but then I also think that after that accident, I'm lucky to be alive, to have a daughter. I, with all my problems and all the things I cannot have, am lucky. I won't give up because I have a good life, I'm thankful and I will live up to that because you never say no to a second chance."_

_With a knot in my throat, I hugged her tightly, trying to show her my support, all my love. "You have no idea how much I want or what I would do, to be able to give you your life and your memories back."_

"_I know," she said, with her voice full of sorrow and pulling back. "You are such an amazing friend, Kate." Ariana wiped a tear off my cheek and I gasped, surprised. I never realized I was crying too. _

"_And you are one of the strongest people I have ever met." _

_We stayed quiet for a few minutes, neither knowing what the other was exactly thinking, but both of us feeling each other's support. I looked right into my best friend's eyes and the emptiness I saw in them left me heartbroken. _

_I remembered once again the silent promise I made to myself, and her, the day I found out that Jane Doe didn't knew who she was. I thought that I was going to be able to help her find her way back to the life she used to have. I made a promise and I failed miserably. Seeing Ariana suffering like that every day, right in front of me and without being able to do anything, was eating me alive. I couldn't stand to see her like that, so lost and broken. _

"_Kate…" She whispered, taking my hand in hers. "Stop doing that. You did everything you could, we all did… it's not your fault." _

"_I know that, I really do but still, is not fair to you," I said with a desolated tone. "As a doctor, I always had the opportunity to try, the possibility to save the life that in danger, but even when I was too late and I lost a patient, something that almost never happened, a small part of me was in peace with myself because I was sure there was nothing more I could have done to save that life."_

_She tried to say something but I didn't let her because I needed to get this out of my chest, I needed her to know how much this whole thing mattered to me._

"_But with you, well, I feel useless and that is something that kills me. I am a doctor, an excellent one. I am supposed to be able to give people's life back, I am supposed to be able to treat and cure diseases and make people happy and I just. I can't find a way to make this better and it pisses the hell out of me because all I want to do is help you."_

"_You aren't useless, how can you be when you are one of the most important people of my life?" She said, with a proud look. "I'm really grateful that I have you on my life, and I'm deeply sorry because I'm hurting you like this."_

"_No, no, no… the last thing you are doing is hurting me, Ariana. I just… I really wish I could do something worth it."_

"_Kate, you really need to stop being so hard on yourself. I know that you want to help me, but there's really nothing you can do… just let it go."_

"_Can you… can you just give up and let your life slip away?" I asked a bit harsh. The anger that I was feeling over the whole situation was so intense that it made my voice crack a little. "Well, let me tell you something, I am your best friend and I love you with all I got left in my crappy, damaged heart. I can't lose you; I can't take that. I can't take that you just want to stop fighting. I can't and I won't let you throw the towel, not even if you are beat up by life and tired as hell. I know it's your life an all, but I'm not going to stand here while I see you sinking. I will either drag you out or go down with you, but no matter what happens, the important thing is that you wont be alone, because you have me."_

"_Is not that I'm giving up on my life, Katie," she sighed heavily, but for the first time in the night, I saw determination in her. "What good does to me, to dwell in the past while my present life is happening? I can't just sit down and wonder what would have been, even less when I can't even remember what I lost in the first. I just need to be strong, I need to go on and make the best out of the second chance life has given me." _

_I nodded solemnly and she quickly stood up. Looking around, she found what she was searching for with a bright smile. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, pretty sure that my confusion was making me seem like lost kid in a department store. _

"_You owe me a movie date, remember?" she answered with a wink. "We are feeling really crappy, so the least we can do is sing along with Anastasia."_

"_Seriously?" _

"_This is a master piece. A girl that fights for what she believes in, a girl that doesn't give up no matter how hard things might get. A girl that in the path of finding herself also finds love. This is a movie that shows you that dreams, even when you think they are impossible, can become true." _

"_That resumes all the Disney movies too, you know?" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and turned on the movie. _

"_You suck, you know that too, right?" _

"_I have been told," I let out a loud laugh and she frowned. "I'm sorry." I said when I realized that Allie was sleeping. "I love you so, so much." _

"_I love you too." She kissed my cheek, cuddled against me and then pressed the 'play' button. _

_Almost two hours later, when the movie ended, Ariana was already asleep on my lap. I was stroking her hair while watching the medical channel when I heard a whisper. At first I thought it was the TV, but then I heard it again._

_Ariana was talking in her sleep._

_It was just one beautiful word, a single name, something that I had never heard before._

"_Calliope."_

I woke up agitated in the darkness and loneliness that was my room. I looked around, frantically, and let my head sank into my hands.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

_**So, no date in this update, I know, but I really had like, zero idea of what to do, so if want to help me out with some, don't hesitate. **_

_**Also, I cannot thank you guys enough for all the support and the amazing reviews, all your posts in twitter, tumblr, the board and fanfiction, those are all really appreciated. Like, seriously.**_

_**Well, I hope you liked this, I can say that it was hard for me to write. Thanks again for reading.**_

_**Hugs & Besos.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok, I wont even explain myself for all these past months of absence so, if you're still here, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**This one goes to Ash and Dani, because they believe in me like no one else. Love you girls!**_

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Summary: **"What if the person you thought dead for 7 years is really alive but doesn't remember anything about her past life?

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge, therefore, everything related to medicine in this story, diseases and treatments, may not even be real. So I apologize in advance if this fact bothers anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy storyline and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

* * *

_**Remember Me**_

**Callie's POV**

"Would you please stop walking, I'm getting nauseous just by looking at you." Cristina said annoyed. "What am I even doing here, anyways?" she asked, frowning for a second.

I stopped my pace around the room, looked at her with _are you kidding me_ eyes, and started walking again. "I have my first date with Ariana tonight and I have no idea what I'm going to do. It need it to be awesome, amazing, mind blowing in epic awesome proportions... and mostly awesome, because Arizona likes awesome and yes, I know she isn't Arizona but still, inside she's like, the same person and I know she does likes awesome things so I just want it and need it to be..."

"...awesome, we got it." Mark finished for me.

"She's worse than I thought." Cristina told them as if I weren't in the room. She stood up, in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I get that you need help, but if you don't stop making a whole on the ground with your feet right now, I'm going to put my foot out for you to fall and broke your nose once again, get it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm a little nervous and I don't know what to do and I don't want to mess it up." I sighed and took a sit next to Mark.

He put his arm around me and squeezed my hand tightly, giving me silent support.

"Wasn't she the one that asked you out?" Bailey said with a calm voice. "Is not like you have to plan something… or anything at all."

"You're right." I murmured, suddenly remembering that little but very important fact.

"You mean we have been wasting our time for nothing?" Mark glared at Cristina and she shrugged. "I'm just saying that there is dying people that might need our help and we are here instead and… I'm just going to shut up and be supportive." She finished when she saw the look in Bailey's eyes.

I laughed out loud and shook my head; my friends were really something.

"I just…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair once again. "She doesn't know the city, and I don't know if she knows any places where she could possibly take me for dinner or stuff and I want to be ready in case she needs help."

"You know, there's this bar called Joe's right across Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, it's a really cool place, you can take her there..." Cristina started.

"And there's even a bathroom in the back where you can get your way with her, if you know what I mean." Mark added, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

I punched his arm and frowned at him. "This is serious, Mark!"

"Hey, it was that or a strip club, your choice." I lunched at him again but Bailey was already hitting his head. He grumbled and smiled gratefully at her.

Cristina rolled her eyes as she sank on the couch. "I don't know if you have noticed, Callie, but it's getting pretty late."

I turned to look at the clock and my eyes almost flew out of my head when I saw the time. "Dios mio! I have to pick her up in half an hour!" I started to pace around the room, panicking. "Esto va a ser un complete desastre! Ariana me va a odiar por el resto de su vida! Estoy segura que nuestra cita sera tan aburrida que no querra verme nunca mas. Y que pasa si decide que yo no le gusto? Y si me dice que nunca podremos ser mas que amigas… Y si decide marcharse a Canada de nuevo? No, no, no, no puedo dejar que eso pase, necesito…"

"Ok, Torres, stop!" Bailey was quickly standing in front of me, graving my shoulders and giving me her famous stare. I stopped immediately when I saw her, still a bit afraid of her after all these years. "You need to calm down and breathe."

I did as she told me and looked at her, waiting for something else to come out of her mouth.

"Do I have something in my face?" she snapped at me, narrowing her eyes.

"You're like our personal guru… come one Bailey, I need you to give me something!" I beg her. She sighed and squeezed my shoulders, trying to encourage me.

"Callie, you know her better than anyone in this room. Arizona fell in love with you a while back and Ariana will fall for you now because let's face it, not even I can avoid the Torres charm that you leave behind. She will like you, for the person that you are. The place doesn't matter as long as you keep her happy, and we know you can do that even with your eyes close. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

I let her words sink into my heart and all my worry was washed away in an instant.

"You're right." I said, calming down. I cleared my head and put all my fears behind me. It was time for a new beginning.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled widely when the whole situation finally made sense in my head. Suddenly all I wanted to do was jump of joy because I have been given the chance to have a date with the woman that I was in love with. And this wasn't an opportunity that I was going to waste.

I was going to win Ariana McPerk's heart.

"Mark, tell Daniel that I love him and that I will do everything in my power to bring our family together again." And with that, I waved at them and ran out of the door, already feeling all the butterflies partying in my belly.

**Arizona's POV**

"Where is my red dress?" I asked to no one in specific while I was still pulling out clothes from my closet. "Callie will be here any moment now and I'm not ready!" I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and my breathing was picking up its pace quickly.

A hand on my waist turned me around and I was face to face with the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen.

"You need to stop crashing the place for just a second," Jared said, smiling kindly at me. "I know you are terrified and I also know that everything is going to be fine, but first, you need to relax." He said, talking slowly and guiding me to the living room where Allie was watching TV.

"I don't know what to wear, I don't know where am I going to take her, and I seriously don't know what am I going to say to her," I started rambling. "This was all a mistake, I should have never asked her out, I mean, what I was thinking, I obviously can't do this, I'm not cut out for it and…"

"Ariana."

"And seriously, what is wrong with me? _'I need a minute to breathe'_ blah, blah, blah. Why on Earth did I tell her that, what is she thinking about right now? Does she think that I don't want anything to do with her? I bet she's not going to show up, I mean… does she even stills wants to kiss me, because I sure as hell can't wait to have her lips on mines and her hands on my…"

"Ariana!" this time, Jared's voice was strong enough to pull me out of my rant. "Your daughter is here, you know?" he said, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head sideways. "Now breathe and pick up the phone."

"What?" I looked at him confused but he just put the cellphone in my hand and walked to the sit besides Allie, giving my privacy to take the call.

My heart started beating faster when I saw that it was Kate. "Hello?" My voice cracked a little, I was a nervous wreck.

"_Wear your favorite blue V-neck shirt, it will bring out your eyes, with a skinny jean and your leather boots." _Her voice sounded relaxed and it immediately calmed me down. I let out the breath I didn't realized and I was holding as she went on._ "It will be sexy but still casual, you don't want to overdress, especially when you don't know what to do yet."_

"I'm not really sure but, as you know back in Canada I barely went out or stuff so, I think I'm going to take her to my special place. It's what I love to do the most because it calms me down whenever I get pissed or upset anyways, not that I will be, actually. It's the only thing that it's really me, kind of, and I just want her to like me for who am I, do you know what I mean?" I bit my lip, and turned to look around the room, looking for what she told me to wear.

"_None of that really made sense, but yes, I get what you're trying to say." _She laughed and then asked. _"And after that, what else do you plan to do?"_

I shifted and stopped to think, but after a few seconds of my mind being blank I just shrugged. "I have no idea, I guess I'm just going to let her take me anywhere."

"_You haven't even seen her and you are already putting out to her? Damn Ariana, had I know you were this willingly I would have ride you a while ago."_

"Kate!" I turned all kinds of red and for the corner of my eye I saw Jared looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head at him and kept looking for the clothes. "I cannot believe you just said… _that_."

She laughed out loud and then said. _"Let's face it, McP, you need to get laid," _her tone was back to being serious and I felt myself blushing all over again. _"It's been more than seven years, like seriously, don't you have needs?"_

I couldn't believe my best friend's question. I took a deep breath, trying to restrain my nerves and answered. "No, I don't. You can't miss something you never had in the first place."

"_Was Allie dropped by a koala, then?"_

I rolled my eyes. "There's this thing called 'memory loss', remember?"

She was silent for a second, but when she spoke again I could practically listen the smirk on her face. _"True, but a body never forgets. Besides, have you seen the way Callie looks at you? She has a thing for bones and she wants to jumps yours so badly… Mark and I made a bet, 100 says you wont do anything tonight, so I'm just going to ask you to go down on her as soon and you get in the car so I can win the money and buy a new video game for mine and Allie's Wii."_

I blinked, letting her words sink.

3, 2, 1…

"Oh my God… Katherine Moreno! What is _wrong_ with you?" I said, almost putting my phone away to stare disbelievingly at it.

She laughed again and I let myself enjoy this perfect moment in out now damaged relationship. _"Fine, I'll use the money for me then."_

"That's very funny, Kate." I said sarcastically.

"_I was just trying to ease your tension, so, you're welcome."_

"That didn't work at all, if something, you just made it worse… thanks for that, by the way." I said bitterly, but did a fist jump when I finally found the shirt I was looking for.

"_Everything will be okay, Ariana."_ Her tone was back to being serious and I instantly missed the sound of her laugh, something that lately, I rarely got to hear. _"I wasn't kidding about the way Callie looks at you, aside from the sexual part, she genuinely likes you, I can tell."_

"I'm scared it won't work out." I admitted with a sigh. "I have never felt this way about anyone and I just… I don't want to get my heart broken, I don't know if I can handle that."

"_If that happens, I will be there to walk you through it."_

"But after what I did…" she cut me off.

"_No matter how fucked up things are between us, you need to remember that you can always count on me, no matter what." _Her words held so much meaning that I felt my eyes tear up. _"Anyways, I don't think that will be necessary because I know how Callie feels about you, that looks she gives you… sometimes that's all you need. Tonight will be fine, and you are already late, so I'm going to hung up now."_

"Thank you, Kate." I said, sincerely. "For everything."

There was a beat before she responded. _"Nothing to thank me for. Have fun."_

I stared at my phone some more even after the line went dead, but this wasn't the time to dwell on the broken relationship with my best friend.

I needed to get ready for my date.

**Callie's POV**

I stood in front of the door for almost five minutes before I summoned the courage to barely knock. I waited for someone to answer but I figured that nobody would have heard that lousy excuse of a knock, but before I even had a chance to repeat my action, the door flew open and a pair of tiny arms were hugging my legs.

"Callie!" my heart fluttered inside my chest when I heard the excitement on my daughter's voice. I hugged her tightly and squeezed my eyes shut to fight back the tears.

"How are you, _princesa_?"

"I'm very happy now that you're here." She told me honestly, hugging me again. I buried my head in her hair, taking in her essence.

It was the most amazing smell of the whole world.

"I'm glad you feel that way." I said, clearing my throat when my voice broke a bit. "Jared." I nodded in his direction. He smiled at me and stepped aside to let me in.

The living room of their hotel suite was big and warm. The very familiar place looked like an apartment and suddenly, all my head was filled with memories of the time that I had been married to George. I smiled fondly at the thoughts and turned around when I heard a little someone clearing her throat, trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow when I saw both Allie and Jared sitting on the couch facing me with serious faces.

"What are your intentions with my mother?" my little girl spoke with a neutral tone and a slightly frown on her face. I opened my eyes widely, totally caught off guard by her questions.

"Umm…" I threw a look towards Parker, silently asking for help, but I just saw him biting his lips, trying to keep the smile off his face. "I just…"

"I asked a simple question, you shouldn't doubt to give me a straight answer, unless of course your intentions aren't good, in which case I forbid my mother of…"

"Allie, sweetie, give Callie some time to reply." Jared said, pulling a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The little girl shook her head, and stared at me.

When I saw the look in her face I forced myself to breath again. She looked so much like Arizona that it actually hurt a bit to just look at her. But at the same time, my chest was immediately inflated with the pride of knowing that my little girl was brave, and strong and protective and caring for those she loved.

"Well? Are you just trying to mess around with her or what?"

To say that I was speechless would be a huge understatement; but I fought against my astonishment because I needed to talk, fast.

"I am planning to take you mother out on a date, to have a good time and get to know each other better." I finally said, after swallowing loudly.

What? Six years-old girls could be intimidating too… more when it was my own daughter.

"That sounds nice…" she murmured to herself, her little frown still in place. "Are you planning on kissing her?" Allie asked suddenly.

I choked on my own air.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you find my mom hot?"

"Well… I… she's very… pretty and I think she is… umm…" I stumbled with my words and frowned at Parker when I saw him almost bent over laughing. Allie's eyebrow rose in the very same way that I always did to intimidate people when she noticed how nervous I was and spoke again.

"Are you a lady lover?" she said, more slowly this time as if I were the child in this conversation and not her. "I mean, my mom is a lady and so are you, you are taking her out on a date and I might be six but I know that means you want to be more than friends… and isn't it _'get to know each other better'_ a code for _'I'm going to shove my tongue so far into your mouth that I'll make you see the stars'_ anyways?"

"Allison Alexandra McPerk!" Ariana's suddenly stern voice made us jump of our skin. Jared turned around with wide eyes and I tried to say something, but my jaw was still on the floor.

That girl really had the Torres's genes in her.

"Yes mommy?" she asked, putting on the best innocent face she could manage, which I might add, was nothing short of adorable.

"Apologize to Calliope right this instant!" Allie's face wasn't affecting Ariana's seriousness at all and I found myself wondering how she was able to stay so firm to her ground. I knew perfectly well that if that would were towards me I would have melted in a second.

"I am very sorry if I was rude to you in any possible way, Callie." She said, giving me puppy dog's eyes that only made me smile widely.

"Apology accepted." I said, wiping off the grin off my face when I saw Ariana glaring at me.

"I can't even believe what you were saying to her," her glare moved towards Allie and then Jared. "I told you to watch your language around her, Parker!" the blonde scolded him. "I'm pretty sure I didn't raise my daughter to have the mouth of a truck driver in the middle of Downtown LA's traffic at 6pm!"

"It swear wasn't me," Jared replied quickly, raising his hands up in a surrendering manner and looking at Allie with wide eyes, asking for help of support or anything at all. "Think about it… when have you ever heard me say anything like that when I'm around Alison?"

Ariana frowned for a bit and then shook her head in a way so cute that I found myself completely smitten by her all over again.

"Well, that's true," she murmured, narrowing her eyes. "In fact, the one that I always have to be stopping is… wait a second…" turned to her daughter and lowered her body until she was at eye level with Allie. "_I'm going to shove my tongue so far into your mouth that I'll make you see the stars." _she raised her eyebrow in that threatening way that I knew so well and stared down at the little girl, waiting for the unspoken confirmation.

Not two seconds later, Allie's wall were crashing down. "She made me do it! Katie is evil, and smart and _mean_, too… she knows I'm weak when it comes to surgeries. It's like a drug for me, better than eating chocolate ice cream all day or reading a new medicine book and I just couldn't say _no_ to her offer and…"

Jared let out a loud laugh at the panicked tone in the girl's voice and looked at her curiously. "What did she promise you this time?"

"Umm… she…"

"Alison." Ariana said her name in a warning voice.

"Fine…" the little girl mumbled, defeated. "Do you remember Jeffrey Roberts?"

"Katherine's lungs patient?" when Allie nodded she asked. "Yes, I do remember him, what about it?"

"You know that I was there for all he went through because he's so nice and I really like him." Our little girl rambled, nervously. "Well, he called Katie and he's coming over as soon as she can operate again… and, she told me she would let me be there, for the surgery, I mean, if I asked Callie about sweet lady kisses." She finished, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Genius." Jared murmured under his breath, but Ariana heard him and send him a glare.

"You and I will talk when in the morning." The blonde said to her daughter, staring her down. "Meanwhile, you are grounded. Go to bed."

"What? Come on, mom, you have to admit that it was funny!" Allie told her, looking at Parker and me, looking for support and understanding.

The man just decided to ignore her, but I wasn't so strong; or maybe it was the fact that she was my long lost daughter and I wanted her to have everything I have never been able to give her because I thought she was dead.

"Don't be so hard on her, Ariana." I told her with pleading eyes and I saw her melt in an instant. I gave myself a happy high five when I realized that I still had that power over her. "She wasn't rude and her questions were actually fair. She's your daughter; she does have the right to know my intentions with you, after all."

"But still…"

"She have learned her lesson and she won't do it again, right?" I said the last part looking at the little girl who tried, but failed miserably, not to smile widely at me.

"Totally."

Ariana looked at her with narrowed eyes, but after a few seconds, she just sighed and opened her arms. "Come here and give me a goodbye hug."

Allie jumped of the couch, to her feet, and started running until she crashed on her mother's arms, laughing loudly. Part of my heart swelled with love at the sight, but the other part felt a bit of jealousy because I knew that Alison was never going to hug me or call me her 'mami'.

Parker gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing fully well the line of my thoughts, but I decided to ignore his compassion.

The last thing I wanted was to feel sad on such an important day for me.

"Ah!" I let out a small scream when I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked down to see Allie with a toothy smile on her face.

"You deserved a goodbye hug too." She told me, and then raised her arms for me to pick her up. I did it immediately, but also being careful about my clothes. I did want to look presentable for the date, after all. "You look really pretty." Allie told me, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly again.

"She certainly does." Ariana commented and I turned to look at her to thank her, but the words died on my throat as soon as I saw finally, _truly_, saw her.

She was dressed very casually but extremely sexy at the same time. Every curve on her body was accentuated by her clothing and her eyes, deep and bright blue, were shining with so many powerful emotions that I felt my chest burn with all the love that I ever felt for her.

"You look stunning." I whispered in awed, still with our daughter in my arms.

"Thank you," she said, blushing a bit. "We… umm, we should go."

"Right," I said, putting Allie down and looking at her with warm eyes. "Don't give Parker a hard time, ok?"

"I promise." She replied with a wide smile. "And I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable, it wasn't my…"

"Hey, don't worry about it… I'll think of something to get back at Katherine." I winked at her and she and Ariana let out a laugh.

"Put her to bed early." She instructed Parker. "And don't give her chocolate ice cream, she doesn't deserve it tonight."

"Got it." The man replied with sharp nod. "Now, off you go… I don't want you back too late."

"I'm not a kid, Jared." Ariana rolled her eyes at him and looked at me with a smile. "Besides, Calliope here will take good care of me."

"Of course." I replied, trying to hide my blush because my mind was suddenly thinking in all the ways, involving only the two of us, that I could take good care of her.

"Have fun, mom." Allie called after us when we made our way to the door.

I took a deep breath and let my heart guide me, it was time to start our date and my whole life depended on making Ariana fall in love with me, just like Arizona did.

**Arizona's POV**

"So…" Callie asked me when we go to her car. "Where are we going?"

"I… umm… I was wondering if you… I mean…" I started to ramble, suddenly really nervous. "I just thought you would like to… I don't really know…"

"Ari… hey, stop." Callie took my hand and I looked down, not being brave enough to face her.

"I'm so sorry, it's just… I'm so nervous." I confessed. "I have never done this… I mean I probably did this _dating _stuff before because I have a daughter and I'm a grown up woman but… I don't remember anything. Most of my life is just this horrible black wall and I hate it, so, so much; because I don't know who to be without my memories, and I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'm never going to find who I used to be, and at the same time I'm terrified of finding out who I was." My eyes started to tear up and I let go of her hand, feeling immediately self-conscious. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't… this is our first day and I'm already ruining with my crappy mood, I'm…" my line of thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips assaulting mine.

Callie was kissing me with such a passion that I felt my knees give in and my chest fluttered with joy, warm and an embarrassingly amount of lust. But as soon as she started it, she pulled apart.

"No…" I literally whined and the stunning brunette in front of me let out a small laugh.

"I know the kiss is supposed to be at the end of the date but I couldn't help it. I really, _really_, like you," she told me, her dark eyes shinning with breathtakingly emotions. "It's okay to be scared about what's going to come, Ariana, especially after all you have been through. It is only normal to be terrified because that's human nature, it's what we feel." Her hand found my cheek and she started to caress my face with her thumb softly. "But you don't have to be nervous, Ari. We all have baggage, and I'm in no better position that you, really." She sighed and closed the distance between us until our lips were almost touching. "I want us to start over, I want us to build a new life, together. And I know that's very pretentious of me, but I want you and I want to be with you… if you let me."

"What if…"

"What if a meteor falls on the Earth tomorrow and blows up a nuclear plant and we all turn to zombies because of the radiation?" Callie asked with a small smile on her face. Her lips slightly brushing against mine as she talked. "If we are going to live under the pressure of the '_what if_', we might as well let it crash us." Taking my lower lip between her teeth, Callie bit on it, making me moan loudly before saying. "These things we are feeling right now? It's worth the risk. Just you and I. And I promise I'll make you the happiest person alive; just give me your hand… let me guide you out of the darkness, Ariana."

Her words warmed my heart and soul in such way that I couldn't do anything other than lean forward and kiss the shining stars in her eyes out of her.

This time, when our lips clashed in a heated kiss, the sentiment behind it was pure fire. Callie gasped in surprise of my eagerness when, without warning, I slip my tongue quickly inside of her, needing to feel everything about the stunning woman in my arms. It took her all of two seconds to recover from the shock. Her hands grabbed my hips and she squeezed the exposed skin there, tightly. Growling at the feeling of her chest pressed against mine, I moved to kiss her jaw, desperately trying to explore every single bit of her, but when I felt her moan against my ear and push me even further against the car I knew we had to stop, or else…

"We… we need… to go… now." As if she could read my mind, Callie's whisper was almost inaudible. Her breath ghosted the extra sensitive skin just under my ear and I shivered. "I mean… this is… wow, Ari, this feels just so, _so_ good. But I think you deserve more than this, and it's not like I don't want to take you into the back seat and rip your clothes off right now, because really, nothing would make me more…" the Latina caught herself and stopped talking, cheeks blushing furiously. "My point here is… we should go. To our date. Like… right now."

Smiling widely and winking at Callie, I just nodded, extracted myself from her arms and hopped into the car.

The Latina stood outside for a few more seconds, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down the lust that still rushed on her system. I could tell it was that because the way in which her chest was rapidly rising and falling with each ragged intake; but mostly, I could tell because I was feeling just the same.

"Sorry for that." She apologized a minute later, closing the door after her and starting the car.

"I understand." The smirk on my face couldn't possible grow larger at the faint blush on her face. "It's all fine."

"Yeah… so, where to?" Callie asked, trying to deflect the conversation from my teasing words.

"Ummm…" with my nerves now completely vanished; I took the time to think carefully before a smile broke its way into my face. "Have you seen the rink that's like, almost two miles from the hospital?"

"Yeah, I take Danny there whenever I can." She smiled fondly. "He loves ice skating, and he's really amazing at it, too." Callie's eyes shone with a deep emotion that I couldn't figure out, but that it made my heart swell with happiness nonetheless. "What about it?"

"Well, I kind of _really_ love ice skating, too. And I was wondering if you would like to go there?" I asked, now feeling a bit silly because that was definitely not the place for grown up women to go in their first date. "We don't have to go if you think that it is too, I don't know, silly. We can go to dinner and maybe movies, or we can go to…"

"Ari?"

"Yeah?" my heart was beating wildly inside my chest and the stunning glint in Callie's eyes wasn't helping much in slowing it down.

"Heavens know that I'm not the best skater…"

I giggled softly. "Neither is Allie, in fact, she hates it when we go."

"Poor, little abused child." She mocked me. I rolled my eyes at her and sobering up, she added sincerely. "I would love to go ice skating with you."

"Are you sure? I mean, really, we can do any other thing that you would like. I wouldn't be mad about it."

"Well, not _any_ other thing but…"

"Calliope!" I laughed and punched her shoulder, trying to keep at low the fire within me. "Please don't… that was _way_ too soon." I winced slightly at the throbbing between my legs and she tried to smile kindly at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't thought it was going to backfire me, either." Her pained voice elicited a loud snort from me that had her smiling just a second later. "So… to the rink, then?"

"Let's go ice skating!"

* * *

**So, even if it was short, I hope it was worth the wait. For all those of you that are still with me, you guys rock. **

**Also, no matter how long it takes for me to update, I'll always do it, because I'm not giving up in this story. So, remember that.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Kisses&Abrazos**

**Hajabeg452**


End file.
